Soldier Infiltrated
by Mit.V.A
Summary: Una eterna disputa entre el bien y el mal, lo bueno y lo malo, la justicia y la infracción humana, pero ¿qué pasaría si surgiera algo más en esta guerra?
1. Chapter 1

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 1_

.- _Disclaimer:_ _ **love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

-Agencia Policiaca 12:00pm

Una sala completamente oscura, con la única iluminación de una Lámpara de mesa.

-Su misión ahora es conseguir información sobre el trio, su deber es investigar la organización tipo 3 llamada "Soldier" dicho paradero se las hemos enviando en unos documentos, tienen información de cada integrante, irán de incógnitas, sin que ninguna de ellas se den cuenta.-Dijo un Hombre tomando de su puro.- Tengan mucha cautela, son la organización mas poderosa de Tokyo, Japón ,parecen personas comunes como ustedes, pero son un tanto peligrosas, tenemos posibles pruebas en su contra, pero no sabemos si son de ellas. Múltiples asesinatos y luchas contra demás grupos delictivos, además de prácticas de Carreras urbanas alterando el orden social del lugar, necesitamos más pruebas para asi…meterlas a donde deben. Sin embargo, saben cuidarse muy bien las espaldas.

Por hoy seria todo, agentes, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer a partir de hoy, manténganos al tanto de todo. Pueden retirarse.- Dijo el Hombre dando por terminada la reunión, a lo que solo hicieron un leve asentimiento, para dar inicio con su misión.

"Acabar con el Trio Soldier"

.

.

.

-Zona Universitaria Otonokizaka

.

.

-3 chicas iban caminando por los largos pasillos de esa Universidad, todas las personas que estaban ahí, las miraban con curiosidad, unas con admiración, otras con temor, y algunas con otra intención.

Sin embargo ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a las miradas.

-Tengo suerte saben?.-Dijo una chica rubia, alta, con una gran sonrisa, que sacaba suspiros algunos.

.-Por qué lo dices?.-Pregunto una chica a su derecha.

.-Creo que ya se para dónde va.-Suspiro una segunda voz a su lado izquierdo.

.-Es que hay un montón de chicas lindas en este lugar, gracias señor!.-Dijo Eli en un tono entusiasta.

.-Ves? Enserio Eli, cuando dejaras de ver a las chicas como un trofeo o una presa?.-Interrogo su amiga de la izquierda.

.-Maki, no seas tan fría, admítelo, hay chicas hermosas en este lugar.-Comento Eli tomándola del cuello.- además, yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible, y deseable.-le guiño un ojo a una chica que pasaba a su lado.

.-Pero Eli, ya deberías de buscarte a una Novia a la cual invitarla a salir, amarla, protegerla y estar con ella siempre.-Comentaba una chica peliazul a su derecha.

.-Umi, soy una chica libre, puedo tener a las chicas que quiera, no quiero estar atada a alguien.-Menciono sin importancia.- además yo no se por qué se ponen así, ustedes son igual, somos populares, tenemos muchas atenciones de quien sea, como a Maki, la semana pasada la encontraron con una maestra en su oficina…-Comento Eli en un tono divertido .-

.-N-Necesitaba ayuda con la materia!.-Dijo con un enorme sonrojo

.-Si, Sí, lo que digas princesa Escarlata.-Le guiño un ojo

.-Maki, eso es tan indecente!.-Comento Umi, igual o mas sonrojada que Maki.-Con razón cuando entre a su oficina olía un tanto extraño.

.-S-Sera irnos a clase.-Dijo Maki soltándose del agarre de Eli y acelerar más el paso .

Las chicas eran totalmente diferente, no solo por la edad, sino en la personalidad, pero tenían algo en común.

Eran mejor conocidas como el Trio Soldier, juntas en cada carrera desde un inicio, juntas en todo momento, pero cada una en diferente manera. Tenían todo lo que cualquier persona desearía, dinero, carros, chicas, amistad, que más se podría pedir?

La mayor de las 3 era Eli, a lo que le seguía Umi y finalmente Maki, amigas de la infancia, casi hermanas. Cuando Eli llego de Rusia, iniciaron una gran amistad, y decidieron no alejarse nunca. Hasta que una de las integrantes sufrió una gran pérdida. Cuando lo padres de Eli fallecieron, ella heredo una gran fortuna, siendo asi la gran heredera Ayase, dueña de múltiples empresas en Moscú y parte de Japón. Con ayuda de sus amigas y familias de estas, salió adelante. La familia Nishikino, Sonoda y ahora Ayase, eran las familias mas ricas del lugar, sin contar una potencia, que solo ellas pudieron formar.

.-Bien, nos vemos mas tarde, recuerden que hoy en la carrera, ya le avise a Honoka para que prepare todo, no se les ocurra llegar tarde okey?.-Les confirmo Eli, dándoles una sonrisa.

.-Vale, eso esperamos igual de ti.-le dijo Maki.- Y sabes a lo que me refiero Eli.- esta solo asintió y se fue.

.-Crees que Eli cambie algún día? Siempre la vemos con una chica diferente en cada momento-Comento Maki con cansancio.

.-No lose, pero espero que encuentre a alguien pronto, no está bien lo que hace, solo hace sufrir a las personas, pero un día, sus acciones se le regresaran, y es ahí donde encontrara alguien igual que ella.

.

.

.

La clases daban por terminadas, y todos salían para ir rumbo a sus casa, mientras tanto 2 chicas junto a unos autos deportivos esperaban a las afueras. La personas que iban pasando murmuraban sobre ellas, ya sea de su inigualable belleza o por los autos que tenían.

.-A que hora llegara Eli?!.-decía Maki que se recargo en el cofre de su auto que era un Jaguar F type .-Ella fue las que nos advirtió que no llegáramos tarde…Tsk…deje a una chica por esto.-Menciono en un susurro.

.-Tranquila Maki, quizá ya no tarda en llegar, al o mejor le toco el aseo al aula .-Dijo Umi con tranquilidad recargada a un costado de un Lexus Lfa

.-Claro…con que aseo en el aula…-Menciono viendo como Eli se dirigía hacia ellas con un chica.

.-Vaya, tu si que no sabes perder el tiempo!.-Le grito Maki acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ella .- Nos tienes esperando desde hace una hora!.-

.-Calma Maki, Relax.-Le dijo Eli ocultándose detrás de la chica y tomándola de la cintura.- Es que tuve unos asunto que atender, no es asi querida?.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Mira Maki, te presento a Yukki Anju.-

.-Hola, Nishikino-san, un gusto en conocerla.-Dijo dándole una sonrisa

.-Hola.-dijo sin importancia a las insinuaciones de la chica.-Vamos Eli, que se nos hará tarde y tenemos que preparar todo para esta noche.- dijo abriendo la puerta de su coche

.-Si,Si, mamá .-Dijo divertida y dirigiéndose a su auto un Ferrari 458 que estaba aparcado a un lado del de ellas.

.-Wow, Wow, Eli.-Dijo Umi tomándola del brazo.-Vas a llevar a Yukki-san? No creo que sea buena idea….

.-Calma Umi, yo a está señorita la mantendré con la boca cerrada, tu tranquila.- Le guiño un ojo y le abrió la puerta a la anteriormente mencionada.

.-Nos veremos en el Almacén!-Les grito Eli subiéndose a su vehículo y acelerando rápidamente.

.

.-Sabes Umi? La paciencia en una virtud.-Le comento Maki subiéndose totalmente molesta.

.-Dímelo a mí…Dímelo a mí .-sacando un pesado suspiro se subió a su auto y arranco junto con Maki dirigiéndose al lugar indicado.

.

.

. **Ya en el Almacén**

Eli llagaba a gran velocidad, como siempre, llegaba derrapando, muy típico de ella.

.-Bien! Llegamos cariño.-Termino Eli quitándose el cinturón

.-Y aquí es….-pregunto Anju

.-Oh! Es nuestro Almacén.-Dijo con una sonrisa

.-Vaya…y para que es?.-

.-Muchas preguntas por un día cariño.-Se acercó lentamente a ella y roso sus labios.-Después te diré detalles.-Anju la tomo del cuello y la atrajo más a ella.-Es una promesa…le dijo con una voz ronca que Eli no pudo soportar y la beso con entera pasión. El momento se estaba poniendo muy caluroso ahí adentro, Eli, lentamente tocaba las piernas de Anju, está por otro lado, rasguñaba levemente el cuello de Eli, dejando unas leves marcas rojas.

.-Ouch….-dijo Eli separándose un poco de ella.- Si que te gusta lo malo.- Dijo riendo

.-Me gusta marcar lo mío.-mencio y lentamente Eli se empezó acercar, pero para su mala suerte, unos carros tras de ella le pitaban.

.-AGH! Ahora que.-Dijo frustrada, acomodándose en el sillón y con el espejo retrovisor, logro visualizar los carros de Umi y Maki, está molesta se estaciono en otro lugar, permitiendo que sus amigas se estacionaran a su lado.

Gracias por arruinarme mi excitación!.-les grito saliendo de su auto y azotando su puerta.

.-Yo no tengo la culpa de que hagas tus cosas en estos lugares.-Termino Maki dirigiéndose a la entrada del almacén.

.-Umi?! No le dirás nada?.-Dijo Eli

Umi solo suspiro.-Yo no tengo nada que decir Eli, solo se que tu "amiga" se molestara si la dejas esperando.-Comento para seguir a la menor

.Okay…dijo y se acerco abrirle la puerta a Anju.

.-Vamos cariño, lamento el retraso.-Dijo con su mejor sonrisa

.-Claro, no hay problema.-respondió besando a Eli.- Tranquila…más tarde podremos continuar lo que empezamos…bueno si es que aun quieres.-Dijo en un tono muy sugerente y seductor, a lo que Eli simplemente sonrió

.-Me encantaría…-

.

.

.-Bien! Los carros ya están listos para la carrera de esta noche!.-Menciono una energética Honoka

.-Ya quedo mi auto que estaba fallando Honoka?.-Pregunto Umi

.-Claro Umi-chan, tenías mal el radiador, pero ya le cambie unas piezas y quedo como recién salido de la agencia.

Kousaka Honoka, amiga de la infancia y mecánica del trio. Honoka era de una familia Humilde que vendía dulces japoneses, pero con ayuda de Umi, su mejor amiga, logro sacar a su familia de ese estado, ahora su familia tenía una gran sucursal que esta por expandirse por todo Japón.

.-Maki-chan, te recomiendo que para la próxima no excedas el límite con el nitrógeno, si lo haces podrías explotar.-Mencionaba Honoka

.-Claro, Claro.-Decía con indiferencia

.-Maki-chan, no es honesta Nya!.-Decía Rin Alegremente

.-Q-Qué dices Rin!.- dijo sonrojada y molesta.- Yo sabré cuando parar...-Menciono en un susurro.

.-Ya, Ya, chicas tranquilas...-Decía Hanayo .-Eh? Solo están ustedes?, Eli-chan no venia con ustedes?

.-Eli esta muy ocupada ahora.-Decia Umi.-

.-Nueva pretendiente Nya?

.-Algo asi, esa chica no me da buena espina.-Comento Maki

.-Tranquilas chicas, ya saben como es Eli-chan, será mejor mostrarles a ustedes sus comandos, Rin-chan, le podrías conectar los circuitos?.-Le dijo Hanayo

.-A la orden Nya!

Hoshizora Rin, amiga del trio Soldier y mecánica de acabado, Rin era una chica energética amante del Atletismo que paso tiempo de su vida con su mejor amiga Hanayo, Hanayo una chica con miedo a la sociedad salió adelante con su amiga Rin, hasta que esta sufrió un accidente peatonal, su familia y su amiga no tenían dinero para la cirugía que se le aplicaría, hasta que en el hospital se encontraron con Nishikino Maki, está les ayudo pero con la condición de que trabajaran para ella, no se dudó en ningún momento y las 2, se unieron al gran equipo soldier, dándole las gracias en cada momento.

.-Bien, como se muestra aquí.-Dijo Hanayo mostrando una laptop con la configuración del vehículo.-El auto desde este comando se podrá activas los efectos especiales que tendrán, ya sea sacar el nitrógeno o las reservas de esta, además de que el carro les dará el tiempo aproximado para sacar el potencial que Honoka-chan le añadió.

.-A que te refieres con sacar el potencial.-Pregunto Maki

.-Es una sorpresa jejeje.-Dijo Honoka.-

.-Es hora de que vean como quedaron Nya, les modifique el diseño como querían.-Decía Rin orgullosa.- Refine todo en las cabinas de pintado e hice la renovación de tu auto Umi-chan, ya le quite el golpe que traía Nya.-

.-Enserio?!. Eres genial, Rin.-decía aliviada Umi

.-Bien! Vamos a verlos nya!.- diciendo esto, saco un control de tu pantalón y abriéndose una puerta se lograron mostrar un tipo de mecanismo giratorio, mostrando varios carros a la vez, apretó otro botón.-Este es el de Umi-chan Nya.- dijo y el vehículo se logro visualizar como iba bajando y posicionándose en medio para ser mostrado, el nuevo carro de Umi era un Ferrari california plateado.

.-Me habías dicho que el plateado te gustaba mas Nya, y la abolladura se fue!.-Decía Rin

.-Muchas gracias Rin!.-decía Umi emocionada.-Esta mejor de lo que esperaba

.-Tranquila, ahora sigue el de Maki-chan!.- De igual manera se empezó a mostrar el de Maki, que era un Supercharged C7 rojo

.-Rojo como te gusta Maki-Chan.-

.-N-No es como si me hubiera encantado, no te hagas ideas erróneas.-Decía sonrojada

.-Claro, Claro, bueno, ya que Eli-chan no esta será mejor que…-

.-YA LLEGUE!.-entro gritando Eli

.-Eli?! Por qué gritas así?.-decía Umi

.-Es obvio que ya llegaste.-Decía Maki mirando su auto

.-Uyyy perdón!.-comentaba Eli

.-Eli…hueles a alcohol.-decía Umi

.-Ahhh es que tenia unas cervezas en la cajuela y no quería desaprovecharlas

.-Donde dejaste a Yukki-san?.-pregunto Maki

.-Ella se fue, dijo que tenia…amm…algo que hacer, nos vería en la carrera.-finalizo tambaleándose

.-Eli por dios, no te puedes ni mantener en pie!.-le gritaba Umi

.-Honoka! Tráeme agua por favor.-le decía Umi, a lo que esta asintió y fue por lo mandado

.-Vamos, recuéstate.-Le decía Umi.- Estarás lista para hoy?.-pregunto

.-Pues….-decía

.-Claro que lo estará!.-gritaba Maki quitándole el vaso de agua a honoka de las manos y aventándoselo a la cara a Eli.-

.-QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA MAKI?!.- dijo Eli parándose rápidamente

.-Toma una ducha que nos iremos en 15…y ponte curitas en tu cuello, son muy notables.-Decía molesta.

.-Tsk….-dicho esto se marcho, dejando a sus compañeras de equipo

.

.

.

.- **Puerto marítimo, salida de la ciudad 10:40**

.

.-Asi que aquí será la dichosa carrera eh….-Decía una chica de 2 coletas

.-Creo que si, aunque…me siento un poco extraña.-comentaba otra con el cabello grisáceo

.-Vamos chicas! Hay que disfrutar .-Comentaba otra más

.-No estamos para divertirnos, Nozomi! Estamos aquí para cumplir nuestra misión.- Nico miraba toda la gente y autos que estaban ahí, con la música a todo volumen.

.-Pero…seria divertirnos un rato no crees, Nico-chan?.-

.-Que?! Tu también Kotori?!.-

.- Ya ves, Niccochi, Kotori-chan también me apoya, así que vamos.-decía muestras arrastraba a Nico

.-Está bien, está bien!.- decía zafándose del agarre de su amiga.- Pero no pierdan de vista nuestro objetivo, recuerden que tenemos que infiltrarnos entre ellas.

.-Claro, claro

.-Esperen…no soy ellas?.-decía Kotori, a lo que las 2 chicas voltearon a la dirección indicada.

A lo lejos se veían llegar una serie de carros, estacionándose cada uno a su manera. Pronto se vio bajar una rubia de un Lamborghini Negro con luces azules en las llantas

Nozomi saco la carpeta que le dieron, vio la foto y sonrió

.-Sera un pacer conocerte Ayase….Elicchi…

.

.

.

.

. _ **Notas de Autor**_

 _ **-**_ Hola! Esta seria mi primera Historia referente a ¿Love Live? Sip y como saben, esta será una historia con mucha acción, trama, yuri, carros, mas yuri, y más acción!

En fin, den le una oportunidad a este fic, que me trae rodando la cabeza desde hacia ya tiempo U.u

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o aclaraciones

Sin más, los dejo y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 2_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Bien! Quien iniciara primero?.-pregunto una energética Eli.-Ya quiero terminar con esto para….-vio que hacia ella se acercaba una hermosa chica de pelo cobrizo, era Anju.- Terminar un asunto pendiente.-Menciono ya cuando la chica estaba entre sus brazos.

-Ya,Ya, deja de hacer cosas indecentes en publico Eli, por favor.-Umi prefirió mirar para otro lado, y al momento de hacerlo logro visualizar una cabellera grisácea que logro hacerla distraerla por un momento .- _Quien será…nunca la había visto por aquí…-_ pensó

-Umi!.-Gritaba Maki

-E-Eh?!.-

-Te estamos hablando desde hace rato, que mirabas tanto?.-pregunto Maki

-B-Bueno estaba mira.-vio que la chica ya no estaba.-…no nada, lo lamento

-Bien, concéntrate que tu serás la que inicie vale? Necesitamos tomar ventaja desde un inicio!.-menciono Eli

-Entendido!.-asintió y se dirigió a su vehículo para ir a la línea de salida

.

. **Línea de Salida, Puerto Marítimo, Extremo Norte, 12:30 PM**

 **.**

2 carros se encontraban ya en la línea de salida preparados para la carrera que se iba a dar. Umi se encontraba en el lateral derecho y a su lado se encontraba Un Porshe carrera de color Morado.

-Vas a perder Sonoda!..- gritaba una chica

-No me hagas reír Toudou-san!.-menciono Umi con una risa

-Realmente perderás Sonoda…-menciono en el otro lado Erena.

-Bien umi-chan!.-Llego Honoka a su lado.- Tu carro tiene todo lo necesario solo correrás ida y ya en el regreso tendrás que dar un drift a ese cono para que sea un giro perfecto, Rin-chan te le agrego un Intercooler Frontal, que hará que no te moleste en el parachoques.-Menciono Honoka

-Umi-chan! El carro te mencionara cuando debes sacar el potencial, te sugiero que sea mejor cuando vengas de regreso, el porshe que tienes a un lado tiene un equipo muy avanzado, pero conociendo a su piloto seguro lo sacara desde antes, lo malo que su equipo operativo se sobrecargara y eso hara que.-

.-SI,SI, QUE EMPIECE LA CARRERA NYA!.-grito Rin sacando a hanayo de la pista

-Umi, me escuchas?.-se escuchaba por una radio

-Si, Maki, te escucho .-Respondió

-Tendrás que correr contra Erena ehh…se tratara de vengar por la ultima vez

-tranquila, se controlarlo

-Vale, suerte y triunfa.-terminaba Maki para cortar la señal

-Tenlo por seguro.-Umi se preparo acomodándose en su asiento y encendiendo su auto

 _-Buenas noches, Sonoda-San, su sistema operativo esta activado, listo para su servicio.-_ Mencionaba la voz de la computadora.

-H-Hola .-decia Umi.-Hanayo si que es grandiosa

- _Porcentaje de potencial es de un…0%_

-BIEN! TODOS PREPARADOS?! LA CARRERA SERA DE 4 MILLAS DE IDA Y DE REGRESO, LOS CORREDORES TENDRAN QUE PASAR POR EL CONO, EL GANADOR, TENDRA QUE RECLAMAR SU PREMIO AL TERMINAR EL EVENTO DE HOY!.-gritaba el organizador, para después acercarse a cada auto

-Cuanto piensas apostar Sonoda?.-Pregunto

-3 millones.-dijo para entregarle el bonche de dinero

-Vamos Erena, sin renegar

-Yo.- Erena salio de su auto y se posiciono a un lado .- apuesto mi porshe .-dijo con total seguridad

-WOW! ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO INTERESANTE SEÑORES!.-

-Vamos Sonoda, o es que crees que no puedes ganar?.- La reto

-Decide Sonoda, espero que no quieras hacer quedar mal al equipo Soldier

-Acepto.- dijo Umi y el tipo le entrego su dinero

.-Despídete de tu hermoso Auto sonoda!.-le grito Erena para meterse a su auto.

-BIEN SEÑORITAS! ENCIENDAN MOTORES!

Se escuchó el rugir del motor de Erena que dejo a todos asombrados

-Supera eso Sonoda.-decia orgullosa Erena

Umi solo miro y encendió su auto, y de la nada el carro comenzó a rugir como nunca, dando un hermoso sonido al motor, la que esta no lo forzaba, sonaba por si solo, a lo que todo estaban anonadados.

-No esperaba menos de mi equipo.-decia Umi.-miro a dirección al Publio y se encontró con la misma cabellera grisácea de hace un momento.- _Es ella…_.-Pensó Umi.-

-BIEN CHICAS ….LISTAS?! .-pregunto y los carros solo sonaron

.-UMI! CONSENTRATE.-le gritaba Eli desde la radio

.-S-SI!.-menciono Umi.- _tengo que concentrarme!.-_ Penso e hizo sonar el motor

-Y….YA!

Dio el grito de salida y los carros solo derraparon las llantas sacando humo en el momento.

Umi iba un poco mas atrás de Erena, era veloz tenia que admitirlo, pero ella tendría que ganar

- _Porcentaje de potencial….20%_

-Vamos!.-grito Umi.- Haciendo un cambio a su velocidad, su auto era Automático, pero le añadieron un cambio de velocidad que haría que el carro fuera mas rápido.

-Que pasa Sonoda?!.-grito Erena, su carro a comparación del de Umi estaba demasiado forzado.-Te enseñare que nadie le gana a A-RISE!.-dicho esto activo el primer tanque de Nitrógeno e hizo que el carro dejara atrás a Umi.

-Que tonta.-Rio Umi

 _-Porcentaje de potencial….70% señortita sonoda, le recomiendo que de acceso a la activación de nitrógeno..-_ menciono la computadora

-Bien!.-Apreto un botón que estaba atrás de su volante y saco la primera racion y con esto logro estar a la misma altura de Erena

-P-PERO QUE?!.-menciono Erena viendo a Umi a un lado suyo.- A NO, A MI NO ME VAS A REBASAR.- dijo y giro su volante para acercarse la Umi y golpearla un poco.

.-QUE TE PASA?.-Pregunto intentando estabilizar su auto

.-LO SIENTO SONODA, YO TENGO QUE GANAR.-dijo y de nueva cuenta intento acercar su auto al de Umi, pero está fue más rápida y la evadió bajando su velocidad y haciendo que el auto de Erena se raspara con la división

Umi aprovechando ese momento, acelero con todo dejando atrás a Erena, faltaba poco para el Drift asi que acelero

- _Porcentaje de Potencial… 100% sacando potencial al máximo.-_ dicho esto el carro automáticamente saco el potencial que hizo que el auto bajara un poco la carrocería e hiciera que incrementara su velocidad y los amortiguadores tuvieran un mayor soporte. Umi al sentir esto apretó el otro tanque de Nitrogeno he hizo un Drift perfecto, dando un giro limpio y sin complicaciones, ya que eso era la especialidad de Umi. El carro al momento de terminar el Drift saco una flama azul y fue como un bólido, Umi logro ver a Erena que se sorprendió por lo que había hecho Umi, lo que hizo que su Drift fuera malo y que solo malgastara sus llantas, Intento alcanzar a Umi, pero su intento fue fallido, ya que no pudo llegar a su nivel.

.-MALDICIÓN!,.grito de frustración Erena, ya que no llego en primer lugar.

Umi al momento de llegar a la línea de Llegada derrapo el Auto sacando Umi en el momento, todos automáticamente se acercaron a la ganadora, su equipo felices llegaron y la sacaron del auto para felicitarla

-NO ESPERABA MENOS DE UMI!.-gritaba Eli

-ESO FUE GENIAL UMI!.-le siguió Maki

-Todo fue gracias a nuestro equipo.-Menciono Umi señalando a Hanayo, Honoka y Rin

-SI SE PUDO EQUIPO.-todas se dieron un abrazo grupal y cargaron a Umi

Después llego Erena estacionando su auto, molesta y frustrada

-Sera mejor que no se te olvide entregar ese hermoso Porshe Erena .-Le dijo Eli

-Callate Ayase!.-menciono

-Qué mal lo dejaste Erena, nos costara mucho arreglar tus porquerías.-Maki se burlo de ella- Qué bueno que tenemos al mejor equipo

-Tsk…Erena solo se fue

-Bien hecho Umi-chan!.-le comento Honoka

-Como evadiste a Erena, eso fue genial Nya!.-Rin la abrazo

-Me alegra que haya funcionado bien el potencial Umi-chan.-Le dijo feliz hayano

-Fue increíble Hanayo, no me imagine que se podría hacer eso, gracias.-

-No hay de que Umi-chan!.-le comento energética

-BIEN! A que sigue eres tu Maki, creo que será contra Tsubasa

-T-Tsubasa-chan?!.-pregunto energética Honoka

-Ammm si, Kira tsubasa .-dijo Maki.- No me digas que…-

-Bien! Es hora de la carrera Maki-chan!.-dijo Honoka llevándose a Maki hasta su auto

-E-EYYY Espera!.-menciono ya a lo lejos

.

.

.-Si que son muy buenas.-dijo Nozomi

.-No lo son, la que termino de correr fue, Sonoda Umi, 20 años.

-Umi-chan…-dijo en un susurro Kotori

.-huh? Dijiste algo Kotori?.-menciono Nico

.-N-No, nada jeje.-dijo nerviosa

.-Bien, en fin, Nozomi creo que tu te vas a encargar de..-

.-Yo digo que Kotori-chan debería encargarse de ella, no lo crees asi kotori-chan?.-menciono divertida

-B-Bueno yo…ammm…-

.-Quien sea esta bien.- decía entregándole la carpeta.-La que sigue a correr es…Nishikino Maki…-Dijo Nico y se sonrojo un poco

.-Vaya Nicochi, si no te conociera diría que te gusto Nishikino-san-.

.-C-Callate Nozomi! Que cosas dices tu la verdad.-menciono molesta.- Yo me encargare de ella, me da la impresión de que es la más agresiva asi que…-

.-Si, Si, Nicochi lo que digas, ahora hay que ver la próxima carrera.

.

.

 **-Linea de Salida**

 **.-** Maki-chan, recuerda lo que te dijimos, de igual manera tu auto funcionara como el de Umi-chan, solo no lo forces tanto, este bebe cuesta una fortuna.-le decía Honoka con cara de suplica

.-Ya lo sé Honoka! No tienes que repetírmelo.- decía próxima a colocarse a un lado de su auto.

.-Bonito Auto Nishikino-san, se veria mejor en Blanco.- comentaba Tsubasa.

.-No, el blanco nunca a sido mi favorito.-comentaba con una sonrisa.

.-Lamento lo de Erena, hay veces que puede perder el control.-comentaba un poco avergonzada.

.-Tranquila, no pasa nada, cualquiera se puede poner asi.-

.-Por cierto, buen trabajo con la maquinaria, Kousaka-san .-decia Tsubasa con su mejor sonrisa, causando que esta se pusiera nervisa.

.-G-Gracias….-decía sonrojada.

.-Si,Si, dejen de coquetear y vamos con la carrera.-

.-MUY BIEN CHICAS, PERO MIREN QUIEN TENEMOS AQUÍ! A LA PRINCESA ESCARLATA! NOS DEJARAS APRECIARTE, VERDAD NISHIKINO-SAN?.-comentaba el chico acercándose mas a ella.-

.-Sera mejor que hagas las apuestas si no quieres ver tu cara en mi puño.-decía con su mejor sonrisa

.-Jajajaj tranquila princesa, cuanto piensas apostar?

.-Yo apostare 800,000, aceptas Nishikino-san?.-le dijo Tsubasa entregándole el dinero al chico.

-Vale, 800,000 serán.- entrego su dinero.- que gane la mejor.-le dijo y se subió a su auto

.-Igualmente!.-le grito para subirse a un Mustag clásico color Blanco del 64

Ya cada una en su auto Maki se dispuso a ver las nuevas actualizaciones que tendrá su auto, vio que serian mejores de repente puso su set de música y prosiguió a poner su canción favorita escita por ella misma, y el auto empezó a retumbar.

 _-Daring! You'll be wild!_

-Mientras la música sonaba ella encendió su auto, lista para el arranque.

.-SERA MEJOR QUE SE HAGAN A UN LADO NYA!.- grito Rin

.-Por que lo dices?.-pregunto un chico

De repente el auto de maki saco una flama Roja de la parte de atrás, haciendo que todos retrocedieran unos pasos asombrados.

.-Quieres mas explicaciones Nya?.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Pronto los 2 autos encendieron motores cada uno a su estilo sonaba de diferente manera.

.-LISTA?!.- señalo a Tsubasa a lo que esta asintió

.-LISTA?!.-señalo a Maki a lo que esta solo sonrió.

.-BIEN…A CORRER!.-grito el chico y los 2 autos derraparon.

El auto de Tsubasa se alzo por el impulso haciendo que Maki se sorprendiera un poco. Maki poco a poco fue tomando velocidad, no quería que le volviera a pasar algo a su bebe.

.-Maki-chan, soy Hanayo!.-

.-Que pasa Hanayo?.-pregunto

.-Yo seré la que te diga cuando sacar tu potencial, como a Umi será que lo saques antes de llegar al cono.

.-P-Pero no se si me salga el Drift!.-dijo Maki

.-Tranquila si lo hara, ahora tu sigue adelante y antes del cono te volveré a marcar.

.-S-Si…-decía no muy segura.

Maki iba nerviosa, miro por su retrovisor y logro ver a tsubasa acercándose rápidamente a ella.

.-Tengo que darme prisa…-decía acelerando más

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, tsubasa logro estar a un lado de ella.

.-LO SIENTO NISHIKINO-SAN!.-le grito y acelero, a rebasándola,

Maki molesta apretó su volante y haciendo sus cambios en su pantalla aplico la primer racion de Nitrogeno, haciendo que más flamas rojas salieran. Ya iba a la par de tsubasa, ella quedo en el lateral izquierdo, tendría mas oportunidad en el Drift.

.- _Me tiene que salir…Me tiene que salir.-_ pensó un tanto nerviosa

Iban rosando para ver quien daría el primer giro, si lo daban al mismo tiempo alguna de ellas se volcaría.

Maki rápidamente empezó a tomar delantera

.-O no, no lo harás.-Dijo Tsubasa sacando el primer tanque de Nitrógeno arregazando a Maki

.-MAKI-CHAN! 100% POTENCIAL LISTO!.-le decía Hanayo, controlado todo el sistema desde una computadora.

.-OKEY HANAYO!.-dicho esto el potencial se activo acelerando en el momento. Cuando Tsubasa estaba haciendo el drift, Maki, como si fuera en cámara lenta jalo en freno de mano y acelerando logro hacer el drift junto con Tsubasa, quedaban pocos milímetros para que el auto de Maki rosara el de tsubasa.

Tsubasa rápidamente se abrió para que no chocara con la parte trasera de Maki, hizo un cambio rápido de velocidades y logro estabilizarlo

.-Maldición!.-grito tsubasa acelerando, Maki le iba ganando por mucho, sin dudarlo 2 veces puso su ración de Nitrógeno acercándose velozmente a Maki.

La carrera estaba reñida los 2 autos la estaban a la par no se sabría que pasaría los 2 dando todo de si.

.-Lo siento Tsubasa-san.-menciono y apretando un botón rojo, saco su inyección de Nitro llegando finalmente a la meta.

.-WOOOOOOO!.- grito cuando llego a la meta y saliendo rápidamente de su auto para festejar.

Todas las personas llegaron a su lado.

.-Y LA GANADORA ES! LA PRINCESA ESCARLATA!.- el chico alzo la mano de Maki.- Aquí tienes preciosidad, te lo mereces, deberías de darme una comisión, o una cita por lo menos no crees?.-le decía el chico.

.-Luego, Luego.-le quito el dinero y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla

.-Buena carrera Nishikino-san.-le decía tsubasa acercándose a ella

.-Claro que si, estuvo muy reñida.- le comentaba

.-Yo casi sentía mi vida pasar en el drift, pero muy buena Nishikino-san. Felicidades.- le dijo para después mirara a Honoka y a su equipo que se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

.-Más tarde te gustaría tomar algo conmigo, Kousaka-san?.-pregunto

.-C-Claro kira-san.-menciono nerviosa a lo que esta sonrió.

.-Señoritas, felicidades.-dio una leve inclinación y re retiro.

.-Kira-san es muy amable Nya.-dijo Rin

.-C-Claro que lo es, aunque es miembro de A-rise.-dijo Hanayo

.-Pero Tsubasa-chan no es como Erena o Fortis.-Menciono Honoka

.-Tsubasa-chan…por que cuando estas con ella no le dices asi?.-pregunto Eli

.-B-Bueno, ammm, ELI-CHAN ES LA QUE SIGUE, VAMOS VAMOS.-dijo Honoka empujando a Honoka

.-Tranquila Honoka jajaja…Upss, lo siento.- se disculpo ya que se estampo con una chica.- _Una hermosa chica.-_ L-Lo lamento.- se disculpo nuevamente.

.-No te preocupes.-dijo Nozomi con total calma, sea cerco a Eli y le susurro al ido.- Suerte en la carrera Ericchi…- dicho esto la miro y le guiño un ojo para después irse.

.-C-Como?.-dijo Eli totalmente confundida.-O-Oye!.-grito Eli pero Honoka la empujo porque su carrera ya iba a empezar.

Al momento de llegar se encontró con un chico alto de cabello castaño algo revuelto, recargado en su auto.

.-Hasta que por fin llegas Ayase-san, pensé que te habías rendido.-Dijo burlándose de ella

.-JA JA que gracioso Fortis, sabes que nunca me rendiría.-dijo pasando a un lado de el

.-Tsk… veremos quien gana hoy.-menciono molesto

.-Ya deberías saber quien ganara hoy Fortis, Está hermosa chica rubia de aquí.-dijo señalándose con sus pulgares.

.-Mira Ayase…-se acerco rápidamente a ella

.-Ya,Ya, chicos, empezara la carrera.-menciono el chico organizador.

.-Te arrepentirás Ayase, eres mujer, que se puede esperar de ellas?.-dijo Fortis riendo

.-Deja tu machismo a un lado Fortis.-Dijo y se subió a su auto

Antes de que Fortis se subiera a su auto, molesto, se acerco a al chico de las apuestas y señalo a Eli.

.-APUESTO MI BUGATTI VEYRON Y…-empezó a sacar su chequera.- 5 MILLONES.-dijo mostrando el cheque a todos, orgulloso

.-ESO TAMBIEN VA PARA TI AYASE.-la señalo, a lo que Eli salio y de igual manera aposto su auto y la cantidad la puesta.

.-FORTIS! Que rayos crees que estas haciendo?.-dijo Tsubasa, ese dinero es de la empresa de papá, si se entera…-Fortis solo sonrio.

.-No perderé Tsubasa, dudas de tu hermano?!.-le dijo molesto.

.-Haz lo que tu quieras, solo si pierdes, no vengas rogando a que te preste dinero.- dicho esto se fue.

.-Tsk… mujeres, solo son inútiles.-molesto se dirigió a su auto no sin antes gritarle a Eli.-

.-AYASE, disfruta tu carrito, desde que lo vi ya lo quería solo para mi.-Burlándose se subió encendiendo su auto .

-Veremos quien ríe al ultimo Fortis.-con esto se acomodó en su lugar.

.-Eli-chan soy Hanayo.-

.-Hola Hanayo, que sucede?.-

.-Tienes un a un lado a un auto muy potente, tiene mucha velocidad y caballos de fuerza, y eso sin aumentar el Nitro y actividades especiales.-

.-Tranquila Hanayo, Fortis no sabe manejar autos de alta velocidad, no entiendo por que trae carros asi, creo que solo quiere ver su humillación.- le dijo divertida

.-Bueno, aun asi ya sabes el mecanismo, tu automóvil tiene la ventaja de que le pusimos un tanque extra de Nitrógeno, tendrás tu ración de potencial, ya que por lo que me están diciendo, les darán más carrera a ustedes 2, correrán 1 vuelta a todo el puerto marítimo, ten cuidado, habrá mucho vagón y zonas en las cuales será fácil chocar, de cualquier manera, ya te envié las coordenadas a tu GPS.

.-Vale, gracias Hayano, tendre cuidado.-le decía

.-Suerte, Eli-chan!.

Eli trono su cuello y respiro profundo mira hacia a un lado y vio a la chica pelimorada que sabia su nombre .- _Quien será ella_.- se interrogo.- Nozomi solo le mostro una cálida sonrisa que hizo que a Eli se le parara el corazón por un momento.- _Esta chica…-_

.-BIEN! TODOS LISTOS PARA NUESTRA ULTIMA CARRERA?

LOS 2 COMPETIDORES RECORRERAN TODO EL PUERTO, EL GANADOR SE LLAVARA EL AUTO DEL PERDEDOR, MÁS LA SUMA DE DINERO YA MENCIONADA!

Todas las personas estaban emocionadas.

.-LISTO?!.-señalo a Fortis este puso una sonrisa maliciosa.-Vas a perder Ayase.- acomodo algo en su guantera.

.-LISTA?!.-a lo que Eli acepto.

.-BIEN...

¡A CORRER!

.

.

.

.

.- _ **Notas de Autor:**_

-Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, Como saben, quiero que las cosas se vayan dando poco a poco. Aclarando, será una historia NozoEli, KotoUmi, NicoMaki y un poco TsubaHono, solo un poco XD

Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencia y/o aclaración Además! Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron sus comentarios y se tomaron el tiempo de leer, de ante mano, se los agradezco.

Pd: síganme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A, ahí pondré que día será publicada de mi actualización!

Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 3_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.-Listo?.-señalo a Fortis este puso una sonrisa maliciosa.-Vas a perder Ayase.- acomodo algo en su guantera.

.-Lista?.-a lo que Eli acepto.

.-Bien...

¡A CORRER!

Los carros a gran velocidad se adentraron al demás territorio del puerto, varios vagones de tren estaban apilados y otros colgados por unas maquinas. El lugar se volvió estrecho para que los 2 carros pasaran.

.-Vamos a ver que tienes Fortis.- dijo Eli viendo al chico que lo trataba de adelantar, pero el chico, con intentos fallidos no podía.

.-MUÉVETE AYASE!.-le grito Fortis molesto, realizo un cambio en el carro y este produjo un sonido raro, demasiado forzado, pensó Eli. Fortis aprovecho que a unos cuantos metros abría una curva, ahí podría dejarla atrás.

Faltaba poco y utilizo su primera inyección de Nitro.

.-Te veo en la meta Ayase!.-comento divertido, Eli que no venía muy lejos de el, acelero más.

.-Tonto.-dijo e hizo un cambio para acelerar más, a lo lejos, vio como Fortis, se descontrolaba en cada movimiento.-Si no sabes controlar la velocidad, será mejor que no la uses.-Dijo divertida.

Fortis iba mas concentrado, no permitiría que la rubia lo humillara, no otra vez, así que acelero con todo su auto. Pero, para su sorpresa, logro ver por sus espejos retrovisores a Eli acercándose velozmente a el.

.-O NO, NO LO HARAS AYASE, NO ME ARREBASARAS.-dijo y se cerro ante Eli, haciendo que la rubia se descontrolara un poco.

.-JAJAJAJ QUE TE PARECE ESO?.-dijo divertido

.-Este idiota…-menciono Eli frustrada, tenia que buscar la manera de hacerlo a un lado.- A ver si puedes con esto.-Dijo para girar su volante a un lateral de el, obviamente Fortis vio e hizo su auto a ese lado, pero lo que no imagino es que Eli freno su ida y rápidamente uso su primera inyección de Nitrógeno para arrebasarlo con total facilidad. Fortis solo veía como lo dejaban atrás.

.-MALDICIÓN!.-menciono molesto apretando su voltante, de nueva cuenta, su carro hizo un sonido raro.-Quitate de mi camino Ayase!-grito y de su guantera saco una pistola, saco su mano y estaba listo para dispararle. Eli alcanzo a ver que Fortis traía un arma en mano

.-Que tratas de hacer idiota?!.-dijo, pronto se escuchó un disparo y esta empezó a sixaguear para no ser herida, la bala solo le dio en el cobre.-

Fortis disparo de nuevo, dando en el espejo retrovisor de sus laterales.

.-Idiota!-reacciono Eli, faltaba poco para la última vuelta al pequeño circuito que era, en esa vuelta aprovecharía y golpearía a Fortis para que soltara su arma.

Ya en unos cuantos metros, Eli bajo la velocidad y se puso a un costado de Fortis

.-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES FORTIS?!.-pregunto molesta

.-QUÉ CREES AYASE?! INTENTANDO SACARTE DE MI CAMINO!.- apunto con su pistola a Eli.-Ahora no me estorbaras.

Faltaba poco para el drift que se haría .-Solo un poco…-Decia Eli con una gota que rodaba en su mejilla.

Todo paso rápidamente, Antes de que Fortis soltara el gatillo, Eli logro sacar su potencial logrando su drift, haciendo que golpeara a fortis en un lateral alterando el vehículo y consiguiendo que este se estampara contra un vagón. Eli que ya iba mas avanzada vio que el auto de fortis no avanzaba, sin más ella siguió adelante cruzando la meta.

Todos se acercaron a ella, pero esta salió furiosa de su auto dirigiéndose a Tsubasa.

.-Eli…tranquila.- le decía Umi

.-No vayas a cometer una estupidez.- Termino Maki siguiendo a Eli

.-Kira-san.-dijo Eli tomándola del hombro y jalándola .-Qué es lo que trama tu hermano con intentar matarme?!.- decía Eli tomando a Tsubasa del cuello

.-Cálmate Eli!.-llego rápidamente Umi tratando de alejarla de Tsubasa.-

.-Déjame Umi...yo se lo que hago.-decia Eli completamente llena de ira

.-No resolverás nada con eso Eli.-Le reclama Maki, a lo que la rubia la miro detenidamente.

-YA LLEGO FORTIS!.-gritaron entre el publico, Eli soltó rápidamente a Tsubasa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano.

Fortis era detenido por 2 chicos, que lo ayudaban a mantenerlo en pie, Eli sin dudarlo se acercó hasta a el y le propino un buen puñetazo haciendo que el chico callera al piso

.-Que te crees insolente en meterte conmigo?.-le dijo amenazadoramente.- No sabes con quien estás jugando Fortis.- dicho esto le propino un golpe en su estómago, todos veían la escena, nadie podía meterse a esa pelea.

.-Tu…quien te crees?! .-le dijo débilmente Fortis

.-La persona que se deshará de ti de una buena vez.- dijo y de adentro de su chaqueta saco una pistola apuntando a Fortis.

.-Detente!.-grito Tsubasa poniéndose enfrente de su Hermano.

.-Haste a un lado Kira-san.- le decía fríamente

.-El no volverá a meterse contigo vale?.- le rogaba tsubasa

.-Que me hace creerte?.-

.-No lo hara, lo juro .-decía con una mirada será Tsubasa.

.

.

.-Eli...-le decía Umi

.-Eli, ya déjalo.-Maki le quito el arma

.-Por esta vez te la pasare Fortis, pero para la próxima que me hagas un espectáculo como el de hoy, te juro que ni aunque esté tu hermana contigo no me detendré.-le dijo con un tono frio y sombrío

.

.

.-YA VIENE LA POLICIA!.-gritaba un chico.

Todos rápidamente se subieron a sus respectivos autos

.-NO SE OLVIEN DE LA FIESTA EN LA MANSION NISHIKINO A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD!.- mencionaba el chico que organizo la carrera.

Umi rápidamente se iba dirigiendo a su auto, pero vio a la chica que la traía en las nubes, estaba perdida a su parecer.

.

.

.-Donde estará Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan?!.-decía preocupada Kotori

.-Ven conmigo.- escucho una dulce voz y se giro para encontrarse a su objetivo extendiéndole su mano y sacándola de toda esa gente.

.-S-Si…-dijo y se dirigieron las 2 al auto de Umi, a lo que esta le abrió la puerta e hizo que entrara.

.-Nos vemos en la fiesta Umi!.-le gritaba Eli, ella y Maki se adelantaron y salieron velozmente. Umi se adentro a su auto.

.-Amm bueno, será mejor irnos rápido.-Umi derrapo llanta y se dirigió al lugar indicado.

.B-Bueno, perdona por traerte aquí conmigo, soy Sonoda U-Umi…un placer.-Dijo nerviosa por la atenta mirada que tenia Kotori hacia ella desde hace rato.-C-Cual es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Minami Kotori, un gusto Umi-chan!.-dijo feliz y un poco sonrojada.

.-Kotori…-dijo en un susurro.

.-Si, Umi-chan?

-N-No, N-Nada, amm tienes un lindo nombre.-dijo tratando de mantener la vista en la autopista.

.-Jejejeje gracias! El tuyo también es lindo!.-comento.- por cierto Umi-chan, que gran carrera diste hoy.-

.-E-Enserio lo crees?.-dijo más roja que el cabello de maki.-Gracias…nunca de había visto por aquí.-le dijo seriamente

.-O-Ohh es que vine con unas amigas jejeje.-dijo un poco nerviosa.

.-Ya veo, espero que tus amigas estén bien.-

.-Claro!, Oye Umi-chan, a dónde vamos?.-pregunto Kotori

.-A una fiesta en la casa de maki a las afueras de la ciudad, si gustas puedes invitar a tus amigas.-comento Umi con una sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de Kotori diera un vuelco.

-Seria genial!.-en un momento sonó el celular de Kotori con un mensaje de Nico.

- _Kotori?!_

 _Donde rayos estas? No encuentro a Nozomi por ningún lado, no se a donde se metió! Y no responde a mis llamadas ni mensajes._

-Kotori solo se rio por un momento del mensaje de su amiga, a lo que prosiguió responderle antes de que se volviera loca.

- _Tranquila Nico-chan, de seguro se dirigirá a la fiesta que será a fueras de la ciudad, solo sigue a todos los carros, si te pierdes me llamas, yo estoy con Umi-chan, estaré bien.-_ envió su mensaje y guardo su celular.

.-Listo! Ya les dije que llegares a la fiesta.

.-Perfecto, no tardamos en llegar, kotori.- Umi acelero un poco más y se hizo un cálido y para nada incomodo silencio.

.

.

.

.- **En otro lugar.**

.

Una rubia manejaba lentamente, ya que un hermoso cuerpo obstruía su vista.

.-Si sigo en esta posición podríamos chocar sabes?.-decía una pelimorada.- o peor aún, la policía nos podrá detener.-

.-No lo creo linda.-dijo besando más apasionadamente a la pelimorada.-

.-Asi tratas a todas las que acabas de conocer Elicchi?.-dijo Nozomi

.-Creo que es de igual manera…ammm.-la rubia se quedo pensando, necesitaba saber el nombre de la chica.

.-Nozomi, Tojou Nozomi.- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.- Un gusto Elicchi

.-Que hermoso nombre tienes Nozomi, pero no tanto como tu.-Se aproximó a besar su labios, lástima que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de oxígeno.

.-Como es que sabes mi nombre?.-pregunto Eli.-

.-Bueno, las cartas me dijeron que tenia que descubrir tu nombre.- menciono y mostro una

.-Ohhh asi que eres adivina, dime, que te gustaría hacer cuando lleguemos a la fiesta?.-pregunto un tanto insinuativa.

.-Mmm muchas cosas.-le dijo con una voz sensual que hizo que Eli perdiera un poco el control del volante.

.-Jajajaja ten mucho cuidado Elicchi .-le guiño un Ojo y se quito de encima de Eli.

.-No te burles…Nozomi.-decía Eli completamente sonrojada, como esta chica puede llegar de la nada y alterar todos sus sentidos?

.- _Pero sinceramente me gusta.-_ pensó

.

.

.

. **Mansión Nishikino.**

 **.**

.-Espero que todo salga conforme lo planeado.-Suspiraba Maki

.-Tranquila Maki-chan, nos logramos quitar a la policía gracias a Kayochin Nya!.-gritaba una energética Rin

.-Si, tienes razón, gracias Hanayo.-decia Maki

.-D-De nada, solo quiero ayudar al equipo.-respondia alegremente

.-Vamos, Vamos, kayochin quiero comer!.-empujaba Rin a Hanayo.

.-E-Eh?! A-A-ALGUIEN AYUDEME!.-gritaba hanayo

Maki solo reía por la acción de sus amigas.

-Nishikino-san.-Maki volteo rápidamente para encontrarse a Tsubasa

.-Kira-san…se le ofrece algo?.-decía Maki

.-Solo venia agradecer por lo de hoy.-Tsubasa la miraba fijamente.

.-No hay nada que agradecer, solo como dijo Eli, cuida a tu hermano, no queremos problemas con ustedes Kira-san.-mencionaba seriamente

.-No volverá a suceder, mantendré a mi hermano en línea.-dijo para dar una leve inclinación.

.-Vamos, Vamos, no más formalidades y por qué no te quedas un rato.-Maki la invito a pasar

.-No, muchas gracias, ya hemos causado mucho escándalo, además tengo a mi hermano en el coche, lo llevare a casa.-decía Tsubasa con una leve sonrisa.

.-Vale, gracias por venir.- le dijo a lo que Tsubasa asintió

.-Por cierto!.-grito Tsubasa, captando la atención de Maki y aventándole las llaves del auto de Fortis.-Las llaves del auto, agradécele a Ayase de mi parte.-dicho esto se fue.

Maki miro las llaves y prosiguió meterlo a la cochera, no quisiera que alguien le hiciera algo. La fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor, muchas personas, muchos autos, era genio después de un pesado día. Maki encontró el auto y lo vio.

.-Este chico si que esta loco para manejar.-dijo viendo la enorme abolladura que tenía en un costado.- se metió al auto y lo encendió.

.-Por lo menos enciende.- acelero un poco pero freno bruscamente ya que una chica estaba enfrente de ella.-

.-Pero que te pasa?!.-grito la chica

.-Q-Que te pasa a ti, casi te atropello!.-grito Maki que se salió del auto.

.-Tu, que te fijas por donde manejas, cara de tomate!.-le reclamaba

.-Sabes, tienes razón, no te vi…ya que eres una enana!.-le dijo Maki con los brazos cruzados.

-Grrrr tu…cara de tomate!.- Nico se aproximó a ella y le jalo los cachetes.

.-O-O-Oye! Suéltame.-dijo Maki intentando zafarse de ella.

.-Vaya nicochi, asi es la forma de tratar a tus nuevas amigas?.- le comento Nozomi saliendo del Auto de Eli

.-Maki, que sucede aquí?.-pregunto

.-Nozomi?!

.-Eli?!

.-Aquí es la fiesta Elicchi? .-pregunto Nozomi sujetando el brazo de Eli, haciendo que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

.-S-Si, la casa es de Maki.-dijo mirándola.

.-Iugh.-dijeron Maki y Nico a la vez.

.-Pues hay que entrar! Por cierto, me llamo Nozomi, y ella es mi amiga Nicochi.-dijo presentándose ante Maki.- Soy Yazawa Nico

.-N-Nishikino Maki.-le dijo estirando su mano para estrecharla con las 2 chicas.-Vamos entren.-dijo invitándolas a pasar.- Eli, tengo que hablar contigo un momento.-dijo Maki seriamente.

.-Claro, adelántense ustedes, en un rato nos vemos.-le dio una sonrisa a Nozomi a lo que esta acepto.

.-Bien, que es eso tan importante?.-dijo Eli seriamente.-veo que trajeron mi auto.-

.-Si, de eso te quería hablar, además de que Tsubasa vino a pedir disculpas.- menciono Maki

.-Ya veo, referente a ello.-se recargo en el cofre del auto.-Tu sabes que se están metiendo en terreno peligroso

.-Eso ya lo se Eli, por ello tendremos precaución, aquí están las llaves.-Se las aventó.-

.-Gracias pero, creo que esta vez tu te lo ganaste, hiciste una muy buena carrera.-le entrego las llaves.- Cuídalo.- le dijo y antes de que eli se fuera.-

.-Gracias…Eli.- le dijo sinceramente

.-Déjamelo a mi .-le guiño un ojo y se fue.

Maki miro las llaves y sonrió. Pronto escucho como un carro le pitaba, y era Umi que se estaba poniendo a un lado de ella.

.-Aquí es el Valet parking? Quisiera que estacionaran mi auto.-le hizo la burla.-

.-JA JA, no me hagas reir, pero estaciónalo en el garaje a un lado de mi auto.-

.-Así que Eli te lo dio.-sonrió Umi.-Maki, realmente te lo mereces, casi mueres, pero te lo mereces.-

.-Ya déjame!.- ahora solo meto el auto.

Dicho esto, las 2 chicas metieron sus respectivos automóviles y se dirigieron a la fiesta que se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. Dando a conocer nuevos amores, misterios y romances que pronto serian corrompidos.

.

.

.

.

. _ **Notas de Autor:**_

 _ **-**_ Y esto fue un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya sido de su agrado, no se, me apasionan los autos y las carreras, y si las combino con mis personajes favoritos, pues mucho más!

En fin, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o aclaraciones

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a todos por dejarme sus comentarios, realmente, jaja se siente feo cuando nadie te comenta U.u pero con los comentarios que me han dejado, me motivan a seguir y seguir escribiendo, asi que agradezco a :

 **-Rei,**

 **-** **lntc1307**

 **-Mari-Chan**

 **-Guest**

 **-KousakaKaede**

 **-REI-CN**

 **-Lucifer**

 **-** **Love novels**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES Y A LOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE LEER!**

PD: No se olviden de seguirme en **Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A.-**

-Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 4_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_ _ **-**_ **Mancion Nishikino 2:00 am**

 **.**

La fiesta estaba con todo el esplendor, todas las personas que estaban ahí se divertían en grande y de lo lindo. La casa era demasiado grande así que había personas por doquier, unas quizá en el enorme balcón, otras en el patio trasera donde yacía una gran piscina y otros recorriendo las enormes habitaciones del lugar.

Eli se encontraba bailando muy plácidamente con Nozomi en la pista, solo ellas 2 perdidas en su mundo.

.-Asi que…Ericchi.-se acerco Nozomi rodeando su cuello.-desde hace cuanto practicas correrás?.-le pregunto, Eli simplemente rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacia ella.

.-Supongo que las carreras estaban desde nacimiento.-le comento graciosa mientras se acerca a besar su mejillas.

.-Oh! Después deberías enseñarme a manejar.-Nozomi le guiño un ojo.

-Claro…seria un gusto, eso si no pasa otra cosa en el camino.-le dijo con un tono bastante sugerente .-

-Tranquila.-se acerco a solo centímetros de sus labios.-procurare que sea en un lugar mejor.-dicho esto se separo de ella.- Iré por unas bebidas, ahora regreso.-le mostro su mejor sonrisa. Dejando a una Eli sorprendida por su acto, esa chica, realmente la volvería loca.

.

.

.No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Umi hablando con Kotori

.-Así que te gusta dibujar.-le dijo Umi con total asombro.

.-Sip! Me encanta, a ti que te gusta hacer Umi-chan?.- pregunto Kotori

.-Pues, me encanta practicar con mi arco y no se, las carreras también.

.-Ya veo….- _Es hora de iniciar el plan.-_ Umi-chan, como es que se conocieron ustedes?

.-Quien? Maki, Eli y yo?.-a lo que Kotori asintió

.-Pues, fue algo raro, a decir verdad, íbamos en el mismo colegio, yo no me hablaba con nadie, Maki era muy problemática, bueno.-rio un poco.-todavía lo es, pasa de tiempo, mis padres me habían comentado que conocían a los de Maki, ella era un niña mimada, imagina, era como una princesa, de ahí su apodo, sin embargo era muy solitaria al igual que yo. Pasa de tiempo tanto mi familia y su familia se hicieron socios en un negocio multimillonario en el cual trabajaban los padres de Eli, que llegaron desde Moscú ,de ahí es cuando sale ella, fue por Eli que nos unimos más, recuerdo que nos invitaba a jugar, y Maki se negaba, como se juntaría con nosotras?.- rio por el recuerdo.- Yo sin embargo, me mantenía oculta de ellas, Eli era muy energética en ese entonces, nos llevaba a todos lado, nos metía en problemas tanto con nuestros padres y hasta con los niños que había en el lugar,

Un dia de hecho nos peleamos con unos niños de un parque que había cerca de nuestras casas, Estaban molestando a Maki por sus ojos rasgados, obviamente que está no se dejaba y se ponía ante ellos, terminaron empujándola y llegamos al "rescate" como decía Eli, y ya sabes lo que hicimos, les aventamos todo lo que teníamos en la mano, y estos se fueron llorando a sus casa. Desde ese día, los niños no se volvieron a meter con nosotras.-Kotori observaba las facciones de Umi, cada una le eran adorables, desde una escena alegre a una peligrosa.-

Más tarde, los padres de Eli, fallecieron en un accidente.-Kotori escucho sorprendida y Umi cambio su semblante a uno serio.-Ella tendría que cargar con todos los papeleos y la empresa de su familia, que no solo había aquí, sino en Moscú, al momento de que todos se enteraron de la noticia, trataron de tomar el poder, pero, como nosotros éramos más cercanos a ellos, contribuimos en la ayuda para que Eli, cuando tuviera mayor edad, tomara el mando en las empresas.

.-Hasta ahora, Eli, es una gran inversionista Extranjera, aunque todavía es ayudada por los padres de Maki y los míos.-Rio ante ello .- nosotras somos socias con ella, así que se podría decir que estamos con ella en su negocio, aunque también nosotras invertimos en lo que nos heredaran nuestros padres.

Kotori estaba atónita ante lo anteriormente mencionado. Como ellas podrían alterar un orden social? Como podrían ser las causantes de grandes robos multimillonarios y peor aun…asesinatos? Eran personas de bien, que seguían adelante ante toda adversidad de la vida. Kotori no creía lo que le habían dicho en la agencia, al menos eso ella decía.

.-Y así es como somos ahora, Eli, fue la que nos metió a donde ves ahora jaja.-rio

.-E-Es interesante…Umi-chan, son buenas amigas.-Dijo felizmente

.-Si, ya después llegaron Honoka, Rin y Hanayo al equipo.- menciono apuntando a sus amigas que estaban jugando quien toma más shots de alcohol.-Bueno, ellas no son así, no te hagas ideas erróneas.-decía nerviosa.

-Jejeje no te preocupes Umi-chan, quisieras ir a caminar un poco?.-pregunto

.-C-Claro…-le dijo y la siguió

.

.

.

.-Entonces…-decía Maki

.-Qué? .-le decía Nico

.-Qué hacemos ahora?.-

.-Pues no se, mis amigas me dejaron contigo.- termino sacando un pesado suspiro

.-EY! Yo no te tengo aquí a la fuerza.-le reclamaba

.-Pero es que a la gran Nico le encanta estar con Maki-chan.-Le mostro su mejor sonrisa inocente.

.-C-Claro.- Maki estaba roja

.-Vamos a la piscina.- de repente la jalo

.-O-Oye! Yazawa-san!.- Nico se paro bruscamente y se giro ante ella

.-Nico.-

.-Eh?.-

.-Solo dime Nico, ya somos conocidas no? Hay que dejar las formalidades Maki-chan.-le dio una grata sonrisa.

.-V-Vale…Nico-chan.-dijo en un susurro

.-Qué dijiste? No logre escucharte con la fuerte música

.-Nico-chan….-repitió de igual forma

.-Qué?!

.-N-NICO-CHAN!.-Le grito e hizo que todos se guardaran silencio.

.-Ohhh ya te escuche jejeje.-se empezó a rascar su nuca.

.-T-Tu…vámonos de aquí.-la tomo del brazo y la jalo lejos de aquel lugar

.-Tranquila Maki-chan, me zafaras mi brazo.- Maki la soltó ya cuando estaban lejos del lugar.

.-P-Pues tu que armas un escandalo!.-

.-A ver, A ver, a caso yo fue la que abrió tu linda boca he hizo que pronunciara esté bello nombre? No verdad?.- le dijo con tono divertido

.-T-TU! Agg….olvídalo.-dijo y solo se sentó en el piso sacando un cigarro y colocándolo en sus labios. Nico al ver esto se lo quito de la boca

.-Oye! Que te pasa?!.-pregunto molesta, Nico solo la vio y partió el cigarro en 2

.-No es bueno fumar Maki-chan.-le decía Nico aventando el cigarro.

.-JA claro, que más da, igual moriré.- menciono sacando otro

.-Quizá, pero muchas personas se sentirán mal si no estas a su lado.-Dijo mirando el cielo que ya solo estaba iluminado por las estrellas.

Maki la observo por un momento, Nico al sentir su mirada la volteo a ver y le dio una gran sonrisa, Maki, solo miro para otro lado sonrojada, bajo su mirada hasta su mano donde estaba su cigarro y prefirió meterlo en su bolsillo, quizá dejarlo por hoy no le haría mal.

.

.

.

.En la pista de baile las cosas cada vez se ponían calientes, quizá por el consumo de alcohol, o por las personas que estaban ahí. Eli, que estaba bailando con Nozomi se empezó a sentir extraña con la chica, ya sea por los movimientos sensuales que le hacia, o por esas miradas que causaban que se le erizara la piel.

Eli no aguanto mas y beso a Nozomi, no fue un beso cualquiera, fue un beso lleno de deseo y lujuria que Nozomi ansiosa correspondió.

.-Elicchi…si que estas ansiosa.-le dijo separándose un poco por la falta de aire.

.-Que quieres que haga? Tu eres la responsable por tus movimientos.-Menciono Eli recorriendo con sus manos las caderas de Nozomi.

.-Quizá…me declaro culpable.- le dijo y antes que pudieran volver a besarse, se escucho una voz atrás de Eli

.-Eli, no vamos a terminar lo que dejamos hace rato?.-le comentaba Anju mirando de pies a cabeza a Nozomi después de que Eli se girara a verla.- O será que tienes algo mejor que hacer que estar conmigo…- se acerco a ella y la beso muriendo levemente su labio.

Nozomi que veía la escena se sentía furiosa por dentro, que sea creía para besar así a su Ericchi? .- _Espera dije MI ericchi?! NO NOZOMI! Esta es tu misión, no debes de dejarte engañar por ella, tienes que investigar que trama.-_ penso Nozomi.

.-No te preocupes por mi Ericchi, diviértete.-Le dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa.

.-P-Pero Nozomi yo.-le puso un dedo en sus labios.

.-Tranquila, después nos volvemos a ver.-la miro y después observo a Anju.- diviértanse.- les dijo y se fue, dejando a una Eli confundida.

-Vamos, Vamos Eli!.-Anju comenzó a jalar a Eli sacándola de ahí .

.

.

.- Si, tengo 3 hermanos pequeños, yo soy la mayor y .-Nico no termino de hablar con Maki por que le llego un mensaje, era de Nozomi que tenían que inspeccionar el lugar.

.-O-Oye Maki-chan, sabes donde está el baño?.-pregunto parándose rápidamente.

.-Ohh! Esta en la parte de arriba, si quieres te acompa.-

-NO! Yo puedo ir sola vale? Ahora te veo.-dicho esto se fue corriendo dejando a Maki confundida por su tan repentina acción

.

.-Nozomi! Donde estás?.-pregunto Nico por teléfono.

.-Estoy aquí en la parte de arriba, sube, necesitamos ver el lugar.-Nozomi corto la llamada y no pasaron ni 3 minutos para que Nico estuviera ahí con ella.-

-Lamento la demora.-dijo.

.-Sip, estabas muy ocupada con Maki-chan.-decía divertida.

.-A que viene eso ahora?.-sonrojada pregunto Nico

.-No, No, por nada.-dijo molestándola

.-YA! Deja de jugar y empecemos de una vez.-

.-Bien, según los planos dados, tu revisaras las habitaciones izquierdas y yo las derechas

.-Y Kotori?.-pregunto Nico.-

.-Ella le está sacando información a Sonoda-san, cuando terminemos juntaremos todo para sabes que conseguimos.

.-Vale, nos vemos en un rato.

.-Claro.-

.

.

 **P.V Nozomi**

Necesitaba encontrar mi objetivo, quien era El equipo Soldier? Quien era el equipo más buscado y temido? Quien era Ayase Eli?, muchas preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, pero tendría que resolverlas una por una, no importa el precio.

Lentamente me empecé adentrar entre las habitaciones, unas estaban cerradas con llave, intente ver por la manija y solo eran personas teniendo sus intimidades, revise algunos otros y lo único que encontré eras camas arregladas, supongo que eran habitaciones para huéspedes.

Que será que habrá en estos lugares? Me pregunte, investigue cada mueble, quizá haya una posible prueba en su contra, o algo que pueda hacer que tengamos una pista ante ellas.

Nada, menciones frustrada, ya había investigado como 4 habitaciones y no encontraba nada, solo ropa, o toallas limpias, me senté un momento en la cama de la habitación en la que estaba, como podría encontrar algo aquí?, rápidamente saque una carta de mi bolsillo, perspicacia, era la carta que veía, una persona perspicaz ante todo…

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a una que estaba hasta el fondo, sus puertas eran más grandes de lo normal, intente girar la perilla pero estaba cerrada con llave.-Demonios.-maldije, me quite un pasador que tenía en mi cabello y lo introduje en la perilla, haciendo unos cuantos movimientos y .-LISTO!.- dije.- abriendo lentamente la puerta y encontrándome con una gran oficina, grandes Libreros y pinturas colgadas en la pared.

Cerré la puerta viendo que nadie me siguiera y me adentre aquel lugar. Una gran ventana se mostraba al final de la habitación y enfrente de esté se encontraba el enorme escritorio profesional.- Ahí debería de haber algo.-Decía para acercarme a ese gran lugar.

Inspeccione cada cajón y buscando si habría alguna trampa o pasaje secreto, saque papeles y lo revise uno por uno. Ya serian de graficas de producción, impuestos adquiridos, o planos de Autos, nada fuera de lo normal.-Si que eres muy perspicaz Ayase Eli.- dije con una sonrisa, tengo que seguir investigando, busque entre los libreros y solo encontré libros médicos y algunos que otros álbumes familiares.- Donde, Donde, tiene algo escondido?.- estaba desesperada.- tome algunos libros y los hojee, de uno que había tomado, salió volando una hoja, la cual rápidamente tome, y la leí con cuidado.

Que sumas estratosféricas de dinero hay aquí.-mencione sorprendida

Quien invertiría tanto en algo? Esto es demasiado, pero… para que será todo esto?

Dinero recaudado en el mes pasado.-leía detenidamente

.

.

.-Qué buscas aquí?.-rápidamente gire a la voz que provenía desde la puerta-

.

.

.

.

. _ **-Notas de Autor.**_

.-Otro capitulo, será que Nozomi descubra que son realmente el equipo Soldier? Quien será la voz que la llamaba? Todo se vera en el próximo capitulo .

.- **Respondiendo Comentarios (9-w-9)**

 **.-** **Hanayohoshizora:** No habrá RinPana…por ahora ;)

.- **Rei:** Me alegra que te gusten mis publicaciones sin sentido XD. Con respecto al fic…Notaste el NozoEli 7w7 son una pillinas.

.- **Mi **** Madre:** espero que te haya gustado, no puse tu alias completo...por que eso es indecente! DX

.- **Ido la Ida** : Tienes razón, quizá por eso intente hacer un fic diferente a los demás y me refiero a la trama (y a la de Nozomi también) asunto arreglado 7w7 habrá hard y sin censura.

.- **un men:** Oshe syyy que ricolinastico 7w7 aunque realmente usan ropa pegadita….(9-o-)9

.- **Maria D:** Jajaja me alegro que te guste el fic del trio soldier gay XD Fortis es un insensato ya, ya, que se muera ㈌8㈌8

.- **Lucifer:** Jajajaj gracias, hago el intento para no cometer errores.

 **.-** **Siieg 3:** muchas gracias, de antemano y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos desde México! En fin, con respecto a tu pedido, hare a una Umi dominante, lo estoy tomando en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos, gracias por tu consejo. Por cierto…. Spoilers! Y no te preocupes por tu español Eu entendi o que você escreveu :3

.- **KousakaKaede:** Me alegra saber que alguien me entiende, me quedo más tranquila de que a alguien más comparten mis gustos :3 Jajajaja Eli como podía manejar? Todo es posible con el amor y la amistad :) jajaja y no te preocupes, habra TsubaHono muy pronto ;).

.- **Love novels** **:** Nozomi is love Nozomi is Life jajaj espero que esté capitulo te haya gustado de igual manera.

.- **Mari-Chan:** Con respecto a la pistola…yo tampoco me la esperaba XD pero bueno, el NozoEli no es NozoEli sinese toque Picaro y sensual XD todas las parejas se unirán y boom habra drama, asi que prepárate para ello. Jajajaj me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado y que sigas mi historia, estoy más tranquila de que a alguien más le agrada. Y si, por lo que piensan que soy niño, no, soy Niña XD Saludos y espero que este capitulo te haya agradado

.- **TokoXTsunami3** **:** Deben de ser una chicas casanovas no crees? Creo que todo eso hace una buena combinación, dinero, chicas, carreras, que más se puede pedir? Mis sueños frustrados en una historia…mugre vida. Y si…habrá Lemmon…habra yuri hard hardcor y sin censura…está al pendiente ;) saludos.

.

.

En fin, No olvides comentar, dejar una sugerencia y/o aclaración.

 **Tampoco olvides seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A!**

Sin más, te agradezco por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 5_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

.

.

.-Qué buscas aquí?.-rápidamente gire a la voz que provenía desde la puerta-

.

.

.-Elicchi….-dijo Nozomi en un susurro.

.-Dije,¿ que es lo que buscas aquí?.-la voz de Eli se volvía más insistente, Nozomi si perder la mirada de Eli, lentamente metió la hoja de papel a su bolsillo.-P-Por que me dejaste Nozomi?.-pregunto Eli, Nozomi rápidamente capto la situación.-Yo quería estar contigo.-Eli estaba borracha, no cabía duda, Eli se acerco tambaleante hasta Nozomi.-Eres, la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en toooda mi vida.-la tomo de los Hombros.-

.-Elicchi, vamos, siéntate.-Nozomi la guio hasta la silla del escritorio, lo cual Eli no reclamo y se sentó.-

.-Donde estabas?.-pregunto haciendo que Nozomi se sentara en sus piernas.-Te estuve buscando por toda la casa.-Eli comenzó a besar el cuello de Eli.

.-Elicchi, espera, no estas bien.-Nozomi Intentaba alejarse de Eli.-

.-Nozomi…-Eli la apretaba más contra ella.

Nozomi tenia que zafarse de esa situación, pero algo le decía que no, que se quedara ahí con Eli.- _Tengo que cumplir con mi misión…-_ pensaba Nozomi

.-Elicchi…vamos, te llevare a una habitación.- Eli solo se separo de Ella y siguió a la chica hasta llegar a un habitación vacía.

Ya adentro, Nozomi recostó a Eli, ella se hizo a un lado para que la pelimorada se acostara a un lado suyo. Lo que no dudo en ningún momento.

.-Nozomi.-La mencionada se giro cuando la nombraron.

.-Si, Elicchi?.-

.-Me alegra haberte conocido.-Dicho esto lentamente cerro los ojos y callo en los brazos de Morfeo .

Nozomi la miro detenidamente, Eli no era fea, para nada! Tenia unas facciones finas, estéticas, era hermosa y tendría que admitirlo…pero ella sabría que aunque hubiera posibilidad de estar con Eli, su trabajo se lo impedía. Ella no podría dejar a un lado su trabajo que con tanto espero consiguió por un Romance pasajero.

No importase cuan Bella sea Eli, ella no podría estar a su lado, aunque tenia miedo, ya que a pesar de ser corto el tiempo que se conocieron, REALMENTE corto, le tomo cierto cariño.

Lentamente quito un mechón de cabello del rostro de Eli.

.-Yo no quería conocerte de esta manera…Eli.-le dio una leve sonrisa y se levanto de la cama, no sin antes cubrirla con las mantas y darle un beso en su frente, procurando que Eli no despertara.

Salió de la habitación y su celular sonó.

.-Si?.-contesto

.-Nozomi?! Donde estas, ya conseguiste la Información? Ya nos vamos a retirar por hoy, recuerda que nos infiltraremos a la Universidad.

.-Oh! Claro Nicochi, en una momento llego, donde estás?.-

.-Cerca de la entrada, Kotori dijo que en un momento llegaba.-

.-Vale, ahora llego.

Colgó para después mirar por ultima vez la puerta de aquella habitación donde yacía aquella rubia .

.-No vemos pronto, Elicchi.-sonrió y siguió su camino.

.

.

.

.-Entonces…ya te tienes que ir?.-preguntaba un poco decepcionada Umi

.-Si…lo lamento Umi-chan…Pero! Nos veremos pronto.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

.-¿Qué tan pronto?.-Su mirada se veía triste

.-Más de lo que crees…le dijo y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Umi inmediatamente se sonrojo.

.-Gracias por esta buena velada.-le dio una última sonrisa y se fue corriendo al lugar indicado por su amiga.

Umi solo se quedo viendo su silueta partir, se sentía ansiosa por volverla a ver pero…

.-No le pedi su Numero….A que soy tonta!.-Se reprimió a ella misma, como se le pudo haber olvidado eso tan importante?!.- Ahora como la podre contactar o Localizar.-se dijo con más agonía.

Pronto escucho que alguien se acercaba a ella.

.-Umi! Haz visto a Eli? Necesitamos arreglar asuntos con el equipo.-Maki llegaba a su lado.

.-No, No se Maki, No se.-estaba molesta.

.-Uyy perdona.-

.-No le pedí su número, sabes que es eso?.-le dijo Umi

.-Hablas de amm Kaori? Kano.-

.-KOTORI! Maldición.-

.-Ohhh si ella, tranquila no eres la única, Nico-chan me dejo esperándola por más de 1 hora, y yo de tonta que la espere.-Se dijo frustrada.-por dios, quien tarda tanto en el baño?!.-termino Maki

.-Vamos, hay que buscar a Eli.-le dio una leve sonrisa.

.

.

.-Lamento la demora!.-llegaba un poco agitada Kotori con sus amigas que la esperaban a las afueras de la gran mansión.

.-Tranquila, Nozomi acaba de llegar igual, conseguiste algo?.-pregunto Nico

.-Claro…pero no se si sea de gran ayuda.-Dijo un tanto decepcionada.

.-Demonios.-Suspiro Nico

.-Yo encontré algo.-hablo Nozomi

.-Enserio? Y que tal, dice algo sobre ellas?.-Pregunto Kotori

.-Si…pero mejor vamos a la agencia y aclaramos todo.-Dijo Nozomi

.-Crees que nos den acceso a tu oficina?.-pregunto Nico.

.-Tranquila, siempre tengo una carta bajo la manga.-le guiño un ojo

.-Entonces adelante!.-grito Kotori

Las tres chicas ya se iban dirigiendo al auto, dispuestas para irse pero…

.-Disculpa.-dijo Nozomi al chocar con alguien

.-Fíjate preciosa.-le dijo una tipo de cabello castaño.-A donde vas con tanta prisa?.-dijo Fortis

.-Ya es momento de retirarme, si me permites.-dijo Nozomi con un tono amable.

.-Claro primor…espero volverte a ver.-comento el chico con una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

Nozomi camino rápido y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigas.

.-Ese no fue el Tipo que casi para Ayase?.-pregunto Nico

.-Si…creo que no entendió a la buena.-decia Kotori

.-No me da buena espina esto.-comento Nozomi

.

.

.-Entonces, Tsubasa-chan no me hace caso.

.-Honoka…nosotros te preguntamos si habías visto a Eli.-Decía Maki

.-Por dios Honoka...-Umi solo se tocaba la frente y soltaba un pesado suspiro.

.-Eli-chan? .-pregunto Honoka.-Hace rato la vi que se subía al segundo piso, estaba gritando por una amm tal Nozomi creo.-decía Honoka tambaleándose un poco.

.-Gracias, Al fin.-comentaba Maki alzando las manos en victoria, ya tenían como 5 minutos preguntándole a Honoka si había visto a la líder pero, el alcohol de apodero de su sistema y logro decir incoherencias.

.-Sera mejor que no hagas escandalo Honoka, la vez pasada destruiste un jarrón de la familia de Maki.-comentaba Umi, con un tono molesto.

.-Tranquila Umi-chan… luchare por el amor de Tsubasa-chan!.-le ponía una mano en su hombro para después irse a divertir con los demás.

.-Eso…no fue lo que dije.-comentaba confundida Umi.

.-Ya déjala, vamos a buscar a Eli.-

Las 2 chicas se dirigieron al segundo piso y encontraron muchas personas, ya sea hablando, tomando, o simplemente intimando. Tocaron en todas las habitaciones y en ninguna estaba, hasta que entraron en la ultima habitación y encontraron a una rubia acostada en la cama.

.-Eli, vamos despierta.-decía Maki, moviéndola un poco

.-Ey…mejor vámonos, ya más tarde aclaramos todo.-le decía Umi

.-Eli siempre a sido mala para tomar.-Comentaba Maki con una risa

.-No es eso, solo que le da sueño después de beber mucho.-se reía Umi

.-Vale, vámonos, creo que también deberíamos de descansar, tenemos escuela más tarde.-Maki se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir.

.-Es cierto.-suspiro Umi

Las 2 chicas salieron, dejando a una rubia teniendo un hermoso sueño, donde se encontraba ella y una pelimorada de ojos esmeralda bailando en un enorme jardín de cristal.

.

.

. **Agencia Policiaca.**

.-Wow…esto si que es mucho dinero invertido en un simple plan empresarial.-comentaba Nico

.-Lo sé, además juntando las empresas de cada familia…es exagerada.-Kotori estaba haciendo cuentas.

.-Una fuerte suma de dinero, es muy difícil de conseguir en tan solo 2 años, es raro que hayan conseguido tanto ellas en tan poco tiempo.-Nozomi no lograba entender del todo.

.-Supongo que tenemos que investigar más sobre la familia de cada Una..-decía Kotori

La chicas sacaron las carpetas de las chicas.

.-Nishikino Maki, heredera de los grandes Hospitales Nishikino.-comento Nico

.-Sonoda Umi, su familia son inversionistas de un alto poder ejecutivo de Electrónica.-comentaba Kotori.

.-Ayase Eli…heredera de grandes empresas Automotrices en Moscú y Japón…-como pudieron haber hecho tanto en el transcurso de tan poco tiempo?.-decía Nozomi

.-Ya veremos que hacer Nozomi-chan, en lo mientras hay que conocerlas más, se ven buenas chicas.-decia Kotori con una enorme sonrisa.

.-Claro, tu estabas embobada en Sonoda.-decía con un picara Sonrisa Nico

.-P-Por supuesto que no! Solo lo hago para tener…más información sobre el casa.-decia ruborizada.

.-Tranquilas chicas, tu Nicochi, no te quedabas tan atrás con Maki-chan.-le decía Nozomi tan sonriente.

-Cumplía con mi misión Nozomi!.-decía Firme Nico.-YO! A diferencia de ustedes, si cumplo mi trabajo como agente.

.-Si,Si, Nicochi, como digas, además, no tiene nada de malo convivir con ellas verdad?.-Nozomi sonreía levemente.

.-No le veo nada de malo…-Kotori le apoyaba

.-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, tendremos que madrugar, más tarde será un gran día.-decía Nico dirigiéndose a la puerta.

.-No eres divertida Nicochi.-Nozomi se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió con su amiga, Kotori solo sonrió y las siguió. Ya que este día, para ellas, fue un manejo de emociones.

.

.

.

. **-Mansion Nishikino 10:40 am**

 **PV Eli**

 **.**

 **.** Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana dándome un enorme rayo de luz a mi cara que me hizo despertar.

.-Te odio sol…te odio con todo mi ser…-decía abriendo mi ojos, se sentían tan pesados.

Intente levantarme, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente.-Rayos…no debí de tomar tanto.- decía mientras me sobaba mis cienes. Realmente se siente feo, siento como si alguien me estuviera apretando la cabeza e intentara sacarme todo.

.-No logro recordar nada.- Enserio, no lograba recordar, como es que llegue hasta aquí? Me preguntaba.

.-Lo que si se, es que hoy hay escuela…mugre escuela, nunca pasa algo interesante.-Decía levantándome con pesadez y sin gana alguna.

.-Supongo que iré con las dem.-

.-HONOKA POR DIOS!.-escuche un grito, debe de ser de Umi, por que tiene que gritar tan fuerte?!. Sin más, me dirigí a la puerta para salir a ver que estaba sucediendo.

Me dirigí por el largo pasillo para llegar a las escaleras y desde arriba pude ver un enorme desorden, y una Maki enojada.

.-WOW que paso aquí? Jajaja.-me reí al ver tal escena.

.-Honoka hizo un desastre en la casa, le dijimos claramente que no hiciera nada y lo hizo.

.-Perdón Umi-chan, es que, tu sabes.-decía Honoka con una mano en su nuca.

.-Ya, Ya, tranquilas no paso nad.-de repente ya estaba en el piso, sentía mojado, asi que levante mi mano, lentamente para encontrarme con…

.-No me digan que es vómito, no me digan que es vomito.-cerraba los ojos con fuerza y levantándome lentamente.

.-Ohhhh es que Rin-chan vomito ayer, no fue buena idea hacer tantos shots.-Reía Honoka

Hice una cara de asco y me dirigí corriendo al baño…a Maki no le gustara esto.

 **P.V Normal.**

Las chicas seguían intentando recoger todo el desastre que había en la casa. Todo estaba tirado de cabeza, lo que más les preocupaba era el vomito que había en el piso y especialmente en una reliquia familiar.

.-Mi alfombra!.-gritaba Maki saliendo de su habitación y detrás de ella una linda chica, a lo que esta viendo su reacción se alejo.-Quien hizo eso?!.-bajaba las escaleras amarrándose la bata que tenia.

.-Fue Honoka Nya!.-Gritaba Rin ocultándose detrás del sofá en el que estaba.

.-Qué?! Yo no fui lo juro! Fue Rin-chan.-decía Honoka apuntando a la susodicha.

.-No importa quien haya sido, las 2 se van a poner a limpiarla y que quede impecable…y si mis padres se enojan…Santa-san no me traerá regalos…-Maki se asusto con el solo pensamiento.

.-Tranquila Maki-chan, ahora lo importante es limpiar todo Nya.-Rin le dio unas leves palmadas en su espalda.

.-Sera mejor que te pongas hacer eso Rin.-Le dio la peor mirada

.-C-Claro Nya, por cierto donde esta Eli-chan? Y Kayochin?!.-Rin miraba para todos lados.

.-Alguien…Ayúdeme.-se escuchaba la voz de Hanayo saliendo detrás de la cantina.

.-Kayochin?! Pero que haces ahí?.-Rin se acerco corriendo con su amiga.

.-No recuerdo, solo se que me dijiste que me ocultara ahi Rin-chan, ya que tu eras mi príncipe que me salvaría de no se que...-Hanayo se tallo la cara.

.-…-Rin sonrojada por lo que hizo prefirió cambiar de tema.-Ya encontramos a kayochin, donde esta Eli-chan?.-

.-Ammm creo que ya la encontré.-Honoka abría el cuarto de baño encontrándose a Eli devolviendo todo en la tasa del baño.-

.-Déjenme…estoy bien.-Eli se levanto poco a poco.-Solo necesito… recuperarme un poco.

.-Ustedes 2 limpien lo que hicieron, Hanayo, por favor, ayúdales, Nosotras sacaremos a todas las personas.-Umi tomo el liderazgo.- y Eli….vete a bañar, apestas.-Umi se tapaba la nariz, la rubia solo asintió.

Ya después de recoger todo, y desocupar, se fueron arreglar, Honoka y Rin aun seguían con la alfombra Nishikino.

.-Rin-chan, pues que fue lo que comiste…y bebiste además.-Honoka le reclamaba.

.-Ni yo se Nya.-Rin se reia ante lo comentado.

.-Ya terminaron?.-Maki bajaba.-Espero que ya.

.-M-Maki-chan, tu puedes contratar a alguien que limpie no?.-le decía honoka

.-Si Nya, puedes hacer que vengan aquí y limpiar.

.-No, y será que acaben rápido, nosotras ya hicimos nuestra parte, ahora les toca a ustedes.-Maki se dirigio a la cocina.

.-Pero también tenemos clase Nya!.-

.-Cuando terminen se irán, además, ustedes ni entran.-

.-Jejeje tienes razón.-Honoka le daba risa

.-Ya ven?.-

.-Oye Maki, ya esta todo listo.-decía Umi bajando por lar escaleras.- Solo hay que esperar a Eli.

.-No, mejor vámonos o se nos hará más tarde de lo que ya es.-Decía Maki dirigiéndose al garaje.

.-A Eli no le gustara que la dejemos.-Suspiraba Umi.- Ustedes ya pueden irse a clases, Honoka, espero que hayas hecho tu parte del trabajo de clase.-Le miraba seriamente Umi.

.-C-Claro Umi-chan je..je..je.-decia Honoka nerviosa.

.-Más te vale, en fin, más tarde nos reuniremos en el Almacen para charlar de la carrera de anoche.-Umi siguió a Maki.

.-Entonces…

.-Apesto a vomito Nya…-decia Rin Oliendo su ropa

.-Te dije que no te excedieras Rin-chan, yo me iré adelantando, el profesor se molestara si no llego a tiempo, deberías de apurarte Rin-chan, Honoka-chan.-les decía Hanayo con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos más tarde.

.

.

.-Me ire a bañar, no quiero que Kayochin hulla de mi por mi Olor Nya.-

.-Vale, yo hare lo mismo, nos vemos para irnos juntas.

.-Vale.-respondía Rin, y las 2 chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

.

.

.-Ya baje!.-llegaba corriendo Eli.- Eh… donde están todas?.-se preguntaba Eli..- Me dejaron…-

Rápidamente Eli hecha furia se dirigió a su garaje y tomo su auto que uso en la carrera para llegar más rápido.-Me las pagaran cuando llegue.-dijo arrancando velozmente.

.

.

.

.-Así que…aquí estaremos los próximos días?.-pregunto Nico

.-Calma Nicochi, se te pasara rápido el tiempo, además veras a Maki-chan el tiempo que quieras.

.-Ni quien quisiera ver a esa chica histérica.-reclamaba Nico

.-Ya, Ya, chicas, será mejor entrar, en esta Universidad mi madre es Directora, no habrá mucho problema.-Kotori iba con una enorme sonrisa.

Las 3 chicas se adentraron a la universidad. Su jefe del caso, les había dicho que estarían vigilando a las 3 chicas sospechosas, prácticamente tomarían su confianza.

.-Bueno, parece que las 3 entran en la misma clase, no será mucho problema.- mencionaba Nico.

.-Entonces Vamos.-Sonreía Nozomi, estaba desesperada por ver a la rubia.

.

.

.

. **Universidad Otonokizaka 5 minutos antes…**

Un auto llegaba a gran velocidad al estacionamiento de aquella Universidad, dejando asombrados algunos.

.-Juro que matare a Umi y Maki por dejarme.-reclamaba Eli bajando del auto y dirigirse a su salón.

.-Voy tarde, voy tarde.-corría Eli, faltaba poco para llegar a su salón, hasta que lentamente abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno pero…-

.-Llega tarde, Ayase-san.-el profesor le llamo la atención.-que esto no se vuelva a repetir de no ser así, la suspenderé de mi clase.

.-Vale, Vale.-Eli agachaba la cabeza, alzo un poco la mirada y vio a sus amigas riéndose de ella.- _Esta me las pagaran.-_ Eli se sento a un lado de Maki que no soportaba la risa. Eli solamente le pego con su lapicera.-

.-Ouch!.-decia Maki volteándose rápidamente con una cara molesta, Eli solamente se hizo como la que no se percato de lo sucedido.

Maki regreso a su lugar y desde debajo de la mesa le dio un gran pisotón.-Oye!.-gritaba Eli.

Umi, al ver que sus amigas hacían escandalo volteo a ver a Eli que miraba su lastimado Pie.- Se pueden calmar?.-les susurro

.-Fue Eli.- decia de igual manera Maki

.-No es verdad.-reclamaba Eli

.-claro que si.-decia Maki

.-Obvio no.-contradecia Eli

.-Ya dejen de hacer escandalo! El maestro nos va a rega.-

.-Nishikino-san, Ayase-san y Sonoda-san, después de clase .-les decía su profesor.- Creen que no me doy cuenta de lo que hacen mis alumn.-

.-Lamento interrumpir Profesor.-decía la directora entrando por la puerta.-

.-NO!, No se preocupe Minami-san.-decia amablemente.

.-Bien, me permite un momento?

El profesor salió y no tardo mucho para que entrara.

.-Muy bien Alumnos, hoy a nuestra clase se integran unas nuevas estudiantes.-terminaba el profesor.-Espero que se lleven bien, adelante por favor.-les indicaba.

Pronto entraron una chicas un tanto llamativas, miradas curiosas observaban a cada una. Hubo murmuros, quizá de lo bellas que eran, o quizá de por que entrarían a mitad de ciclo.

.-Por favor, preséntense.

.-Mucho Gusto, mi nombre es Minami Kotori.-

.-El mío en Yazawa Nico, un gusto.-

.-Y el mío es Toujo Nozomi…espero llevarme bien con todos.-les dio una enorme sonrisa.

Las 3 chicas del equipo se quedaron boquiabiertas, no entendían lo sucedido, se quedaron sin habla…y más en una.

 _.-Y el mío es Toujo Nozomi…espero llevarme bien con todos…_

 _._

 _._

 _.-_ Nozomi…-

.

.

.

.

.- **Notas de Autor.**

.-Vaya, está historia se pone interesante cada vez, tome los consejos de cada uno que me escribió, espero que les agrade. Sin más, todo se pondrá intenso, y dramático, pero mas intenso! En este capítulo, quise poner como era su vida normal y escolar, ya que tendrá algo que ver en la historia, siempre digo que tiene que haber descripción en cada ambiente que hay y situaciones anexas, espero que no les haya hecho aburrida.

 **Respondiendo comentarios XD**

 **-TokoXTsunami3:** Tendra Yuri hard intenso masivo, tijerear intensamente ㈇3㈇6 creo que aquí todas empezaran a tomar cariño, aunque Nico se distrae con facilidad XD ojala esté capitulo de haya agradado, y no te preocupes…el lemmon… llegara B) saludos!

- **Ido la Ida:** Ya te moriste? Me dejas tus SR si ya te moriste? Procurare hacerlos más largos, esté fue más lago…o eso espero, fue mucho para mi XD saludos!

 **-NozoEliHonoMaki:** Si! Otro capitulo B) lo sé uno esperando el hard y nada más no U.u espero que ya hayas resuelto tu duda, y que te haya agradado el capitulo, saludos!

 **-KousakaKaede:** Kotori es la única que se enfoca en el trabajo :v ella si quiere que le paguen XD si, supongo que los gustos son los que hacen las amistades :B lo puse por que a mi una vez me paso, y dije, bueno, por que no hacerlo? Además de que te intentan ayudar, saludos!

Pd1: me alegra que te haya gustado mi Fic, espero que siga siendo asi :)

Pd2: Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado U.u

Pd3: Tratare que aparezcan alpacas…las alpacas son amor, son vida, ayudan a la gente y vuelan :B

Bye Bye!

 **-Rei:** El amor te hace decir muchas cosas, es como cuando estas ebrio U.u waaaa muchas preguntas! Podrás descubrirlas en el próximo capitulo :D Saludos!

.

.-Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o aclaraciones.

Pd **: No se olviden de seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A**

Sin más , nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 6_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.-Nozomi…

No lo podía creer, realmente esta aquí? Ella…pensé que había sido un sueño, desde que la vi entrar por la puesta, no lo podía creer. Después de que se presentaron, mire a Maki y Umi, y tenían la misma expresión de asombro.

.-Bien…por favor tomen asiento en los lugares desocupados chicas.-decía el profesor.

.- **PV normal**

Las 3 se dirigieron a asientos diferentes. Kotori se sentó a un lado de Umi, Nozomi y Nico se sentaron en la hilera enfrente de ellas.

.-Hola Umi-chan.-le susurro Kotori a Umi, que no dejaba salir de su asombro.- Ves? Te dije que te vería más pronto que de lo que creías.

.-Kotori…tienes razón.-Umi rio un poco y con un leve sonrojo.- espero llevarnos bien.-le dijo.

.-Gracias.-le devolvió esa hermosa sonrisa que traía desconcertada a Umi.

Nico iba a tomar su asiento respectivo, pero su acción fue interrumpida por una mirada Violeta que no dejaba de seguirla con la mirada.

.-Qué?.-dijo Nico volteando a verla.

.-Nada.-decía Maki cortando sus miradas y volviendo su vista a su cuaderno.

.-Cual es su problema…-Nico la miraba molesta.

La ultima que faltaba era Nozomi, que se sentó aun lado de Nico, antes de sentarse volteo a ver a Eli que no salía de su asombro, Nozomi solo se limitó a darle una cálida sonrisa que hiciera que la rubia saliera de su estado para mirar otro lado con un leve sonrojo, Nozomi solo se sintió satisfecha con esa reacción.

.-Bien Alumnos, anoten lo que pondré en la pizarra.-El profesor dio indicaciones y se puso a escribir, lo que parecía ser un texto muy largo.

Eli, que seguía embobada con la llegada de Nozomi, no presto atención a lo anteriormente mencionado.

.-Ey…pon atención.-le picaba con su lapicera Umi.

.-Qué?.-Eli salió seguía mirando a Nozomi, pero dirigió su mirada a su amiga-Que tenemos que hacer?.-preguntaba Eli, mirado a todos que estaban escribiendo.

.-Escribir la biblia.-decía Maki con flojera.-

.-Otra vez?.-Eli saco un pesado suspiro

.-Si…por cierto.-Maki se volteo y le aventó una bola de papel a Eli que la metió directamente a su boca, haciendo que Eli tosiera para sacar el pedazo de papel

.-Mi venganza..-reía triunfante la pelirroja riendo por lo que le hizo a su amiga

Eli se quedó un momento captando lo sucedido, hasta que reacciono y con la misma bola de papel, anteriormente aventada, se la metió adentro de la camisa de Maki, sintiendo que estaba Húmeda se retorció.-Oye!- Maki se sacó la bola de papel .-IUG! Qué asco Eli!.- la miro con asco.-

.-Mi venganza.-Eli le guiño un ojo

.-Ahora veras… Maki por debajo le iba a pegar a Eli, pero ohh triste realidad, Eli actuó rápido y levanto sus piernas haciendo que el golpe que era para ella, fuera directo a Umi

.-Q-Qué pasa?!.-se quejaba Umi mirando a las chicas, Maki rápidamente se hizo la concentrada en sus apuntes, sin más, Umi le pego a Eli con su codo en un costado haciendo que está perdiera el aliento.

.-O-Oye?! Pero si yo no te pegue! Fue Maki!

.-Ya me canse! Sonoda, Ayase, Nishikino, están castigadas! Ohhh…ya se.- se quedó pensando el profesor.- Ustedes, les darán el recorrido a las nuevas alumnas, por todo el campus, si alguna de ustedes replica, les tocara más sanción, que será ir con la directora, Entendido?.-

.-Si profesor…-dijeron las 3 al Unísono.

.-Bien ahor.- y el timbre sonó.-… Bien clase, nos vemos en la próxima clase, y ustedes 3 más les vale que aprovechen el tiempo.-les indicaba listo para salir de la aula, dejando a las 6 chicas.

.-Entonces, hay que hacerlo.-decia Umi parándose de su lugar.

.-Eli, Maki!.-les gritaba Umi.-dejen sus cosas y parece.-les reclamaba, ya que Eli, estaba en su celular y Maki jugando con un videojuego que saco de su bolsa.

.-Lamento tanto esto.-terminaba Umi dando una leve reverencia.

.-No te preocupes Sonoda-san.-le daba una sonrisa Nozomi.

.-Vamos, Vamos que se hace tarde.-reclamaba Nico

.-Tranquila Mujer, de cualquier forma se los daremos.- Maki de mala gana se paraba. Eli al ver que se paraba su amiga hizo lo mismo, guardando su celular.

.-Así que… creo que ya nos conocíamos.-hablaba Umi

.-Supongo.-respondía Nico con indiferencia.

.-Umi-chan, Maki-chan y Eli-chan, me equivoco?.-pregunto Kotori

.-Perfecto! Entonces hay que encaminarnos.- comentaba Nozomi yendo al frente. Las otras 5 chicas la seguían. Mientras iban por los enormes pasillos de la universidad, las 3 agentes pudieron notar el aura que presentaban las sospechosas.

.-Por que las chicas se nos quedan viendo mucho?.-pregunto Kotori.

.-Huh? Es que vienen con nosotras, somos muy populares aquí linda.-Eli le giño un ojo a Kotori haciendo que está se sonrojara y acto seguido, como Umi iba a su lado, le dio un codazo.

.-Ouch!.-se quejaba Eli.-

.-No seas indecente con ella por favor.-le susurraba Umi

.-Bien, ustedes 2 dejen de jugar y comiencen hablar.-les decía Maki

.-Okey…por aquí, está el patio de clubes que hay en la Universidad.-comentaba con flojera Eli

.-EJEM! Como verán, de este lado está en club de kendo, no se a que club tengan pensado entrar, pero esté no está nada mal.-les decía Umi

.-Por aquí está el club de Natación, hay una gran alberca semiolim.-

.-Eli!.-gritaba Umi. La rubia se había ido a la alberca para saludar a las chicas que estaban ahí.

.-Ya me caía de raro que no coqueteara con alguien el día de hoy.-comentaba Maki

.-Ella siempre es asi?.-preguntaba Nico

.-Hay veces que peor…-Umi estaba enojada.

.-Eli-san es muy sociable.-reía un poco Kotori.

.-Nozomi, no haz dicho nada, pasa algo?.-le preguntaba Nico

.-Tranquila…estoy bien.-le daba una leve sonrisa, y miraba como la peliazul iba por su amiga, ya que ella se estaba desvistiendo para entrar con sus "amigas"

.-Vamos Umi, solo será un rato.-se quejaba la rubia

.-No Eli, tenemos que hacer esto, quieres ser castigada como la vez pasada?!.-le decía Umi

.-La vez pasada nos fugamos.-

.-Pues ahora no te seguiremos y tu tendrás más problemas.

.-Vale, Vale.- decía resignada.

.-Lamento el inconveniente.-se disculpaba Umi llegando con las demás chicas.-Sigamos por favor.

.-Asi que eres muy popular, Elicchi.-se acerco Nozomi a ella

.-Ya sabes, tengo que conocer bien a los alumnos de aquí.-le guiñaba un ojo a Nozomi.

.-Quiza tengas razón Elicchi, pero cabe recordar que no muchas caerán ante eso.-

.-A no?.-Eli soltó una risa.-Nadie se resiste a mi, Nozomi.-

.-Puede ser, sin embargo habrá alguien que no lo haga.-

.-Jajaja dame un ejemplo, ayer parecía no molestarte.-se paro de repente y tomo la mano de Nozomi acercándola más a ella.-

.-Nunca dije que me había molestado Elicchi.-le sonrió.- Sin embargo, no soy tan fácil como crees, cuando uno toma, se descontrola y salen los impulsos.-se soltó de Eli y siguió su camino.

.-Me estas retando?.-pregunto Eli

.-Tómalo como quieras, Elicchi.-se volteo con una leve sonrisa

.-Bien!.-grito Eli y siguió a las demás.

.-Por aquí, está el club de arquería.-decía Umi.- Yo estoy en esté club.-mencionaba orgullosa.

.-Ya,Ya, Umi no presumas.- Le comentaba Eli

.-N-No estoy presumiendo! Ejem… sigamos.-continua.

.-Al fondo se encuentra la sala de música.-

.-Donde Maki se la pasa.-mencionaba otra vez Eli

.-Yo! Tan siquiera si hago algo útil.-decia.

.-Claro! Cuidado chicas, Ella siempre dice que les mostrara una pieza en piano pero no es asi.- Les guiño un Ojo.

.-E-Eso no es verdad!.-reclamaba sonrojada, de pronto sintió una mirada carmesí que la observaba molesta.

.-Hay que continuar quieren?!.-rápidamente se adelanto dejando todas atrás.

.-Siempre es asi?.-pregunto Nico

.-Incluso hay veces que es peor, no es muy sincera.-reía Umi

.-Es la pequeña del grupo.-

Las chicas siguieron a lo largo de todo el campus de la Universidad hasta que llegaron a el club de soccer.

.-En que club estas tu Elicchi?.-pregunto Nozomi

.-En el club de Soccer, soy la capitana.-mencionaba con orgullo.- cuando quieras puedes venir a ver mis practicas Nozomi.-le guiño un Ojo.

.-Me encantaría Elicchi, pero como te dije, no soy tan fácil.-

.-Me estas retando Nozomi, y créeme.-se acercó a ella, a una distancia que podían sentir las respiraciones de cada una.-me encantan los retos.-le dijo con su mejor voz ronca…

.-Pues espero que estés dispuesta a todo Elicchi…-le dio un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.-

.-Soy capaz de todo.-la tomo de la cintura.

.-Perfecto!.-se separó de ella bruscamente, dejando a una Eli confundida.- Hay que hacer algo.

.-Eli-san!.-gritaba Anju desde lo lejos, Nozomi por dicha persona no pudo continuar, la interrumpió en un momento importante.

.-Anju! Que tal?.-la saludo de una manera normal.

.-Ayer te fuiste y me dejaste…eso fue muy malo Eli-san.-se apego a ella

.-Ohhh es que tenia algo que hacer linda .-Eli le acaricio su mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

.-Hoy hay que salir, te parece?.-le comentaba Anju

.-Hoy?.-miro a Nozomi que parecía no importarle.-Claro! Me parece genial linda.-correspondió tal afecto.

.-Genial! Te llamo más tarde para ponernos de acuerdo.- se despidió de Eli con un beso en la mejilla.-ya quiero estar a solar contigo otra vez.-le susurro

.-Jejejeje amm hablamos más tarde.-sentía una mirada penetrante y no solo de sus amigas.

.-Vale, adiós chicas.-miro con una sonrisa triunfante a Nozomi, a lo que está simplemente sonrió.

.-Bien! En que estábamos?.- pregunto mirando a sus demás amigas.

.-En que ya empezaran las clases, vamos.-dijo Maki.

El tiempo Iba pasando en la universidad, una larga tarde, pero para suerte ya era el último día de la semana.

.-Entonces, el limite de 5 es igual a…-

.-Lamento la demora!.-llegaba Honoka y Rin detrás de ella.

.-Kousaka-san, Hoshizora-san! Llegan a mitad de mi clase y me interrumpen para colmo!.-les regañaba el profesor.

.-Lo lamentamos profesor Nya…-

.-Podemos pasar?.-pregunto Honoka.

.-No, quedaran suspendida.-Les dijo para seguir de su clase.

Rin y Honoka hicieron pucheros. Vieron como Eli y Maki se burlaban de ellas y Umi con cara de desaprobación. Ellas se limitaron a responder.

Ya al final de la clase…

.-Entonces! Por que llegaron tan tarde Honoka?.-regañaba Umi

.-Bueno…es que tuvimos un contratiempo por el trafico Nya…-decía Rin

.-Si jejeje además de que Tsubasa-chan nos habló.-Honoka saco un suspiro..-Su hermano venía con ella.

.-Que es lo que quería Kira-san?.-preguntaba Maki

.-Nos dijo que hoy habría una carrera en el estacionamiento abandonado, que podríamos asistir Nya.-decía rin emocionada.

.-Acaso a Fortis no le basto con lo de ayer?.-Eli estaba molesta

.-Tranquila Eli, quizá solo quiere hacer las paces.- preguntaba Maki

.-No lo creo, pero iremos, quizá quiere la revancha, quiero ver que carro perderá ahora.- Eli sonreía

.-Bien, entonces nos tenemos que preparar.-comentaba Umi

.-Por supuesto, Honoka, Rin, lleguen al almacén y preparen los autos.-

Todas las chicas salieron de la universidad, tendrán una nueva carrera el día de hoy.

.-Nozomi!.-grito Eli.-quisieras ir con nosotras?.-preguntaba Eli

.-Claro! Pero solo si mis amigas van.-comentaba Nozomi

.-No le veo ningún problema, entonces, quieres que te lleve, no se, a tu casa tal vez.-le decía un poco nerviosa.

.-Me gustaría Elicchi.-

.-Entonces andan…-Eli no término de hablar porque alguien llamo a su celular.

.-Hola?

.- _Eli-san, lista para nuestra cita?.-_ preguntaba Anju del otro lado

.-Amm Anju…-

.-Lo lamento, Anju-san? Pero Elicchi saldrá conmigo.-Nozomi le había quitado el celular a Eli

.- _Eh?! Quien eres tú? Por qué no es Eli la que esta.-_

.-Upss me colgó Elicchi.-decía Nozomi con una sonrisa Inocente.

.-Por que hiciste eso?.-pregunto Eli

.-Bueno, no me dejaste terminar la vez pasada, ya que prestaste atención más a Anju-san que a mi.-comentaba Nozomi

.-Celos?

.-Para nada Elicchi, ahora si me dejas terminar, si quieres conquistarme, no tienes que salir con otras chicas…-se acercó peligrosamente a Eli, que se quedó inmóvil

.-Pero…-

.-Pero nada…dijiste que te gustaban los retos no?.-le susurro cautivamente en su oído.

.-Y es verdad, acepto tu reto querida, veremos quien cae primero en brazos de la otra…-Eli la tomo de la cintura he hizo que se miraran.

.-Ganare esto entonces…-Nozomi se mordió el labio lentamente, haciendo que Eli copiara su acción. Nozomi sabía que esto no era correcto, ella no podría caer ante Eli, su trabajo, su esfuerzo… _Solo Sigue con tu trabajo, solo sigue con tu trabajo…-_ repetía mil veces en sus pensamientos.

.-Sera mejor irnos no creen?.-Nico arruino la burbuja que tenían aquellas 2

Las chicas solo se separaron y rieron un poco, Eli le abrió la puerta a Nozomi a lo que está entro. Eli se había dirigido con Umi y Nico, así que rápidamente inspecciono la guantera del Auto, solo encontró basura y el seguro del auto.- Porque no tiene nada en su contra?!.-dijo Nozomi frustrada.

.-Listo!.-Nozomi cerró rápidamente la guantera.-Umi y Maki llevaran a tus amigas.-decía Eli feliz

.-Y-Ya veo, Gracias a Umi-chan y Maki-chan.-

.-No hay porque, se nota que se llevan muy bien…bueno.-Eli alcanzaba a ver a Maki y Nico discutir.- Maki no es mucho de familiarizar.

.-Lo mismo digo de Nicochi, ella es una chica un tanto histérica a decir verdad.-soltó una risa.

.-Me gusta tu sonrisa…-murmuro Eli

.-Huh? dijiste algo Elicchi?.-pregunto Nozomi, ella había escuchado perfectamente.

.-N-Nada!, será mejor avanzar para más tarde.-decía Eli poniendo el auto en marcha.

.-No te pongas nerviosa Elicchi.-le comentaba juguetonamente Nozomi

.-No me pongo nerviosa, Nozomi, que cosas dices.-Eli tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas

.-Deberías de ser más honesta.-Nozomi le pellizco una mejilla.

.-Yo te pongo nerviosa?.-Eli la volteo a ver fijamente sin dejar de manejar

.-No lo sé, Elicchi.-Nozomi le siguió el juego.

Eli acelero su auto y mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro no dejo de mirar a Nozomi. Nozomi hizo lo mismo, Eli no sería capaz de chocar o si? Ya se estaba cuestionando, cada vez Eli aumentaba la velocidad de su auto. Eli no dejaba de mirar por ningún momento a Nozomi, y está de igual manera, hasta que Eli freno repentinamente.

.-Tal parece que si respetas las vialidades.-Nozomi rompió el contacto, ya que miro el semáforo.

.-Claro que lo hago.-le sonrió triunfante Eli.- No respondiste mi pregunta.-

.-Y tu tampoco respondiste la mía, así que estamos a mano.-le dijo sonriente.

Eli solo imito su acción, realmente se divertía con Nozomi, se sienta que podría ser ella misma.

Pasaba el tiempo y Nozomi le había dado indicaciones de donde estaba su casa, era un complejo de departamentos temporales que la agencia les había asegurado mientras estuvieran con su misión, no había sospechas sobre su estadía en aquel lugar.

Ya Eli se había estacionado afuera del lugar y Nozomi se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

.-Entonces, paso más tarde por ti linda?.-le decía en un tono sugerente Eli

Nozomi simplemente se giró y la miro con una sonrisa, para después acercarse lo suficiente a ella para sentir su cálida respiración.-

.-Me encantaría Elicchi…- dicho esto, se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios muy cerca de estos a decir verdad, haciendo que Eli se sonrojara por la acción de su amiga.

.-No te vayas a retrasar Elicchi.- le guiño un Ojo y salió del auto, dejando a una Eli anonadada, se puede salir de un auto tan sensualmente? Eli sabia que si se podía, y le encantaría volverlo a ver.

.-Está noche será inigualable.- se escucho el rugir de un motor.

.

.

.

..- **Notas de Autor.**

 **SIGO CON VIDA, SIGO. CON. VIDA…**

Que tal les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, para el siguiente capítulo, **ATENTOS!** Será de muchas carreras y sorpresas, que por ende, será más largo yei!

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS (9-W-)9**

Antes que nada, enserio, me gustaría agradecerles por dejarme un comentario, se siente bonito, además de que me encanta leer sus comentarios, hay algunos que me sacan una risa enorme! Y me hace que tenga más ganas de escribir como Loca! Sin más iniciemoooos.

.

 **.-** **Mi **** madre:** (insisto, tu alias es indecente XD) Santa-san le trae a las niñas buenas… a mi ni carbón me trae XD aquí entre nos… Va haber lemmon masivo, duro contra el muro macizo contra el piso y basto contra en pasto, tratare de que haya escenas de cada pareja, seria lindo y suculento ¬ w ¬ espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Saludos/

.- **KousakaKaede:** jajajaj lo sé las personas ebrias son un caso XD SPOILERS! Espera hasta que llegue a esa parte w espero que este capitulo te haya agradado y desde ahora procurare hacerlos más largos vale? VIVA!

Pd: eso se descubrirá en capítulos próximos XD gracias por la idea! Saludos!

 **.-Ido la Ida:** Es que tu sabes, cuando se te sube el Etanol hace que la parte izquierda de tu cerebro segregue un liquido que hace que parte de tus neuronas mueran y pierdas levemente la memoria, es decir, tendrás memoria a corto plazo si te excedes :3 Malda… no me diste tus SR yta me había hecho ilusiones, jugaste con mi kokoro U.u

Okay! Muchas gracias por el dato, enserio, desde ahora eso hare, me encantaría si ves otro error me lo hagas saber :3 espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos/

 **.-** **TokoXTsunami3:** jajaja el trio soldier son unas loquillas (-w-)r Maki es una intensa que anda brincando de cama en cama, o en este caso, en su propia cama XD espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, suludos!

 **.-** **Mari-Chan:** Oshe! Eli es tierna en todos los aspectos, Lamento eso jajaja error de dedo XD gracias por hacerme la aclaración, lei la historia y dije "ohhh rayos :b" Tsubasa-chan… Notice me! Todo a su debido tiempo vale? Casi me dices toda la historia jajaja XD espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y cualquier aclaración, no dudes en decirme ;) saludos!

 **.-** **Hanayohoshizora:** El RinPana para mi es dulce jajaja y siento que es muy inocente, saludos!

 **.-** **NozoEliHonoMaki:** Y yo los declaro Fic y amm esposa o esposo XD listo! Hay casorio estoy tan feliz QwQ espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos!

 **.-** **Arf-Chan:** Arf, me suena al familiar de Fate U.u jajaja espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, saludos!

Pd: Oshe sii favoritos (9-w-)9

.

.

.- Pues nada, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o aclaraciones.

 **Pd: No se olviden de seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A**

Sin más , nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 6_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.-**_ _Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?.-Menciono un voz_

 _.-Necesito deshacerme de ellas, más de Ayase… - terminaba de decir un chico tomando de su brandi_

 _.-Por qué? Que te han hecho ellas?.-_

 _.-Me robaron mi estrellato, mi empresa, mi orgullo.- decía apretando fuertemente su vaso._

 _.-Ya, y como lo lograras?.-_

 _.-Quitándoles lo que más quieren… quitándole lo que siempre a querido… -_

.

.

.

Ya en la noche, todas las chicas del equipo soldier estaban reunidas en el Almacén, planeando su próximo movimiento.

.-Bien, les repartiremos las ganancias de la carrera pasada, no las pudimos repartir ya que la policía intervino.- dijo Eli sacando un bonche de dinero

.-La primera mitad es para Rin

.-Genial Nya!.- decía mientras tomaba su parte

.-La otra es para Honoka.-

.-gracias Eli-chan!

.-Y la ultima es para Hanayo, que sin ella no hubiéramos ganado.-mencionaba Eli orgullosa

.-P-Pero Eli-chan, esto es más de lo que me pagas….- decía nerviosa viendo la cantidad de dinero

.-Te lo mereces, espero que esta noche vuelva a funcionar.-le comentaba Eli con una enorme sonrisa.-

.-S-Si!.-respondía Hanayo

.-Eres genial Kayochin!.-Rin se abrazaba a la chica, que lo que hizo fue sonrojarse.

.-Bien, es hora de hablar del nuevo plan, Honoka, asegura todo.-mencionaba Umi

Honoka asintió y aseguro las puertas y ventanas dejando a todas intrigadas.

.-Bien, tenemos una nueva misión en la cual trabajar ahora.- Eli se puso seria

.-Hemos investigado los bienes financieros de dichas empresas, y asuntos bancarios que tenemos que aclarar, Maki, podrías poner el proyector?.-La chica hizo caso y vieron graficas sobre los impuestos e intentos de fraude hacia sus empresas.

.-Como verán, los incrementos que teníamos están bajando gradualmente, la familia Kira, nos ha estado robando últimamente en nuestra empresa.-mencionaba Eli

.-Tsubasa-chan?!.-respondía alarmante Honoka

.-No, su hermano Fortis a intentado saquear información sobre nuestros impuestos.- decía Umi

.-Resumiendo, los grandes centros bancarios Kira, son nuestro objetivo.-Maki sonrió

.-Así es, saquearemos el banco mayor Kira, además de que necesitaremos hackear cuentas, Fortis sabía que no era bueno jugar con nosotros desde un principio, no nos ha pagado lo que nosotras le brindamos, es momento de cobrar.-Eli sonaba diplomática.

.-Desde ahora, Hanayo! .-Menciono Umi

.-S-Si!.-se puso alerta la chica

.-Necesitamos que Hackees la información y cuentas de Kira Fortis

.-C-Claro Umi-chan!

.-Nosotras nos encargaremos de lo práctico.- decía Umi

.-Sin más, necesitaremos de su ayuda, tenemos unas agentes en cubierto en la compañía de Fortis, ellas nos traerán la información necesaria del Banco.- Eli sonreía

.-Ya quiero empezar Nya!.-gritaba energética Rin

.-Pero…no le pasara nada a Tsubasa-chan… verdad?.-decía Honoka

.-Tranquila, Honoka, ella no le pasara nada, a menos de que se una a su hermano.-Maki se cruzaba de brazos.

.-Haremos que Fortis pierda el puesto tan grande que tiene.-Se reía Eli.

Todas siguieron planeando el saqueo al gran banco Kira, pasando la carrera, el plan estaría en marcha

.-Eli, ya vas a ir por la chica?-preguntaba Umi

.-Claro! Le dije que pasaría a esta hora.-

.-Eli, hay algo que estoy sospechando, solo que no se si estoy en lo correcto.-Le mencionaba Umi un tanto seria

.-Qué es?- pregunto Eli.-

.-No se te hace raro que llegaran de la nada a nuestras vidas?.-pregunto Umi

Eli solo se rio.- Claro, y no me digas, piensas que son agentes de la policía en cubierto.-le decía sarcásticamente

.-No digo eso.-le decía molesta Umi.- solo te digo que cuidas la información que des.-

.-Claro, lo mismo te digo, además, si llegara a suceder algo, no me importa quienes sean… odio a los policías.-dijo y salió del almacén.

.-Me da la impresión que Eli arruinara todo el plan.-llego Maki

.-Tenemos que cuidarla.-suspiraba Umi.- lo mismo va para ti, Maki.-

.- Tú no te preocupes por mí, yo sabré como arreglármelas.- decía Maki

.-Jaja claro, eres la gran Maki.-Umi se reía de ella para después dirigirse con las demás

.-De que te ríes?!.-

.-Nada, Nada.- Umi solo le siguió el juego, y Maki de igual forma.

.

.

.

 **P.V Eli**

Como que Nozomi sería un agente en cubierto? Eso no lo creo, simplemente no, no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo como así.-

Me decía mientras manejaba directo a su Hogar, Umi me dejo pensando, intentare aclarar todo, no quisiera que Nozomi me traicionara.

Pasado el tiempo llegue y me estacione afuera, por alguna extraña razón estaba nerviosa, me mire en el espejo retrovisor para que todo estuviera en orden, me acomode la chaqueta negra que traía, mi cabello también esta Okey! esta vez lo tenía suelto, todo en orden! Sin más, Salí del auto y notaba miradas curiosas por parte de los vecinos que imagino eran de Nozomi. Me dirigí a la entrada que adentraban al complejo de departamentos y pregunte al portero por Nozomi, él me dijo que estaba en el segundo piso a las izquierda, subí por las escaleras hasta que llegue al lugar anteriormente indicado…Me puse más nerviosa, como en cuestión de ¿2 días Me pude haber enamorado de ella? Ese es un nuevo record. Me observe por última vez y antes de que pudiera tocar a la puerta una mirada esmeralda me observaba con una enorme sonrisa.

.-Me alegra que hayas llegado Elicchi.-me sonreía Nozomi.- Crees que mi vestuario este bien?- me decía, y POR SUPUESTO que le quedaba bien, su conjunto no era más ni nada menos que un short negro ajustado que delineaba cada curva de ella, un top blanco dejando mucho a la imaginación, unas botas altas llegadas a las rodillas dejando a la vista sus muslos y para finalizar, una chaqueta de piel negra, se veía tan sexy! Además que su pelo sujeto en una coleta de lado le favorece mucho más!

.-Elicchi, si me sigues mirando llegaremos tarde.-me decía Nozomi sacándome de mis pensamientos… es que como no mirarla?!

.-L-Lo lamento Nozomi, amm vamos?.- le indicaba dejándola de mirar, pero el contoneo de sus caderas no me favorecía del todo, Literalmente, estaba perdida.

Llegamos al auto y le abrí la puerta del copiloto.

.-Que amable Elicchi.-me dio un beso en la mejilla como recompensa, eso causo que mi corazón se acelerara y muy probable, me sonrojara

.-No hay de que, Nozomi.-le decía con la poca voz que tenía en ese momento, terminando mi acción, proseguí a dirigirme a mi lugar, encendí el auto y arrancamos.

.-Hoy vas a correr Elicchi?- decía Nozomi

.-Claro! Esperare a que alguien me rete.-le decía, solo esperaba apuestas de los demás contrincantes

.-Eso es bueno Elicchi, me encantaría ser tu copiloto en alguna carrera.- Me decía sensualmente, sip, realmente estoy perdida, pero no caeré en Nozomi, ella solo está jugando y quiere que pierda, aunque sinceramente, siento que perderé este juego.

.-Me encantaría! Aunque, tener a una bella chica como tu me haría perder.-jugaría igual

.-Enserio? Por qué lo dices?.-

.-No puedo dejar de mirarte Nozomi, eres una hermosa y linda distracción.-de reojo alcance a ver la cara sonrojada de Nozomi, REALMENTE ES LINDA! Esta mujer me llevara al borde de la locura con esas reacciones.

.-Eres mala, Elicchi .-me decía aun con su sonrojo mirando para otro lado

.-Tu también eres mala conmigo, hay que ser equitativas no?.-le decía con una sonrisa, ella simplemente se abalanzo hacia mi

.-Woaa! Nozomi, vamos a chocar! Le decía entre risas, eso es algo nuevo de Nozomi

.-Eres mala Elicchi, muy mala!.- dicho esto, me beso lentamente el cuello… No podre con esto.

.-N-Nozomi?.-le decía un poco sonrojada, se estaba poniendo caluroso o soy yo?

.-Mi venganza…-me dijo para después morder un poco aquella zona y después darle un beso, se alejó de mi con una sonrisa victoriosa y yo, bien gracias, confundida y frustrada.

.-Q-Qué fue eso?!.-le pregunte, no salía de mi asombro.

.-La venganza es dulce mi linda Elicchi.-me sonrió, No poder competir contra ella, verdad?

.

.

.

.- **P.V NORMAL**

Eli llego junto con Nozomi al almacén del trio, de ahí partirían todas juntas directo a la carrera que estará en puerta esta noche.

.-Elicchi, me permites un momento?.- el celular de Nozomi había sonado, Eli solo le dio una sonrisa y bajo del auto dejando a Nozomi en el lugar.

.-Si diga?.-

 _.-Nozomi, el jefe mando llamar a Kotori, tiene planeado un plan para no entrar en sospechas.-_ Le decía Nico por la otra línea

.-Enserio? Y que es lo que planea hacer?.-

.- _Al final de la carrera lo veras, yo no tardare en llegar al almacén, pondré unas micro cámaras en algunas partes, así tendremos más pruebas de lo que hacen.-_

Nozomi se quedó pensando.-Crees que sea buena idea Nicochi?

.- _Lo será, pienso que hacer este trabajo fue muy repentino, tarde o temprano sospecharan de nosotras.-_

 _.-_ Quizá tienes razón, entonces Kotori no asistirá a la carrera?

.- _No, al final ella se disfrazara de policía y junto con otros llegara al lugar, ni siquiera su Hacker nos lograra visualizar, llegaremos de sorpresa, en ese momento… capturaremos al trio Soldier._

 _.-_ P-Pero todavía no tenemos suficientes pruebas sobre ellas!.-Decía alarmada Nozomi

.- _El jefe así lo pidió Nozomi, además, es nuestro trabajo, no te debiste encariñar con ellas._

 _.-_ Es imposible, no podemos lleg.-

.- _No importa Nozomi, es nuestro trabajo, tienes que cumplir con el, no me hagas el mismo problema que Kotori…-_

 _.-_ Tu también estas molesta con este plan tan repentino Nicochi.- Le decía Nozomi

.- _N-No lo estoy! Yo sigo con mi trabajo! No arruinare años de práctica para una chica que solo causa problemas a la sociedad.-_

 _.-_ Bien, lo que digas.-sin más Nozomi colgó, le sorprendió demasiado lo que tenían que hacer contra el trio, porque quieren capturarlas tan rápido?

.-Nozomi!.-Eli toco a vidrio del auto, haciendo que Nozomi se sorprendiera.

.-Elicchi… - le dio una leve sonrisa y salió del auto para encontrarse a una rubia emocionada.

.-Anda, tenemos que prepararnos.- le tomo de la mano e hizo que la siguiera, esa acción logro tomarla por sorpresa, se sentía muy cálida la mano de Eli, se sentía protegida.

Sin más, las 2 chicas entraron al almacén y Nozomi logro visualizar a Umi y Maki, además de las 2 chicas que no dejaron entrar a clase y otra joven de cabello castaño claro .

.-Venga, Nozomi ellas son Rin, Honoka y Hanayo, las primeras ya las conoces.-decía Eli entre risas.

.-H-Hola T-Toujo-san un gusto.- decía Hanayo dando una leve reverencia.

.-Nozomi-chan Nya!.-Rin brinco hacia Nozomi sorprendiéndola en el momento.

.-Un gusto Nozomi-chan.-le decía Honoka.- Espero no haber dado una mala imagen hace rato jeje.-se disculpó Honoka.

.-No se preocupen chicas, es comprensible.- Nozomi les dio una sonrisa.

.-Woa… la sonrisa de Nozomi-chan es muy cálida.- decía Honoka.

.-Tienes razón Nya!.- rin la abrazo más

.-Bien, Bien, ya déjenla respirar.

En ese momento llego Eli apartando a las 2 chicas que estaban encima de su Nozomi…

" _Espera! SU Nozomi? No es de mi propiedad! No tengo que decir esas cosas!".-_ pensaba Eli entre sus adentros.

.-Calma Eli-chan jeje.- Honoka se alejó un poco de ella

.-Si Nya no te pongas celosa.- Rin le hizo la burla

.-N-No estoy celosa!.-gritaba Eli

.-Ya, Ya, celopata compulsiva.- Se acercaba Maki.- Tenemos que revisar los autos que usaremos esta noche.-

.-Okey… vamos Nozomi.- Eli la tomo de la mano, y de nueva cuenta sintió esa calidez y protección

.-A ti te gustan las carreras Nozomi?.-le pregunto Eli sacándola de su comodidad

.-C-Claro! Me gustan, aunque estén prohibida.-le decía Nozomi

.-Quizá, pero bueno, más adrenalina cuando vine la policía.-

.-Nunca las han logrado atrapar, Elicchi?.-pregunto Nozomi, era su momento.

.-No, los muy tontos creen que pueden lograrlo pero es imposible.-decía Eli con gracia

.-Como le hacen Elicchi?.-pregunto Nozomi.- He oído casos donde las persecuciones policiacas llegan a más

Eli simplemente la miro fijamente, poniendo un poco nerviosa a Nozomi.

.-Puedo confiar en ti?.-

.-Eh?.-Nozomi se quedó confundida

.-Puedo confiar en ti? Sobre comentarte las cosas.

.-C-Claro que si Elicchi… - Nozomi estaba preparada para captar todo

.-Sabes, para ser poco tiempo, te has llevado mi completa confianza, espero no me defraudes.-Le hablaba Eli con una leve sonrisa

Nozomi se sorprendió, como sabría que era tan fácil? Sin embargo, no quería lastimar a Eli, no la defraudaría, no por el momento.-

.-Opino lo mismo de igual manera Elicchi, y te prometo que no defraudare tu confianza.-Eli simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa llena de mentira. Eli se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente, intentando mantener ese calor que tanto le empezaba a gustar.

.-Gracias…-se separó un poco y le dio un beso cerca de sus labios, para después rosarlos levemente, en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, el aire se fue de Nozomi.

.-Eli!.- gritaba Umi, Eli se separó de Nozomi levemente queriendo no dejarla.- Ya están aquí.- Eli capto de quien se trataba.

.-Espera un momento Nozomi.- le decía Eli miro a Maki y le dio un asentimiento.

Las 3 chicas se dirigieron a un cuarto que llevaba a un Oficina.

Ya adentro Eli logro captar a 3 chicas y a una persona amarrada a una silla y la cara cubierta.

.-Asegura la puerta, Maki.- la chica hizo caso y la aseguro dejando el silencio absoluto en la oficina.

.

.

.-Así que… intentabas saquear mi almacén.- le decía Eli sentándose en el borde de su escritorio.

-… - la persona no respondió

.-Quítale la funda de la cabeza.- Umi le quito la funda y reconoció inmediatamente el rostro.

.-Oh! Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí .-decía Eli

.-Erena-san?.- se cuestionaba Umi

.-D-Déjenme ir…-decía Erena, que tenía la mirada agachada y se le notaban unos cuantos moretones y sangre seca

.-Por que debería hacerlo? Sabes que es malo invadir propiedad ajena.- Eli saco de su bolsa un cigarrillo.

.- Yo no tuve nada que ver, lo juro!.- Erena automáticamente elevo la mira a Eli

.-No? Entonces? No logro entenderlo, lo repetiré una vez, ¿Quién te mando?.- Eli se acerco más a ella

.-Yo no tuve nada que ver!.- se revolvió en la silla la chica

.-Maki.- La pelirroja se acercó a la acusada y mantuvo fija la silla, sacó una navaja y la coloco en su cuello.

.-Lo repetiré nuevamente, ¿Quién te envió?.-

La chica sudaba frio estaba con el filo de la navaja a poco de cortar, tendría que hacerlo, pero…" _Hazlo por ellas… hazlo por ella…"_ se repetía mentalmente Erena

.-No puedo hacerlo…-la chica logro sacar unas cuantas lagrimas.-

.-Uff esto me lo estás haciendo más difícil.- Eli suspiro, se paro del escritorio y se dirigió a uno de sus cajones, sacando una pistola.- Ya es tiempo de estrenarla no crees?.-le dijo Eli mirándola amenazadoramente.

.-Ey… Eli.-le susurraba Umi

.- Chicas, díganme, que información me tienen?.- Eli pregunto a las 3 chicas que eran las infiltradas.

.-Eli-san, tiene muchas personas en su mira.- Hablo una

.-Al parecer quieren acabar con usted, sin embargo, solo han mandado personas a que se infiltren entre ustedes.

.-En conclusión, Kira-san mando a Todou-san

.-No pudiste decir eso, Erena?.- decía Eli

.-No… - Dijo con una leve voz.- si me vas hacer algo… hazlo ya Ayase, solo…no quiero que le pase nada a ella….- decía con una mirada decidida.

.-Cuanto valor mujer, pero no tenías que decírmelo.- Comentaba con una sonrisa que pasa de tiempo, se desvaneció.

.-desátenla.- ordeno Eli, tanto Umi y Maki captaron lo que pasaría así que hicieron lo indicado, sujetando a la chica por los brazos.

.- Quiero que hagas algo por mi.- Eli guardo su arma y se dirigió a Erena.- Lo harás?.- le dijo alzando fuertemente su rotro para que la miraran.

.-Quiero que le des un mensaje a mi buen amigo Fortis.- le dijo y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que sacara un poco de sangre.- Dile que no quiero que ninguno de sus amigos se cerque a mi almacén.- le dio otro pero esta vez en la cara, haciendo que girara de una manera brusca.

.-De no ser así… - golpeo de nueva cuenta a Erena en el estómago, haciendo que las chicas la soltaran y callera de rodillas.- No me contendré como ahora… - le dio una mirada fría que logro que sacara una gota de sudor.

.-Antes que nada.- le dijo para tomar su arma.- Trabajaras para mi.- le dio un sonrisa.

.-espero que no me defraudes, de ser así…- le apunto con su arma y apretó el gatillo, Erena sudo frio, cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando el disparo…

.

.

.

.-Bang Bang.- le dijo aun con una sonrisa e hizo la simulación de disparo.

.- _Eso fue muy estúpido Eli.- Pensaba tanto Umi y Maki por la acción de su amiga_

 _.-_ Quedas advertida, Erena, un gusto hacer tratos conmigo.- Eli bajo el arma.- Oh! Pero antes.- Eli le disparo en una pierna.

.-AGGHH MI PIERNA JODER!.- gritaba Erena de dolor

.-Un recuerdo de mi parte…ahora llévensela.- decía Eli con indiferencia, las 3 chicas sacaron a Erena del lugar solo a las 3 chicas del equipo.

.

.

.-Bang Bang? Enserio Eli?.- preguntaba Maki

.- Ay que?! Fue divertido.- les decía

.-JA claro que no.-le decía sarcásticamente.

.-Eli, creo que te pasaste con ella.- le decía Umi

.-Tenia que ser así, si no Fortis se aprovecharía del momento, además, ya sabe lo que le espera si pone un pie aquí.

.-Quizá tienes razón pero, qué tal si Erena tenía una razón por la cual no decirte?.- decía Umi

.-Eso ya se verá luego, estará vigilada, no puede hacer nada al respecto no crees? Por ahora, tenemos que prepararnos para una carrera, actuaremos normal, no queremos que Fortis sospeche.- las 3 chicas asintieron y salieron de ahí.

.

.

.

.-Tardaron mucho Nya!.- decía Rin que platicaba muy cómodamente con Nozomi ya que le hacia compañía mientras arreglaban los autos.

.-Cierto!.- ya falta poco para la carrera.- Honoka hacia un berrinche.

.-Van a participar ahora ustedes?.-pregunto Maki

.-Claro Nya! Ganare .-decía Rin energética.

.-Voy impresionar a Tsubasa-chan.- comentaba Honoka orgullosa

.-Ya veo, bueno, ya esta todo listo?.- pregunto Eli

.-Ya casi, solo falta colocar el potencia Eli-chan.- decía Hanayo desde el interior del auto.

.-Gracias chicas, no sabríamos que hacer sin su apoyo.- les comentaba Umi

Nozomi miraba la escena, eran como una _"Familia"_ pensó Nozomi, siempre estarían ahí para apoyarse entre si, no esperando nada cambio.

.-Nozomi!.- decía Eli acercándose a ella.- Lista?.- pregunto Eli, Nozomi solo la vio y le sonrió, Eli lo hizo de igual manera y la tomo de la mano, Nozomi bajo la vista y logro ver los nudillos de Eli un poco morados, como si hubiera golpeado algo con fuerza.

.-Elicchi, que te paso en los nudillos?.-pregunto Nozomi

.-Oh! Esto? E-Estaba practicando un poco de Kick Boxing y no me puse bien las vendas, ya sabes, la emoción jejeje.- Mentía, Nozomi logro descifrarlo.

.-Bien… ten más cuidado quieres?-. Nozomi acerco sus manos y beso sus nudillos haciendo que Eli se sonrojara enormemente.

.- C-Claro… Nozomi yo….-

.-Nico-chan?! Por qué llegas tan tarde?.-gritaba Maki

.-Tienes suerte de que llegue, debes de estar agradecida.- le decía orgullosa

.-Claro.-le dijo con sarcasmo.

.-Oye! niña insolente, no fue mi culpa, fue la tuya, no me diste bien la dirección.- le decía enojada Nico.

.-De nuevo paso lo mismo.- decía Umi sacando un suspiro, busco con la mirada a cierta peligris pero no la encontró.-

.-No vino?...- susurro Umi

.-Qué pasa Umi?.- pregunto Eli llegando con Nozomi.

.-No, nada, amm pensé que…pensé que.-

.-Llegaría Kotori-chan?.- Umi se sonrojo, ya que la habían descubierto .-Ella tuvo que atender un asunto familiar, asi que no podrá venir Umi-chan, lo lamento.- le decía Nozomi

.-A-Ahh bien.- decía un tanto decepcionada

.-Bien, ya que estamos todas que tal si hacemos lo de siempre.- decía Eli rompiendo el silencio.

.-Todas se reunieron en una mesa que estaba ahí, Honoka llamo a Rin y Hanayo para juntarse, mientras que Maki sacaba unas cuantas cervezas.

.-Hoy daremos una buena carrera equipo, espero contar con ustedes este dia.-decía Eli alzando su botella.

.-Igualmente, espero de su apoyo.- Umi sonreía a todas.

Maki solo se limitó hablar y alzo su botella, estaba muy sonrojada.- Opino lo mismo…- fue lo que dijo a regañadientes, haciendo que todas soltaran una sonrisa.

.-Yo solo quiero ganar Nya!.-decía Rin energética.

.-Y yo impresionar a Tsubasa-chan!.-se le unía Honoka.

.-Y-Yo también espero que nos vaya bien.- Decía Hanayo con una sonrisa.

Nico y Nozomi veían atentas a las chicas, se sorprendían por que no parecían agresivas como decía, eran muy nobles, una Familia, se repetía Nozomi, una familia en la cual desearía estar, riendo, payaseando, apoyándose, eso era lo que veía. Nico, que ya estaba a punto de colocar las micro cámaras debajo de la mesa… prefirió no hacerlo, no quisiera arruinar este momento.

.-Bien! Vamos a ganar!.- gritaba Eli y las demás le siguieron, cada una empezó a sacar su vehículo correspondiente.-

Ya las chicas salieron del Almacén, y avanzaron rápidamente al estacionamiento abandonado.

El lugar era grande, bastante extenso, era de 3 pisos y obviamente iluminado para las personas que estaban ahí, ya era casi media noche y nadie se acercaría a ese rumbo.

La música, el alcohol, los autos era lo que reinaba en ese momento. Pronto se dejaron ver 5 carros entrando por el lugar, conociendo los autos ya se daban una idea de quienes eran. La música a todo volumen haciendo a todos bailar y gritar de la emoción.

Las chicas estacionaron los autos en su lugar, se veía ver de todo, desde autos arreglados para el placer de la música, otros solo para impresionar a las personas de ahí, o hasta otras con equipamiento de comida, todo era valido.

.-Bueno, aquí estamos!.- gritaba Eli emocionada.

.-Se ve bien el ambiente.- decía Umi observando el lugar.

.-Tienes razón.- Maki miraba a las chicas que pasaban enfrente de ellas. Nico simplemente le dio un codazo y se fue de ahí.- Nico-chan?! Ey! Este no es un parque de juegos! Nico-chan!.- Maki se fue a seguirla.

.-Esas dos siempre peleando Nya!.- Rin se preparaba para ver quien la retaba.- Vamos a comer algo Kayochi!.- le decía Rin para jalar a la castaña.-

.-A-A-Alguien ayúdeme!.-

.- Bien! Me iré a buscar a Tsubasa-chan!.- Honoka se fue dejando a Eli, Nozomi y Umi.-

.-Umi? Por qué no vas a divertirte?.- preguntaba Eli

.-E-Eh? No, así estoy bien.-

.-venga Umi! Diviértete.- pronto unas chicas llegaron y empezaron a jalar a Umi para que fuera a bailar con ellas, la chica solo soltó un suspiro y sonrió, dejando por fin a las 2 chicas.

.-Te gusta?.-pregunto Eli

.-Es muy entretenido.- le decía observando el lugar.- y urbano.

.-Bueno! los lugares así son mejores .-

.-Lo crees?.- decía Nozomi

.-Claro, ellos son familia, con ellos te puedes divertir en grande, me acogieron cuando estaba mal.- comentaba Eli

.-Ya veo…- Nozomi sonrió.- gracias por traerme con tu familia

Eli la miro y le sonrió.- Harasho!

Así estuvieron, platicando de cada una, hasta que un chico se acercó a ellas.

.-Ayase-san! La reto a una carrera.- le decía emocionado.-

.-Enserio? Vaya, ya se habían tardado chico.- le decía entre risas, dicho esto, cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo auto y todos se dirigieron a la línea de salida.

Bien! Todos listos, la carrera es hasta el tercer piso, no hay segundo lugar, el ganador.-Eli los miro retadoramente.- se lleva todo… Alguien más que quiera entrar?.- pregunto mirando a todos.

.-Yo entro!.- dijo un chico pelinegro.- Mi nombre es Mako

.-Qué ofreces?.- dijo Eli

.-Una caja de Tec-9 .- dijo abriendo la caja y mostrando muchas armas.- Imposibles de rastrear.-dijo el chico orgulloso y todos gritaron por la emoción

.-Mako-kun!.-gritaban algunas chicas

.-Bien!.- decía Eli.- esto se está poniendo interesante, quien más tiene el valor para correr?.-

.-Yo!.- gritaba una chica pelimorada.- Kizaki Akira.- le dio una sonrisa.

.-Que guapa…-Nozomi que estaba a un lado de Eli le pego en el brazo.- Bien! Que tienes para ofrecer?.-

.- Mi Mustang del 73, con 306 caballos de fuerza y… un motor V8 cleveland .-

.-Wow!.- dijeron los demás

.-Pensé que ya no hacían de esos motores… seria Genial ganar ese auto.- decía Eli

Nozomi estaba atenta a todos, tráfico de armas, una multa muy grande _"Elicchi…".-_

.-Bien! parece que no será una carrera amistosa.- decía Eli .- Estoy por elevar la apuesta… aun nuevo nivel.

Se escuchaba la emoción de las personas.

.-Así es! Quien gane se llevara mi Auto… - todos habían mirado el auto que Eli traía, era un auto lujoso y veloz, los chicos se emocionaron.- Y… 1.5 millones.- Las personas al escuchar eso gritaron de la euforia.

.-Eli! Llego corriendo Umi y Maki.- estas segura de esto?.-pregunto Maki

.-Claro! No perderé, déjenmelo a mi.- les guiño un ojo

.-Gánales Eli!.-gritaba Umi

.-Patéales el trasero.- Maki la apoyo

.-Claro equipo!.-

Cada Auto de acomodo adecuadamente en la línea de salida pintada con aerosol, el sonido de los carros y la emoción de las personas hacían que la adrenalina de cada corredor aumentara radicalmente.

.-Me daras mi recompensa cuando gane.-le dijo con un tono sugerente Eli desde su auto a Nozomi

La chica sonrió y se adentró a donde estaba Eli para susurrarle en el oído y después salir con una mirada llena de picardía.

.-Harasho…-

.

.

.

.-Hanayo, que tal todo? .-pregunto Maki

.- _SOLICITAMOS REFUERSOS, ROBO EN LA OCTAVA.-_ Se escuchaba por la radio

.-Tranquilas, la policía estará algo ocupada.- decía emocionada.- Además de que tengo un eje de ratreo en toda la zona, no podrán pasar.

.-Bien.- Maki asintió.

.

.

.-Kotori, llega por detrás del estacionamiento.- hablaba por teléfono Nico.

 _.-Entendido Nico-chan….-_

.-Vamos! Yo tampoco quiero hacer esto.- decía Maki

.- _Lo sé, llegare más tarde… como está Umi-chan?.-_ se atrevió a preguntar Kotori

.-Tal parece que se puso triste porque no llegaste.- decía Nico

.- _Oh… no quería eso.-_

.-Tranquila…bueno ya me voy, Maki se acerca a mi, en la sexta por detrás.- decía Nico colgando el teléfono

.-Lamento la demora.- decía Maki mostrando una botella

.-Tranquila.- Nico le sonrió

.-Quieres?.-le ofreció

.-mmm un poco no estaría mal.- le acepto

.-IGH…sabe peor de lo que recordaba.- decía Nico

.-Jajaja así es la bebida.- le sonrió.- Dejaste de Tomar?.-

.-Hace tiempo que no lo hacía… por mi trabajo.-

.-Oh en que trabajas?.-le pregunto _"esta niña hace muchas preguntas"_

 _.-_ Trabajo en un oficina como secretaria.- Mentía Nico

.-Ya veo, que buen empleo.- le decía

.-Lo crees? .-

.-Claro, cualquier trabajo es bueno y respetable.-

.-Dependiendo.- Contra dijo Nico

.-Como asi?.-

.-Que tal si eres una delincuente que asesina y extorsiona personas?.- Maki se sorprendió por tal respuesta

.-Eso ya es muy diferente.- reía

.-Puede ser, tu en que trabajas?.-

.-Mis padres quieren que herede el hospital Nishikino, por lo que me mandaron a estudiar medicina.

.-Y por que estabas en nuestra clase?

.-Tomo una clase extra.-

.-Para estar con tus amigas me imagino

.-Algo así.- Maki se sonrojo un poco y le dio un sorbo más grande a su bebida.

.-Oye! no tomes tanto.- la regañaba Nico

.-Tranquila no me pasa nada.- le decía acercándose más a ella.-

.-O-Oye Maki-chan?!.-se sorprendió Nico por la cercanía de la chica

.-Nico-chan…- Maki se acercó a un más, Nico logro sentir la respiración de Maki, una mezcla de alcohol y un poco de tabaco… le gustaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando lo que pasara.-

.-Tenias algo en la cara Nico-chan.- decía Maki inocentemente, separándose de ella.-

.-Q-Qué?.- Nico no lograba captar lo sucedido

.-Qué tenías algo en la cara, Nico-chan, no más alcohol para ti.- Maki se rio de ella.-

.-T-TU! Decía Nico sonrojada.- Idiota

.-Si, Si, vamos a bailar.- Maki le ofreció su mano y se dirigió a la pista de baile con una chica que estaba tan roja como el cabello de su acompañante.

.

.

.

El sonido de los carros resonaba en todo el lugar y los gritos de la gente

.-Estamos listos! Que empiece la carrera!.- decía Umi que se encargaría de la carrera este día.

Los 3 contrincantes se miraron para dar inicio a la carrera

.-Suerte!.-les gritaba Eli, AKira le correspondió la motivación y Mako, simplemente la ignoro.

.-BIEN! silencio, silencio.- mencionaba Umi.- Como escucharon, el ganador se ganaría todo, los perdedores, la humillación.-

.-Listos?.- pregunto y automáticamente los autos encendieron motores a su máximo, cada uno sonaba diferente pero tenían mucho sustento.

.Bien… A CORRER!.- daba el pase de salida.

Los autos arrancaron dejando humo a su paso, la velocidad que llevaban era increíble. Iban demasiado parejos faltaban pocos metros para dar la primero vuelta para llagar al segundo piso.

Eli iba concentrada en lo suyo, veía como Mako aceleraba y forzaba mucho su auto, averiando su transmisión con cada cambio.

.-Novato.- dijo y acelero un poco más.

Los carros iban más rápido, tendrían que dar muchos giros en el estacionamiento, se llegaba la primera vuelta, así que Eli aprovecho esa oportunidad para cerrarse y hacer un Drifting, causando que Maki que llevara la delantera se abriera y casi chocara con la multitud.-

.-Maldita! Estas loca?!.- decía molesto

.-Jajaja algo niño, algo.- Eli avanzo y logro ver a Akira a un lado suyo, la volteo a ver y se veía con intensión de ganar, su auto era bueno, sin más acelero su auto causando un hermoso sonido para los oídos de Eli.

.-WOW! Mujer, que tanto le hiciste?!.-decía sorprendida Eli.- es una belleza

Eli emocionada aumento más la velocidad rebasando a la chica y dejándola con la boca abierta por la velocidad del auto.- Lo siento querida, quiero tu auto.- se llegaba la primera vuelta para el segundo piso, Eli hizo un drifting limpio, logro visualizar que los 2 chicos venían detrás de ella, sin embargo, Mako le costaba un poco de trabajo en los giros.- Así que esa es tu debilidad eh…-Dijo sonriente.

Akira activo su primer impulso de Nitrógeno causando que su auto se levantara

.-Jujuju ese auto es mio Ayase.- decía emocionada la chica que rebaso a Eli

.-Nadie me deja atrás…- Mako de igual manera saco su Nitrógeno dejando atrás a Eli.- OH SI NENA!.- gritaba Mako por el impulso .-ADIOS AYASE!.- cantaba

.- …Muy rápido novatos.-Eli saco su primera inyección, impulsándose y rebasando a los 2 chicos que no vieron cuando paso

Se acercaba la prueba final, que era la subida en caracol, solo podría pasar un auto, de no ser así, simplemente habría un choque brutal.

.-No, No lo harás Ayase.- decía Mako acelerando más, Akira también acelero su auto y lograron quedar a un lado de Eli. Ellas los miro y sonrió, ella todavía no daba todo de si.

Faltaba poco, unos cuantos metros, iban tan parejos que no se veía quien entraría primero, la distancia cada vez de hacía más corta además del espacio que se hacía más estrecha.

.-Veamos lo que tienen niños.- decía Eli esperando el primero movimiento

Solo pasaba uno, si pasaban más el accidente seria trágico, Akira sudaba frio pero tampoco se rendiría tan fácil, siguió acelerando, Mako por su parte estaba nervioso, el sabia las consecuencias, no era capaz de hacer eso.

Quedaba ya poco para la curva y nadie se hacía a un lado, Eli iba más segura de si misma, notaba la presión de ambos chicos pero sabía que en cualquier momento uno se rendiría.

Ya casi al llegar…-

.-AL DEMONIO!.-grito Mako que tuvo que frenar su auto bruscamente, como iba a una velocidad enorme, no alcanzo a frenar como debía y choco contra la pared.- Maldición!.- decía saliendo de su auto.

Eli saco su potencial y fue la primera que entro al caracol, haciendo Driftings perfectos sin chiste, llegando a la línea de llegada con todas las personas emocionadas esperando a la ganadora.

.-WOOO!.- gritaba Eli saliendo de su auto emocionada para que todos llegaran con ella y la felicitaran. Pronto sintió como una chica se abalanzaba contra ella y la besaba en los labios.

.-Felicidades Elicchi.- le decía Nozomi separándose un poco de ella

.-Gracias…quiero mi recompensa.- la tomo de la cintura pegándola más a ella.

.-La tendrás…-Nozomi iba volver a besar pero el equipo llego y felicito a Eli por su grandiosa carrera. Eli simplemente no la soltó de la cintura

.-bien hecho Eli!.- decía Umi

.-Así se gana.- Maki le daba un golpe en su hombro

.-Genial Eli-chan Nya!.-

.-No esperaba menos de Eli-chan.- Hanayo se unía al equipo

.-Eli-chan… eres la mejor.-Hanoka llegaba un poco tomada, se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada en su espalda.- Faito da…eso.-

.-Honoka?! .-Eli se sorprendió

.-Otra vez.- Umi se pegó en la frente.

La pelinaranja se subió al auto de Eli y se acomodó en el asiento.-

.-Bueno, por lo menos no ocasionara problemas.- Nico reía al ver a la chica.

.-Bien Jóvenes, paguen.- decía Eli con una sonrisa, viendo llegar a los 2 chicos.

.-Buena carrera, Ayase-san.- decía Akira entregándole sus llaves.- Espero volver a correr contra ti después.

.-Claro, estaría encantada, de hecho me encantaría hablar contigo después.- le dijo y la chica asintió

.-Vamos, Vamos, campeón, necesitas darme lo prometido.

Mako, que había chocado su auto llego con la caja de armas que había prometido, estaba molesto, por el simple hecho de que una mujer le ganara.

.-Ten.- le entregaba

.-Gracias niño.- mako se fue dejando al equipo

.-Perdiste no?.-pregunto un chico tras de el

.-Si…Ayase es una loca al volante Fortis.-

.-Lo sé, pero ahora yo sere quien gane.- decía acercándose a los demás y ocultando algo e su parte trasera del pantalón.

.-Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí.-decía Maki

.-Cállate Nishikino.-

.-Quien lo hara, tu?.- Maki se iba a poner contra el pero Nico la detuvo del brazo.

.-Oh! Mira que sorpresa, pensé que ya no vendrías Fortis.-le decía Eli

.-Siempre vengo Ayase

.-Es lo que veo, y dime, para que me querías?

.- Quería felicitarte por la gran carrera que diste.- se rio un poco y volteo a ver a Nozomi.- Nos volvemos a ver linda.- Fortis se acercó a ella.- como estas?

.-Bien.-decía Nozomi que no se inmuto.-

.-Ouch, que fría eres querida.- Fortis le intento tomar la mano a Nozomi pero Eli lo impidió.

.-Que es lo que quieres en realidad Fortis.- Eli se estaba molestando

.-Tranquila mujer, en realidad vengo en paz.-Alzo las manos.- Solo vine a disculparme por lo de la vez pasada.

.-Claro…-

.-Es enserio! Lo juro, así que disculpa aceptada?.-Le mostro su mano, Eli la miro un poco dudosa, no confiaba en el chico… Nozomi tampoco le daba tan buena espina eso, vio al chico y veía como con su otra mano sacaba algo de su pantalón…-

.-ELICCHI CUIDADO!.-

Pronto se escuchó el disparo de un arma.

.-Tsk…mierda!.-gritaba Fortis que salió entre las personas.

.-Elicchi estas bien?.-preguntaba Nozomi viendo a la rubia que estaba en el suelo

.-Si…gracias Nozomi…- decía sorprendida la rubia para después darle una sonrisa.- Umi, Maki.- Eli dijo en un tono serio y las chicas rápidamente acataron.

.-Corre, no debe ir tan lejos con este escándalo.- decía Maki

.-Realmente estas bien?.-pregunto Nozomi

.-Lo estoy, no te preocupes linda.- Eli se paró y ayudo a Nozomi.- gracias…- decía un Eli.- si no me hubieras dicho, ahora estaría con un agujero en el pecho.-reía

.-No es nada Elicchi.- la miro fijamente y acaricio su mejilla.-No quisiera que…-

.-POLICIA!.-gritaba un chico.-

Todos se alarmaron e ingresaron a los autos para desalojar el lugar

.-Vamos Nozomi!-. Eli la tomo de la mano pero Nozomi se soltó.

.-Elicchi…- Nozomi no podía entregarla

.-Vamos Nozomi, corre!.-Eli la volvió a tomar insistiendo meter a Nozomi al auto.

.-Vete….-

.-Qué?.-

.-Vete! Corre!.- decía Nozomi empujando a Eli

.-No! Como te voy a dejar?! Te arrestaran.-

.-Yo se lo que hago okey? Déjamelo a mí…- Nozomi le dio un lento y tierno beso, pero se separó de ella empujándola al coche .- Nos vemos mañana en el almacén, Eli la miro.

.-AYASE ELI, DETENGASE!.- se escuchaba desde las patrullas que llegaban a gran velocidad.

Eli enojada arranco rápidamente dejando a Nozomi ahí.

.-NOZOMI! Pero que rayos hiciste?!.-le decía Nico

.-Yo…

.-Toujo-san.-se escucho la voz que parece ser de su jefe que se dirigía hacia ella.- No ha acatado la misión que le asigne.- decía molesto.

.-Lo sé… yo.-

.-Queda suspendida.-

.-Qué?.-

.-Usted no trabajara más en el caso, quedara suspendida hasta que termine, no se presente a mi oficina hasta entonces.-le decía seriamente.- Desde ahora el caso lo llevara Minami-san y Yazawa-san.- se dirigió a la patrulla

.-Revisen el área, puede que alguno este por aquí.- dicho esto se subió a la patrulla, Kotori se bajó corriendo para ver a su amiga, dejo que las patrullas se fueran del lugar.

.-Nozomi-chan…-decía Kotori

.-Lo lamento…lo arruine .-

.-Nozomi… en que pensabas?.-la regañaba Nico.-Entiende de una vez… Es tu trabajo, no puedes enamorarte de ella… ahora aquí ya están las consecuencias de tus actos.

.-Nico-chan, para ya.- le decía Kotori

.-Sera mejor irnos.- Nico camino para la salida del estacionamiento.-

Nozomi seguía triste, ya que perdió su caso, sus días de esfuerzo, sus años de práctica, todo a la basura…pero algo le decía que fue lo mejor que ha hecho en su vida.

.

.

.

.-DEMONIOS!.- se veía entre la oscuridad a un chico corriendo agitadamente

.-Alto ahí! Y baje el arma!.-grito un policía. El joven corrió más rápido para ahuyentar a los policías que lo estaban correteando desde hace buen tiempo. A lo lejos, logro visualizar un callejón, Pero para su sorpresa, una patrulla lo esperaba.

.-KIRA FORTIS, QUEDA DETENIDO POR MANEJO DE ARMAS.-

.

.

.-Me lleva la …-

.

.

.

.

.- **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

Qué les pareció? Les gusto? No les gusto? Fue feo? Estoy entrando en pánico, sinceramente este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho, y por eso estoy nerviosa DX

Realmente me encantaría que me dieran su opinión, estoy nerviosa ya que necesito saber que tal! Me pase prácticamente el fin de semana planeando esto.

Sin más, dejen sus comentarios sugerencias y/o aclaraciones que con gusto los estaré esperando.-

 **OHHH POR CIERTO, LES TENGO UNA PROPUESTA!**

 **Quiero que me diga, que pareja principal quieren para el próximo capítulo, ya sea NozoEli, KotoUmi, NicoMaki etc… ya que así sería más entretenido como se desarrolla cada pareja, además…si me convencen…habrá lemmon de la pareja ganadora (¬ w ¬)**

.

No se olviden de seguirme en **Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A**

Pues nada, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 6_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

.

.

 **Y LA PAREJA GANADORA ES:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.-Vamos Nozomi!.-La tome de la mano, no podría dejar ahí.

.-Elicchi…- Nozomi me miro con tristeza… No soportaba esa mirada.

.-Vamos Nozomi, corre!.-Insistí de nueva cuenta, no permitiría que Nozomi la arrestaran.

.-Vete….- la oí decir

.-Qué?.- No entendía a lo que se refería

.-Vete! Corre!.- Nozomi simplemente me empujo al auto

.-No! Como te voy a dejar?! Te arrestaran.- No quería eso, no permitiría que la corrompieran

.-Yo se lo que hago okey? Déjamelo a mí…- Ella simplemente se acerco a mi y me beso, pero se sentía diferente, entre miedo y confusión, duro muy poco ya que me seguía empujando para entrar al auto.- Nos vemos mañana en el almacén.- No entendía, realmente no lo entendía…

.-AYASE ELI, DETENGASE!.- Escuche… mire a Nozomi por ultima vez y me dio una sonrisa… esa sonrisa que no me gustaría ver jamás en ese bello rostro….

.

.

.

 **.** -Por que no se subió conmigo?.- se preguntaba Eli mientras manejaba..- No lo entiendo… necesito explicaciones.- acelero un poco más.

Eli estaba más que confundida por la actitud de la pelimorada, que haría ella contra esos policías? .-Quizá si sea…. – Eli rápida negó con la cabeza, era una idea absurda, como Nozomi seria un agente policiaco? No, no creo.-

Sin más llego hasta su departamento, vivía sola en un enorme Penthouse, entro dejando sus cosas regadas, no se sentía bien.

.-Maldición…-se dijo golpeando su frente.- Olvide el auto que gane.- saco un pesado suspiro.- Llamare a Rin para ver si ella se lo llevo… espero que sea así.- se dirigió a la pequeña cantina y de la nevera saco una botella de Vodka, saco su vaso y lo sirvió.- Sera mejor marcar.-

.-Hola, Rin? Soy Eli.-

.- _Hola Eli-chan!.-_

 _.-_ Hola, sabes que paso con mi carro?.- preguntaba

.- _Creo que se lo llevo Honoka Nya.-_

 _.-_ Honoka?! .- se alarmaba Eli.- Creo que ya perdí mi auto .-

.- _Lo lamento Nya, si quieres le llamo y te aviso todo.-_

.-Me harías un gran favor Rin, gracias.-

.- _De nada Nya!.-_

Sin más Eli colgó .-Adiós buen auto .-se lamentaba, aunque esperaba que Honoka no lo haya estampado

.-Me costara mucho de ser así… - Eli simplemente se acostó en el sofá, se sentía cansada, necesitaba mentalizar lo que paso en está noche. El único pensamiento que llegaba a su mente, o el primer nombre que lograba asimilar, era el de Nozomi. No era nada fácil el tratar de dejarla ir, Eli relamente quería estar con ella daría lo que fuera por esa hermosa chica de ojos espemraldas.

.-Nozomi…- fue su ultimo dicho antes de cerrar sus ojos pero el sonido de su celular la desconcentro.

.-Debe ser Rin.- decía Eli, tomando su celular.- Ojala mi auto este en buenas condiciones.

.-Hola?.- preguntaba Eli

.- _Hola Eli-san, soy yo, Anju.-_ _.-Oh…_ -pensaba Eli

.- Hola Anju, que tal?.-

.- _Bien y tu? Te extraño… -_

 _.-_ Enserio? Que lindo de tu parte, dime que se te ofrece?.-

.- _Eli-san como puede decir eso de mi, solo quería saber si quería pasar el rato… -_

 _.-_ Pasar el rato?.- Eli se quedo pensando, en realidad se sentía frustrada, y confundida además, sentía mucho coraje e incertidumbre por lo que le había hecho Nozomi..-

.- _Entonces… que dices?_.

.

.

.

.

.-Hice lo correcto?.- se repetía miles de veces Nozomi.- No sé qué hacer…-

.-Nozomi-chan… no te atormentes tanto.- le decía Kotori que la acompañaba en la habitación de su departamento.

.-Pero… perdí el mayor caso de mi vida, y todo por culpa de mi estúpido comportamiento.- Nozomi soltaba algunas lágrimas

.-Es algo que no puedes evitar Nozomi-chan, tu no lo quisiste así.-

.-Lo sé, Lo sé… pero.-

.-Pero nada, además terminando el caso podrás regresar.

.-No sé si realmente quisiera eso.-

.-Por qué lo dices?.-

.-Quiero… Quiero alejarme un poco de todo esto.

.-Pero Nozomi-chan.

.-Tu me entiendes Kotori-chan… no quisiera cometer algún delito alguna vez en tu vida? Hacer el bien todo el tiempo es fastidioso.-

.-También lo he pensado… pero sabes que no podemos, nuestro trabajo es hacer el bien.-

.-Quizá, pero ya me cansé de estas haciendo eso todo el tiempo.-Nozomi se recostó en la cama.

.- Pero que podemos hacer Nozomi-chan?.-

.-Supongo que…-

.-Ya llegue.- entraba Nico

.-Bienvenida Nico-chan.- le decía Kotori

.-Traje la pizza que querían.- puso la caja en la pequeña mesa que había ahí.- Traje tu favorita Nozomi.

La mencionada no la miro

.-Nozomi…lamento lo de hace rato, no era mi intención.- decía Nico

.-Este bien, lo entiendo, tenías razón.-

.-No la tenía, solo que, bueno, eras mi compañera de equipo y no me gustó la idea de que te sacaran.

.-Nicochi realmente me quiere.- Nozomi le empezó hacer burla y la abrazo

.-Eh? C-Claro que no!.- Nico se alejó de Nozomi.- No seas Idiota Nozomi, por dios.- Nico estaba sonrojada

.-Ya, Ya, chicas hay que comer.- decía Kotori

Así siguió la plática, una amena y tranquila, le contaron a Kotori lo que paso en ese día de la carrera, las emociones que había hasta el final.

.-Umi-chan se sentía sola.- le decía Nozomi

.-Pobre Umi-chan…- Kotori se sintió mal por la peliazul, ya que realmente quería pasar el rato con ella.

.-Nicochi no perdía el tiempo.- decía Nozomi con picardía

.-A que te refieres idiota!.- Nico presto atención

.-Bueno, estabas muy cerca de Maki-chan…-

.-Y eso que? Estaba cumpliendo mi parte del trabajo.

.-Vaya, no sabia que implicaba también casi besarse con la enemiga.-

.-N-N-No nos besamos!.- Nico estaba tan roja como sus ojos

.-Pero querías.-

.-Deja de decir Locuras Nozomi… - Nico aparto la mirada.- Además, tu te besas con Ayase

.-Si, y no lo niego.- decía Orgullosa.

.-Pues nadie dijo que no podías besar a la acusada.- mencionaba Kotori

.-Tu también Kotori?!.- Decía Nico

.- Nico-chan, se que no es correcto, pero uno no puede evitar sentirse atraído por alguien.- Kotori se sonrojo un poco.- además, no tiene nada de malo si no se enteran.-

.-Pues si, pero que se sentirá cuando aquellas se den cuenta de que nosotros somos policías? Que solo lo hicimos para encontrar pruebas en su contra y meterla al lugar en el que pertenecen?.-decía Nico seriamente.- Queramos o no, estamos jugando con el enemigo, cuando se enteren, lo más seguro es que nos eliminaran… Por eso tenemos que tomar su confianza y no levantar sospechas, las ayudaremos en todo, a nosotros no nos harán nada, ya que cumplimos con nuestra misión, Nozomi quizá ya no este en el caso, pero podría ser de gran ayuda.-Nico miro a Nozomi y le dio una sonrisa.

.-Así que haremos todo lo posible para ello, tengo unas sospechas sobre el tal Kira Fortis, empezare a revisas su expediente para ver si tiene relación con el trio.-

.-No te preocupes Nico-chan… encontraremos algo.- decía Kotori

.-Nozomi… crees poder ayudarnos?.- preguntaba Nico

.-Yo….-

.

.

.

.

.

.-Eli-san… más…-ahhhh.- se escuchaban gemidos por toda la habitación.

.-Tranquila, no he terminado aun…- Eli besaba el blanco cuello de Anju, dando pequeñas mordidas a su paso. Y con sus manos acariciaba sus glúteos y apretándolos a su paso.

El tiempo paso muy rápido, primero estaba tomando una copa con Anju y después la chica ya estaba en las piernas de Eli, desatando una guerra de lujuria y deseo.

.-Más… Más.- Anju tomo las mejillas de Eli para besarla apasionadamente.- Necesito más… - se separó de Ella y se empezó a quitar la blusa que traía, dejando ver un escote con encaje. Eli simplemente miraba aquella chica, primero vio ese vientre plano, para seguir a su enormes pechos y por ultimo….- _Nozomi…-_ Eli por un momento se imaginó una pelimorada de ojos esmeralda y no una castaña.- _En que estás pensando Eli?!.-_ se golpeó mentalmente. Respirando Hondo, tomo los pechos de Anju con sus manos, masajeándolos lentamente y dando leves besos en su clavícula.

Anju instintivamente coloco sus manos en los hombros des Eli apretándolos por la sensación tan placentera que le brindaba. Eli, prosiguió a quitar esa estorbosa prenda, sin más quito el sujetador, mostrando unos pechos blancos y formados. No aparto la mirada de ese gran busto y siguió besando cada parte que tenia a su paso. Cada beso, cada caricia…. Era eterna.

Prosiguiendo, Eli llego al lugar que necesitaba ser atendido, observo los senos de Anju y cuando iba a empezar a besar, de nueva cuenta ese nombre llegaba a su mente.- _No es Nozomi, entiende por una vez!.-_ Llena de frustración levanto a Anju y la acostó en el sofá en el que estaban.

.-Estas muy ansiosa… _Elicchi.-_ Eli por un momento parecía que escucho aquella voz…- _Nozomi…-_

Eli inmediatamente beso sus pechos y acercando sus manos a una zona prohibida.

.-E-Eli-san… no seas tan brusca.- decía Anju mostrando un poco de dolor

Eli ignoro aquella suplica y recorrió desde sus pechos hasta su vientre, dejando leves moretones a su paso, bajo aquella prenda y la quito, le molestaba.

Eli automáticamente beso aquella zona húmeda, tomando los líquidos que yacían en aquel lugar.

.-Ah!...Ahh… Eli-san.- lo gemidos de Anju cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Eli alzo la vista y la miro a los ojos, para después, darle una sonrisa picara. Sin verlo venir Eli inserto un dedo, causando que Anju se retorciera de placer.

.-Estas muy Húmeda…y estrecha.-

.-Usted es muy cruel conmigo Eli-san… Ah..- seguía Gimiendo Anju

.-Cruel…-

 _.-Eres muy cruel conmigo, Elicchi.-_

.-Nozomi…-Eli automáticamente paro todos sus movimientos, y se separó de Anju.

.-Por qué te detienes?.- le decía Anju todavía agitada

.-No puedo hacer esto… -decía Eli con sus manos en su frente

.-Qué?! Por qué no? Antes no renegabas.-

.-Porque? Yo…- Anju se abrazó al cuello de Eli lo beso lentamente.- Anju… para.- le decía Eli pero Anju le dio un mordida causando que la rubia se le erizara la piel.

.-Anda, hay que seguir.- Anju le daba su mejor voz ronca y sensual.

.-Yo…-

.-Si?.-

.-Tengo algo que hacer.- Eli se paro rápidamente y le paso su ropa a Anju

.-Es enserio Ayase?.- Anju le decía Molesta

.-Lo siento… por favor sal de mi casa.-

.-Tsk… como quieras.- la chica se vistió rápido y salió de la casa azotando la puerta a su paso.

.-A que soy idiota.- se decía Eli.- Mejor me voy a ir un rato al Almacén.- Eli se metió a bañar y se arreglo para irse aquel lugar.

.

.

Eli vagaba por las enormes calles de la gran ciudad, no tenia ganas de nada, se sentía fatal, algo le faltaba pero no lograba saber que era.- Quizá sea por ella.- se decía.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al almacén, un par de semáforos y llegaba, sin más llego a uno, ella siempre respetaba las vialidades, era muy responsable en ese aspecto. Cuando se dio cuenta, la calle por la que iba se le hacia conocida.- Por aquí vive Nozomi…- decía Eli, para que mentía? Necesitaba ver a la pelimorada, por esta vez, no respeto las vialidades, se salto el semáforo y se dirigió al departamento de Nozomi. Ya en unas cuantas cuadras llego y se estaciono, de nueva cuenta se arreglo su conjunto, bajo del auto y entro a los departamentos, subió las escaleras y llego a la puerta que tanto esperaba.

.-Espero que esté en casa…- decía Eli y toco el timbre… Nada, intento nuevamente.- Por que no abrirá? Ojala no haya tenido problemas.- Intentare una vez más.- Eli nuevamente intento.

.-Elicchi?.- se escuchó una voz y Eli automáticamente, reconociéndola volteo.- Qué bueno que llegaste.-pregunto Nozomi con una sonrisa.

.-Amm yo… quería saber cómo estabas.- decía Eli un tanto nerviosa.

.-Bueno! estoy bien, y tu?.- Decía Eli

.-Yo? Bien jeje.- eli jugaba con sus manos.

.-Quieres pasar?.- la invito Nozomi.

.-Yo… Claro.- Eli acepto gustosa.

Sin más las 2 chicas entraron al pequeño departamento, que era pequeño a comparación del de Eli

.-Siéntate como en tu casa.- le decía Nozomi para después dirigirse a la cocina.- gustas algo de tomar?.-

.-Amm agua estaría bien.- Eli se sentó en un sofá de la pequeña sala que había ahí. Nozomi le sonrió y ya con el vaso, se lo extendió.

.-Gracias… - decía Eli

.-No hay por qué.-

.-Nozomi, como sabias que estaba aquí?-

.-Bueno, no toda la gente tiene autos tan ostentosos como los tuyos, además de que desde que estaba en la tienda se rumoraba de una hermosa rubia en un lujosos auto.- decía Nozomi.

.-O-Ohh… .- Decía muy ruborizada Eli

.-Bueno, solo creí lo de la hermosa rubia, eso si es cierto.- Nozomi le guiño un Ojo. Eli simplemente se ruborizo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

.-A ti solo te gusta molestarme, Nozomi.- le decía

.-Es imposible el no hacerlo Elicchi, eres muy linda.-

.-P-Pero tú lo eres mal Nozomi!- Eli rápidamente se paró de su lugar, haciendo que Nozomi sacara una risa.- Lo siento.- se disculpó Eli

.-Tranquila Elicchi, así que dime, para dónde ibas?-

.-Bueno, quería ir al almacén un rato….-

.-Oh ya veo.-le decía Nozomi

.-Quieres ir conmigo? Quizá de ahí te invito a cenar.-

.-Me encantaría Elicchi.- Nozomi se paro de su lugar.- Espérame un segundo vale?.- dicho esto se empezó a dirigir a su habitación, Eli que veía disimuladamente su caminar hizo que se pusiera nerviosa, parecía una acosadora.

.-En que estoy pensando.- se decía Eli mientras esperaba a Nozomi.- Es acogedor.- Miraba detenidamente el pequeño departamento.

Eli fijo su vista en una pequeña estantería y vio las fotografías que había en el lugar.

.-Linda… - Eli miraba una foto de Nozomi cuando era pequeña, a su lado podía ver a un hombre alto y de cabello del mismo color que el de Nozomi.- Quizá se su papá.- se pregunto, pero algo le llamo la atención.- Policía eh…- decía mientras venia detenidamente el emblema.

.-Lamento la demora Elicchi.- decía Nozomi, Eli automáticamente dejo la fotografía en su lugar.

.-N-No te preocupes, Nozomi list….- Eli no termino de hablar por ver a la pelimorada, vestía unos pantalones ajustados que acentuaban las curvas de su cuerpo, más una blusa blanca que lograba ver el sujetador de Nozomi.-

.-Elicchi, si sigues mirándome te tacharan de acosadora.- le decía Nozomi entre risas

.-L-L-Lo lamento!.- Eli miro para otro lado.

.-No te preocupes...- Se acercó a Eli he hizo que la mirara.- Nos vamos?- Nozomi bajo la mirada a los labios de Eli para después mirar sus ojos.

.-C-Claro…- Eli miraba esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le fascinaba.

.-Entonces vamos.- Nozomi la tomo de la mano y salieron de su departamento, dirigiéndose al Almacén. En el camino, había como una tensión… Eli estaba mirando atenta la carretera, pero de vez en cuando le daba la necesidad de ver a su acompañante…- _Su ropa no me ayuda en nada.-_ Eli soltaba una gota de sudor, solo tenia la necesidad de quitarle la ropa.- _Soy una indecente diría Umi, como puedo pensar en quitarle la ropa?!.-_

.-Hace calor no?.-decía Eli bajando la ventana.-

.- Algo o será que Elicchi esta excitada.- Nozomi le guiño un ojo mientras se daba un poco de aire y gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuello, perdiéndose por su escote

Era una tortura, se decía mentalmente Eli, una gran tortura.- _Cálmate Eli, Cálmate.-_

Y así siguió durante todo el camino al Almacén, que para Eli… estaba demasiado lejos

.-Quizá estén las demás…-Decía Eli mientras abría la puerta, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie.- Eh? Creí que estarían, o por lo menos Honoka y Rin.-

.-Bueno, es raro.- decía Eli

.-En fin, vamos a pasar.- indicaba Eli para entrar al almacén y dirigirse a la oficina de Eli.

.-Gustas algo de tomar Nozomi?.-Eli saco una botella de Vodka

.-Te gusta el vodka?.- pregunto .-Toma asiento, por favor.- le dijo Eli y Nozomi se sentó que una silla que estaba ahí.

.-Es mi favorito, a ti no te gusta?.- decía Eli

.- Solo un poco.- le guiño un ojo a Eli, está simplemente sirvió un poco en los vasos.

.-Aquí tienes hermosa dama.- le ofreció su parte

.-Gracias Elicchi, que amable.- le daba un sonrisa, Eli simplemente la correspondió y se sentó en su escritorio.

.-Y bien Elicchi… Háblame más de ti.- decía Nozomi

.-Qué quieres saber?.- interrogaba Eli

.-Mmm no se, cómo tienen tanto dinero para tener esos autos tan costosos? a mi me costaría siglos conseguir uno igual.- le decía Nozomi entre risas, no quería que Eli sospechara de ella.

.-Jajaja bueno, trabajando.- decía Eli

.-Solo con eso? Vaya, que empleo debes de tener.-

.-Uno muy bueno, además de que hago tratos con personas.-

.-Qué tipos de tratos?

.-Muchas preguntas por hoy…- Eli dejo su vaso a un lado y se aproximó a besar a Nozomi, Esta se sorprendió pero correspondió el afecto, extrañaba la textura de sus labios y luego con ese sabor fuerte del vodka, era la mejor combinación para su paladar.-

.-Yo no se nada de ti, Nozomi…-Eli se separó un poco de la chica

.-Mmmm que te gustaría saber?.-

.-Todo… todo de ti me interesa.- Eli se aproximó a besar de nueva cuenta a Nozomi, esta vez con más fervor.

.-Ahora estas muy ansiosa, Elicchi.-le decía bromista acariciando sus mejillas.

.-Me has estado tentando desde un Inicio, Nozomi.- rosaba levemente sus labios

.-Supongo que me declaro culpable mi linda Elicchi.- Nozomi lentamente lamio los labios de Eli, Tentándola.

.-Nozomi… perdóname, pero no creo que pueda contenerme por más tiempo.- Eli rápidamente cargo a Nozomi por sus glúteos, está sin reproches puso sus pierna alrededor de la cintura de Eli.

Eli la llevo cargando al escritorio y la siguió besando, Nozomi aun en su posición sin quitar el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

.-Elicchi… - Decía Nozomi entre besos, necesitaba más de Eli, entonces puso su manos alrededor de su cuello de acercándola más a ella.

.-Nozomi…-Eli mordió levemente el labio inferior de Nozomi, haciendo que soltara un leve gemido. Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a masajear los muslos de Nozomi, se sentían bien… pero ese pantalón aunque le sentaba de maravilla necesitaba quitárselo.

.-Elicchi…- Nozomi gemía se separó un poco de Eli y la miro detenidamente.- Eres muy traviesa no crees?…- Nozomi deslizo su dedo desde los labios de Eli hasta su pecho.

.-Nozomi, quiero demostrarte que… tu eres la única chica a la que quiero, desde el primer momento en el que te vi, necesito de ti cada día… me estoy volviendo loca ahora… quiero todo de ti.- admitía Eli, Nozomi alzo la vista y miro a la chica de sus sueños, a la persona que había buscado en toda su vida… al fin a su lado. Nozomi simplemente con alegría tomo el rostro de Eli entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla, sintiendo esa suavidad que los labios de la otra tenían.

Lo corazones rezumbaban en sus oídos, unos latidos extasiados de felicidad y amor. Algo, que ellas ya no podían soportar… ese beso era la prueba de que su amor era correspondido.

Nozomi pudo sentir como las manos de Eli la tocaban de la cintura delicadamente, acercándola más a ella. Esa pequeña acción hizo que se sintiera complacida, sin más ella poso sus manos en el cuello de la rubia haciendo más profundo el beso.

Eli sin dudarlo, fue recostando a Nozomi poco a poco en el escritorio, miro a detalle a la pelimorada, tenía un brillo lleno de excitación y agitación. Eli se acercó a Nozomi y beso sus mejillas, después su nariz, para continuar con pequeños besos en su quijada y finalizar con leves besos en su cuello, erizando la piel de Nozomi.- Nozomi… Quiero todo de ti…- susurraba Eli con una voz ronca, causando que Nozomi se encendiera más. La pelimorada por acto reflejo coloco sus manos en la cabellera rubia de Eli, quería sentirla más cerca.

.-Elicchi… Ahhh.- daba pequeños gemidos Nozomi al sentir leves mordidas que le había dado Eli en su cuello.-

.-Nozomi… puedo?.- Eli pidió un poco de permiso, Nozomi entendía que quería hacer Eli.

.-Solo se gentil Elicchi…- Eli le dio una sonrisa y retiro la blusa que le estorbaba hasta ahora.

Eli se quedó sin habla, eran perfectos, y automáticamente se sonrojo, nunca antes se había puesto nerviosa en estos casos, ver a Nozomi tan vulnerable y esta posición… la hacia perder más el control.- Q-Qué pasa?...- pregunto Nozomi un poco agitada y ruborizada. Eli simplemente la miro de nuevo y se acerco a ella besándola.- Eres perfecta Nozomi…-con un beso lento y sin prisas. Nozomi lentamente lamio el labio de la rubia y la chica gustosa, concedió la petición de la pelimorada. Sus lenguas danzaban en una sincronización degustando de cada una, haciendo el beso más intenso y profundo. Eli automáticamente empezó a masajear los pechos de Nozomi, la chica saco un leve gemino que fue callado por Eli, para después posar su manos en la espalda de la rubia arañándola un poco.

.-Eli…cchi .- decía entrecortada Nozomi.- No es justo, tu tienes…mucha ropa.- Nozomi le dio una sonrisa picara.- Mi venganza.- asi que metió sus manos adentro de su camisa, arañando su abdomen, haciendo que Eli suspirara de placer, Nozomi, por la reacción de la rubia, todos sus demonios salieron a flote quitándole la camisa a Eli, desgarrándola para no verla más, y dejándola solamente en un Top negro, dejando ver un cuerpo marcado y definido. Nozomi sonrió complacida con lo que veía.- Qué sexy…- decía con una voz sensual.

.-N-Nozomi…-La pelimorada beso por encima de su top los pechos de Eli, y con sus manos araño levemente el abdomen de la rubia

.-Te gusta que haga eso?...- Eli no respondió, solamente miro a otro lado, ocultando su sonrojo.- Eres tan linda Elicchi…- Nozomi se separo de Eli y bajo del escritorio, para guiar a Eli al sofá.-

.-Es mi turno para que disfrutes…- Nozomi dicho esto, la empujo al sofá. Eli miraba a esa hermosa chica.- Qué sexy.- dijo Eli haciendo que Nozomi se sentara ahorcadas sobre ella. Nozomi empezó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo haciendo que Eli perdiera la cordura, lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar sus manos en los glúteos de Nozomi, llevando el ritmo de su cadera.

Nozomi se acerco a besar a Eli sin perder el ritmo de sus caderas, he incluso lo hizo más lento y cautivador, frotándose contra Eli.- Ahh… Elicchi…- Gemía la chica para después besar el cuello de la rubia.

.-Dios, Nozomi!- cambiaron de posiciones y la rubia recostó a Nozomi en el sofá.- cambio de turno.- le dio su mejor sonrisa, causando que Nozomi se le erizara la piel. Prosiguiendo quito el sostén de Nozomi, mostrando unos enormes pechos.- Perfecta…- Eli veía con total fascinación el cuerpo de Nozomi. Con su mano, sujeto las manos de Nozomi.

.-Qué vas hacer?.- le decía Nozomi agitada

.- Algo que te encantara…- Eli hizo un camino de besos iniciando desde su frente, oídos, mejillas, labios, cuello, clavícula, para finalizar en sus pechos.

La lengua de Eli era fantástica, se decía Nozomi.

.-Ahh… Ah… Elicchi.- gemía Nozomi tomando la cabeza de Eli para que se mantuviera en ese lugar.

.-Nozomi… eres tan linda.- Eli mordió levemente su pezón, para después lamerlo y succionarlo, haciendo que Nozomi se excitara más con esa simple acción.- Ahh… Huh.. Elicchi

.-Te deseo tanto… Nozomi - Eli se levanto de su lugar y beso nuevamente a Nozomi.

Eli, por fin soltó a Nozomi, quito lentamente los pantalones de la chica y acerco su mano a una zona altamente sensible. Nozomi, se exalto pero movía sus caderas para sentir más las manos de Eli

.-Mira … estas muy húmeda.- Eli le mostraba sus dedos completamente empapados.

.-No digas eso… en este momento.- Se sonrojo un poco mirando a otro lado.

.-Realmente… - Eli presiono levemente aquella Zona haciendo que Nozomi soltara un sonoro gemino.- Eres demasiado linda.-

Próximamente hizo un camino de besos desde sus labios, pasando por sus pechos y dejando leves marcas en ellos, para seguir por su vientre y finalmente, llegar al lugar que Eli deseaba reclamar.

Con suma delicadeza con sus dientes empezó a quitar las bragas de Nozomi, dejándolas a un lado.-

.-Elicchi… hazlo rápido.- decía Nozomi, con una voz ronca desorientando a Eli

.-Disculpa?.- decía Eli, la había escuchado perfectamente, pero esa voz de Nozomi la estaba enloqueciendo.-

.-R-Rápido.- decía un poco más alto

.-Por qué?.- Eli Beso sus largas piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos, para morderlos y dejan leves marcas.

.-Elicchi… - Nozomi estaba perdiendo el control, deseaba que Eli llegara más lejos, pero lo estaba haciendo con maldad. Molestas cambio rápidamente posiciones con Eli dejando a la rubia acostada y está encima de ella.

.-Q-Qué? Nozomi?.-

.-Eres cruel, Elicchi… torturándome de esa manera.- le decía Nozomi

.-P-Pero… Ahh.- gemía Eli, Nozomi delineaba los marcados cuadros que tenía su abdomen.- Nozomi…-pronto las manos curiosas de Eli fueron acariciando de nueva cuenta aquellas torneadas piernas. Nozomi se aproximo a besar a Eli y con el paso del tierno, comenzó a tornarse más fogoso y lleno de deseo. Sin embargo, las manos de Eli no perdieron el rumbo y se dirigieron al trasero de Nozomi haciéndola gemir de gusto.

Con ese simple sonido despertó más y más deseo en Eli. Apretó un poco el trasero de Nozomi haciendo que la pelimorada se estremeciera.-Me gustan esos sonido… has más para mi.- Eli apretó nuevamente y dándoles un leve golpe.

.-Elicchi… No eres justa… Ahh!- Nozomi prosiguió a arañar un poco su abdomen provocando a Eli, le fascinaba, lo descubrió hace un momento.

.-Nozomi… quiero hacerte mía.- Eli se levantó, para tomar a la pelimorada por la cintura y la beso

.-Hazme tuya entonces… - Le dio una voz ronca, sin más las dos chicas sonrieron y gustosas siguieron

Eli comenzó a besar de nuevo el cuello de Nozomi, dejando más marcas.- Eres solo mía… Nozomi.- le susurro a oído Eli, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

La chica se frotaba más a la rubia, haciendo que su nivel de excitación aumentara.- Nozomi, estas mojándome.- Le decía Eli con una voz ronca

.-Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo.- Nozomi gemía más y más

.-Nozomi, no soporto más, me estas volviendo loca.-

Eli tomo por sorpresa a Nozomi y empezó a tocar aquella zona levemente. Los gemidos eran más fuertes por parte de Nozomi. Eli viendo la situación, prosiguió a insertar un dedo

.-Ahh… Elicchi.- decía Nozomi sacando una lagrima.-

.-Te duele?.- pregunto alerta la rubia

.-Un poco… -Eli se acercó y quito con sus labios esa lagrima traviesa que corría por su mejilla.

.-Enfócate en mis caricias.- Eli besaba sus mejillas, nariz, frente, cuello… todo lo que tenia a su paso. Con forme iba avanzando fue acelerando la velocidad de su mano.

.-Elicchi… más.- decía Nozomi que subía y bajaba sus caderas con el ritmo de Eli

La chica hizo caso y aumento la velocidad pero no sin antes insertar su segundo dedo.- Así está bien?.- pregunto con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

.-Perfecto.- sonreía Nozomi de la misma manera y beso a Eli desesperadamente.

.-Más… Más ahh…!.- esos sonidos hacían que Eli aumentara más la velocidad

.-Nozomi… me aprietas.- decía Eli, con su boca a trapo uno de los pechos de Nozomi y los chupo y succiono.

.-Se siente… bien.- Nozomi mordió el hombro de Eli

.-Nozomi… más, más, quiero más de ti.-

.-Eli… cchi… voy a… - ya llegaba el momento

.-No… no puedes correrte…- Eli seguí con lo suyo, dejando en el éxtasis a Nozomi.-

.-P-Por que?.- Nozomi estaba a punto

.-Por que no.- Eli automáticamente paro sus actos y recostó a Nozomi que estaba agitada y excitada.

Eli se quitó lo que le quedaba de Ropa y quedo igual que Nozomi, se acomodó entre las piernas de Nozomi, para que sus centros quedaran unidos, sin perder tiempo, Eli comenzó a embestirla

.-Ahh… Nozomi…- gemía Eli apoyando sus manos en los costados de Nozomi, dando embestidas Rápidas.-

.-Elicchi… por favor…- pedía Nozomi, puso sus manos en el cuello de Eli atrayéndola a ella para besarla.

Así siguieron en su lucha, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

.-Nozomi… Nozomi… - decía Eli haciendo más fuerte sus embestidas

.-Elicchi, más fuerte… Elicchi!.- Nozomi puso sus manos en la espalda de Eli rasguñándola

.-Agg…. – se quejo un poco Eli, pero eso hacia que se excitara más. Asi que prosiguió

.-Elicchi… te amo… Te amo!.- soltaba finalmente Nozomi, haciendo que Eli se sintiera enormemente feliz.

.-Nozomi… voy a terminar…-

.-Yo… igual…- Solo unas cuantas embestidas más y …

.-Elicchi!.-

.-Nozomi!.-

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Eli se desplomo en el pecho de Nozomi por el enorme Orgasmo tan glorioso que llegaron las dos.

.

.

.-Eso fue…

.-Hermoso…- decía Nozomi acariciando la cabeza de Eli.- Elicchi

.-Nozomi… -Eli se enderezo para mirar a Nozomi a los ojos.- Todo lo que te había dicho anteriormente… es verdad, quiero estar contigo, no me importa esa estúpida apuesta en la que estábamos, quiero estar contigo…- Eli la miraba seriamente.

.-Elicchi… -

.-N-No me tienes que corresponder solo.- Eli fue callada por unos suaves y delicados labios, que lentamente se fueron separando

.-Calla si?.- Nozomi le acaricio la mejilla.- desde el primer momento estuve interesada en ti… Elicchi, por favor, no me dejes, a pesar de todo…-

Dicho esto, Eli besos apasionadamente a Nozomi.- No lo hare.-

Nozomi de nueva cuenta cambio posición, tomo su camisa que estaba en el suelo y la sujeto en las manos de Eli.

.-Es mi turno de demostrarte cuanto de amo…- Nozomi se acerco a los labios de Eli

.-Eso me encantaría…. – Eli le dio su mejor voz ronca… para así, tener otro momento de Romance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.-Como que no conseguiste nada!.- decía un chico furioso empujando a una chica al suelo.- eres una inútil!

.-Por favor… Fortis, no es tan fácil como parece…- la chica le decía asustada.

El joven se acerco a ella he hizo que lo mirara.- Tu haces lo que yo diga… si dices algo sobre mi o mi paradero… despídete de tu amiga… y de paso dile adiós al mundo.- Fortis la beso bruscamente mordiendo su labio y dejándolo sangrando.

.-Ahora… lárgate y para la próxima has bien tu trabajo.- El chico se fue dejando a una chica sangrando…

.

.

.

.- _Erena-chan…-_

.

.

.

.

.

. **-NOTAS DE AUTOR.**

Les gusto el lemmon? Quieren más? Hasta lo hice más largo para que sea ricolino XD

Realmente me costo trabajo, tuve que ver muchas "cosas" para buscar la inspiración ¬ w ¬ jajajaj espero que les haya gustado y…

¿Fortis que no estaba en la cárcel? Eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo MUAHAHAHA

Por cierto, de nueva cuenta, estuvo muy reñido con las parejas eh? Otra vez hare la propuesta, .-.- **Que pareja quieren ver el siguiente capitulo?** Ya se fue el NozoEli, quedan el KotoUmi, NicoMaki etc….

Digan en los comentarios y con gusto y con más inspiración lo hare mejor XD

 **No se olviden de seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A**

Digan sus sugerencias, cuestiones o preguntas que las responderé ¡!

.-POR CIERTO! Les agradezco por ayudarme con esta historia, realmente, no seria nada sin su apoyo, me hacen motivarme y seguir por ustedes, gracias!

.

.

.-Sin más, nos vemos el siguiente capitulo con más **LEMMON** de la pareja ganadora ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 9_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.-**_ **NOTA:** Realmente me la pusieron difícil ¿Porque? Se preguntaran, pues por que **EL KOTOUMI Y NICOMAKI QUEDARON EN EMPATES!** Pensaba en poner a las 2 parejas en un solo capitulo, pero, es mucho, además de que se haría un revoltijo y también quería poner los puntos de vista tanto de Kotori y Nico, asi que serán 2 capítulos por separados. **Tranquilos! Serán en el mismo tiempo y momento pero con diferente perspectiva entendido? Sin más que decir, los dejo leer… Indecentes (¬ w ¬)**

 **PD:**

 **-NO ME MATEN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **.-** Venga! No les gustaría ir a ese nueva bar que acaba de abrir?.-Preguntaba energética Nozomi

.-Es enserio?.- Nico hablaba desinteresada.

.-No es mala idea.- Mencionaba Kotori

.-Realmente quieres ir, Kotori?.- Preguntaba Nico.- Recuerda que tenemos trabajos.

.- Nico-chan, no te preocupes, el trabajo estará con ustedes.- Decía Nozomi con un toque pícaro

.-No me digas que…-

.-Claro! Elicchi me invito y me pidió preguntarles si quisieran ir.-

.-Mmm ya recuerdo que lo mencionaste pero, a quien se le ocurre decirlo en plena madrugada?.- decía molesta Nico.- a que hora llegaste a casa?.-

.-Llegue temprano

.-Claro! Temprano, que tanto hacías?.-

.-Eso ya es otra historia, Nicochi.- Nozomi le guiño un ojo.- entonces, van?

.-Claro, nos merecemos un día para distraernos, no te parece Nico-chan?

.-Supongo… Ira Maki, verdad?- Las dos chicas se miraron y soltaron una carcajada por las ocurrencias de su amiga.- D-De que se ríen?! Ella es mi caso principal!.-decía molesta Nico

.-Tranquila, Nico-chan será divertido.-

.-Tienes razón.- se resignó la pelinegra .-que puede pasar?.-

.

.

. **P.V UMI**

.-NO PIENSO IR!- le decía renuente a Eli

.-Por qué no?.-

.-Por qué no, m-me da vergüenza.- Si, esta soy yo.

.-Umi por favor, saldremos con ellas, que tendría de malo?.-

.-Nada pero…- aun así no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa… quizá por que iría ella….

.-ELI! QUE DESASTRE HICISTE EN LA OFICINA?- Se escuchó un grito, era el de Maki que llegaba furiosa a nosotras… por lo menos cambiamos de tema.

.-Upss…- Eli se escondió detrás de mi… esto no es bueno, a Maki le vale quien sea que este en su camino.

.-Apesta… Si vas hacer "eso" por lo menos limpia.- OH! Eso explica por qué había tanto desastre en la oficina… espera… QUÉ?!

.-Si mamá.- Eli esta jugando con fuego como siempre, solo me limite a sacar un suspiro, ellas dos siempre pelean por cosas ridículas.

.-UMI?! DILE ALGO!.- Maki se dirigió a mí con una voz seria… YO NO PIENSO CARGAR CON LAS INDECENCIAS DE ELI?!

.-Yo digo que nos calmemos un poco, solo fue un error.- decía, no quería que las cosas empeoraran más.- Además Eli… como se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa en la oficina, donde comemos todos los días…- estaba tan avergonzada.

.- Eres la segunda mayor, deberías de decirle algo más!.- Maki se puso más alerta de lo que haría Eli.. Parecen perros y gatos.

.-Yo soy la autoridad aquí.- Eli… no arruines más las cosas.

.-Solo por ser la mayor no te da ninguna autoridad…- Maki se apresuró a corretear a Eli por todo el Almacén.

.-Yo digo que sí!.- mi rubia amiga corría por su vida como si un hubiera ni un mañana, y todo solo para ocultarse de nuevo detrás de mí, siendo presa fácil-

Maki me aparto a un lado y jalo a Eli.- Veras lo que te digo.- Maki arrastro a Eli hasta la oficina, pobre Eli, no quisiera estar en su lugar, pero bueno, las cosas son así.

.

.

Mientras ellas solucionaban su problema, me fui a mi computadora a revisar unas transferencias, tenia que tener todo listo para el saqueo al banco, todo el plan está listo, solo falta tener unos detalles mínimos.

Pasa de rato se escuchó el azote de una puerta, y después una Maki enojada gritándole a Eli, esas dos no tienen remedio. Finalmente después de todo el alboroto, Maki sea acerco a mi.

.-Qué haces?.- fue lo que me pregunto, se veía molesta jajaj Maki no cambia, sus facciones la delatan.

.-Estoy revisando unas transferencias a nuestras cuentas, tal parece que los Kira no quieres cooperar.- me dio risa todo este asunto, ellos fueron los que nos buscaron y ahora no quieren pagar lo debido.

Bueno, solo es cuestión de esperar, ya casi será el plan contra ellos, tendremos lo que nos pertenece.-Me decía mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

.-Tienes razón.- Estaba feliz con los planes ya establecidos.

.-Umi, por que no quieres ir con nosotros?.-La pregunta a la cual no quise llegar… maldición! Soy tan obvia?!

.-B-Bueno… es que seria vergonzoso.- No pude contener mi sonrojo, como siempre, para estoy casos soy débil.

.-Pero, porque?... No me digas… te enamoraste de Eli!.-

.-Q-QUÉ?! NO!.- WTF?! Qué te pasa Maki?!

.-No? Entonces?.- Le encanta molestarme, y luego dice porque Santa no le trae nada….

En fin, Maki siempre me interroga hasta que le diga la razón de mis problemas, así que lo mejor seria decirle la verdad.- Ira Kotori… y me da pena de que comenta algún error…

-.-También ira Nico-chan…- La escuche decir, WOOOO ya tengo con que molestarla

.-Dijiste algo Maki?.- me hice como que no escuche… pero lo-se-to-do!

.-N-Nada, en fin, no deberías de sentirte así, idiota.- Enserio, esta chica tiene un serio problema de personalidad. Pero a diferencia de ella….

.-Bueno, Kotori es diferente… -

.-Te gusta?.- Qué si me gusta? Me encanta, me fascina, me enamora! Pero… no puedo decirlo.

.-Amm yo…- Enserio no puedo… soy muy cobarde para hacerlo.

.-Si te gusta, porque no simplemente la tratas y esperas que sucede?.-

.-Quizá tienes razón, pero cómo?.- Nunca me había enamorado de alguien así, algo simple es lo que preciso para decir, pero me falta más valor.

.-No se, quizá gánate su confianza, has que ella se sentía cómoda contigo, no se!.- Eso es!

.-Eso hare!.- bien, entendido, esta prueba llego el momento de pasarla, no pienso más Huir! Sin más me pare con toda la motivación del mundo tratando de alentarme.

.-A dónde vas?.- Note su cara de confusión por mi repentina acción.- No te suicides por favor.-

.-QUÉ?! No, obviamente no saldré llena de grasa.- Le señale los rastros de aceite que tenia por la ropa, se sorprendió, no es nada limpia.- Nos vemos más tarde.- le dije y Salí del almacén.

.

.

.-Como ira vestida Kotori? .- era lo que resonaba en mi cabeza, quizá lleve una falda o unos jeans… unos jeans ajustados…

.-MUEVETE IDIOTA!.- escuche un grito y pitidos de autos detrás de mi… SOY TAN INDECENTE, por que estoy pensando en esas cosas?!

.-L-Lo siento!.- decía mientras arrancaba con la luz verde del semáforo. Okay pensar en la vestimenta de Kotori no ayudaba en nada.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegue a mi casa, era un pequeño departamento, a comparación de Eli o Maki, no era tan ostentoso, solo lo básico para una soltera como yo.

Metí mi auto a mi cubículo, donde me tenían asignado.

.-Buenas tardes Umi-chan.- me hablaba la casera.

.-Buenas tardes señora Furukawa.- la señora, a pesar de ser de la tercera edad, cuidaba todo muy buen y mantenía en orden todo, fue la que me ayudo desde que me mude aquí.

.-La noto muy ansiosa.- me decía con una sonrisa.- Sera que encontró a una persona especial?.-

.-A-Algo asi señora.- estaba nerviosa.

.-No se preocupe, estoy segura que esa persona le corresponde de igual manera.-

.-E-Eso cree?.-

.-Claro! Será mejor que se apure, será de mala educación hacerla esperar.- me guiño un ojo y siguió su camino.

Esas frases me alentaron más, me sentía realmente bien ahora. Sin más subí por el elevador y llegue al departamento.

.

.

Preferí primero darme un baño, sinceramente lo necesitaba, pensaba en cosas indebidas sobre Kotori. Umi, que te pasa? Tu no eras así, juntarte con Eli y Maki te hace mal.

Ya cuando me Salí del baño me dirigí a mi armario…Ohh que gran problema.

Qué hare? No se que ponerme!.- me decía buscando entre todo mi armario, que tal si Kotori me rechaza por mi apariencia? Llevaba mas de media hora, tenia que apurarme!

.-Dioses! No se… Oh! Ya se.- me decidí y me puse unos jeans de mezclilla, con unos zapatos blancos, una camisa blanca y un saco azul .- Perfecto.-

Sali de mi departamento apurada, me gustan las motos, asi que esta vez me llevare mi moto, es una de pista de color azul rey. Me despedí de la señora, me puse mi casco y me dirigí al Almacén.

Ralamente estaba nerviosa, volvería a ver a Kotori, ya tenia ganas de verla, tenia una sonrisa que me cautivaba a más no poder, es normal eso? Creo que no.

Ya cuando llegue note el auto de Maki estacionada… y como siempre ocupando más lugares de los que necesitaba. No sabe conducir.

.-Deja de estarme mirando!?.- escuche la voz de Maki gritar por todo el almacén, que habrá sucedido ahora? Sin más entre.

.-Qué pasa… .- mi respiración se cortó cuando vi a una cabellera grisácea dándome la espalda, para después girarse y toparme con esos hermosos ojos.- aquí…- termine con la poca congruencia que tenía.

.-Oh! Umi! Que bueno que llegas.- Eli estaba recargada en el cofre de su auto con Nozomi a su lado.

.-Si… lamento la demora.- ocultaba mi notorio sonrojo

.-Bien! será mejor irnos ya que llego Umi, tarde, pero llego.- dijo Eli parándose del lugar y tomando la mano de Nozomi jumm algo sospechoso.

.-Umi-chan… -Escuche una melodiosa voz…

.-H-Hola Kotori!.- esa no era la frase que había pensado.

.-Hace tiempo que o te veía.- me decía con una enorme sonrisa.

.-Si… me dijeron que tenias asuntos que atender.- le decía con una sonrisa de lado, ese día fue caótico para mi.

.-Lo sé… Pero! Ahora estamos juntas no?.- me dijo con una sonrisa… y un leve sonrojo.- _Cuan linda puedes ser?_

 _.-_ Huh? dijiste algo Umi-chan?.- me dijo Kotori con una cara confundida.

.-E-Eh?.-maldición… lo dije en voz alta.- N-No nada jejeje vamos.- Sus palabras en realidad… despertaron algo especial.

Antes de que saliéramos del almacén tome un canso extra.-

.-Espero que no te molesten las motos.- le decía por si rechazaba mi oferta.

.-Claro que no! Me encantan las motos.- me daba una enorme sonrisa, tan hermosa como cuando la conocí por primera vez.

.-B-Bien, entonces, toma.- le extendía el casco y ella gustosa la tomo… pero algo me preocupo, Kotori llevaba vestido, no quería que se le notara algo! No quería que alguien la viera!

.-Amm Kotori, no te molesta? Traes vestido y…- Ella simplemente me miro interrogante

.-Oh! No te preocupes.- me dio una sonrisa, obviamente me tenia que preocupar… hay gente depravada

.-Bien…- Preferí mejor dejarlo de lado, me subí a la moto y ella después de mi, sentí la carga en la moto, y pronto unos delgados brazos en mi abdomen… haciéndome ponerme nerviosa.

.-Listo! Vamos… Umi-chan.- me decía abrazándose a mi… tan cálida… y sus delicados pechos en mi espalda… PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?! ERES UNA INDECENTE UMI.-

V-Vale.- le decía con la poca decencia que me quedaba.

Cada vez qué arrancaba o frenaba, Kotori me abrazaba más fuerte, haciéndome ponerme más nerviosa en cada momento. Sentía su calidez, esa calidez que transmitía su cuerpo. De no ser por el casco… todos hubieran notado el enorme sonrojo y agitación descontrolada que llevaba mi respiración. Espero que no note los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

Pronto llegamos al bar, logre visualizar los carros estacionados de mis amigas.-

.-Umi! Qué lenta eres.- me decía Eli mientras le abría la puerta a Nozomi, yo solo me puse a un lado de ella, puse la palanca para mantener la moto en pie

.- A comparación tuya…- Me quite mi casco.- Yo si tengo precaución.- Le di una sonrisa que hizo que se molestara.

.-Vamos, Nozomi.- decía Eli mientras entraba tomada de la mano con Nozomi, soy yo o ellas están muy cercanas?

.-Umi-chan?.- me decía Kotori detrás mío, ella ya se había quitado el casco.-

.-Tranquila, si gustas bajo primero para que no sea tanto problema.- le decía he hice mi acción, puse mi casco a un lado y le ayude a bajar… No me había dado cuenta pero Kotori mostro mucho de sus largas piernas… No debería de estar viendo eso pero… CÓMO NO HACERLO?! Toda mi vista y atención esta fija es ella… estoy perdida.

.-Umi-chan? Estas bien?.- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

.-Yo amm… SI! Estoy bien.- le decía ocultando mi sonrojo

.-Umi-chan nerviosa es demasiado linda.- me decía para después poner sus manos en mis mejillas y apretándolas

.-W-Woaa Kotori?.- le decía con dificultad, simplemente disfrutaba el momento, podía ver su radiante sonrisa, y eso, eso era suficiente para mi.

.-Umi-chan realmente es linda… - me decía mirándome fijamente con esos hermosos Ojos color miel que me cautivaron desde un inicio. Cómo si mi cuerpo actuar por si solo empecé acercarme a ella… no puedo detenerme pero ella parece no oponerse al contrario… ella también empezaba a acortar la distancia entre nosotras.

Logre sentir su cálido respirar en mis labios, menta, pensé, tenía un leve olor a menta. Con mis manos temblorosas las dirigí a su cintura, acercándola más a mi. Kotori cerró lentamente sus ojos mostrando unas largas pestañas, no quería cerrar los míos, tenia una hermosa vista ahora mismo. Ella quizá estaba esperando a que diera el siguiente paso, tome saliva y me alcance hasta rosar sus labios, eran tan suaves quería más… y más… de.-

.-UMI!.- Porque todo lo bueno tenia que terminar?! Decía mientras me separaba rápidamente de Kotori estampándome en un auto, que hizo que se prendiera la alarma.-

.-Qué le hiciste a mi auto!.- me dijo un chico alto que se aproximó rápidamente hacia mi, parándose enfrente-

.-N-Nada yo…- estaba avergonzada, muchas personas había afuera del lugar, burlándose de mi.

.-No paso nada.- Kotori se interpuso entre nosotros y me tomo de la mano.- Vamos, Umi-chan.- me regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

.-Vaya Umi! Casi te matan.- decía entre risas Maki.-

.-Déjame quieres?.- le decía molesta

.-Por qué? Es divertido.- Maki hacia un puchero, niña mimada

.-Ey! Tomate deberíamos entrar.- decía Nico mientras la jalaba, JA venganza

.-O-Oye Nico-chan!.- a lo lejos escuche sus replicas.

.-Quizá deberíamos entrar.- me decía Kotori aferrándose a mi brazo, causando que me sonrojara por tan inocente acto.-

.-C-Claro…-

.

.

.

.-Ya adentro del bar, logramos instalarnos en un pequeño cubículo cerca de la pista de baile

Cuando llegamos notamos que estaban en un pequeño cubículo cerca de la pista de baile.- Ya regresamos.-Decían Maki y Nico que llegaron

.-Bien! hay que ordenar algo no creen?.- Decía Eli .- Qué se les antoja?

.-Lo que sea esta bien Eli-san.- Decía Kotori con una voz muy linda a mi parecer, no se, pero se veía hermosa, pronto dirigí mi mirada a Maki que observaba a Kotori, por que la mira tanto?! Me irrita, se ve como una acosadora y creo que alguien más opina lo mismo que yo.

.-Umi? Cual es tu problema.-Yo simplemente mire a otro lado, no se de que me hablas Maki, solo no me gusta que estés tan atenta a todo lo que se mueva!

.-Tu también?.- Escuche otro quejido de Maki, la venganza es dulce

Eli llego con las bebidas y las repartió, se veía muy feliz, quizá sea porque esta con Nozomi, serán buenas amigas? Bueno, que más da.

.-Nosotras iremos a bailar.-Eli se paró junto con Nozomi y nos dejó.- nos vemos al rato.- como siempre.

.-Umi-chan, acompáñame a los sanitarios.- Kotori se paró y tomo mi mano, mire a Maki que tenía una expresión de súplica por que no la dejáramos, lo siento Maki, pero si, la venganza es muy dulce.

Nos encaminamos por el Bar hasta los sanitarios, y nos encontramos todo tipo de personas.

.-Woaa este lugar es inmenso.- me decía Kotori.- Nunca pensé que sería tan extenso.- me dio esa sonrisa que me saca suspiros a montón

.-B-Bueno, las apariencias engañan.- Supongo que no prepare mi voz para esto.

.-Me imagino… Oh! Mira están allí.- me indico la dirección, cuando íbamos caminando note varias miradas, pero no eran miradas buenas, sino llenas de lujuria hacia mi acompañante. Instintivamente me puse a la defensiva, no dejaría que algunos de ellos le hicieran algo a Kotori.

.-No tardo, Umi-chan.- me decía y se adentró, yo simplemente la espere afuera, aun al pendiente de esas miradas. Kotori no tardo en salir como lo había dicho.

.-Todo bien?.- me pregunto al notar mi seriedad y la batalla de miradas que había, haciendo un un incómodo momento.

.-Si… venga, vamos a por algo de comer.- le decía mientras la tomaba de la mano, quería alejarla de ahí lo antes posible. Note como ella apretaba mi agarre y ocultaba su rostro. Quizá la estoy asustando, no quería eso.

.-Kotori… Lamento lo de hace un momento.- le decía, no quería arruinar el momento a su lado.-

Ella simplemente alzo su vista y me sonrió, y negó con su cabeza.- No te preocupes Umi-chan.-

.-Vale amm gustas algo?.- le pregunte. Me puse nerviosa

.-Mmmm me encantaría una limonada, hace calor aquí.- Agito su mano cerca de su rostro, Ver como las gotas de sudor caían, dejaban mucho a la imaginación, además de que no ayudaba mucho para mi salud mental.

.-E-Entonces eso será.- Aparte la mirada de ella rápidamente y llame al Bartender para hacer los pedidos, no paso mucho para que nos trajeran las bebidas correspondientes.

.-Te gusta la cerveza Umi-chan?.-me dijo con una sonrisa inocente

.-Eh? Si, bueno, me gusta disfrutar las bebidas, y como es artesanal, con mayor razón.- Le explicaba mi razón, y su mirada siempre estuvo pendiente en mi.- Quieres Probar? .-e ofrecí y ella sonrió, le dio un pequeño sorbo a mi vaso donde lo tenia servido y por un momento, pensé que lo había hecho de una forma tan lenta, un beso indirecto perfecto.

Vi las facciones de su rostro y tal parece que no le gusto, ella frunció un poco sus cejas haciendo caras un poco graciosas y adorables a la vez.- No te gusto?.- le decía aguantando una risa, me lo entrego rápido, quizá fue por que era un poco fuerte.-

.-No, no me gusto.- Me decía todavía haciendo gestos.

.-Jajaja asi es la primera vez..-

.-Pero me gustó mucho la combinación a menta, Umi-chan, comiste una pastilla antes de venir, no es asi?.- Pero…. QUÉ?! Como se pudo dar cuenta de eso?!

.-Amm yo, si jejeje.- No lograba asimilar, creo que le gusto más mi sabor que la cerveza… UMI! Que cosas tan indecentes dices.

.- Hizo buena combinación.-me decía con un tono más alegre, esta chica es peligrosa, peligrosa para mi salud.

.-Enserio? Jajaja pues procurare comer una cada cuando.- le guiñe un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara… como salieron esas palabras de mi boca?

Las dos nos mirábamos fijamente, quizá noto el enorme sonrojo que se estaba haciendo en mi rostro. Y ella, ella se veía tan sonrojada y brillante, cuan linda puedes ser, Kotori?

.-Disculpen.- Una voz hizo que rompiéramos el contacto de nuestras miradas.- Hola!.- volvió a repetir la voz, eran dos chicos tratando de llamar nuestra atención.

.-Si?.- le dijo Kotori en un tono alegre, quizá ella no veía la intención de estos dos.

.-Ey! Que hacen dos hermosas chicas aquí, solas?.-pregunto uno acercándose mucho… Mucho a Kotori.- No se quieren divertir con nosotros?.-

.-Mmm no… gracias.- Notaba cuan incomoda estaba Kotori.-

.-Venga! Será genial!.- Un chico se apoyo en mi.-

.-Quita tu brazo…-

.-Qué?.-

.-Qué aparta tu brazo de mi.- le decía molesta alejando su brazo de mi.-

.-Oye! tranquila.- me decía burlándose .- Enserio necesitas divertirte.- se volvía acercar a mi

.-No, y si nos permites.- Me ponía de pie, y me colocaba a un lado de Kotori.-Déjenos de molestar, no necesitamos de ustedes.

.-Uy! A tu amiga no parece molestarle.- El chico acaricio el rostro de Kotori, ese delicado rostro y perfecto… tocado por unas manos repugnantes. Por acto reflejo ella aparto la mano del chico

.-No me toques.- le decía ella con una voz seria y una mirada intimidante, que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

.-V-Vale… Luego no rueguen por nosotros, vámonos.- le decía a su amigo para después irse con la cola entre las patas.

Mire a Kotori que seguía con esa mirada pendiente en ello, la tome de la mano para que me mirara, y ella me regalo su mejor sonrisa, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

.-Vaya, si que sabes intimidad.- le decía en tono de burla.- Yo que ya me estaba preparando para golpearlos.-

.-No Umi-chan, no siempre seré la damisela en peligro

.-Jajaja aun así, me asustas.- Las dos terminamos riendo por lo sucedido.

.

.

..-Azul o Rosa, Umi-chan?.- me decía Kotori, después de aquel incidente empezamos a charlar cosas Triviales , comida favorita, pasatiempos, cosas que nos gustan, cosas por el estilo, conocía más a Kotori y me hacia feliz. Me intrigaba todo de ella, quizá suene tonto, pero cuando una persona te gusta, te interesa saber todo de esa persona.

Creo que el azul, el rosa es no se, muy llamativo?.- ella simplemente rio por mi comentario.

.-Ya veo entonces la razón por la que todos me miran.- Ella traía una falda rosa

.-N-No es por eso! Es por que Kotori es muy linda…- le decía avergonzada

.-También Umi-chan es muy linda.- me abrazo y podía sentir su olor de nuevo, me encantaba esa fragancia

.-K-Kotori…- Me salía Humo de la cabeza. De nueva cuenta proseguimos a platicar, me daba risa las facciones que hacia Kotori al hablar, sus expresiones faciales eran hermosas. Pronto llegamos aun tema que me daba miedo tocar.

.-Tienes alguien que te guste, Umi-chan?.- Una charla acerca de quien te puede gustar, es algo que no quisiera oír.

.-Yo… Si, tengo a alguien…- le decía sonrojada., mire su expresión y se notaba un poco decaída, habré dicho algo malo?- Y … tu?.- Me hace mal pensar, que estas con alguien más, esto es lo peor que alguien te podría desear...

.-Si… me gusta alguien.- esas palabras, fueron las causantes de que mi corazón se destrozara en mil pedazos.

.-Pero es algo que no podría pasar.- me decía con tristeza en su mirada y una leve sonrisa, no me gustaba esa tristeza, no me importa, cargare con ella para que no sufra más. Sin perder más tiempo, la atraje hacia mis brazos.

.-Eso es genial… mucha suerte….- Me guarde todos mis sentimientos… destrozados en un segundo.

.-Umi-chan…- la escuche decir, en ese momento, las lágrimas no pidieron permiso para salir. Ella levanto su mirada y me miro con preocupación, me limpie los rastros que tenía y me levante… Tratando de alentarme.

.- Anda, hay que ir con las demás.- mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, no tenía cabeza para nada, Kotori solo me siguió y llegamos al lugar, pero no había nadie.

.-Donde estarán las demás?.-pregunto Kotori

.-Oh! Chicas y las demás?.- Decía Nozomi que llegaba con Eli

.-No sabemos, acabamos de llegar.- le decía sin animo.

.-Umi… estas bien?.- me preguntaba Eli un tanto preocupada

.-Si, estoy bien… No te preocupes por mi.- le decía con una leve sonrisa.

.-Bien, Nozomi y yo nos iremos adelantando vale?.- me decía Eli.- cualquier cosa, avísame.- ella me miro y me dio una sonrisa y empezaron las dos a partir de ahí.-

.-Espera.- dijo Nozomi y se acercó a mi

.-Nozomi?.- le pregunte ella solo me susurro en el oído.-

.-Tranquila, solo tiene miedo.- me dijo eso, y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Para después partir con Eli.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotras, mire de reojo a Kotori que jugaba con sus manos y si mirada atenta a ellos.

.-Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.- le decía con una sonrisa. Ella simplemente fijo su mirada en mi y asintió levemente. Salimos del local y caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento. Había un silencio un tanto incómodo.

.-VAYA! La chica que golpeo mi camioneta.- Ese chico… pensé que ya lo había superado!

.-Mira, no quiero problemas.- le decía ignorándolo y pasando de largo hacia mi moto con Kotori.

.-JA que me podrías hacer tu a mi? Oye princesa, no quisieras estar mejor con un HOMBRE? Yo te puedo dar mucho más…- ese tono me molesto rotundamente. Instintivamente me puse enfrente de Kotori

.-Tu a ella no le harás nada.- le decía con molestia.-

.-Vamos! Enserio, no juegues, que puedes hacerme?.- el chico me empujo, haciendo que empezara a perder lo estribos, hice a un lado a Kotori.- VAMOS! Anda que me harás?.- me decía retándome, coloco su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó haciendo que sacara un quejido de dolor, aparte su mano de mi y le di un golpe en la mejilla, pero tal parece que no le hizo efecto ya que me regreso el golpe haciéndome caer de espaldas.-

.-Solo harás eso, niña bonita?!.- todos las se estaba personas se iban acercando a ver lo sucedido, rápidamente me puse en pie y me puse de nueva cuenta enfrente de Kotori.

.-Venga! Dame otro!.- me retaba el chico, sentía que alguien jalaba mi brazo y era Kotori

.-Vámonos, Umi-chan, ignóralo.- me decía viendo lo sucedido, iba hacer caso pero el tipo me estaba haciéndome enojar con sus comentarios machistas y Homofóbicos.

.-No, tu no te iras.- Estaba a punto de voltearme y golpearlo pero alguien me hizo a un lado y un grito de dolor se hizo presente.

.-AGH! Déjame!.- gritaba el chico en el piso ya que encima de el estaba… KOTORI?! .- YA, YA SUELTAME, ME SAFARAS EL BRAZO!.-gritaba de dolor el chico mientras Kotori le torcía más y más el brazo.

.-Kotori, ya suéltalo.- le decía tomándola de la cintura

.-Pero lastimo a Umi-chan.- me decía

.-Estoy bien, vámonos.- le daba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, ella renuente lo soltó pero antes de dejarlo totalmente, le dio una patada en la cara, haciendo que todos abucharan al tipo que se encontraba tirada y sangrando de la nariz.

Subimos a la moto y Kotori me dijo que fuéramos a su departamento, me guio por las calles en la cual debería ir y llegamos.

.-Vamos, pasa Umi-chan.- me decía.- Toma asiento ahora vuelvo.- tome asiento, no se ni como llegue, me dolía todo.

No paso mucho tiempo para cuando llegara Kotori con un botiquín medico.- Déjame ver eso.- me decía mientras se sentaba a un lado mío.

.-Por qué hiciste eso Umi-chan?.- me decía mientras mojaba un poco de algodón con Alcohol Etílico y lo colocaba en mi labio que estaba levemente abierto.

.-Ouch...- solté un quejido.-

.-Lo lamento, será rápido.- me decía mientras limpiaba los leves rastros que tenia de sangre seca.

.-Yo… lo siento, Kotori.- le decía cuando termino de hacer su deber.- Solo, no quería que te hiciera algo. Ella se ruborizo y aparto la mirada

.-No era necesario…-me decía un sin mirarme a los ojos.

.-Por lo que vi, creo que tenías razón.- Esa saco una sonrisa.- sin embargo…- tome su mentón levemente he hice que me mirara.- Quería protegerte.- le di una sonrisa que hizo que se pusiera más roja. No apartaba la mirada de ella, ni ella de mí, pronto mire esos labios rosados que para mi, tendrían un sabor a fresa.

Ella acerco sus manos a mis mejillas y con sus pulgares acaricio levemente mis labios, con cuidado a no lastimarme. Decidí y era momento de hacerlo, esto ya no puede esperar más. Lentamente me acerque a ella, aproximando la distancia que nos separaba. Antes de hacerlo, rose sus labios con los míos, tan suaves y tersos como pensaba. Espere para ver su reacción y esperando su rechazo, pero ese nunca llego, ya que ella fue la que cerro la distancia entre las dos, causando miles de emociones en mi interior.

Los besos eran lentos y sin prisas, creo que será una adicción sentir sus labios, son lo mejor que he probado en mi vida. Ella poco a poco se colocó a horcadas en mis piernas, me sorprendió un poco pero no me importo, coloque mis manos temblorosas en sus caderas sintiendo más su contacto. Nos separamos lentamente del beso por la falta de oxígeno. Me dio una sonrisa y yo le di lo mismo entruchándola entre mis brazos.

.-Todos los días te hare feliz…-

Definitivamente, ella es por la cual quisiera estar así por la eternidad.

.

.

. **P.V KOTORI**

 **.-** Umi-chan…- sentía sus besos recorriendo mi cuello. Esa chica había sido la ladrona de mis suspiros, Umi-chan, desde que la conocí, quede ante ella, batallaba por no hacerlo, es mi trabajo después de todo, pero, perdí. A pesar del poco tiempo ella me logro enamorar con una sonrisa, con un Hola, con nuestra primera conversación, no pude competir contra mis sentimientos.

.-Kotori…- No, por favor, no utilices esa voz conmigo, si lo haces, Umi-chan, no lograre controlarme más. Yo quiero tenerte solo para mi.

No importa, desde un inicio, ella me cautivo, y hoy, me demostró que es la persona que necesito en mi vida. Me dolió un poco al saber que tenía a alguien… no sabía que hacer, solo deseaba que la persona que Umi-chan quería, la rechazara… Eso es imposible, por supuesto, es algo que jamás podría pasar, que Umi-chan se enamorara de mi, creía que era algo que nuca pasaría… Pero es todo lo contrario.

Ella seguía pendiente en mi cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo al paso que iba, era tan excitante, sus labios que reclamaría como mío ahora mismo.

.-Kotori…- Ese tono tan seductor, esa voz ronca que hizo que me estremeciera…

.-Umi-chan… .-estábamos en la misma posición, y de esa manera…. todo se puso más intenso entre nosotras. Estaba tentándola cada vez más, me frotaba sobre ella, causando que perdiera el control. Seguimos todavía en la batalla sobre nuestros labios, me daba un poco de miedo el labio de Umi-chan, no quisiera molestarla, pero creo que ella o le importaba más.

Inmediatamente empecé a deshacerme de su saco y abriendo los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Lentamente empecé a tocar su abdomen haciendo que se estremeciera por mis dedos fríos .

.-Kotori….-saco un suspiro, que fue cortado por mis labios.- Estas segura de esto?.- me pregunto, Umi-chan es tan considerada, me miro de una forma preocupada, de la cual yo desee desaparecer.

.-Si, ya que, Umi-chan es la persona que quiero…- le decía sonrojada, ella me sonrió de una forma picara pero llena de amor, me cargo por mis muslos, causando que mis piernas rodearan su cadera y mis brazos su cuello.-Creo que aquí será un poco incómodo.- me decía con una sonrisa, le sonrió de igual manera

.- Yo te diré en que dirección.- Le susurre al oído haciendo que se estremeciera. Y así fue nuestra batalla riendo en el camino hasta llegar a su habitación. Dio unas cuantas vueltas haciendo que cayéramos en la cama y nuestras risas se hicieran más fuertes. Había quedado encima de ella y me miraba con amor y deseo.

.-Sabes, desde que te vi, me enamore perdidamente de ti.- me decía, me daba vergüenza decirlo pero, por un momento en mi vida, quería hacer lo correcto. Ella acaricio mi mejilla lentamente, sintiendo su delicadeza, su suavidad al toque. Esa es la verdad.

Bese su cuello y lo mordía tal cual ella había hecho con el mío. Me aproxime a su lóbulo y le sople un poco, ella puso su manos en mis glúteos apretándolos levemente… por esa acción saque un gemido. Me separe un poco de ella y le sonreí de una manera lasciva y comencé un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su abdomen mordiéndolo. Haciendo que gimiera un poco, quiero escuchar más esos sonidos.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ella cambio posiciones y quedo encima de mi.

.-Es mi turno…- me decía con una voz tan ronca que no pude soportar más, todo el autocontrol que tenia se esfumo.

.

.

.- **P.V NORMAL**

Umi quito la blusa que tenia Kotori y comenzó a besar sus pechos por encima de su sostén

.-Ahh…Umi… chan..- gemía Kotori, haciendo que la peliazul sonreía con malicia. Siguió con su acto y causando que Kotori gimiera más fuerte cada vez.

.-Kotori… eres tan hermosa.- le decía Umi al oído, provocando a la chica.-

.-U-Umi-chan… más.- le pedía Kotori y Umi siguió con su juego, besaba sobre la ropa causando que Kotori se desesperara. Umi daba lentos besos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, bajo hasta su cadera y quito su falta y dejo al descubierto unas hermosas piernas que Umi, no dudo en besar.

La peligris estaba al borde del deseo, era una tortura lo que hacia Umi a su cuerpo.

.-Kotori, estas tan húmeda.- le decía Umi mientras tocaba esa zona y se aproximaba a besar las mejillas sonrojadas

.-Es… por tu culpa… Umi-chan.- decía Kotori mientras acercaba a Umi y la besaba apasionadamente. Lamio un poco su labio inferior causando que la peliazul abriera un poco su boca para iniciar una nueva batalla. Sus lenguas batallaban en cada beso.

.-Kotori… abre tus piernas.- ella no lo dudó ni un poco y Umi se apresuró a quitar esa prenda y colocar su boca para besar sus delicados Labios.

.-Ahh! Umi-chan!.- gemía Kotori sintiendo las lengua de Umi entrar en ella.

.-Kotori…- Umi marido levemente aquella zona sensible causando que Kotori arquera su espalda

.-Umi-chan, Umi-chan, Umi-chan!.- repetía Kotori aferrándose a las sabanas por la fuerte sensación que se estaba haciendo presente.- M-me voy a venir.- decía con un poco de dificultad. Umi lamio por última vez aquella zona cuando.

.-AHHH!.- gritaba Kotori por el gran Orgasmo que llego

.-Estas bien?.- pregunto Umi besando sus mejillas.

.-Si.. Pero aun falta más.

Kotori cambio posiciones y rápidamente le quito los pantalones y ropa interior.

.-Es mi momento de hacerte sentir bien.. Umi-chan.- Utilizo una voz ronca haciendo que Umi se estremeciera por tal tono.

Kotori comenzó a separar las piernas de Umi y se colocó entre ellas haciendo que entraran en contacto sus centros y cada roce fuera placentero.

.-U-Umi-chan!.- gemía Kotori mientras se embestía en Umi.

.-Kotori… más.- Umi se enderezo y tomo la cadera de Kotori para pegarla más a ella.

.-Umi-chan… se ahhh … más gentil.- decía Kotori mientras se sujetaba de los hombros de Umi y la rasguñaba, dejando salir un poco de sangre

.-Kotori…- Umi embestía más rápido a Kotori.- Kotori Ahhh mueve tu cadera.- Kotori hizo caso y las dos recibieron más placer

.-Umi-chan! Ahhh me voy a venir…- Kotori se acerco a besar a Umi de una manera apasionada

La peliazul bajo su mano y adentro dos dedos dentro de Kotori, haciendo que se separara de aquel beso.

.-Porque… tan de repente.- decía agitada, mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban.- Umi-chan… más rápido! Ahhh.- pedia Kotori y la chica no dudo para acelerar su penetración. Umi atrapo su pezón, lo lamio y mordió haciendo que se pusieran más duro

.-U-Umi-chan! No puedo ahh más!.- decía Kotori haciendo sus movimientos más bruscos.

.-Yo.. Tampoco-.-

Umi-chan!.- gritaba Kotori llegando al clímax, mientras Umi solo se pegó as ella sacando un sonoro gemido.

.

.

.-Umi-chan….- decía Kotori mientras se enderezaba un poco ya que quedo recostada en la peliazul.-

.-Kotori… Tengo que decirte algo… Yo… me enamore de ti, Kotori… eres la chica a la cual puedo decir que amo. Perdóname si es muy repentino, pero en verdad te amo… Yo..- Umi no termino porque una peligris la tomaba del cuello y la abrazaba fuertemente. Soltando unas lágrimas a su paso.

.

.Kotori?...-

.-Umi-chan… yo también tengo algo que decirte….-

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 10_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_ **NOTA:** Como les había dicho en el episodio anterior, iba ser en el mismo momento pero en diferente perspectiva. Y en este capítulo será de Nico y Maki… PURO HARD SEÑORES! Sin más que decir, los dejo leer ¬ w ¬

. **PD: Ya hice mi testamento (-w-) porque después de esto…**

 **.**

.

 **P.V NICO**

Nozomi nos dio la tonta idea de ir a un bar que acaban de abrir. No me daba buena espina, además de que se me hizo raro que llegara tan tarde… algo nos está ocultando.

.-Es enserio?.- pregunte, todo es tan repentino por parte de Nozomi.

Me cayó de raro que Kotori también estuviera de su parte… TODOS CONSPIRAN EN MI CONTRA! Bueno, ya se la razón por la cual están asi.. Era de esperarse, saldríamos con el enemigo, saldríamos, con el trabajo. No me molesta ya que… estaríamos con ellas no? No me tendré que desvelar analizando cada paso monitoreado que dan.

En resumen, acepte su propuesta, seguí interrogando a Nozomi sobre su repentina llegada en la madrugada, a lo que ella me dijo que sería otra historia, a que se refería?! No logro entenderla. En fin, por fin voy a verla… no es de que deseara verla, ES MÁS! No es que desee ver su rostro… ni esos ojos… tan hermosos… tan profundos….por qué me siento tan ansiosa?

.-Claro, nos merecemos un día para distraernos, no te parece Nico-chan?

.-Supongo.- Respondí, que más alternativa tenia?

.-Además! Será divertido.-

Lo pensé por un momento y …- Tienes razón, que podría pasar?.-

.

.

 **P.V MAKI.**

Desorden… palabra de 3 vocales y 5 consonantes, un verbo, que en mi caso, es el que más odio. Se preguntaran la razón y/o circunstancia de mi enojo, pues… A ELI SE LE OCURRE HACER SUS GRACIAS EN LA OFICINA! Lugar donde estamos, lugar donde comemos. Bien, eso no tiene nada que ver, eso se la paso, pero el hecho de que no haya limpiado, o por lo menos ponerle perfumito a la habitación es lo desesperante y molesto. Y ahí esta yo, en medio de la habitación presenciando el desorden de mi amada amiga.

Bien! tranquila Maki, saldrás hablar pacíficamente con ella y todo se aclarara, claro, paciencia es mi segundo nombre.

.-ELI! QUE DESASTRE HICISTE EN LA OFICINA?- Si, bien hecho.

.-Upss…-Paciencia… paciencia

.-Apesta… Si vas hacer "eso" por lo menos limpia.-

.-Si mamá.- … Paciencia… Paciencia… no la tengo.

.-UMI?! DILE ALGO!.-Sip no tengo paciencia.

.-Yo digo que nos calmemos un poco, solo fue un error.- Error?! Claro! Como no lo súper, Umi! .-Además Eli… como se te ocurre hacer semejante cosa en la oficina, donde comemos todos los días.- Umi… por dios, fue ella la del problema, no tu! Asi que por favor mantén la calma

Realmente estas dos me sacaran canas verdes! Una por idiota y la otra por… más idiota!

.- Eres la segunda mayor, deberías de decirle algo más!.-

.-Yo soy la autoridad aquí.- …paciencia

.-Solo por ser la mayor no te da ninguna autoridad…-Paciencia, cosa que no tengo. Me apresure a corretear a Eli por todo el almacén, cada palabra que decía me molestaba e irritaba más! Lo hace a propósito!

Eli, prefirió de nueva cuenta esconderse tras de Umi, a mi no me importo y la hice a un lado, tome a Eli del cuello y la arrastre hasta la oficina

.- Veras lo que te digo.-… de esta no se escaparía.

.

.

.-Y bien?.- le decía mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

.-Si que tuve una noche interesante.- Me dijo, no tiene vergüenza

.-No quiero detalles, solo ponte a limpiar! Recuerda que vendrán nuestros socios.- Teníamos que iniciar con el plan y ella con sus juegos.

.-Ya, Ya, oye por cierto.- Eli se detuvo

.-Más tarde saldremos con las chicas al nuevo bar que acaban de abrir, quieres ir?.- Me pregunto.

.-Mmm si no harás tus cosas esta bien.- La conozco

.-Tan mala fe me tienes?.- se puso en modo dramático, no Eli, eso ya no funciona conmigo.

.-Si, por eso te lo digo.-

.-Qué mala.- Hizo un puchero

.-Mucho, pero bueno, me gustaría ir.- Me decidí, quiero olvidarme de todo por un rato.

.-Bien! convence a Umi en lo que yo limpio aquí.- Eli me empezó a empujar hacia la puerta

 **.-** E-Ey! Eli.- le decía mientras me empujaba con fuerza.- Qué brusca!.- Cual era su problema? Ahora actuaba diferente, estaba, más feliz? Nunca la había visto de esa manera, me alegra de cierto modo, ya que Eli es mi amiga y verla feliz después de todo lo que ha pasado, es gratificante.

.-Oh! Si, Umi.- tenía que convencer a Umi, no sé por qué no quería ir a ese Bar, iremos nosotras 3 no? Por qué alarmarse tanto.

Pronto me dirigí a donde estaba mi amiga en su computadora.- Qué haces?.- le pregunte

.-Arreglando unas transferencias a nuestras cuentas, tal parece que los Kira no quieres cooperar.- me decía entre risas

.-Bueno, solo es cuestión de esperar, ya casi será el plan contra ellos, tendremos lo que nos pertenece.- Le decía sentándome a un lado de ella.

.-Tienes razón.- me soltó una sonrisa

.-Umi, por que no quieres ir con nosotros?.-le pregunte

.-B-Bueno… es que sería vergonzoso.- me decía más roja de lo normal

.-Pero, porque?... No me digas… te enamoraste de Eli!.-

.-Q-QUÉ?! NO!.-Me decía alarmada

.-No? Entonces?.- me encanta jugar con ella

.-Va a ir Kotori… y me da pueda de que comenta algún error… - me decía… Oh! Así que era por eso… espera… eso significa que…-

.-También ira Nico-chan…-

.-Dijiste algo Maki?.- me decía mi amiga mirándome con una cara de burla

.-N-Nada, en fin, no deberías de sentirte así, idiota.- le soltaba necesitaba desaparecer ese sonrojo

.-Bueno, Kotori es diferente… - de nueva cuenta ese sonrojo

.-Te gusta?.-

.-Amm yo…-

.-Si te gusta, si te gusta porque no simplemente la tratas y esperas que sucede?.- le decía

.-Quizá tienes razón, pero cómo?.- Umi… muchas preguntas muy obvias

.-No sé, quizá gánate su confianza, has que ella se sienta cómoda contigo, no se!.-

.-Eso hare!.- con decisión se paró de su lugar

.-A dónde vas?.-

.-No saldré llena de grasa para auto, deberías de hacer lo mismo.- la mire interrogante, para después ver mi apariencia, y por qué estoy tan sucia? .- Nos vemos más tarde

Sin más Umi se fue, dejándome en el almacén.- Quizá debería ira a cambiarme también.- decía mientras me paraba.- ELI! No vemos más tarde!.-Le decía… a quien habrá traído la noche anterior? Sera una incógnita.

Jumm Nico-chan, como ira vestida? No hace mucho que la vi, no se mucho de ella, quizá esta noche aproveche la oportunidad para saber más… quizá… me da la oportunidad… PERO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?! Yo soy Nishikino Maki, no necesito pedir permiso para algo… o alguien!

Fuera pensamientos! Además, ni quien quisiera ver a esa enana mal educada? Ni quien desearía ver esa sonrisa… tan linda… Es mi perdición.

…

No habia pasado mucho para cuando llegue a casa.

.-Maki, hija como te fue?.- pregunto mi made

.-Hola mamá, bien un poco canso.-

.-Me imagino, los viajes de la escuela son pesados.- Si, mi familia no sabe en lo que estoy metida, no saben que hago carreras clandestinas ni mucho menos tratos de dinero, además de que vamos a robar un banco. Solo les di la tonta excusa de que Salí por parte de la escuela.

.-Si jaja me iré a cambiar.-

.-Saldras? No tomaras un descanso por tu viaje?.- pregunto mi madre

.-Bueno, hace tiempo que no veo a Umi ni Eli, asi que me invitaron a un bar que acaban de abrir- Es la única verdad que les puedo decir.

.-OH! Es verdad, me saludas a Umi-chan y Eli-chan, espero que vengan pronto.- Me decía mi madre con una enorme sonrisa y subi corriendo… no quería que mis padres se enteran de la pésima hija que soy.

Sin más tome una ducha, apestaba a gasolina y aceite mecánico, además con un toque de neumáticos quemados, nada fuera de lo normal.

Cuando termine proseguí a cambiarme… Tengo que verme bien, veré a Nico-chan Y… EN QUE RAYOS ESTOY PENSANDO?! Me da igual lo que piense de mi Nico-chan… esa enana que me molesta cuando tiene oportunidad.

Ignore mis pensamientos y me puse lo más cómoda posible, unos jeans azul claro, con unas botas negras, una blusa blanca sin mangas y mi chamarra negra.- Okey, todo listo.- dicho estoy me mire por ultima vez en el espejo… Me veo bien? le gustara a Nico-chan?... Y de nueva cuenta esos pensamientos! Con frustración me puse perfume y Salí de mi habitación.

.-Mi madre no esta?.- pregunte al bajar y encontrándome con la mucama.

.-Lo señora acaba de salir, su padre la llamo por que tenia un asusto que atender en el hospital, señorita.- Me decía amablemente

.-Ya veo, si llegara, le podría decir que llegare tarde?.-

.-Con gusto señorita, con mucho cuidado.-

.-Gracias nos vemos después.-

Ya saliendo de mi casa me dirigi al garaje, esta vez tome mi Audi R8 rojo, el que me gane, Honoka y Rin me lo estaban arreglando, aunque este no me molestaba, mi Audi es el amor de mi vida.

.-Bien… es hora de llegar.- Decía poniéndome mis lentes y arrancando rápidamente.

No sé, quizá es cosa mía, pero tengo un increíble Sexappel con las mujeres, eso me alegra ya que, es lo que me gusta. Lo sé, soy demasiado Narcisista pero, es la realidad. Tengo demasiado confianza en mi misma, y eso ayuda bastante, un consejo para ustedes.

A unos cuantos metros se presentaban un semáforo, así que baje la velocidad, No quería que me multaran otra vez por pasarme los altos. No otra vez.

Iba con mi música a todo volumen, no me importaba lo demás, pero pronto vi que a mi lado llego un auto, con muchas chicas lindas. Notaba las miradas que me daban, las volte a ver y les sonreí, haciendo que sus sonrisas se volvieran lascivas y tentadoras.

.-Disculpen… Señoritas.- baje el sonido a mi música.

.-Podrían decirme que hora es.- Ellas simplemente me miraron y unas sonrisas picaras se asomaron.

.-Son las 7:50…- me decía una de ellas.

Simplemente me quite los lentes, mostrando la mejor sonrisa a la que nadie se resiste.

.-Gracias, muchas gracias .- les Guiñe un Ojo y arranque rápidamente.

Siempre utilizaba lo mismo y con esto, todo deberá salir a la perfección.

.

.

No tarde en llegar al Almacén, me sentía bien hoy, así que me valió como llegue. Me baje del auto, todavía traía el tono de la canción en mi mente y la iba tarareando. Ya cuando abrí la puerta… me lleve una enorme sorpresa.

 **P.V NICO**

 **.-** OH! MAKI! Que bueno que llegas.- escuche decir a Ayase. Y como si fuera inercia voltea a ver a la recién llegada.

.-Ahh… si.- ella se veía sorprendida, bueno, que más da.

.-Maki, tienes algo? Te ves un poco pálida.- le volvía a decir Ayase

.-N-No, nada.- ella se puso roja, quizá noto que la miraba, pero… se veía tan linda! Como no hacerlo?!

.-Bueno, solo falta Umi cierto?.- pregunto ocultando su sonrojo y recargándose en una pared.- Espero que no tarde en llegar.

Notaba cierta hipocresía en ella, que acaso no te toma nada en serio?

.-Si, conociendo a Umi, llegara dentro de poco.- Decía Ayase. Pude notar las miradas que se daban ella y Nozomi, unas tanto juguetonas. Se secreteaban al oído y se escuchaban risas por parte de esas dos. Tanta melosidad me dara diabetes…

Después de que aleje mi vista de aquellas dos, me aproxime a Kotori. La notaba nerviosa, jugaba mucho con sus manos. Le sucederá algo?

.-Ey, Kotori, estas bien?.- le pregunte acercándome a ella

.-E-Eh? S-Si, Nico-chan, estoy bien.- me decía, pero la conocía muy bien, era mi compañera de equipo además de ser mi amiga de la infancia.

.-Te conozco bien, asi que dime que pasa?.-

.-Veo que me descubriste…- ella saco una leve risa

.-Si, ahora dime, sucede algo?.-

.-N-No es nada…- intento evadirme el tema

.-Es por Sonoda, no es asi?.- solté un suspiro, que se puede hacer? Es su decisión, yo no puedo interferir sobre quien están o no ya que… estoy pasando por lo mismo.

.-C-Comó…- ella me miraba incrédula, yo so lo le di una sonrisa.

.-Kotori… has lo que sea correcto.- le di mi apoyo, era lo que necesitaba. Tome sus manos e hice que se tranquilizara un poco. Pronto sentí una mirada penetrante… me sentía desnuda con esa mirada…

Voltee a todos lados para encontrarme a la dueña de aquella mirada. Deje a Kotori y me acerque a ella, que automáticamente, aparto la mirada.

.-Mirando que te guste?.- le decía mientras me ponía a un lado suyo.

.-Tsk… para nada.

.-Entonces? Por que me mirabas tanto?.-

.-Yo solo te miro por que tu me estabas mirando!.- me decía… esta niña

.-Ves?! Entonces si me estabas mirando!.- le contradecía, esto era divertido

.-Deja de estame mirando!.- Upss parece que exploto.

.-Qué pasa…aquí?.- Oh! Ya llego Sonoda. Voltee a ver rápidamente a Kotori y tal parece que sus ojos brillaban y su sonrojo aumentaba rápidamente.

.- .-Oh! Umi! Que bueno que llegas.- Menciono Ayase

.-Si… lamento la demora.- Y ahora?! Esta igual que Kotori… por dios! Estas dos…

.-Bien! será mejor irnos ya que llego Umi, tarde, pero llego.- Ayase se paró junto con Nozomi, y se dirigieron a la salida.

.-Bien, me vas a llevar?.- le decía a Maki, ya que de seguro me dejara a mi suerte.

.-Tengo otra alternativa?.- se paro y me miro… esa mirada… no me hagas esa mirada traidora!

.-N-No…- le decía en un susurro… por que me pude débil tan de repente?!

.-Bien, entonces vamos.- me decía y se ponía en marcha. Pude ver que Kotori se quedó con Sonoda, bueno, supongo que la llevara.

.-Ey! No piensas abrirme la puerta?.- le decía a Maki que estaba ya adentro de su auto… cuanto dinero tendrán para tener estos autos tan lujosos?. Además, esta chica no se sabe estacionar, hubiera llamado a la grúa.

Maki bajo el vidrio y me abrió la puerta.

.-Listo.- me decía… esta chica me hará sacar de quicio.

.-Gracias, pensé que tenías un poco más de educación.-

.-La tengo, te abrí la puerta no? Como querías.- me dio esa sonrisa toda inocente… que se cree?

.-Aja andando.- le decía y dirigía mi vista a fuera, sentí que me miro por un momento y después arranco velozmente.

El silencio era un tanto incomodo, me sentía a gusto estar a un lado de Maki… pero que no dijera nada, no ayudaba.

Pronto nos paramos en un semáforo. Un auto muy bonito se puso a un lado de nosotras y era un chica, muy linda.

VI! Como Maki le hacia ojitos a esa chica… grrr sentía hervir la sangre. Y la otra muy cínica que le seguía el juego!

.-Si ya terminaste de coquetear, será mejor que avances idiota y no retrases el trafico.- le decía enojada… por que debería de estar enojada con ella?! No me a hecho nada malo! Pero aun asi me molesta.

Ella solo volteo y esa mirada violeta de nueva cuenta se encontró con mis ojos. Dio una sonrisa burlona y arranco rápidamente.

.-Deberias de controlar tus celos.- me decía aun con su sonrisa y sin apartar su mirada de la carretera.

.-Yo no estaba celosa.- Era verdad! Yo no estaba celosa.

.-Claro! Y yo no soy pelirroja.- Note su sarcasmo y preferí ya no decirle nada.

.-Idiota…-

.

.

 **P.V MAKI**

Había puesto a prueba a Nico-chan, ella me la aplico en el almacén molestándome , porque yo no hacerlo. Aproveche el momento en que una chica se puso a un lado de nosotros y le empecé a coquetear. Nunca pensé que los celos de Nico-chan fueran tan evidentes. Solo notaba como fruncía el ceño constantemente y jugaba con sus manos. Aun asi es linda.

.-Idiota…- fue lo que me dijo, aun no cambiaba mi sonrisa por el rotundo éxito que tuve, mi objetivo fue conseguido. Además, sus palabras punzantes son las que causen que mi corazón se acelere. Ella esta siendo demasiado cruel conmigo.

Al final llegamos al lugar, era un tanto acogedor. Salí del auto pero antes le dije que esperara. Hizo caso y espero.

Me baje y me dirigí a su puerta para abrirla.

.-Siempre haces lo mismo?.- me decía…

.-De que hablas?.- Fingí no saber y reí, supongo que lo mismo es aburrido.

Por un segundo ella sonrió, aparto su mirada y me dijo.- Gracias.- encontré el amor…

…

Umi llego un poco después y como siempre, Eli molestando a todas, yo estaba enfocada en Nico-chan… se veía un muy linda el día de hoy, solo veía su pequeña falda gris, que mostraba gran parte de sus piernas y muslos… EN QUE RAYOS ESTAS PENSANDO NISHIKINO MAKI?! Okay, debo de tranquilizarme… no mires, no mire, no mires.

.-Maki-chan, estas bien?.- me decía Nico… muy cerca de mi… demasiado diría yo.-

.-Y-Yo amm si.- aparte la mirada y camine rápidamente a la entrada del bar.

.-Oye! no te olvidas de alguien?.- me decía Nico-chan. Oh! Si

.-UMI!.-Le grite, causando una escena bastante divertida. Umi se había estampado contra un auto detrás de ella, causando que sonara la alarma… soy yo o interrumpí un momento comprometedor… quien sabe.

Solo alcance a notar como Umi alegaba con un chico que parece que era el dueño del auto, preferí no interrumpir y dejarla, aunque si pasara a mayores obviamente que entraría ayudarla.

.-Vaya Umi! Casi te matan .- Aun con la risa de la escena de hace un momento le dije

.-Déjame quieres?.- Upss creo que se molesto, seria una lastima que alguien siguiera.

.-Por qué? Es divertido.-

.-Ey! Tomate deberíamos entrar.- Nico viendo la situación me jalo para adentrarnos al bar.

.-O-Oye Nico-chan!.-

.

.

.-Es agradable el lugar.- decía mientras me adentraba en lo profundo del local

.-Tienes razón, tiene buena pinta.- Nico-chan estaba a un lado mío, aun tomando mi mano, _Es cálida…-_

.-Huh? Maki-chan, dijiste algo?.- me miraba con una cara de confusión. Maldición, lo dije en voz alta.

.-N-No nada.- le decía mientras miraba a otro lado. Tengo la ventaja de que aquí por las luces no puede ver mi sonrojo.- V-Vamos con las demás.

Cuando llegamos notamos que estaban en un pequeño cubículo cerca de la pista de baile.- Ya regresamos .- decía Nico-chan sentándose a un lado de sus amigas.

.-Bien! hay que ordenar algo no creen?.- Decía Eli .- Qué se les antoja?

.-Lo que sea esta bien Eli-san.- mencionaba Kotori, con una linda sonrisa, ya veo por que a Umi le gusta tanto. Tiene unos ojos hermosos. Pronto sentí un golpe a un lado mío.-

.-Umi? Cual es tu problema.- Ella simplemente miro su viste a otro lado. Tsk que le pasa? Después sentí otro golpe por debajo de la mesa.

.-Tu también?.- le decía a Nico-chan que de igual manera aparto su mirada, acaso hoy es el día de agredir a Maki o qué?

Eli pasa de rato regreso con las bebidas, ya cada una tomamos lo que queríamos. A cada momento notaba que Eli y Nozomi se susurraban cosas al oído haciendo sonrojar o reír a la otra, respectivamente. Por lo menos se entretiene en algo, quizá Nozomi es la indicada para ella.

.-Nosotras iremos a bailar.- decía Eli levantándose con Nozomi.- nos vemos al rato.- Veía como se iban y nos dejaban a nosotras cuatro.

.-Umi-chan, acompáñame a los sanitarios.- decía Kotori y Umi la siguió, dejándome sola con ella… te odio Umi.

Paso como unos cuantos minutos, ella solo tomaba de su bebida y miraba hacia la pista de baile, era incomodo, demasiado diría yo.

.-Entonces…- decidí cortar el enorme silencio que había.

.-Entonces, qué?.- me decía, era imposible.

.-No se, Nico-chan, la estas pasando bien?.- le preguntaba.

.-Algo.- solo eso? Así de cortante?

.-Lamento no ser divertida.- le decía entre risas.

.-JA no lo eres.- Wow eso no me lo esperaba

.-Pues yo tampoco la estoy pasando bien que digamos.- Empezare a jugar a su juego.

.-Entonces si no estas a gusto por que no te vas?.- Nico-chan hizo un puchero

.-Pues si quisiera lo haría.- lo dije en un susurro

.-Acaso no quieres dejar a la gran Nico?.- me decía con un toque de picardía.

.-N-No es eso!.- Después Nico-chan se levanto y se puso a un lado mío, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara.

.-Eres tan linda.- me abrazaba

.-Déjame Idiota!.- le decía zafándome del abrazo

.-Por qué? Maki-chan es muy cálida.- me dio esa mirada…

.-Gracias…- automáticamente voltee la mirada.

.-No es necesario agradecer, tienes suerte de tener a Nico a un lado.- esa sonrisa que no la puedo sacar de mi mente.

.-Eres molesta, Nico-chan.- tome un poco de mi cerveza

.-JA! Mira quien lo dice, tus eres una Idiota.-

No dije nada simplemente reí… Sus palabras son las que causen que mi corazón se acelere. Esa pequeña pizca de bondad, supongo me quieres asustar.

Seguimos platicando y peleando, era divertido hacer eso, aunque, hay algo que me inquieta, no se qué sea, sin embargo no quise darle importancia.

.-Entonces te gustan los tomates, jajajaj esto es Tonto!.- me decía divertida

.-Son mi verdura preferida, pienso tatuarme mi amor por los tomates.- No sabia si era por el Alcohol pero me sentía muy libre con ella, quizá piensa lo mismo. Ahora puedo admitir que me estoy divirtiendo a su lado. De vez en cuando ella tenia muestras de afecto, me abrazaba o simplemente jugaba con mis dedos, yo hacia lo mismo.

.-Entonces dime, Maki-chan, cuantas chicas tienes?.- me decía haciendo que escupiera la bebida.

.-A que viene eso tan de repente?.- le decía mientras me limpiaba la cerveza que escurría.

.-No se, me dio curiosidad.- Levante una ceja en señal de confusión.

.-Ja claro, entonces, tu tienes a alguien, Nico-chan?.- prefería jugar a su juego, haciéndolo más interesante me acerque un poco a ella.

.-Mmmm quizá, puede ser, al o mejor, tal vez.- ella evadió mi pregunta, lo que más me agrado es que en ningún momento ella se alejo de mi.

.-Es un si?.- le decía entre risas

.-Nunca dije que fuera un No.- me guiño un ojo causando que me sonrojara. Esto es una especie de coqueteo? No se, pero me agrada.

.-Qué envidia.- tome un gran trago.

.-Por qué?.- me dijo.

.-Por qué esa persona puede tenerte solo para ella…- dejando mi botella me acerque a ella sintiendo su respiración un poco entrecortada. Ella en ningún momento se evadió, de hecho, cerro sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos borgoña que me enamoran y me invaden… pero… yo…

.-Mucha suerte….- Le dije apartándome lentamente de ella… dejándola desconcertada y molesta además.

.-S-Si…- ella seguía con un hermoso sonrojo carmesí en su mejillas.-Puedes sentir el fuerte latir de mi corazón que me hiciste sentir… Maki-chan?.- Dijo en un susurro… el cual logre escuchar a la perfección… Unas palabras que despertaron algo especial….

…

.- **P.V NICO.-**

Lo sucedido hace un momento… me desconcertó y emociono enormemente… pero, me alegra de sentir este sentimiento.

Maki de la nada me me empezó a platicar de ella, se sentía bien, por primera ves en lo que resta de la noche no peleamos y me sentía enormemente feliz. Solo que, las responsabilidades y obligaciones me inundaban… por un momento quería olvidar que no es un caso policiaco. Por un momento quería olvidar que ella es una chica normal que no esta en contra de la ley, por un momento quería olvidar… que era una chica enamorada de una ladrona.

En fin… solo quería olvidar y eso es lo que hare.

Todo paso tan rápido, en un momento platicaba normalmente con ella y al segundo, sentía la respiración de Maki contra la mía… necesitaba más de ella.

Algo que me entristeció fue el hecho de que se alejara… no quería eso. Sin embargo…

Puedes sentir el fuerte latir de mi corazón que me hiciste sentir… Maki-chan?.- Le solté… mis labios se movieron solos y mis sentimientos salieron a flote…

Levante mi mirada y la encontré llena de sorpresa y con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejilla, un espectáculo digno de admirar.

Ella movía sus labios, supongo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a decir. Simplemente sonreí. Tome su manos y le di un leve apretón.

Con decisión, me empecé acercar lentamente a ella. De igual manera, ella empezó acortar la distancia que habia. En ningún momento deje de mirar esos hermosos ojos lavanda que hacían que el tiempo se parara, su respiración mezclada con la mia… ya logaba sentir como rosaba sus labios… faltaba poco para que la besara… solo un poco más y…-

.-Disculpe, Nishikino-san?.-

Nos salimos de nuestra burbuja que habíamos creado y nos separamos rápidamente. Con un enrome sonrojo cada una.

.-S-Si?.- decía ella todavía tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

.-Cree que podríamos hablar un momento?.- decía la chica.- En privado.- no me daba buena espina. Maki simplemente me miro y tomo mi mano.

.-Espera un momento si?... no tardare.- me decía para después acariciar mi mejilla e irse con la joven que la llamaba.

Sentir el calor de su mano y después ya no, es la experiencia más fea que haya sentido hasta ahora. Pero no… no puedo… no puedo darme el lujo de enamorarme!... pero…

.-A quien quiero engañar?.- dije soltando una sonrisa.- Finjo no darme cuenta pero encontré el amor…-

…

Había pasado un rato desde que Maki se había ido y no volvía, ya me estaba preocupando, así que decidí inspeccionar el lugar y buscar a Maki.

No la encontraba por ningún lado, obviamente el lugar era demasiado extenso pero... no era para tanto. Pase entre todas las personas y como estaba muy concurrido no logre ver nada… a pesar de que mi estatura no me ayudaban en nada… estúpidos genes.

Logre salir de aquel grupo enorme de personas.- Por fin!.- dije un tanto agotada, después me dirigí a una zona donde no había tanta gente. Grave error.

Al momento de dirigirme logre visualizar a Maki.

.-Maki-chan.- dije y me empecé acerca a ella a un paso rápido. Pero hubo algo que hiciera que parara bruscamente…

Maki se estaba besando con aquella chica…

Maki…- decía y vi que volteo rápidamente cuando mencione su nombre…

.

 **P.V MAKI 5 minutos antes**

 **.-** Dime, que es lo que quieres?- le pregunte a la chica, que me alejo de donde estaba con Nico-chan.

.-Estabas muy ocupada Nishikino?.- me decía Acercándose más a mi

.-Si, estaba muy ocupada.- le dije mientras retrocedía un paso.

.-Bueno, no importa, solo quería estar contigo. Desde la última fiesta en tu casa me dejaste con ganas de más.- me decía… esa era la chica con la que Salí en la mañana de la habitación. Se me estaba insinuando? Creo que si

.-Mira, como te dije, estaba muy ocupada.- le decía alejándola de mi

.-Tanto como para no prestarme atención? Qué tiene esa chica que no pueda tener yo?.- sus brazos rodearon mi cuello.

.-Muchas cosas.- no dejare que agreda asi a Nico-chan.- muchas cosas que tu ni siquiera puedes tener

.-Jojojo Nishikino, tienes agallas… me gusta…- lo próximo que sentí fue como sus labios se presionaban con los mios de una manera brusca.

.-Maki….- esa voz, automáticamente me gire a ver quien era la persona que me llamaba… y era la persona que me dolería verla con el corazón partido…

.-N-Nico-chan…- me zafe de la chica y me acerque lentamente a ella que me miraba con sorpresa y tristeza a la vez… me mataba verla así.- Oye.. no es.- Vi como unas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla y salía corriendo entre toda la gente.

.-NICO!.- le grite iba a salir corriendo tras ella pero alguien me sujeto de mi muñeca.

.-Déjala… diviértete conmigo.- me decía la chica, ahora no estoy de Humor

.-Suéltame!.- le dije y me zafe bruscamente de ella, tenia que ir por Nico-chan…

Recorrí por todo el lugar buscando a Nico-chan pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Empujaba a las personas que tenia estorbando mi paso….Solo… necesitaba encontrarla. Salí del bar y con mi mirada la empecé a buscar, estaba desesperada. Me subí a mi auto y proseguí a buscar por esa área. Iba a una velocidad baja viendo si lograba verla.

.-Donde estas Nico-chan… Demonios!.- no la encontraba. No fue hasta que la vi caminando por la acera contraria a mi. Acelere sintiendo como mi corazón se fuera a salir de mi pecho, se que si seguía así ocasionaría un accidente pero no me importaba, quería ir por Nico-chan.

Ya cuando llegue, me frene bruscamente y baje rápidamente de mi auto.

.-NICO-CHAN!.- le grite, ella me miro y se sorprendió pero siguió caminando.

.-Oye! Nico!.- corrí para alcanzar a tomar de la mano.

.-Déjame Idiota.- me decía después de parar su paso.-

.-No lo hare, que tienes? Por que te fuiste así?.- volvía a preguntar

.-Siempre utilizas lo mismo no?

.-De que hablas?- Le decía totalmente incrédula.

.-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, yo tenía razón… _Nunca debí de enamorarme de ti…-_

Sin más, ella siguió caminando, zafándose de mi agarre.

.-Nico-chan! Espera!.- le gritaba pero ella jamás volteo a mi llamada.- Déjame explicarte.- Ella paro bruscamente su andar aun sin dejar de darme la espalda.

.-Nico-chan...- con inseguridad le toque su hombro.-

.-A mi no me tienes que explicar nada, Nishikino-san.- Esa frialdad en sus palabras… hacían que mi corazón tuviera una opresión.- No somos nada… tu sabes lo que haces no? No me importa nada de ti!.- Su voz se hacia cada vez entre cortada… No quiero que este asi por mi culpa. Sin más me aproxime a ella y la abrace por detrás, sentí como se sorprendió por ese acto tan repentino de mi parte, pero no sabia mi limite.

.-Por favor, no llores por alguien como yo…- la abrazaba más fuerte.-

.-Maki-chan…- ella simplemente menciono mi nombre

.-La chica… todo fue un error, yo.-

.-Como te dije, no tienes que darme explicaciones.-

.-Pero yo quiero dártelas!.-… porque estoy llorando? Por qué este sentimiento?...

.-Eres una Idiota… una idiota de la cual estoy enamorada.- ella se volteo y me miro tiernamente, para después devolverme el abrazo.

Creo que ya se que es este sentir…. Quiero que me digas si lo sientes también, Nico-chan.

…

Después de ese incidente le pedí a Nico-chan que me dejara llevarla a su casa. Ella asintió y me dejo hacerlo. El silencio que ahora llevábamos era agradable. Tome su mano izquierda mientras manejaba y ella sonrió ante aquella muestra de afecto, haciéndome que me enamorara más y más de ella, de esas sonrisas que quería solo para mi.

Llegamos, le abrí la puerta y nos dirigimos a la entrada de su casa.

.-Quieres pasar?.- me preguntaba.- te puedo invitar una taza de café.-

.-Yo… me encantaría.- le daba una sonrisa haciendo que apareciera ese lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ya te sientes mejor?.- me pregunto Nico-chan dándome una taza de café.

.-Si… amm gracias.- le decía con mi mirada fija en aquel recipiente.

.-Sabes, si que eres una idiota, niña mimada que todos tenemos qué cuidar.- me decía con una leve sonrisa.

.-Quizá tengas razón.- deje la taza en aquella pequeña mesa.

.-Si ves! Estas muy rara, no puedo creer que me des la razón.- me decía jalándome mis mejillas

.-O-Oye, Nico-chan!.- le decía intentando zafarla de mi.- De verdad.- logre quitármela..-A ti te gusta molestarme y hacerme la vida imposible.- me empecé a sobar mis mejillas.

.-Quizá, eres una niña todavía.-

.-JA claro, ser más antiguo del mundo, cuantos tienes? .-

.-21 señorita, así que respeta a tus mayores.-me decía con completo orgullo

.-Porque tendría que respe.-me dio un leve golpe en mi frente.- Oye! por que me golpeas?

.-Respeta a tus mayores.-Me guiño un ojo causando que me sonrojara.

.-Tsk…da igual.- aparte la mirada de ella.-

.-Awww Maki-chan se puso roja!.- me decía mientras se acercaba a mi y me molestaba.

.-Déjame Nico-chan!.- le decía tratando de mantener la calma por sus empujones.

.-No eres honesta contigo misma Maki-chan! .- Me seguía empujando y causando eso las dos caímos al piso.

.-Auuu ya ves lo que causas… Nico-chan…- Sentía su rostro muy cerca del mío. Ella estaba sentada en mi abdomen. Simplemente nos quedamos mirando fijamente…. Es vergonzoso.

Ella solamente aparto la mirada sonrojada, ese acto me pareció sumamente lindo… tan lindo que… Usare lo mismo.

Lentamente me enderece quedando a centímetros de ella. Logrando oler su delicioso ahora a jazmín, ese delicado aroma que en ese momento, me apodero.

Me acerque más a su cuello y lo bese, haciendo que se estremeciera, pero sin reproche alguno. Ella giro su vista a mis ojos, que me estas tratando de decir? . De nueva cuenta me acerque a ella rosando sus labios, esos labios que me tentaban desde un inicio y, que los haría míos ahora mismo. Ella me miraba con incertidumbre pero no me alejo. Acortando la distancia que habia la bese, un beso lento, que al paso que iba lo volvia más necesitado. Coloque una mano en su cadera frotándola delicadamente, ella instintivamente coloco las suyas en mis hombros, apretándolos fuertemente.

.-Maki-chan…- me decía jadeante y con una voz entrecortada que hizo que me volviera loca con cada palabra. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué... no quiero dejarla?

Con mi lengua lamí lentamente su labio inferior haciendo que entreabriera más su boca y para mi sorpresa, ella accedió. Nuestras lenguas danzaban a un ritmo lento y sensual. Ella apretó más su agarre a mis hombros causando un pequeño dolor que preferí ignorar. Sin que se diera cuenta, tome su lengua entre mis labios, dándole un leve apretón, haciendo que sacara un gemido.

.-M-Maki-chan…- me decía mientras se separaba de mi.

.-Nico-chan…-

.-No podemos.- me decía todavía con una voz entrecortada y agitada por aquel caluroso momento.

.-Porque?.-le decía, no quería detenerme, no ahora.

.-Porque…yo… no puedo decirte.- ella se apartó de mi

.-Porque no puedes decirme?.- la tome de su mano.- Nico-chan… dime.- ella me miro y soltó unas lágrimas de esos ojos borgoña que tanto me gustaban.- No llores…- me acerque a ella y bese lo rastros de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

.-No es fácil, Maki-chan… Sé que si te lo digo… me alejare de tu vida- me volvía a insistir, quería hacer algo para reconfortarla.

.-No te preocupes.- me acerque a ella y la abrace, haciendo que se sorprendiera.- No me importa que sea, tratare de entenderlo… solo… no te alejes de mi.- Ella levanto su vista y me miro aun con sus ojos cristalinos.- ¿Por qué tenias que entrar tan de repente a mi vida? .- me decía causando que mis ojos soltaran lagrimas.- ¿Por qué me cautivaste desde un principio? ¿Por qué todo este tiempo… no te he podido sacar de mi mente?.- le decía soltando en llanto.-

.-Por qué… tenía que enamorarme de ti?.- Dijimos las dos al unísono, haciendo que soltáramos una risa. Ella me miro y me limpio mis lágrimas con sus manos.

.-Maki-chan es una niña problemática.- me decía para después acercarse lentamente a mis labios.- Y por esa razón, es que la amo…-

…

 **P.V NORMAL**

Los gemidos reinaban en la habitación. Respiraciones jadeantes y voces entrecortadas y silenciadas.

Ahh… Ah!.-

.-Nico-chan… te deseo tanto…- Maki tenia aprisionada a Nico sobre la pared besando su clavícula y bajando hacia sus pechos.

.-Ngh… Ahh… Maki-chan…- Nico se retorcía entre sus brazos por las leves mordidas que dejaba cierta pelirroja en su piel.

.-Nico-chan… se siente bien?.- Maki miraba levemente a Nico.

.-P-Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?!.- decía Nico con un enorme sonrojo y su voz entrecortada

.-Pero, necesito saber.-Maki le dio una leve mordida a su pezón causando que Nico gimiera más alto..

.-Respondiendo a tu pregunta…- Nico elevo la cara de Maki y la miro fijamente.

.-Ya estas lista ahora?.- Maki le dio una sonrisa

.-Si… se siente muy bien.- Correspondió ese afecto y la beso apasionadamente.

Maki se separó de Nico después de ese caluroso beso, Maki desato el cabello de Nico y con los lazos que traía, le sujeto sus muñecas

.-Q-Q-QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO, IDIOTA?!.-pregunto Nico alarmada.

.-Algo….- Maki se quitó su chaqueta y camisa para quedar en su escote.- Qué me gustaría probar…- dicho esto se relamió los labios. Nico se puso nerviosa por ver a la chica.

.-Ey! M-Maki-chan, espera!.- decía Nico mientras sentía los besos de Maki en su cuello

.-Dime… Nico-chan… No quieres?.-La miro fijamente… la mirada que usaba Maki era una que hizo que Nico se debilitara por completo y se tendiera ante ella.

.-N-No es que no quiera… Idiota.- Nico miro hacia otro lado y Maki sonrió complacida con eso.

.-Entonces…- Maki siguió besando su cuello

.-No dejes marcas!.- reclamaba Nico ya que Maki la mordió

.-Eres mía… ahora.- La mirada de Maki cambio automáticamente, ahora era una llena de Lujuria, deseo y amor.

.-Yo no soy un objeto Ahhh!.- gemía Nico, ya que Maki lamio su seno derecho.

.-Por supuesto que no, Nico-chan, eres mucho más valiosa que cualquier objeto en este mundo…- Giro con delicadeza el rostro de Nico y la beso. No un beso cualquiera, era un beso demasiado acalorado

.-Mn!….- Maki inserto su lengua a lo que Nico la acepto gustosa, para hacer un baile perfecto, lleno de sincronización.-

.-Mn…Nico-chan…- Maki se separo lentamente de ella, dejándola Jadeante.

.-Maki-chan…- Nico puso sus Piernas alrededor de las caderas de Maki.

.-Hare que lo disfrutes…- Maki alzo un poco la falda de Nico y presiono aquella Zona sacando gemidos por parte de Nico.- Estas muy cálida… Nico-chan

.-Ah!... Ah!.. No!.- gemina de placer

.-Nico-chan es muy linda haciendo estos sonidos.- Maki lamia sus pechos mientras palpaba esa zona, dando leves apretones.

.-Ahh… Ma….Maki!.- La pelirroja le dio una mordida a su pezón derecho y apretó más aquella zona.

.-Nico-chan… quiero más de ti…- Maki le quito sus bragas y se posiciono a un lado de ella, besando su oído y tocando directamente.

.-Ahh…Maki-chan .- Gemía Nico .-

.-Se siente bien?...- Maki le susurro a su oído

.-Ahh!... si.- Dijo Nico con dificultad, Maki introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, causando leves espasmos .-Ah! Maki-chan… Maki-chan!

.-Nico-chan… has más de esos sonidos para mi, quieres?.- Maki mordió su oreja

.-Ah! Mn… Maki…chan… no seas tan brusca.- Decía Nico

Maki daba embestidas un poco más lentas y tentadoras a más. Con su palma comenzó a frotar y estimular a Nico.

.-Maki-chan.. Más.- Nico movía sus caderas con la velocidad que llevaba Maki en sus embestidas.

.-Voy a poner otro dedo dentro. Estas toda mojada asi que debe entrar fácil.-

.-Q-Qué No! Ah!...- Gimió Nico al sentir los avances de Maki-

.-Asi esta mejor no?.- la voz de Maki se escuchaba tan excitada, con ver a Nico en ese estado, era algo digno de ver.

.-Mn..! Ahh! Mn… Maki-chan!.- Maki embestía más rápido a Nico - Maki… Voy a… Ah!.-

.-Vamos Nico-chan… quiero todo de ti…- Maki aumentaba su velocidad

.-AH!...- todas las fuerzas de Nico se fueron por el enorme orgasmo que tuvo.

.- Eres linda, Nico-chan…- Maki la miro con una sonrisa

.-Ha… desata… mis manos.- La voz de Nico era agitada.

.-Lo siento, te lastime?.- Decía Maki mientras desataba a Nico y besaba sus muñecas con gentileza.

.-No… Pero quiero sentir más tu calor.- Nico se aproximó a besar a Maki de una forma desesperada haciendo que callera de espaldas.

.- Yo también quisiera eso, Nico-chan.- Nico ayudo a Maki quitarse sus pantalones y bragas.

.-Mucho mejor!.- Sonreía con malicia Nico

.-Ahora estas arriba, Nico-chan.- Maki se acercó y la beso

.-Ya era hora, disfruta las caricias de la gran Nico.- Maki se puso sobre la pierna de Maki y se comenzó a frotar sobre ella.

.-N-Nico-chan?!.- Maki se sonrojo a más no poder

.-Tu solo disfruta Maki-chan.- Nico comenzó a frotarse más sobre ella y beso los pechos de Maki

.-Nico…-Ha…- decía Maki acercando más a Nico.

.-Ah… Maki-chan…- Nico lamio y chupo más los pechos de Maki causando que se retorciera un poco.

.-Nico-chan… estas muy caliente…- Maki sonrió y abrazo más a Nico

.-Es por que….Ah!.- Nico gimió más fuerte.

.-Llegaste al orgasmo…-

.-N-No lo digas tan a la ligera I-Idiota!.- le reclamaba Nico mientras abrazaba a Maki

.-Quiero más de ti… Nico-chan.- decía Maki mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

.-Tontita… te estoy dando todo.- Nico beso apasionadamente a Maki.

En ese beso se dejaron mostrar miles de sentimientos… sentimientos correspondidos.

Y así siguieron en ese momento de placer y amor que solo se podrían transmitir entre ella.

.

.

Al día siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Maki

.-Vaya… que desastre…- decía mientras observaba el lugar, al final se quedaron dormidas en la pequeña sala.

Volteo a un lado y vio a Nico que dormía plácidamente.

.-Realmente es linda.- decía mientras apartaba un pequeño cabello de su cara.

Pronto un sonido se escuchó cerca de ella. Y fijo su vista en la bolsa de Nico.

.-Mmm Nico-chan.- decía Maki mientras se paraba y tomaba el celular entre su bolsa.- Tu celular esta…-

En ese momento, en ese preciso momento… palideció el haberlo hecho.

.-Mm? Maki-chan?.- decía Nico, que veía a su amiga que no hacia ningún movimiento.

. - Maki-chan…

.

.

.

.-La buscan en su oficina… Agente Yazawa.-

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **.** Lamento si me tarde en actualizar, es que Salí de viaje XD y me instale y así, I'm Sorry U.u

-Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y **OJO!**

 **A partir de aquí se viene el drama… no habrá momentos tan felices. Y a mi me encanta el drama así que… sufrirán muahahahah!**

 **.**

 **.-** En fin, dejen sus comentarios asesinos, opiniones, quejas y demás: 3

.

 **No olviden en seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A**

.

.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 11_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.-**_ .Kotori?...-

.-Umi-chan… yo también tengo algo que decirte….-

.

.

-Qué pasa Kotori?.- pregunto Umi un tanto preocupada

.-Yo Umi-chan… me vas a odiar después de esto.- soltó unas cuantas lagrimas la peligris.

.-Por qué dices eso?.- Umi se acerco y la rodeo con sus brazos.- Jamas podría odiarte, es más fácil que tu me odies a mi… a pesar de todo lo que haga.- la miro fijamente.- No vuelvas a decir eso vale?.- Le dio una cálida sonrisa… una de total confianza.

.-No lo entiendes… - Kotori se alejo un poco de ella.

.-Si no me lo explicas, jamás lo entenderé.-

.-No es fácil, Umi, nada fácil lo que yo hago… lo que nos estamos haciendo.-

.-Venga Kotori, dime, me estas preocupando.-Umi puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

.-Yo… Umi… soy.-

De repente sonó un celular. Las 2 chicas voltearon al sonido emitido por aquel objeto.

.-Tengo que contestar.- Dijo Kotori.-

.-Si…- Umi le dio su espacio para que su compañera fuera a por su celular.

.-Si?.- contesto Kotori.- claro… yo estaré enseguida.- Colgó y se dirigió hacia Umi

.-Lo lamento, tengo que salir, me surgió un problema.- decía recogiendo su ropa que yacía en el piso.

.-Quieres que te acompañe? Puedo llevarte si gustas.- Umi se paraba de la cama y se ponía sus pantalones.-

.-No es necesario… - decía Kotori acomodando todo.

.-Kotori… yo.-

.-Tranquila, no pasa nada, en algún momento sabrás lo que te digo.-

Kotori se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla.- Fue un gusto conocerte… Sonoda-san.-

Esas palabras fueron las únicas que permanecían fijas en la cabeza de Umi.

.-Qué tratas de decirme?.- La peligris solo puso una sonrisa melancólica y salió de aquel lugar.

.-Venga! Kotori! Dime que me tratas de decir.- Umi la detuvo por su brazo.- No me escuchas?.-

.-Umi….- decía Kotori

.-No Kotori! Dime que esta sucediendo!.- Umi le insistía

.-Vete…-

.-Qué?.-

.-Vete lejos de aquí… sino… sufrirás las consecuencias.- le decía aun sin mirarla.

.-No me iré… no me iré sin ti.- Umi aflojo su agarre.

.-Has lo que te digo… Umi-chan, si te pasa algo… no me lo perdonare.

.-Kotori…-

.-Lo siento Umi-chan… es por tu bien.- Kotori salió corriendo de aquel lugar, sin mirar atrás, sin mirar…. A quien está detrás de ella.

.-Lo lamento… Umi-chan… lo lamento…-

.

.

.

 **Agencia Policiaca 1:55 pm:**

 **.-** Qué estupidez están cometiendo?!.-Gritaba un hombre completamente enojado

.-Señor… nosotras…-

.-Callate Yazawa… me has decepcionado rotundamente.- decía parándose de su lugar.- Primero Tojou, luego tu, que sigue… Minami?! Mis mejores agentes… perdiendo contra esas delincuentes estúpidas.

.-Señor, le pido un poco más de discreción.- decía Nico

.-Tu.. no te puedes enamorar de tu enemigo, Yazawa.-

.-Lo sé señor pero… Ellas no son malas personas.- decía Nico con un susurro.

.-Malas personas?... con esas personas… cualquier error se paga con la vida, Yazawa.- El hombre se sentó en su escritorio.-

.-Yo no pensé…-

.-No, No, pienses, yo no te contrate para que pensaras.- Le señalo.- La próxima que quieras, idear un plan, me avisas y no lo eches a perder como ahora.-

.-Señor…-

.-Te entrenamos para no perdieras de vista al objetivo principal, pero JA parece que no acataste mis indicaciones.

.-Jefe, yo un así sigo cumpliendo con mi trabajo, y ella… ellas no son malas como parecen, yo.- El hombre paro y encaro a Nico frente a Frente.

.-Si tu fallas en este caso… despídete de todo, Yazawa. Eres mi único As bajo la manga, Minami… mi mejor agente, Toujo! Por dios! .- le masajeo la cien.- Quiero que vengan mañana a primera hora… es momento de hacer a un lado el desperdicio.- Decía mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

.-No quiero ver tu cara, Yazawa, asi que vete de mi oficina.-

Nico se morido el labio y se limito a decir alguna palabra. Nico se dirigió a la puerta y…

.ohh Yazawa.- Ella giro lentamente su rostro- Quiero que recojas tus cosas de las oficina.-

.

.-Estas despedida…

.

.

.

.-Bien? que quisieres hacer ahora? Tengo tiempo antes de la junta.- pregunto Eli a Nozomi que estaba entre sus brazos.

.-Mmm cualquier cosa estaría bien Elicchi.-

.-Enserio?.- Eli comenzó a besar su cuello

.-Elicchi… tienes muchas energías hoy no crees?.- Nozomi se reia un poco

.-Tu recargas mis energías, Nozomi, así que por eso estoy bien.-

.-Enserio lo crees?.- Nozomi la acerco más a ella

.-Por supuesto que si…- Eli decidió acortar la distancia que había entre ellas y la beso lentamente, un beso, tierno, paciente, dulce, y lleno de deseo…

.-Nozomi…- Eli se separó de ella lentamente.

.-Qué pasa Elicchi?.- Nozomi acaricio su mejilla.

.-Estaba pensando, que es porque estas a mi lado, Nozomi, que siempre este llena de energía y feliz…

Nozomi simplemente no dijo nada, se quedó callada. Qué podía decir?

.-Nozomi?.-pregunto Eli

Nozomi la vio fijamente y sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas… era un dolor insoportable.

.-E-Ey! Nozomi?! Por qué lloras? Eli con su manos seco sus mejillas.- D-Dije algo malo?! Yo..-

.-Tranquila, Elicchi.- Nozomi la miro con una sonrisa… una enorme sonrisa llena de falsedad.- Estoy bien..-

.-Nozomi… pasa algo?.- Eli la miro con preocupación.

.-No, Elicchi, todo esta bien vale?.- Nozomi acaricio sus mejillas.- Quiero que me prometas algo.

.-Prometer?.-

.-Si, prométeme, que a pesar de todo, seguirás con tu vida normal, vale?.-

Eli la miro con confusión.- Qué cosas dices Nozomi?.- se rio un poco.- Nada va a pasar, no mientras estés conmigo.-Eli tomo sus manos, pero Nozomi instintivamente las quito.

.-No… Eli… quiero que sigas con todo, con o sin mi.- Nozomi se aguanto las enormes ganas de llorar.

.-Nozomi? Que pasa, me estas asustando.

.-Solo… promételo.-

.-Yo…-

.-Promételo, Eli.- Nozomi la miro fijamente.

.-Lo prometo…-

.

.

.

.-Dame lo que tengas, el dinero no me importa ahora.

.-Enserio? Señorita Nishikino? Es mi mejor clienta pero, ya a consumido suficiente.- decía un hombre con unos paquetes.

.-No importa… no me importa ya…- Maki estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

.-Bien, si es lo que quiere… mátese usted sola.- el hombre le entrego uno de los paquetes para después irse.

Maki miro el paquete y lo escondió en su mochila para después irse a su casa.

Estaba destrozada… dolida, agobiada, con impotencia en todo su ser.

.-Y qué si me quiero matar?.- Maki llego con unas botellas de alcohol y abrió su paquete.- Ella… ella se llevo todo de mi.-

Esparció cantidad en la mesa y empezó a ingerirlo.- A quien le importaría? .- Tomo un enorme sorbo de una botella.

Los acontecimientos que paso con Nico en la mañana la devastaron por completo. Nunca imagino que Nico… la chicas la cual se había enamorado, la cual le había entregado amor, su alma, e inclusive su cuerpo, la traicionara.

Simplemente… simplemente no podía entenderlo, su enemiga natural… se había enamorado de un agente que quería deshacerse de ella, viva… o muerta.

.-Por que… Nico-chan?.- siguió consumiendo la única droga que tenia… la única droga que la haría acabaría… Nico era su droga… pero no la tendría más.

 _Flash back.-_

 _.-_ _La buscan en su oficina… Agente Yazawa.-_

 _.-Qué?...-_

 _.-Asi que… es esto, no?.- Maki seguía con la mirada baja._

 _.-Maki… espera, no es lo crees.-_

 _.-Cómo que no es lo que creo?... todo esta muy claro no lo crees? Nico-chan…- Maki apretó fuertemente el celular_

 _.-Tranquila si?...- Nico se acercaba lentamente a ella._

 _.-Tranquila….- Maki aventó el celular de Nico a la pared.- CÓMO OSTIAS QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA?! EH?!.- Maki se acerco rápidamente a Nico.- Como quieres que lo este… si jugaste conmigo?_

 _.-No lo hice, Maki… yo…- Maki la tomo fuertemente de sus hombros._

 _.-Qué harías… si te enamoraste de la persona que te meterá a la cárcel? O peor aun, se deshará de ti matándote?_

 _.-Maki…_

 _.-Me traicionaste… Nico… me traicionaste.- Maki apretó sus hombros._

 _.-Maki… me lastimas._

 _.-Duele verdad? Duele mucho, así es como me siento, sabes?.-_

 _.-Maki… para ya.-_

 _.-Quien más esta detrás de esto?.- Maki la miro fijamente, Nico logro notar que aquellos hermosos ojos… estaban apagados… sin vida… sin esperanza… sin amor._

 _.-Qué?._

 _.-Son tus amigas no? Nozomi, Kotori… ellas verdad?... VERDAD?!.- Maki la zangoloteo_

 _.-Cálmate… Maki…no quiero hacerte daño.-_

 _.-Daño? Ya me has hecho bastante querida.- Maki resoplo.-_

 _.-Si… ellas son mi equipo._

 _.-Ya se me hacia raro… que 3 hermosas chicas llegara, y nos engatusaran.- Maki tomo el mentón de Nico.- Siempre fuiste hermosa para mi… Nico-chan.- Maki se acerco y la beso fuertemente… de una forma lasciva y dolorosa._

 _.-M-Maki! Espera!.- Reclamaba Nico. Esa no era Maki… de la cual se enamora, y seguiría enamorada. La pelirroja la seguía besando con furia, mordió su labio fuertemente, haciendo que sangrara._

 _.-M-Maki! .- la pelinegra seguía aun luchando contra ella.- Suéltame!_

 _.-No lo hare….- Maki se relamió sus labios sintiendo ese sabor a fierro y se dirigió a su cuello.- Eres mía…-_

 _Maki lastimaba a Nico… física, mental… y emocional._

 _.-No…No… NO!.-_

 _._

 _._

 _Se escuchó un sonido sordo en la habitación._

 _Maki se encontraba parada con su mejilla roja._

 _.-Maki…- La pelirroja no dijo nada, simplemente tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta._

 _._

 _._

 _.-Si te vuelvo a ver… no dudare en deshacerme de ti… Yazawa.-_

 _._

… _.Fin Flash Back_

 _._

 _._

 **P.O.V UMI**

.-Contesta Maki…- No sé qué sucede con ella, le llevo marcando más de una hora.

.-Alguna novedad?.- me decía Eli, ya estábamos en la junta con los Kira.

.-No, creo que tiene apagado el celular.- suspire, espero que sea eso… y no lo que pienso.

.-Tranquila, ya hemos venido sin Maki otras veces.- me decía

.-Lo sé, aunque esta vez es diferente.

.-JA tienes razón, aun así, no sucederá nada, no crees?

.-Quizá.- estar sin Maki en algo tan importante es raro, ella siempre estuvo muy apegada a nosotras.

.-Traes todos los comprobantes verdad?.- me decía Eli seriamente.

.-Si, con esto que investigue… todo quedara a nuestro favor.-

.-Perfecto, el plan va bien…-Note como Eli su mirada se hacia un poco melancólica

.-Pasa algo?.- le decía

.-Ahora… Nozomi me dijo algo que me desconcertó, no se que me trata de decir…-

.-Ya veo… bueno, no eres la única.- le comentaba.

.-Tu también?.- me miraba divertida.-

.-Si, Kotori… no se nada de ella, le he marcado pero… no me contesta.- No sabía que pasaba, yo… quería comprender pero, no sabía.

.-Tranquila, solo hay que darle un poco de Tiempo.- Eli me alentó dándome un golpe en mi espalda.- Qué puede salir mal ahora?.-

.-Señoritas, Ayase, Sonoda.- se escuchó la voz de una mujer.- El señor Kira los espera en la sala de juntas.- Nos decía muy amablemente la secretaria.

.-Gracias.- dijimos al unísono y nos dirigimos aquel lugar.

.-Lista?.- me decía Eli

.-Demasiado.- me sonrió y entramos a nuestra próxima guerra.

.-Chicas!.- se acercó un señor de mayor edad de pelo castaño.- Hace tiempo que nos las veía, pero pasen, pasen, están como en su casa!.- decía el Hombre

.-Buenas tardes señor Kira!, lamentamos rotundamente la intromisión.- le decía Eli

.-No! Ayase, como crees, eres como una hija para mi, al igual que Sonoda, sus padres hicieron mucho por mi hace años, por que no yo devolverles el favor?.

.-Jaja nada de eso señor Kira, al contrario, es nuestro ejemplo a seguir.- Tenia que ser Irónica…

.-Bueno, Bueno, a que se debe su llegada?.- decía el señor recargándose en su silla

.-Señor.- empezó Eli

.-Kira, solo Kira.- nos decía.

.-Bueno, Kira-san, veníamos a corroborar los impuestos que hay en el año.

.-Oh! Ya, dime más.-

.-Bueno… Kira-san, nuestros números han bajado, es como si…

.-Llegue tarde!.- entro de repente Fortis.

.-Fortis! Que son esas horas de llegar? .- decía Kira

.-Lo lamento papá pero… Qué hacen ellas aquí?.- decía mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada.

.-Ellas ha venido aquí para ver los impuestos administrativos, Fortis.

.-No tienen derecho a venir aquí Padre!.-

.-Fortis! No le hables así a nuestro padre!.- decía Tsubasa que acababa de entrar.

.-Siéntense y Fortis… deja de interrumpir por una vez en tu vida.-

.-Bien… como decía, alguien en nuestras asociaciones nos roba, Kira-san.-

.-Qué?.- nos decía incrédulo

.-Umi.- me decía Eli

.-Señor Kira, si me permite, le mostrare las gráficas impuestas en los meses anteriores y ahora.

Y con eso proseguí a mostrar mi traficación de la importación y exportación de dinero que había en la región de los bancos Kira y asociados a ellos.

.-Cómo… es posible?.- decía viendo la enorme cantidad de dinero perdido.

.-Estamos sacando conclusiones, Kira-san, sin embargo, es malo sacar conclusiones tan rápido… no cree?.- Eli miro a Fortis que estaba inquieto en su asiento.

.-Qué es lo que trata de decir, Ayase-san.- esta vez la que hablo fue Tsubasa.

.-Lo que trata de decir, es que alguien de ustedes esta robando, tanto a nosotros, como a su propio negocio.- decía

Hubo un enorme momento de silencio en el lugar, tanto, que hasta lo ejecutivos empezaron analizar la situación de la cual se hablaba.

.-Ustedes saben de esto? Tsubasa, Fortis?.- hablo el señor Kira.

.-No, padre, el dinero que se perdió… es lo que yo estaba invirtiendo para la asociación banquera del país.- decía Tsubasa.

.-Lo sé, hija…- Kira dirigió su mirada a Fortis.- Fortis, algo que decir?

.-Yo… Fortis se puso nervioso

.-Si me permite Kira-san, pero…- hablo Eli.-

Todo miraron sorprendidos a Eli, de su chaqueta saco una hoja con varios escritos en el, se acerco al señor Kira y se los entrego

.-El ladrón ya lo descubrí…- decía mientras miraba a Fortis que sudaba frio

.-Esto… es mucho dinero… Autos… viajes… droga….- Kira apretó la hoja, Eli me pidió que entregara una hoja a cada socio que habia ahí. De los cuales, se sorprendieron por la cantidad.

.-Debería de cuidar más a su hijo… Kira.- decía uno

.- Prácticamente estamos a punto de la quiebra.-

.-Padre…-Fortis intentaba decir algo.

.-Fortis… estas robando el dinero de tu propia familia.- Kira se paró de su lugar.- Por qué razón?

.-Padre… yo.-

.-Señores, lamento todo este embrollo.- Decía mientras se dirigía a los socios.- Sonoda, Ayase… gracias por todo.-

.-Más bien, nosotras lo lamentamos, Kira-san, unos intenta hacer todo lo posible para que el negocio salga a flote pero…-

.-TU NO TIENES QUE DECIR NADA AYASE!.- Fortis se paro rápidamente y miro molesto a Eli

.-Fortis!.- Kira lo tomo del hombro

.-Padre! No ves que te están engañando?! No ves que están jugando contigo?! Están haciendo que te pongas en mi contra!.-

.-Fortis, sera mejor que no digas nada.-le decía Tsubasa.

.-Tu no me digas que me comporte, Tsubasa.- Fortis le decía enojado.

.-Fortis….- Kira suspiro.- Me dolerá hacer esto pero… desde ahora… tu ya no serás más socio de los bancos Kira, ni recibirás la herencia que tenia prevista, desde ahora, tu hermana será la heredera del banco principal Kira.

.-Padre…- Fortis estaba sorprendido por lo anterior dicho por su padre.

.-Cuentas, autos, demás… serán retirados y tendrás que solventarte por ti mismo, fortis… estoy decepcionado de ti, hijo .- se notaba la tristeza del señor Kira.

.-No… no puedes hacerme esto, padre…- El chico estaba desesperado.

.- Stella…- El señor Kira hablaba por su teléfono a su secretaria.- Quiero que mandes retirar todas las cosas de la oficina de Fortis.-

.-Padre! No, no lo hagas!.- Fortis se arrodillo ante el.

.-Hubieras pensado las consecuencias, Fortis.-

.-ELLAS SON LAS CULPABLES DE TODO PADRE!.- Fortis nos apunto

.-Fortis, deja de decir esas cosas.- se sobaba la cien

.-ESCUCHAME AYASE! TU Y TUS AMIGAS PUTAS SE ARREPENTIRAN!.- Fortis se intentaba acercar a nosotras pero su padre lo detuvo.

.-Llamen a unos policías.

.-Padre! Por que no entiendes?!.-Fortis se zafo del agarre de su padre. Se veía mal, todo su traje se veía devastado, desgarrado, sucio y más ahora con lo sucedido.

Pronto los policías llegaron y sujetaron a Fortis.

.-No puedes hacer esto, padre! Soy tu hijo!.-

.-Yo… ya no tengo hijo.- decía aguantando todas sus ganas de llorar.- Llévenselo.-

Fortis forcejeaba por los policías, pero antes de irse paro un poco.-

.-Ayase… tú me quitaste lo más importante para mi… ahora…yo te quitare lo más importante para ti…- Nos sonrió con hipocresía y llena de burla

Después de que se lo llevaran Kira suspiro y se apoyó en la mesa

.-Padre…- Tsubasa se acercó a el y lo ayudo a ponerse en pie. El simplemente sonrió y con apoyo de su hija se acercó a la puerta.

.-Lamento todo lo ocurrido, no volverá a suceder.- daba el una leve reverencia.-Espero verlas de nuevo, chicas, si me permiten.-

.

.

.-Por lo menos ya término todo.- Me decía Eli ya cuando salíamos de la empresa.

.-Si ya termino.- suspire.

.-Ahora es momento de iniciar el plan.-

.-Eli…- le decía.- Enserio quieres hacer el plan? Digo, ya pusimos a Fortis en contra de esto pero.-

.-Tranquila, no pasara nada.-

.-El señor Kira se puso muy mal por lo de hoy.-

.-Lo sé, Umi, pero ellos nos han debido mucho y más, le robaron tanto a tu familia como a la de Maki y mía, quizá no fue Kira-san, pero su hijo jugo mucho con su poder.- En cierta parte tenia razón. Mi familia cayo en bancarrota en un momento, pero gracias a Eli y Maki salimos adelante.

.-Tienes razón, Eli.- le decía con confianza.

.-Pues nada, ve a descansar que mañana por la noche se iniciara el plan.- me decía alzando su pulgar.- Pero antes, todo saldrá bien, Umi, solo dale un tiempo.- Me volvía a recordar y subía a su auto ya arrancando.

.-Ojala tu también estés bien, Eli…- le decía mientras subía a mi auto.

Iba lento, quería pensar todo lo que me trataba de decir Kotori pero… no se que pueda ser.- Quizá deba ir a buscar a Maki y quitarme esto que me atormenta.- cambiando de dirección, me dirigí a la casa de Maki que no me quedaba no muy lejos de aquí.

Ya llegando al lugar vi que el auto de Maki estaba mal estacionado y encima de la acera.

.-Por qué no lo metió a la cochera?.- decía mientras me acercaba a la puerta que estaba abierta.

.-Que raro…- dije y la abrí lentamente

.-Maki?.- pregunte.- Oye! donde estás?.- me adentre a la casa pero no se escuchaba nada.- Ey… Maki, ya sal.- decía mirando por todos lado pero no encontraba nada.

.-Oye Ma…MAKI!.- vi un cuerpo en medio de la sala y efectivamente… era ella.

.-Maki por dios!.- llegue hasta ella pero estaba divagando cosas.- Ey! Reacciona!.- la tome en mis brazos he hice que se sentara en su sofá. Logre ver mi contorno y vi que había botellas y…- Droga? Enserio Maki?.- ella se supondría que lo había dejado hace tiempo.

.-Maki, reacciona.- le daba leves golpes en su mejilla y su mirada, además de tener ya sus ojos extremadamente rojos, se notaban decaídos, sin nada en su interior.

.-Umi…- me logro decir y me sonrió un poco.- Mi buen amiga, Umi.- se empezó a reír

.-Por qué Maki? Habíamos dado un gran paso.-

.-Gran paso… claro.- Ella se intenso parar de su lugar

.-Enserio, necesitas relajarte y reaccionar.

.-Sabes? Lo hice hace poco, soy muy ciega.- se golpeo su frente.- al igual que tu y Eli…-

.-Qué estas diciendo, siéntate de una vez.-

.-NO, UMI, NO ENTIENDES QUÉ NO?!.- estaba fuera de control

.-Te ayudare si? Solo déjame.-

.-ERES O TE HACES?! ERES UNA ESTUPIDA, ELI IGUAL! También yo…- soltó a llorar.-

.-Maki… por dios, que te has hecho… estas drogada-

.-Ella se llevo todo de mi…- La veía destrozada

.-Maki…-

.-Sabes que Umi?.-

.-Qué pasa?.-

.-Deberías huir de aquí en cuanto antes.- me decía tomando su botella.

.-Por qué… lo dices?.-

.-Pues… veras… tu novia en cualquier momento te puede atrapar.

.-Qué?.-

.-Sip, Kotori, Nozomi y… Nico….son policías, agentes especiales enviados a destruirte.-

.

.

.-Estas de broma verdad?- le decía.- eso es absurdo

.-No me crees?-me miro con burla.- pues que mal por ti

.-No, No te creo, Kotori… ella…-

.-Por qué crees que falto la vez pasada? Porque ella estaba planeando arrestarte y meterte a la cárcel, donde perteneces.

Apreté fuertemente mis puños, no lograba asimilar esto… es broma… si… es broma-

.-Mientes…-

.-No lo hago… Nico… ella me lo dijo, hoy… ella… me traiciono.-

.-No es verdad… llegare… llegare al fondo de esto.

.-Trata de hacerlo, no antes de que te atrapen.- me decía y tomaba de su botella

.-Ven conmigo… te llevare con Eli

.-No ire a ningún lado.

.-Claro que lo haras…- la tome del brazo y la jale

.-Umi… entiende, si?

.-No lo hare, ahora vamos.

No lograba entender nada… esto… esto… realmente….

.

.

.

.-Tenia que ser una mala broma….

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **.-** Lamento la demora, enserio, pero, para los que siguen la página, avise que tenía un problema de salud. Entre a quirófano y apenas me recupere jajaja

.-Sin más, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, s!, se que les dije que me gusta el drama, pero tampoco voy a exagerar, no quiero que sufran, yo las(o) quiero :3

No olviden comentar, dejar una sugerencia o alguna aclaración

 **.- No olviden seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A**

Pues nada, no leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 12_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Qué es el amor? Cada persona tiene una definición diferente, uno no puede especificar claramente cual es. En mi caso, es un sentimiento en el cual cuando dejes de estar enamorado es cuando aprenderás amar. Ahora se preguntaran, que es el enamoramiento? Un sentimiento efímero, el cual se llena con la atracción física y un tanto mental de la persona.

Todos esto sentimientos, es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora. Me duele sentirlos, se que está mal pero… no puedo evitarlos.

Yo, Toujo Nozomi, una chica común y corriente de 21 años de edad. Una chica la cual con esfuerzos y dedicaciones llego hasta su mayor sueño. Pero su sueño, a sido interrumpido por algo, o mejor dicho, por alguien.

Desde muy joven me había llamado la atención ser un agente policial. Ver películas, series, hizo que mi curiosidad creciera, y más por ver a mi mayor admiración, mi padre. El era un líder capaz de la agencia policiaca de Tokyo Japón.

Había ocasiones en las cuales no lo veía, quizá días, semanas, o podría llegar a meses. En mi infancia, obviamente no entendía la razón de su ausencia, era algo malo para mi en ese tiempo, decía que no me quería… vaya pensamiento no creen? Pero, a un infante es muy difícil hacer comprender la razón y/o circunstancia de las cosas.

Vivía con mi Madre, era hija única de ellos 2. Ella trabajaba en un templo cerca de nuestra casa, ese lugar era mi parque de juegos en aquellos años. Mientras ella hacías los deberes correspondientes, yo me la pasaba de arriba a bajo jugando a la policía Toujo.

En lo que a mi respecta, mi infancia era perfecta, me fascinaba cuando veía a lo lejos a mi padre llegar después de tiempo de no verlo… Siempre estaba al tanto de las escaleras empinadas del templo…yo lo veía cansado, fatigado, había veces con heridas, pero eso jamás lo detenía para subir por aquellas escaleras, sonreírme y recibirme con un enorme abrazo.

 _.-Te extrañe tanto, Nozomi…-_ Esas palabras tan hermosas y profundas me traían sentimiento.

Los momentos más felices para mi, eran cuando estábamos los 3 reunidos para la hora de la cena. Mi padre aprovechaba para preguntarme por la escuela, amigos, tareas, lo que quería ser cuando cumpliera mayoría de edad.

 _.-Mira, Nozomi, está medalla me la gane por mi arduo trabajo, salvar gente es mi pación, y espero que al igual que yo, puedas ayudar a tantas personas…-_

todos sus reconocimientos eran para mi. Su mayor orgullo todo el tiempo fui, yo.

 _.-Lo lamento, Nozomi, pero tendré que ir a otra misión…-_ Me sentía mal cuando me decía que tenia que salir. Pero con el tiempo entendía la situación cada vez más.

Todo el tiempo era lo mismo, hasta que llego el día en el cual residió en la agencia de la ciudad.

 _.-Ahora estaré más tiempo con ustedes, Nozomi…-_ Las palabras claves para mi felicidad. Pero no todo puede durar para siempre…

Cuando cumplí 11 años, mi padre tuvo una misión especial, no podría asistir a mi cumpleaños. Entendía, quería entender, él se supondría que estaba en la ciudad para pasar más tiempo en familia no? Entonces por qué no lo hacía?. Conjeturas inocentes y egoístas a la vez. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día.

 _.-Llegare antes de las 6, te lo prometo…-_

Ese día… mi padre no llego.

Mientras estábamos en el templo, al dia siguiente, como siempre, estaba esperando a mi padre en las escaleras, lo extrañaba. Hasta que a lo lejos, vi una camioneta negra. Instintivamente me emocione, mi padre saldría de esa camioneta, pero…

.- _Lo lamentamos mucho, señorita Toujo… El agente Haru Toujo… dio su vida en la misión._

La misión en la que estaba mi padre, murió tras proteger a la persona que tenían de rehén aquellos secuestradores. Los odio, realmente los odio, me arrebataron casi la mayor parte de mi vida.

Ese día, mi madre me entrego el regalo que mi padre tenía especial para mí, la medalla que el había ganado en su última misión, su mayor tesoro, ahora era el mío.

Todos los días, cuando tenía tiempo, venía a ver a mi padre. Le contaba mis anécdotas escolares, el momento que me admitieron en la escuela policiaca, el momento en que me convertí en agente especial, el momento en que me convertiría como el.

 _.-Tu padre fue un gran hombre, señorita Toujo, esperemos lo mismo de ti.-_ Entre a la misma agencia que el cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad.

El tiempo paso, mi madre había caído en una gran depresión. A la edad de los 19 años, decidí salir a buscar más, agradecía a mi madre por haber estado todo el tiempo conmigo. Sin embargo, creo que había sido una mala idea...

Mi madre se puso en una condición delicada, y falleció por la depresión tan grande que tenía. Me entere cuando estaba de regreso con ella y a contarle la enorme noticia.

Me quede sola, solo con el recuerdo de mi Madre y Padre que me dieron todo… Y yo, jamás les pude entregar nada.

Cuando tenía 20, me admitieron en una academia muy reconocida en Japón. Fui recomendada por conocidos de mi padre, y me ascendieron a un equipo especial de ahí mismo. Mis habilidades eran buenas, mis compañeras, al igual que yo, eran excelentes en lo que hacían. Minami Kotori y Yazawa Nico, fueron mis compañeras y amigas de la academia.

Y ahora, aquí estoy, cometiendo el mayor error de mi vida. Todo mi esfuerzo, lagrimas, agonías, desesperación, acumulándose en mis ojos.

.-¿Qué debo hacer?...-

Mi celular que estaba a un lado mío vibro y sonó con un tono de llamada un poco especial para mi.

.-Oh…Bueno?.-

 _.-Nozomi?.-_ Eras ella, la persona que en estos momentos… no deseaba escuchar.

.-Hola Elicchi, cómo estás?.- No quería que notara mis sentimientos rotos.

.- _Nozomi… quería saber si… estas ocupada, no se, salir a un lado.-_ me decía, Eli se pone un poco nerviosa con cosas así. Sin embargo, no hayo la forma para comentarle lo que pasa.

.-Elicchi…- iba a responder pero recibí otra llamada.- Espera un momento, Elicchi, te marco más tarde.- le decía

.- _Ahh huh, si gust…-_ no la deje terminar y tome la llamada… era de la agencia.

.-Agente Toujo.-

.- _Señorita Toujo, la necesitamos en la oficina del directivo a más tardar en una hora.-_ me decía la secretaria de mi jefe.

.-Vale… estare en media.- le colgaba… repire ondo y me acosté en la cama… este seria un dia duro…

.

.

.-Entonces… reacciono de esa manera?.- decía Kotori a Nico.

.-Si… no pensé que se pondría de esa forma, pero es normal no crees?.- rio un poco Nico

.-Quizá, yo, no pude decirle a Umi-chan, lo único que hice fue huir…-

.-Lo mío fue de la nada, todo iba bien, pero… se fue a la basura, no se de ella, le intento marcar a su celular y no contesta, me preocupa en cierta forma.

.-Es lógico, la amabas Nico-chan.- se burlo un poco Kotori.

.-Para ser Honestas… realmente la amo y quiero estar con ella.-

.-Lastima que no podemos…

.-Sabes… la agencia me despidió.-

.

.

.-Qué?.- Respondía incrédula Kotori.- Cómo que te despidieron?

.-El jefe me dijo que recogiera mis cosas, tal parece que fui la primera en caer jaja.- menciono Nico con un poco de melancolía.- Me costó trabajo llegar hasta donde estaba, entre el Machismo y desprecio de las personas llegue, en cierta parte les agradezco.

.-Yo… lo lamento, Nico-chan…-menciono Kotori.

.-Tranquila, era de esperarce, además, terminanado el caso iba a renunciar, quiero un tiempo para mi sabes?.- Respiro ondo.- Por cierto, debes de ir más tarde a la agencia, creo que quiere hablar con ustedes. Supongo que a Nozomi ya la contacto, el jefe tiene mucha confianza y fe en ella, llega a ser enfermizo no crees?

.-Gracias… Nico-chan, supongo que dejaste todo.-

.-Si, pero, me hace falta recuperar una cosa.-

.-Qué cosa?.-

.-No quiero que le hagan algo a Maki-chan, no quiero que la arresten, Kotori, ella es buena chica, ella no pidió convertirse en lo que es, yo lo sé…-

.-Nico-chan…-

.-Sera mejor que vayas ya, se te hará tarde, además te regañara si lo haces.- Le sonreía Nico y se paraba del lugar en donde estaba.

.-Por cierto Kotori… ya van a ejecutar su plan, hay que estar al tanto de ellas, si la quieres… no dejes que lleguen primero a ellas.

.

.

.-Pero que rayos?.- decía Eli mirando su celular.

.-Pasa algo, Eli-chan?.- pregunto Hanayo mientras se asomaba por la ventana del auto.

.-Nozomi… a estado algo rara.-

.-Ohh! Es por eso, bueno, creo que lo conveniente seria darle su tiempo, debe estar ocupada por asuntos no crees?.-

.-Quizá… pero algo no me cuadra…-

.-Tranquila, veras que todo saldrá bien.-

.-Gracias, Hanayo, por cierto, como va todo?

.-Va excelente, los autos ya están listos, supongo que la policía querra rastrearlos si llegara haber una persecución. Rin-chan lo blindo para mayor seguridad y Honoka-chan arreglo las turbinas de derrape y el motor para tener mayor propulcion. Ahora le estoy poniendo las coordenadas de emergencia y activador de potencia. De cualquier forma, todo saldrá concuerdo al plan.

.-Me parece excelente Hanayo, quisiera que le agregaras también un poco más de Nitrógeno, no quiero que haya problemas.

.-Claro Eli-chan! En un momen…-

.-Todo me da vueltas!.- una pelirroja entro bruscamente al almacén cayendo al piso

.-Maki! Por dios, te dije que te esperaras!.- llego corriendo Umi tras la pelirroja.

.-Pero qué carajo, qué está pasando aquí?!.- grito Eli al ver a Maki en el piso riéndose a carcajadas.

.-Eli… Maki…-

.-Eli-chan! Has crecido demasiado jajaja.- Maki abrazo a Eli, ella pudo identificar las acciones de su amiga.

.-Maki, mírame a los ojos.- decía la rubia.

.-Me vas a hipnotizar?

.-Solo mírame.- Eli le alzo la barbilla y vio las pupilas dilatadas y ojos rojos de Maki.- Lo que pensé…- Eli suspiro pesadamente.- Maki, porque lo hiciste?

.-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera Eli-sempai!.- Maki seguía riendo y se acostó en el sofá que había cerca de ellas.

.-Hanayo, por favor, tráeme unas aspirinas y prepárame una ducha fría.

.-C-Claro Elichan!.-

.-Hanayo! No te vayas, la fiesta está empezando!.- Maki se entretuvo con las palmas de sus manos.

Eli vio a Umi y se dirigió a ella.- Qué paso? Maki hace tiempo que había dejado esto.

.-Lo sé Eli, pero, ella…- Umi no podía decirle a Eli lo que estaba pasando… tenia que descubrir la verdad...- _Perdóname Eli… pero todavía no te lo puedo decir… necesito averiguar lo que está pasando…".-_ Cuando entre a su casa así estaba…

.-Por el momento no podremos hablar con ella…- Eli miro a Maki que miraba el techo.-Está ida y no concuerda las cosas.

.-Si… tienes razón.- Umi se masajeo las cienes

.-Día pesado? Que paso con Kotori?.- Umi al escuchar ese nombre, instintivamente dejo de hacer lo que hacía y sintió un golpe en su pecho.

.-Ella… era lo que vería más tarde.- apretó fuertemente sus puños

.-Bueno, si ves a Nozomi con ella, le podrías decir que me marque? Ahora creo que está ocupada.- rio un poco Eli.- creo que sus cartas del Tarot la traen envuelta.-

.-Claro…yo.. amm le diré de tu parte.-

.-Umi…estas bien?.- preguntaba Eli, viendo a su amiga más pálida de lo normal.- Estas fría, tienes frio, o algo?.-

.-No! Estoy bien… creo que mejor iré a ver lo de Kotori, le enviare tu mensaje, Eli, Yo…

.-Ya no le mientas más Umi!.- grito Maki y Umi rápidamente llego a ella para callarla.

.-De que habla?.- pregunto Eli

.-De que tu Noviesita…- Umi le tapó la boca…-

.-De que Nozomi estará con Kotori…- respondía nerviosa Umi

.-Amm vale? Estas muy extraña, Umi, segura que no pasa algo?.- Eli se recargo en el cofre de unos de los autos.

.-Si! Esté amm ella!.-

.-Eli-chan, la ducha ya está lista.- llego Hanayo.

.-Bien! Maki, es hora que te despabiles un poco.- Eli fue por Maki y la tomo del brazo.

.-No me quiero bañar mamá!.- gritaba Maki.-

.-Si, Si, no te tarde Umi, que creo que Maki estará un poco hiperactiva, además más tarde tenemos que partir- Rio Eli y se llevo a Maki.

…

.-Hanayo… me podrías hacer un favor?

.-Claro, Umi-chan, pasa algo malo?.- preguntaba la chica

.-Quiero que mantengas a Maki callada si menciona algo referente a Kotori, Nozomi y Nico, por favor…- decía Umi tomando sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta.

.-C-Claro Umi-chan!... Eh? Adónde vas?.- pregunto

.-A desmentir una historia…-

.

.

.

.

.-Qué bueno que llegan señoritas! El director las atenderá en un momento.- decía cordialmente la secretaria.

.-Muchas gracias…- respondían las chicas al Unísono.

.-Entonces… Nicochi...-decía Nozomi

.-Si, ella fue despedida, me lo dijo hace un rato…-

.-No debieron haberlo hecho… la que debió de haber sido despedida, soy yo.-

.-Nozomi-chan…-Kotori iba a responder algo más pero un hombre salió de su oficina.

.-Minami, Toujo, entren por favor.- el mismo tono frio las hizo acatar automáticamente. Sin más, se dirigieron al lugar donde se daría su veredicto.

.-Se preguntara por que las cite.- decía el Hombre mientras de sentaba de vuelta en su silla.

.-Jefe…-

.-Cómo sabrán, o por si no lo sabían, Yazawa fue despedida y removida de su cargo, su placa fue retirada y no podrá trabajar, al menos, en esta agencia.

.-Lo sabemos, creemos que fue un tanto injust.- El hombre golpeo bruscamente su escritorio.

.-Injusto es que hayan fallado en su misión, jóvenes, les di la oportunidad de triunfar, pero tal parece que ustedes no la supieron aprovechar.-

.-Le pedimos perdón de antemano, pero nosotras no cometimos ningún error.- decía Kotori en tono serio.

.-Me sorprende de ti, Minami, hija de la mejor almirante de todo Japón, corrompida por una estúpida ladrona.

.-No le diga así a Umi-chan…- bajo su mirada y dijo en un susurro

.-Tan confianzuda eres?! Eres igual de idiota que Yazawa, uno le entrega todo a manos llenas y ustedes desperdician su tiempo en ridiculeces.- decía irónico

.-Señor, le pedimos un poco más de discreción.- Nozomi encaro a su líder.

El hombre solo la miro fijamente.- Tu padre estaría muy avergonzado y decepcionado de ti, Toujo.- Un golpe demasiado bajo para Nozomi.- Tu, una mujer… unas mujeres, que no saben hacer nada.

.-Le volvemos a repetir!.-Se levantó Nozomi rápidamente, no iba aguantar sus insultos.

.-A mí no me vas a venir a gritar, Toujo, así que baja tu tono de voz.- le decía.- Ahora siéntate.- Kotori veía como su amiga se aguantaba las ganas de hablar.-

.-Nozomi-chan…- Nozomi hizo lo acatado por aquel hombre.

.-Bien! buena chica, no eres tan tonta como pensé.- se reía.- Tienes suerte de que no te despedí desde un inicio, Toujo.

Las chicas solo escuchaban al hombre que estaba enfrente de ellas.

.- Ahora, como Yazawa fue un desperdicio, ustedes 2 seguirán con el plan, acataran las indicaciones establecidas o sino serán removidas.- Nozomi apretó fuertemente sus puños por la impotencia que tenía.

.-Ustedes saben algo?.- menciono el hombre mirándolas fijamente

.-…No.- decía Kotori

.-Usted Toujo, no sabe algo? Se la pasa con Ayase todo el tiempo.-

.-No sé nada… señor.-

El hombre guardo silencio por un momento y rio

.-Qué pésimas son mintiendo.- La chicas cuando escucharon eso, sudaron frio

.-Y por eso, meteremos más rápido a sus "amiguitas" a las basura donde deben .-Les decía parándose de su asiento.- Hoy por la noche tienen un plan en sus manos, nosotros investigamos por nuestra propia cuenta, ya que ustedes no supieron hacer nada.

.-Pero…-

.-Pero nada! Ustedes 2 en la noche cooperaran con nosotros, el perímetro estará resguardado por francotiradores, y cuando menos se lo esperen, llegaremos a emboscarlas.

Las chicas estaban estupefactas por lo que acababan de oír, ese era el fin?

.-Espero darle un tiro en la cabeza a Ayase…- El hombre miro de reojo a Nozomi.- justo en sus lindos ojos… no crees, Toujo?

Nozomi se aguantó las ganas de reclamar o decir algo, solo mantuvo la frente agachada.

.-Pueden retirarse, no me hagan perder más mi tiempo- decía el hombre.

Las chicas rápidamente se pararon de su lugar y se encaminaron a la puerta.

.-Pero antes…- decía el hombre haciendo que las chicas pararan.- Si se les ocurre fallarme, la pagaran muy caro.

Las Nozomi ignoro totalmente y salió hecha furia del lugar azotando todo a su paso. Kotori, que iba detrás de ella se apresuró a alcanzarla.

.-Nozomi-chan… no cometas una locura.- decía Kotori después de que la alcanzo.

.-No lo entiendes…Kotori-chan, nadie.- Nozomi se recargo en las paredes que estaba afuera de la agencia de policía.

.-Yo lo entiendo… por favor… pueden matar a Umi-chan… no solo a ella, Maki-chan, Eli-chan!.- Kotori soltó unas lágrimas.- No quiero eso pero… es nuestro trabajo.

.-Yo… necesito pensarlo….- Nozomi se zafo del agarre de Kotori y se fue corriendo, dejando a la Peligris viendo como se alejaba sin rumbo fijo.

.

.

.-Asi que… es cierto…- Kotori escucho una voz detrás de ella.- Al fin de cuentas… es verdad…

.

.

.-Umi-chan…-

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **.-** Lamento enserio la demora! Solo que no tenía mucho tiempo XD y aprovechando que mi Uni está en Paro, pues me dedique a escribir los capítulos.

Quisiera que me dieran su opinión, su crítica sea constructiva o no XD esto se está poniendo cada vez más tenso y sospechosos, además de que agregue lo que me comentaron, supongo que tenían razón en hacer un capítulo sobre Nozomi, Kotori y Nico.

No sé! En realidad no sé qué vaya a pasar, yo también estoy con la intriga, pero como les mencione, me gusta el drama, sin embargo no quiero que sufran, ya tengo amenazas de muerte X'D Así que procuro hacerlo lo más ameno posible así todo bien lendo y romántico: 3

 **PD: No se olviden de seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A**

 **PD 2:** No sean Crueles y coménteme algo! No sé, hasta una amenaza de muerte U.u!

 **PD 3:** Si tenemos muchos comentarios, PUEDE! Que el miércoles suba… y quizá sea capitulo doble (¬ w ¬)

En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (9-w-)9


	13. Chapter 13

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 13_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.-Así que… es cierto…- Kotori escucho una voz detrás de ella.- Al fin de cuentas… es verdad…

.

.

.-Umi-chan…-

.-Por qué lo hiciste Kotori?.- Umi estaba parada enfrente de ella con su corazón devastado.

.-Umi-chan… no es lo que quería.-decía un poco triste

.-Entonces? Me hubieras dicho que eras un policía desde un inicio y yo… yo hubiera podido comprender o tratando de hacerlo por lo menos…

.-No es fácil, Umi-chan…-

.-Sé que no lo es pero…- Umi retrocedió un paso de ella.- no quiero dejarte… Sé que esto es malo pero, Kotori, por favor, no quiero sentirme como que me usaste.

.-No, Umi-chan… yo- Kotori intento zafarse

.-Kotori… quiero que me ayudes a comprender lo que siento… si esto es el fin… quiero hacerlo por lo menos de la manera correcta- Umi la miro seriamente.

.-Umi-chan…- Kotori no soporto más y se fue corriendo a los brazos de Umi para comenzar a llorar, todos esos sentimientos que tenía guardados desde que dejo a Umi, su casi despido, su jefe atosigándolas, su nuevo destino… todo se derrumbaron.

.-Kotori… explícame que está pasando…-Umi la separo lentamente.

.-Bien… pero hay que irnos de aquí…nos pueden estar observando.- Umi asintió y no queriendo, fue la primero en alejarse.

.

.

.-Así que… me darás esa cantidad si mato al trio?.- Un hombre miraba desde la ventana, viendo como las chicas se iban de la agencia.

 _.-Por supuesto, y más si elimina a Ayase.-_

 _.-_ Bien, me interesa tu oferta, sin embargo, no prometo nada de lo que pase hoy en la noche, solo le advierto joven Fortis.-

.- _Haga lo que tenga que hacer, Oficial, si no hace nada al respecto, solo será un susto para Ayase y su pandilla.-_

.-Okey.- El hombre colgó y siguió mirando hacia la venta.- Es momento de deshacerme de ti, Ayase, no me importa si extermino también a Toujo…- una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro, para después cerrar bruscamente la ventana… donde tenía a su objetivo localizado.

.

.

.-Maki-chan, quieres que te traiga algo para…-

.-No quiero nada.- decía una pelirroja acostada en un sofá.

.-Pero, debes comer algo Nya…-

.-Dije… que no quiero nada! Carajo.- Maki alzo la voz haciendo que la chica se asustara un poco.

.-Bien, si quieres algo, nos avisas Nya…- decía Rin mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina en donde estaba la pelirroja.

.-La quiero a ella… es mucho pedir?- susurraba Maki, dejo resbalar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Después de haber tomado la ducha y tomado medicamento, se recuperó un poco, se sentía deshidratada e inquieta, pero tenía que dejar pasar todo eso.

.-Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado…Nico-chan.- esa pregunta se repetía miles de veces en sus adentros, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le hizo a Nico, no merecía su perdón. Pero después de sentir ese enorme dolor, recordaba lo que causo todo ese desenlace.

.-Es policía… la persona que te meterá a la cárcel, la persona que le vale lo que sientas, la persona… que se deshará de ti cueste lo que cueste.- Maki le dolía el hecho de saber lo que era Nico, que era verdad de ella? Todo era mentira… quería salir corriendo a buscarla y hablar las cosas civilizadamente y encontrar una solución a los problemas.

.-Pero soy una completa cobarde…- se enderezo rápidamente y dio una fuerte patada a la mesa que tenía enfrente.-Qué hare… qué hare…-con sus manos froto su rostro fuertemente, para después tranquilizarse y resignarse.

.-Lo mejor será… prepararme para la misión de hoy, terminándola, me iré de aquí lo antes posible…- se puso de pie, respiro profundo y salió de la oficina.

.-Maki?.- Preguntaba Eli que salió debajo de su auto manchada toda de grasa.- A dónde vas?.- pregunto parándose mientras se limpiaba

.-Iré a mi casa.- decía caminando hacia la puerta.

.-Espera un momento.- Eli la tomo de la muñeca.- vas a drogarte otra vez? No tienes suficiente? Casi mueres por sobredo…-

.-Lo sé, Eli, y no lo hare, solo me iré a preparar para hoy en la noche.- Maki en ningún momento la miro.

.-Estas segura que estarás bien?.- Eli soltó lentamente a Maki.

.-No lo sé, Eli, ni yo misma lo sé.- dijo y salió del lugar dejando confundida a Eli

.-Maki-chan estará bien Nya?.-pregunto Rin

.-Creo que lo mejor es que esté sola, Maki si necesita de nosotras lo dirá, aunque le cueste trabajo.- Eli sonrió un poco.- por ahora debe de estar un poco en vigilancia.- Rin asintió y siguió con su trabajo.

Eli se aproximó a su auto y antes de que pudiese entrar le dio un escalofrió.

.-Eli-chan?.-

.-E-Estoy bien, solo que jaja me dio un escalofrió, debe ser por el cambio de clima.- Mostro una sonrisa, haciendo que Rin se tranquilizara un poco.

Desde hace un buen rato sentía un mal presentimiento pero todo lo empezó a dejar pasar.- _Espero que no sea nada malo…-_ Pensó, saco su celular y en la pantalla vio la imagen de Nozomi y ella besándose.- Fue el mejor beso…- dijo, se armó de valor y comenzó a escribir.

.-Eli-chan, hay que probar los sistemas.- decía Rin emocionada. Eli reviso por última vez el mensaje sonrió y lo envió, sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad en su corazón.

 **De: Ayase Eli**

 **Para: Toujo Nozomi**

 **.-** Desde hace un rato he sentido unos escalofríos muy fuertes, espero que estés hablando mucho de mi XD ya quiero verte para así, quitarme este miedo que tengo… gracias por estar conmigo Nozomi, y te prometo que cuanto todo esto acabe… las dos Huiremos de aquí… justo a nuestro jardín de cristal que formamos las dos.

Att: Elicchi.

.

.

.

.- Entonces… dime la razón.- iniciaba Umi. Habían decidido ir al departamento de la peliazul, un lugar donde no las encontrarían.

.-Umi-chan… lo lamento mucho, en algunas cosas yo te mentí.

.-Entonces dime la verdad, Kotori.- Umi estaba seria, Kotori sentía la frialdad que emanaba, pero era lógico. Endorso su mirada y la vio fijamente… estaba lastimada, Umi ya no tenía ese brillo que tanto amaba, ese brillo, ella misma lo había apagado.

.-Yo… Mi nombre es Minami Kotori, tengo 22 años, soy… - dudo por un momento pero noto como Umi le asentía para que continuara.- Soy un agente especial enviado para capturar al trio soldier…- soltó Kotori finalmente. Hubo un enorme silencio en la habitación… tanto, que el ambiente se puso tenso.

.-Yo…!-

.-No tienes otra alternativa, verdad, Kotori?.- decía Umi con su mirada fija en el suelo y apretando fuertemente sus puños, causado que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

.-Umi-chan…-

.-Eres un policía, no puedes relacionarte con una delincuente como yo… No pensaste, por un momento en lo que yo sentía? - seguía Umi

.-Eso… no es verdad.- Kotori sabia que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar.

.-Claro que si… sabes… a cuantas personas he matado?.- Kotori alzo rápidamente su mirada.

.-Muchas, Kotori, muchas… sabes a cuantas personas he robado?.- Kotori no soportaba esta tortura para ella y Umi.-

.-Más de lo necesarias para sustentar mi vida. Pero yo no robo por que quiera, es porque esas personas se lo merecen. Mírame Kotori! Somos una estúpida organización delictiva! Y de la nada vienes tu y todo mi panorama cambia… sin embargo, un día estamos bien, y para el otro todo se va a la basura, junto con mis sentimientos….- Umi soltó unas lágrimas, haciendo que Kotori se sorprendiera y un gran dolor atravesara su pecho.

.-No puedo justificarme, Kotori, soy una ladrona, pero yo robo a los que se lo merecen.- Umi mordió fuertemente su labio inferior.- Ellos… deberían de ser llamados los verdaderos ladrones no crees? Maki me había comentado de esto pero… tenía la esperanza de que fuera mentira, por un momento… pensé que me amabas y había algo especial, pero tal parece que todo fue una vil mentira… Una vil y cruel… Mentira!

Kotori seguía escuchando a Umi y llorando a la vez, era tan duro para ella asimilar lo que sucedía, ella no fue entrenada para estas situaciones.

.-Tienes que arrestarme, no?.- Umi se paró y se puso enfrente de ella.- si no lo haces… perderás tu trabajo, tu sueño, tus ambiciones, y yo no quiero eso…

.-Umi-chan…- Umi estiro sus brazos y las puso enfrente de Kotori.- No…

.-Anda, arréstame, o mátame o has lo que tengas que hacer.- Umi siguió en la mima posición, aun sin mirarla.- Es lo que tienes que hacer no? No tienes más opción!

.-Umi…-

.-Yo te amo, Kotori, es tu trabajo, y quiero que lo hagas… no mereces a una asesina, ladrona, en tu vida…- Umi seguía llorando y devastada en su interior. Kotori… Kotori simplemente se sentía la peor persona del mundo

Pasaron los minutos y seguía en la misma posición…

.-Venga… Arréstame Kotori!.- gritaba Umi.- O llama a la policía, no se! Solo… solo hazlo para pudrirme en la cárcel… al único lugar en el que pertene.-

Antes de poder terminar, Umi sintió que alguien la abrazaba fuertemente, como si quisiera adentrarse en ella. Kotori sollozaba en su cuello y la atraía cada vez a ella para sentirla más cerca.

.-Kotori…-

.-Umi-chan… estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti… y no quiero perderte.- Umi no lograba entender lo que pasaba.

.-Pero… tu trabajo, Kotori…- La peligris se separó lentamente de Umi y le sonrió.- No puedo…

.-Yo… solamente quiero estar contigo.- le dijo y le dio un beso lento y casto. Umi estaba más que sorprendida, pero sin dudarlo ni un poco correspondió aquel afecto. Tomo a Kotori de la cintura y la acerco aún más, sintiendo su calor y calidez. Su labios iban a un ritmo lento y delicado, sintiéndose y saboreando sus lágrimas que las dos derramaban todavía. Pero el beso fue interrumpido por la falta de aire.

Umi miro cada detalle de Kotori, y acaricio su mejilla lentamente.

.-Gracias Kotori… me cuesta un poco asimilarlo pero… no hace caso a ello, además….Enserio quieres hacer esto?.- preguntaba Umi, se sentía mal si la peligris dejara su trabajo por ella.

.-Estoy bien… y no me importa que me remuevan mi placa, yo quiero luchar por otra cosa.- Umi sonrió por tal respuesta y la abrazo fuertemente.-

.-Umi-chan…-decía Kotori

.-Gracias… Kotori.- respondió Umi, la peligris simplemente se sonrojo un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

.-No debes hacerlo, Umi-chan…- Kotori la abrazo fuerte mente.- solo quiero que me prometas algo…

.-Qué pasa?.-pregunto Umi

.-Su plan… deben de tener cuidado.- decía Kotori.

.-Ellos estarán ahí verdad?.- decía Umi en un tono serio

.-Si… obviamente estaré con ellos, pero, les ayudare a escapar si pasa algo malo.-

.-Te estas poniendo en mucho peligro.- Umi la miro preocupada.- será mejor que no hagas nada y…-Kotori coloco su índice sobre sus labios.

.-Tengo un plan… así que quiero que lo hagamos vale? .-Kotori le sonrió a Umi cálidamente haciendo que se calmara un poco.

.-Vale…- Umi le dio un rápido beso a Kotori.- Entonces, dime cuál es tu plan.

.-Veras…

.

.

.-Estúpido chaleco…- decía Eli mientras se fijaba en el espejo.

.-Necesitas ayuda?.- Una voz muy conocida para ella la hizo voltear rápidamente.

.-Nozomi… que haces aquí?.- pregunto Eli sorprendida.

.-Acaso no puedo ver a Elicchi?.-bromeaba un poco Nozomi

.-N-No nada de eso! Solo que me tomo por sorpresa.- Eli se acercó a ella y le acaricio la mejilla.- ya quería verte…

.-Leí tu mensaje, yo… también te extrañaba.- Mentira

.-Me alegra verte Nozomi, no sé qué paso la vez pasada pero…- Nozomi beso los labios de Eli interrumpiéndola.-

.-No pasó nada, vale?.- decía Nozomi mientras lamia lentamente los labios de Eli, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera.

.-Nozomi…- Eli iba a tomar a la peli morada de la cintura pero.-

.- Necesitas ayuda?.- Nozomi se zafo de Eli con una sonrisa burlesca y la hizo girarse.

.-JaJa que graciosa, Nozomi.- Eli le seguía el juego

.-Adonde vas tan preparada?.- Pregunto Nozomi…ella ya sabía la respuesta.

.-Nuestro plan, hoy lo ejecutaremos, no es nada malo, solo quitaremos lo que los Kira nos robaron, no solo a nuestras familias, si no a las demás personas que trabajan para ellos y los tratan como animales.- A Nozomi le sorprendió la repentina sorpresa de Eli

.-Sabes, muchas personas nos llaman delincuentes, pero, en realidad no lo somos, nosotras solo… hacemos lo correcto para la estabilidad de nuestra familia, ya que, todo mi equipo es mi familia… daría todo por ellas- sonreía Eli con un poco de melancolía y miro a Nozomi por el reflejo del espejo.

.-Listo…- decía Nozomi separándose de Eli.

.-Muchas gracias, Nozomi.- Eli la tomo de la mano.- Te agradezco por estar conmigo…Realmente… hice una buena elección…- Eli saco de su cuello un collar y se lo quito. Era una hermosa piedra color esmeralda.- Mira.. Este collar me lo dio mi madre, antes de morir, me dijo que representa el amor puso y sincero.

.-Elicchi…- Eli le sonrió y se lo coloco a ella.

.-Todos mis sentimientos están implantados aquí, Nozomi, espero que los recibas con alegría… Mira! Hasta combina con tus hermosos Ojos.- Eli termino de colocar el collar y acaricio su mejilla.- Me has hecho muy feliz, Nozomi, cuando todo esto termine, nos iremos las dos lejos de aquí, tu y yo…- Nozomi al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas. Todo había pasado tan rápido, ella amaba a Eli, pero… no quería que a Eli le pasara algo… no lo soportaría.

.-Nozomi? Venga, no llores si?.- Eli con sus labios quito esas lagrimas.- Todo estará bien, ya lo veras.- Nozomi la miro detenidamente y se acercó a ella para besarla, de una apasionada pero lenta a la vez, implantando sus sentimientos en ese beso.

Para Eli, ese beso se sintió diferente, se sintió como un beso de despedida… y era algo que ella no quería probar jamás.

.-Ya no sientes miedo?.- pregunto Nozomi separándose lentamente de Eli, aun sin dejar de sentirse.

.-Tengo miedo… miedo a perderte, Nozomi.- Eli le dio una sonrisa melancólica, causando que Nozomi se devastara aún más por dentro.

.-Anda… debes alistarte.- le decía Nozomi separándose de Eli y colocándole el saco negro que usaría.

.-Gracias Nozomi.- Eli lo recibió un tanto preocupada.-

.-Ya debo irme.- Nozomi respiro hondo

.-Adonde iras?.- pregunto Eli

.-Debo…arreglar unas cosas sobre mi nuevo trabajo.-Mentira.

.-No sabía que tenías un nuevo trabajo.- cuestiono Eli

.-Por eso no te llame, estaba en una entrevista y me hice tiempo… para venir a verte.- Se acercó a Eli

.-Suerte… y cuídate mucho, Elicchi… te lo pido... pase lo que pase…- Nozomi iba a besar los labios de Eli pero… prefirió desviarse hasta su mejilla.-

.-Nozomi?.-

.-Te amo… Ayase Eli…- Nozomi se separó rápidamente de Eli y se paró en la puerta para mirarla por última vez, mirando ese rostro ahora confundido y preocupado. Le dio una sonrisa y antes de salir soltó un _"Lo siento"_ que desapareció en la habitación…

Nozomi se iba con todos sus sentimientos destruidos, solo quería terminar con todo, quería alejarse de todos…-

.-Espero que estés haciendo lo correcto.- Una voz la hizo voltear rápidamente, era Maki que estaba recargada en unos de los autos.

.-A…A que te refieres.- Maki solo bufo

.-No me vengas con eso… trato de comprender lo que pasa, y lo estoy haciendo, sin embargo…- Maki se acercó rápidamente a Nozomi y la tomo del brazo jalándola, quedando a centímetros de ella.- No dudare en eliminar a las personas que traten de matar a mi familia… me oíste?.- decía Maki, Nozomi solo trago profundo y dejo caer una gota de sudor para asentir.

.-Bien… como te mencione, espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, no solo por ella, si no por ti, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?.- Maki soltó a Nozomi delicadamente y se alejó de ella, dándole espacio para que se marchara.

.-No lo sé… ni yo misma lo sé…-

.

.

.-Bien, entonces, así quedaría Kotori.- decía Umi que asentía hacia la peligris.

.-Recuerda, no tenemos que levantar sospecha, Umi-chan, si hacemos esto… lograremos salir bien y sin problemas.

.-Solo… no quiero ver la reacción de Eli… se devastaría ahí mismo.- decía Umi

.-Lo sé pero… tendremos que ver su decisión.- Kotori se acercó hasta Umi y la abrazo.

.-Todo estará bien… solo, tenemos que ser cuidadosas, vale Umi-chan?.- Umi correspondió aquel abrazo y suspiro

.-Tienes razón… .- miro su reloj y vio que era hora.- Es momento de que te vayas, no hay que levantar sospecha, recuerda.

.-Claro… mucho cuidado, Umi-chan…-Kotori abrazo más fuerte a la peliazul.

.-Estaré bien… no te preocupes, por ahora, solo tenemos que hacer eso… tú también cuídate, en todo momento te cubriré hasta que esté todo preparado.- Kotori asintió y le dio un rápido beso para después irse.

.-Solo espero… que todo salga conforme a lo planeado.

.

.

.-Bien! está todo listo?.-pregunto Eli que terminaba de acomodarse su traje

.-Todo listo Nya! Los autos están en perfecto estado.- decía Rin

.-Las armas también están bien Eli-chan, solo falta probarlas.- Honoka les entrego la bolsa.

.-Bien, Hanayo, tienes los monitores?.-

.-Están establecidos Eli-chan, tengo coordenadas y radares de los policías si llegasen a venir, además, tenemos rutar alternas y la transacción está preparada.

.-Perfecto, solo falta Umi…Maki, estas lista?.- pregunto Eli viendo a su amiga colocándose su marcara.-

.-Estoy bien….- Eli suspiro, ahora estaba actuando demasiado raro.

.-Lamento la demora!.- Umi llego corriendo

.-No te preocupes, despidiéndote de alguien?.- decía Eli en tono de burla-

.-Algo así… Es todo bien?.- pregunto Umi

.-Todo en orden, solo faltabas tu.-

.-Bien… pues aquí me tienen

.-Todas escúchenme.- decía Eli y las chicas pusieron atención.- Gracias por estar aquí y por cooperar en este proyecto… ustedes saben la razón del por qué lo hacemos, asi que… Por favor cuiden de mi!.- Eli se inclinó levemente.

.-Igual de mi!.- Umi imito la forma de Eli

.- También de Rin Nya!.-

.-Daré todo de mi!.- respondía Honoka energética al igual que Rin

.-T-También de mi!.- Hanayo de unió a ellas.

Solo faltaba Maki, todas la miraron y le dieron una sonrisa, causando que se sonrojara un poco.

.-No es que quisiera protegerlas, no se hagan ideas erróneas.- decía mientras jugaba con su cabello. Eli miro a todas y sonrió, daría todo por esas chicas, todo por su familia

.-Bien... andando!

.

.

.

.

.- **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **WOOOOOOOW sería una lástima que no actualizara hasta… dentro de un mes :v**

 **.**

 **.-** Ya enserio, ME ENCANTA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS! Ahora no recibí mensajes suicidas… eso no es normal, no, no es normal XD

Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, estoy tratando de hacer que sea, romántico y dramático a la vez, y también, metiéndole acción sobre todas las cosas, así como ustedes me lo pidieron.

PREPARENCE! Se viene lo bueno de la historia, ósea, que… Sufrirán: D

 **.-No olviden de seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A, no se, denle un MG o algo XD un Imbox por lo menos U.u**

 **.**

 **.** Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y… NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ciudad, Tokyo, Japon, 12:30 hrs….**_

 _ **.-**_ _A todos los policías! Me copian! Reúnanse en el punto de partida eje norte!_

 _.-Agentes! Ronden la zona y ataquen al llamado_

 _.-Francotiradores!... a mis indicaciones!_

 _.-Objetivo localizado… Ayase Eli_

 _Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 14_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Horas antes…**_

 _ **.-**_ Hanayo, me captas? Donde te encuentras?.- decía Eli mientras hablaba mediante un micrófono.

.- _Estoy a 1 cuadra Eli-chan, en este punto estaré monitoreando sus actividades y de los policías..-_

.-Perfecto Hanayo, a mi señal haces la activación, se llevaran una grata sorpresa.-

.- _Claro Eli-chan! Rin y Honoka ya están en sus posiciones, solo faltan ustedes.-_ Eli se desconectó y volteo para ver a sus compañeras.

.-Listas?.- Les pregunto con una sonrisa.

.-Desde un Inicio lo estaba, Eli.- Maki se colocó su máscara.

.-Debo decir lo mismo.- Sonreía Umi

.-Bien! entonces, andando!.-

 **Estación de Policía, misma Hora.**

 **.**

 **.-** Enserio estas segura de hacer esto, Nozomi-chan?.- Kotori iba detrás de una pelimorada que caminaba de lado a lado preparando su equipo.

.-Tengo que hacerlo, Kotori-chan, es mi trabajo, no puedo dejarlo por una delincuente.-

.-No es solo una delincuente! Es alguien muy importante para ti…-

.-No! No lo es, esto nunca debió de haber pasado, la persona más importante para mi… ya no está conmigo… y no quiero manchar su apellido con mis errores!.- Nozomi alzo la voz, causando que la peligris retrocediera un poco.

.-Nozomi-chan…-

.-Tu no lo entiendes, Kotori-chan… nadie lo hace…-Nozomi tomo su Arma, la miro fijamente y apretó el mango, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.- Tengo que irme…-

.-Espera!.-Kotori la detuvo tomándola por su mano, la pelimorada se limitó a mirarla.- ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?... .- Nozomi no respondió y se zafó del agarre de Kotori, saliendo bruscamente de la oficina.

Iba en un mar de Emociones, molestias, confusiones, quería salir de ahí… esto era lo correcto verdad? Así todos se sentirían bien cuando ella hiciera lo correcto verdad? Lo correcto… ¿Qué es hacer lo correcto? Si su padre estuviera ahora con ella… estaría orgulloso de lo que estaría apunto de hacer?

.-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer…Padre?.-

.-Creí que ya lo sabias- Una persona caminaba hacia su dirección.

.-Nicocchi…- que haces aquí?.- Nozomi le mostro una leve sonrisa.

.-No me cambies el tema, Nozomi, lo que estas apunto de hacer es delicado.- La miro fijamente.

.-De que estas.-

.-No me digas de que estoy hablando, sabes perfectamente sobre el tema… Iras a encarar a Eli.-

.-Yo…-Nozomi dudo un momento.- Si

.-¿Por qué lo haces? .-Nico solo soltó un suspiro.- Pensé que tenías sentimientos por.-

.-Estas muy equivocada.-Interrumpió Nozomi.- Yo jamás tuve sentimientos por esa chica…-

.-Jamás?... JA no ve vengas con eso, Nozomi! Que tu fuiste la primera en ir tras ella!.-Le grito Nico

.-Me estas culpando?!

.-NO! No lo hago… yo se reconocer mis problemas y errores, yo me enamore de Maki y todavía lo sigo haciendo, lo admito, pero… a comparación tuya.-Nico apretó los puños.- Te desconozco…Nozomi… cuando sepas asumir tu responsabilidad… en ese momento, solo en ese momento… vuélveme a dirigir la palabra.

Nozomi apenas escucho eso, sintió que todo se le caía encima. Sus amigas… su familia… la dejarían?

.-Nicocchi…-

.-Espero que sepas lo que hagas.- Nico le dio la espalda y camino.- Y más importante.- La miro de reojo.- Qué sea lo correcto, no para nosotros, sino para ti.-

Nozomi solo vio cómo su amiga se alejaba completamente de ella. Todo lo estaba haciendo mal?

.-Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?...-apretó fuertemente sus puños y quijada. No sabía que hacer, estaba perdida, no encontraba salida…

.- _Todos mis sentimientos están implantados aquí, Nozomi, espero que los recibas con alegría… Mira! Hasta combina con tus hermosos Ojos.-_

.-Elicchi…-Recordaba las palabras que la joven rubia le había dicho cuando le entregó aquel collar…

 _.-_ _Me has hecho muy feliz, Nozomi, cuando todo esto termine, nos iremos las dos lejos de aquí, tu y yo…-_

 _.-_ ¿Por qué…. Por qué tenías que ser tú?.-Se lamentaba Nozomi conteniendo las ganas de llorar, apretó fuerte mente el collar, sus sentimientos, sus sentimientos estaban destruidos.

De repente empezó a sonar su celular, vio quien era y soltó un pesado suspiro.

.-Supongo… que es hora.- sonrió y se quito el collar. Lo miro por un momento y unas lágrimas traviesas corrieron por su mejilla.- Es hora de ir por ti… Elicchi.- y así, guardo el valioso collar, lo guardo, para asi proteger aquellos sentimientos que le habían enviado, y lastimosamente, ella no podría corresponder.

.

.

.

.-Tomen lo que necesiten.- decía Eli

.-Claro, creo que será mejor tomar unas básicas.- Maki tomo 2 USP.45 .- Así será más fácil

.-Tenemos que contactar a Honoka, ya debe de estarnos esperando en el punto con Rin.- Umi comenzaba a comunicarse con su compañera.

.- _Umi-chan?_

 _.-_ Honoka, ya vamos para allá, estamos en 3.-

.- _Sera mejor que se apresuren, digamos que Rin-chan no soportara mantener más la entrada._

 _.-_ Claro, ya estamos.- Colgó Umi y miro a sus compañeras.

.-Listas?.- Pregunto Eli poniendo su mano al frente.

.-Si!.- mencionaron Umi y Maki al mismo tiempo, colocando sus manos sobre las de Eli

.-Antes, quiero decirles que si alguien de nosotras falta… no se regresen a salvarla.- decía seriamente

.-De que hablas Eli?.- pregunto Umi

.-Si llegara a pasar algo, no regresen, así todo será mejor y darán opción a las otras de escapar.-

.-Pero!

.-Me parece justo.- decía Maki mientras jugaba con su cabello

.-Maki?.-

.-Quiero que lo hagan, Umi.- Eli fijo su mirada en la peliazul, para después sonreírle.- Es solo un plan B que ojala no se aplique, crees que puedas hacerlo?.-

.-Yo… intentare.-

.-Me parece perfecto entonces, venga, ya es momento.- Eli se colocó su máscara y camino al frente

.-Venga, Umi.- Maki le dio una palmada en su espalda.- No pasara nada.- le dio una sonrisa y siguió a sus amigas, que se alejaban poco a poco.

.-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- apretó sus puños y se colocó su máscara, ocultando su identidad.- Espero que el plan no falle…Kotori.-

.

.

 _.-_ _ **Banco Nacional Kira, 12:15 hrs**_.-

.-Bien, es momento de actuar, Honoka, suelta la cuerda.- decía Eli por el micrófono.

Pronto se vio con un lazo caía por el largo del gran edificio.

.-Venga, hay que subir.- La primera en hacerlo fue Maki que al final fue ayudada por Honoka

.-Libre!.- grito Maki

.-Tu turno Umi.- indicaba Eli mirando hacia arriba

.-Eli… promete que no perderás el control por lo que suceda.- decía Umi

.-…No prometo nada.- decía secamente Eli.- Ahora sube si?.- le dio una leve sonrisa

Umi se rehusó y subió rápidamente la pared que enseguida fue seguida por Eli

.-Todo listo?.- pregunto Eli mientras terminaba de incorporarse con sus compañeras.

.-Corran! Ya esta todo despejado, Kayo-chin quito las alarmas del primer sector.- decía Rin mientras mantenía abierto la gran ventana.

.-Vale, andando!.- Eli se adentro primero

.-Cuiden por cualquier cosa.- Les decía Umi para seguir a su compañera

.-Ahora salimos.- A la entrada de Maki, Rin soltó la ventana

.-Waaa! Me canse!.- decía Rin mientras movía sus hombros.

.-Me imagino, será mejor que baje para revisar las entradas traseras y principales, cuida desde aquí.- Le decía Honoka mientras le entregaba un Francotirador.

.-Claro Nya!.- Rin tomo El franco y se colocó en un punto estratégico, estando alerta de cualquier movimiento, hasta que un sonido la hizo cambiar de dirección.- Pero quien es...-

.

.

.

.-Estas Lista Tojo?.- Un hombre le preguntaba mientras arrancaba un auto a toda velocidad

.-Si…- el hombre miro de reojo a la pelimorada y sonrió

.-Tranquila, procurare no hacerle muchas cosas a tu novia.- Nozomi apretó fuertemente sus puños.

.-Acabara más pronto de lo que crees…- un sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro.- A todos los agentes, llegada aproximada, 4 kilómetros, estén atentos a la llegada.

.

.

.

.-A donde rayos Iras, Kotori?!.- pregunto Nico

.-Tengo un trabajo que hacer.- Kotori se colocó una peluca

.-Como que trabajo, te retiraron tu placa! No puedes ir con ellos.- Nico la tenía sujeta de sus manos

.-Nico-chan… cuando regrese, lo explicaré todo, por ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejarme ir y esperar mi información.- le decía seriamente mientras se miraba al espejo

.-Es sobre Umi verdad?.- Kotori paro todas las acciones que estaba haciendo.- Si es por ella… quiero que protejas a Maki-chan… no quiero que le pase algo.- Nico la miro fijamente y Kotori simplemente la miro por su reflejo para sonreírle

.-Te lo aseguro…-

.

.

.

.-Bien, aquí tenemos que caminar 20 pasos a la derecha.- Eli apuntaba con una lámpara el lugar.

.-Vaya que tienen ingresos.- decía Maki

.-Lo sé, será mejor ir rápido.- Umi veía su radar.

.-Veamos, Hanayo, para donde ahora?.-

.- _Esperen un poco, el sistema de seguridad es un poco avanzado y no logro descifrar… LISTO!.-_ decía Hanayo desactivando la segunda Área

.-Gracias Hanayo, todo libre.- Eli con pasos lentos se fue acercando a la área

.-Con cuidado Eli, luego puede haber infrarrojos.- decía Umi apuntando con una luz especial el piso donde caminaba.

.-Esperen, hay cámaras al fondo.- Maki vio los movimientos de aquellos aparatos y ellas instintivamente se escondieron para que no vieran sus rastros.

.-Hanayo, hay cámaras~.- tarareaba Umi

.- _Lo lamento chicas, pero la computadora no me las detecto, intentare!.-_

.-Tranquila, Hanayo, no te dejaremos todo el trabajo.- Eli se acomodó y apunto con su arma .- Maki, ayúdame quieres?.- la pelirroja le sonrió. Eli le dio indicaciones para que salieran al mismo tiempo

.-Lista?.- Eli alzo sus dedos, 3, 2, 1, y las dos chicas salieron rápidamente disparando a las cámaras, causando que se escuchara un mini estruendo y las maquinas cayeran al suelo.

.-Uff fue fácil.-

.-Ahora solo tenemos que ir a la cabina de grabación.- decía agotada Eli

.-Iré yo, ustedes 2 vayan por eso.- decía Umi mientras les daba el radar.

.-Vale, nos vemos en 10.- y así se separaron para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, o eso al menos creían.

.-Tenemos que intentar abrir esta puesta para….BINGO!.- decía Eli mientras abría una habitación, mostrando una gran puerta de bóveda.

.-Wow… .- decía Maki mirando la gran puerta

.-Si… Wow… andando.- Eli empezó a caminar y antes de que Maki pudiera avanzar, comenzó a escuchar un leve sonido.

.-ELI!.- grito Maki haciéndola hacia atrás, causando que las 2 cayeran al piso.- Idiota, hay infrarrojos fantasmas aquí.- Maki miraba todo el lugar

.-Enserio? Vaya, estos Kira si que saben de seguridad.- Eli se rasco su nuca

.-Obviamente, será mejor deshacernos de ellos.- Maki saco de su saco un pequeña lata, roseando por aquella área y dando a mostrar los laser.

.-Ves? No son nada tontos, y no solo tiene esto, mira hacia arriba.- Eli hizo lo acatado y vio muchas cámaras de seguridad.

.-me sorprende! En fin, andando.- Las 2 chicas se pararon de donde estaban y caminaron lentamente, pasando sobre los laser

.-No… se te ocurra pisar alguno.- Maki intentaba mantener el equilibrio en sus pasos.

.-Debería decírtelo yo a ti, pies izquierdos.- Eli se veía que iba con total facilidad

.-Eres… una… engreída.- decía Maki ya cansada.- Waaaa! Hanayo ya debería de quitar esto!.- Maki ya iba a dar otro paso pero los laser de la nada desaparecieron, causando que cayera de cara al piso.

.-Ohh creo que te escucho.- decía Eli burlándose de su amiga que seguía aun en el piso.

.-Cállate.- Maki se paro y sacudió su traje.

.-No eres Honesta contigo misma Maki.- Eli dio un paso pero escucho el sonar de una gatillo, saco rápidamente su arma y disparo al objetivo

.-QUÉ PASA?!.- se alarmo Maki sacando sus pistolas.

.-Creo que todavía no acaba la seguridad aquí… ya sabían que vendríamos… bien jugado Kira… bien jugado.- Eli corrió disparando a los objetivos que aventaban balas al viento, Maki viendo la situación hizo lo mismo disparando aquellos objetos que sobresalían de las paredes.

.-Maki! Derecha!.- decía Eli que se colocaba contra espalda de la pelirroja.

.-Okay!.- disparo a la indicación de la rubia.- Abajo!.- Las dos chicas se agacharon y se deslizaron sobre el gran piso de azulejo blanco para disparar a los últimos objetivos.

Todas las armas cayeron al piso junto con cartuchos de las balas gastadas anteriormente.

.-Creo que, ya fue todo.- decía Eli mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente.

.-Si creo que… ELI!.- Maki empujo rápidamente a Eli y se escuchó el ultimo disparo. Causando que Eli volteara a ver a su compañera.

.-MAKI!.- grito Eli viendo a su amiga hincada en el piso.- Estas bien?!.-pregunto Alarmada Eli mirando e inspeccionándola por todas partes.

.-Creo que… ahora si fue todo.- Maki se quitó parte de lo que le quedaba su máscara para voltear a ver a Eli que vio que solo tenía una gran cortada en su cara, que llegaba desde la comisura de su labio hasta su oreja.- Tuve suerte de que no me dio en el ojo.- le sonrió con un poco de dolor.

.-Maki… Idiota, no hagas eso.- le decía Eli mientras la abrazaba.-

.-Tranquila, estoy bien, hay que hacer eso.- Maki se paro levemente.

.-Ten.- Eli saco de su saco un pañuelo y se lo dio a la pelirroja.- para un poco esa hemorragia.- Eli se colocó a un lado de Maki, haciendo que se apoyara en ella.

.-Gracias, no es como si me importara.- Maki simplemente volteo a otro lado

.-Aun en los peores momentos no eres honesta.- Se reía Eli y las dos se acercaron a la enorme puerta de apariencia redonda.

.-Creo que… necesitamos clave.- decía Maki mientras miraba la máquina de acceso

.-Vale, Hanayo, me copias?.- decía Eli

.- _Claro Eli-chan! Ya tengo los datos de las claves de seguridad.-_ decía Hanayo.- _la clave de acceso es ******* , accedan con esa, la hacke para que me diera una parecida y con esa lograran entrar, ya desactive todas las alarmas de seguridad, y con respecto a las armas, lo lamento, hay algunas cosas que mi sistema alcance…-_

 _.-_ No hay problema, Hanayo.- decía sonriente Eli mirando a Maki

 _.-Están ustedes bien?.-_ pregunto Hanayo preocupada

.-Estamos bien, Hanayo.- Respondió Maki.- Te dejamos, cualquier cosa nos avisas.

.-Entonces… hay que intentar.- Eli dejo a Maki que se apoyara un poco con la puerta y se puso a colocar la clave

 _ **Para acceso, ingrese la clave por favor**_

.-Entonces, es ******* …-Eli espero a que la clave se colocara en color verde

 _ **Analizando clave de verificación, espere, por favor.**_

Las chicas esperaron unos segundos

.-Venga… por que tarda tanto?.- se quejó Maki viendo que el proceso tardaba.

.-Espera… ya casi.

 _ **ACCESO CONSEDIDO, PUERTA DE LA BOBEDA, ABIERTA.**_

Las chicas no esperaron más y colocaron sus manos en la gran cerradura.

.-1,2… .-Las 2 chicas jalaron fuertemente la puerta y empujaron hacia adentro

.-W…Wow…- Miraba Eli plasmada con lo que había adentro.

.

.

.-Venga… dónde estás?.-decía Umi desesperada encontrando archivos en una computadora.

.-Donde, donde… Aquí!.- grito cuando encontró las grabaciones

.-Bien, ahora son míos.- dijo y toda información que pudiesen encontrar en su contra se borró permanentemente del sistema.

.-Ahora solo falta…- de repente su celular comenzó a sonar.

.-Si?

.- _Umi-chan! Ya estoy afuera, entrare por la parte trasera.-_

.-Kotori! Si, en un momento salimos, cualquier cosa, llámame, no creo que lleguen por esa área en la que estas.

.- _No, están muy entretenidos en la parte principal, salgan lo más rápido posible, algunos agentes entraran…-_

Umi se quedó en silencio un momento.-Ella… esta con ellos?

 _.-Si….-_ dijo Kotori con un poco tristeza.- _Pero! Ella cambiara… lo sé…_

 _.-_ Eso espero… ahora nos vemos, cuídate mucho y, Kotori….-Umi se armó de valor para lo último.- Te amo…-

.- _Umi-chan… te amo… no permitas que te pase algo.-_

 _.-_ Tranquila, no pasara.- Umi colgó y tomo más información de la que necesitaba.

.-Vaya… Kira Fortis….-decía Umi mientras abría aquel archivo.

.-Wow… tu si que gastas dinero a lo estúpido…pero…- Umi sonrió.- Sería una lástima que…

.

.

.

.-Jajajajaj SI!.- grito Maki viento la enorme cantidad de dinero acumulado en el centro y lados de la bóveda.

Las chicas entraron y vieron todo, cada mínimo…

.-Por fin… lo… logramos.- decía Eli tomando un puño de dinero

.-SI! Lo logramos Eli! Eres Genial! .-Maki tomo los paquetes y los aventó

.-Creo… que si.- Eli sonrió enormemente.- LO LOGRAMOS!.- Eli corrió por todo el lugar disfrutando su ahora triunfo.

Las chicas estaban extasiadas por todo lo que pudieron conseguir

.-Jojojo! Mucho, mucho dinero!.- Maki se acostó en un montón de dinero que había en medio del almacén.- Enserio… es mucho.-

.-Tienes razón.- Eli la acompaño.- Es cómodo.- dijo

.-Jajaja Algo…- Maki miro hacia el techo.- ¿Es bueno lo que hacemos, Eli?

La rubia simplemente la volteo a ver.- Creo que… solo hacemos lo correcto.- Eli sonrió levemente.

.-Lo correcto… a veces me pregunto si realmente lo hago.- Se burló Maki

.-Tranquila, ya sabrás cuando es el debido momento… uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.-

.-Créeme, eso si lo sé.- Maki se paro repentinamente.

.-Maki…

.-Venga, hay que terminar con esto.-

Eli sonrió y siguió a Maki,

.-Lista?.- pregunto Eli mientras acomodaba su saco.

.-Siempre estaba lista.- Maki saco un bolígrafo

.-Bien, andando

.-Está todo lo necesario?.- reía Maki

.-Si, además….- Eli alcanzo a escuchar unas sirenas a toda velocidad.- Creo que ya llegaron.-Maki asintió y salieron de la bóveda no sin antes dejar un autógrafo de Eli y Maki en un papel.

.-Eso si es salir con estilo.- decía Maki

.-Lo sé, nadie más lo a hecho.- Eli se quitaba la máscara.

 _.-Chicas me copian?!.-_ Hablaba Umi

.-Ohh Umi, ya tenemos todo, retirada ahora.- decía Eli

.- _Ya están aquí…-_

.-Lo sé, no son nada discretos al hacer las cosas.

.- _Mucho cuidado, Rin y Honoka ya se están encargando de algunos de ellos.-_

.-Vale, nosotras ahí llegamos

.-Entonces, ya vamos a iniciar una supuesta masacre?.- preguntaba Maki cargando el cartucho.

.-Pues, haremos el intento, solo los asustaremos.

.-Vale…-Maki solo miro el final del largo pasillo en el que caminaban y un pensamiento se le vino a la mente.- _Nico-chan estará con ellos? Que hare cuando la vea?.-_ Negó renuente a su cabeza

.-Pasa algo Maki?.- Pregunto Eli, Maki solo la miro y le sonrió.

.-Estarás preparada para lo que pase?.-

.-…Cómo?

.-Ya lo veras por ti misma.- Maki paro brusco su andar y miro por la puerta principal.- Wow parece que son muchos.

.-Eso creo…-

.

.

.- **AYASE ELI! LE PEDIMOS QUE SALGA USTED Y SU GRUPO CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA!.-** decía un Hombre por un megáfono.-

.-Jefe… Entramos?.- decía un policía

.-Esperen a mi señal… no podemos dejar que se vaya.-Miro la entrada.- Tojo! Tu serás la primera que entre, necesitamos una distracción.-

.-Pero… señor.- Nozomi no quería hacerlo, quería salir de ahí… era un pesadilla.

.-Nada de pero Tojo! Harás lo que yo te diga.- la jalo del brazo.- ahora, ve!.- el Hombre la soltó bruscamente

Nozomi apretó fuertemente sus puños y comenzó caminar con pesadez y tratando de contener aquellas lagrimas que querían salir desde hace mucho.

.- **AYASE! VUELVO A REPETIR! SAL CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO, SI NO, TENDREMOS QUE USAR MEDIDAS DRASTICAS!.-** Nozomi escuchaba tan claro los gritos de su jefe. Cada palabra, era el fin de tu partida.

.-Agentes, entren ahora junto con Tojo, francotiradores, apuntando… no pierdan de vista a Ayase.

.

.

.-Tendré que salir…- decía Eli viendo como unos hombres se acercaban a la puerta.

.-No lo harás Eli, espera hasta que lleguen…-

.-Chicas!.- llego Umi con ellas.- Tenemos que salir de aquí, están rodeando toda la zona.

.-Creo que eso tendrá que esperar.- Pronto se escuchó un fuerte sonido y fue producido por los policías que quebraron el cristal de la entrada.

.-Demonios…

.-Hay que hacerlo rápido, sin hacer el mayor daño posible…- Eli fue la primera en salir

.-Eli! Dios… es tan impulsiva.- decía Umi viendo como su amiga corría hacia ellos.

.-Lo sé… pero necesitara ayuda.- La siguiente fue Maki

Eli iba lo más cautelosa posible viendo que eran 10 agentes… y uno que lograba distinguir.

.-Hola amigos!.- grito Eli saliendo por detrás de un escritorio, causando que los policías apuntaran hacia ella

.-Es Ayase! Apunten y a mi señal!.- decía el capitán.

.-Qué malos son, no tengo nada! Miren.- Eli mostro su manos vacías.- Ven? Estoy indefensa.-

.-No juegues con Nosotros, Ayase! Preparados!.- todos los agentes seguían indicaciones.

.-Enserio mataran a alguien que no a hecho nada?.- Eli se puso en modo indignación.- Pues que mal….- Eli bajo su mirada.- porque yo lo hare antes que ustedes.- Eli rápidamente saco sus pistolas de su bolsa y comenzó a disparar a cada uno con una increíble velocidad.

.-Eli! Por detrás!.- Maki salió a disparar al agente que tenía la rubia haciéndole un tiro de gracia.

.-Enserio Maki? Tan bajo caíste?.- se reía Eli

.-Qué te puedo decir.- Maki siguió disparando y cubriendo a Eli

.-Dejen de Jugar!.- grito Umi Disparando a 4 con un solo tiro

.-No nos presumas, Umi.- le decía Eli

.-JA! Siempre fui la mejor disparando.- Umi se colocó a costados de sus amigas.

.-Claro, claro.- las 3 se rieron viendo como entraban más agentes y las rodeaban

.-10 contra 3?.- decía Umi

.-Qué injusto.- Eli cargo más su arma

.-Bueno, quien inicia?.- sonrieron y siguieron disparando al aire.

.-Solo asústalos!.- grito Umi

.-Claro!.-

Maki corrió hasta esconderse detrás de unos escritorios para que desde ahí disparara a unos en la cabeza.- Son muchos!.-

.-Umi! Cúbreme!.- grito Eli mientras tomaba a uno por el cuello.

.-Enseguida!.- la peli azul termino con unos y se colocó a espaldas de Eli.- Como en los viejos tiempos no crees?.- decía agitada Umi

.-Claro…-Eli le disparo en la cien al chico.- como en los viejos tiempos.

Las 3 chicas prosiguieron a disparar a los demás agentes que entraban por todas partes.

.-Crees que podamos con tantos?.- Eli se escuchaba cansada y paso fuertemente saliva.- jajaj son persistentes.- estaban rodeadas en una esquina por 4 que le apuntaban.

.-Ayase Eli, Sonoda Umi, ríndanse ante la ley.- le decía Uno

.-Creo que… Maki!.- grito Umi.- Necesitamos ayuda~.-

.-Estoy… igual que ustedes!.- Maki estaba en el piso siendo retenida por unos.

.-Sera mejor que…- Se escucharon unos disparos, haciendo que las chicas se pusieran atentas. Cuando se escucha un disparo todo puede pasas. Las 2 chicas sudaron frio, pero lo extraño es que ninguna sintió dolor.-

.-Pero!.- Pronto los policías que las tenían rodeadas cayeron al suelo al igual que los que tenían a Maki.- Qué paso…- decían incrédulas.

.-Qué lentas son Nya!.- Rin se veía a lo lejos con un francotirador al igual que Honoka

.-Les salvamos el Pellejo, como recompensa nos deben de llevar a Comer.- Honoka hizo un puchero para después salir con las demás chicas.

.-Prometido.- rio Eli al verse salvada por sus amigas.

.-Gracias chicas.- decía Umi

.-No es para tanto Nya.- Rin se rasco la Cabeza.- Kayochin nos dijo que necesitaban ayuda

.-Muchas gracias enserio.- agradeció Eli

.-Ejem! Si, si, muchas gracias, pero… Podrían ayudarme!.- grito Maki que tenia los cuerpo de los agentes sobre de ella.-

.-Ya vamos, ya vamos.- todas se acercaron a ella para ayudarle

.-Pesan.- decía Maki respirando correctamente mientras le quitaban los cuerpos

.-Lo sabemos.- Umi le quito el ultimo con ayuda de Rin.

.-Mejor, princesa Escarlata?.- dijo Eli mientras le estiraba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

.-Gracias.- Maki miro para otro lado aceptando la mano de Eli

.-Somos una familia y entre todas nos ayudamos.- Sonreía Eli y todas de igual manera rieron por el momento, por que a pesar de lo que hayan pasado nunca se dejarían atrás.

.-Ayase Eli…-

se escuchó el cargar de una Pistola por detrás de la Rubia… causando que se hiciera un enrome silencio.

.

.

\- Queda usted detenida por robo a Banco…-

El corazón de Eli paro instantáneamente y su respiración se corto y toda fuerza se fue de ella.

.-Salga con las manos en alto…-

De nueva cuenta esa voz… volteo lentamente temblando al hacerlo, dejando caer su arma de la impresión al piso haciendo un sonido sordo.

 _.-desde el primer momento estuve interesada en ti… por favor, no me dejes, a pesar de todo…-_

 _.-Ya no sientes miedo?.-_

 _.-_ _Suerte… y cuídate mucho… te lo pido... pase lo que pase…_

 _.-Te amo… Ayase Eli…_

 _._

 _._

 _.-_ Nozomi…-

.

.

.

 **.NOTAS DE AUTOR**

 **.-** … Escuchadme bien familia, estas podrían ser mis ultimas palabras….Preparando mi testamento… Quiero dejarle mi Yuri Hard a mis amigos, La mitad de la memoria del cel a mis Fans XD

PLSSSS NO ME MATEN! En algún momento tenia que pasar esto no? NO? Pues tada! Paso Bitches B)

 **.-L** es tengo un concurso bien pro, quien logre adivinarme la supuesta "Clave que esta con ***" en el capitulo de hoy, le hare un mini especial en la pagina, está muy fácil! Es más para que vean que no soy mala onda, les doy una pista _**_ _ _ _ _ e _**_ que más quieren amigos XD

.-En fin, no olviden seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A

Y también… **Enserio quiero agradecer a todos, gracias a ustedes, esta historia creció, me alegra saber sus opiniones y críticas, realmente me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta lo que hago, esto no es por mí, si no por ustedes, y creo que también se deben los créditos, gracias, muchas gracias.**

.-Pues nada, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo Compas Bv


	15. Chapter 15

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 15_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.-Nozomi…-

.

.

.-Le pido por favor que tiren sus armas.- Ella todavía me seguía apuntando con el arma

.-Nozomi….- ella…

.-Nozomi, tranquila, podemos hablarlo.- alcanzaba a escuchar a Umi que intentaba calmar la situación… pero, ahora todo sonido se estaba yendo de mí.

.-Enserio esto era lo correcto?.- Maki dio un paso hacia delante

.-Quédate donde estas Nishikino-san, ni un paso más ni un paso menos.- ella no era Nozomi, ella no lo es.

Pronto se formó un enorme silencio que la habitación, quizá el único sonido que había, era el de mi corazón acelerado, mi respiración agitada y mis suspiros descontrolados.

.-Por qué…- fue lo único que logre decir, Nozomi simplemente se quedó atenta a mí y empuño más su arma.

.-Por qué… Nozomi…-dije apretando mis puños

.-Eli, calma.- me decía Umi tocando mi hombro, a lo que simplemente quite su mano de mi

.-No me toquen!.- decía molesta, es mucha información en un día, esto… esto tiene que ser una mala pesadilla.

.-Eli, tranquila solo.-

.-QUÉ NO ME TOQUEN LES DIGO!.- empuje a Maki haciendo que callera al piso causando que Rin y Honoka fueran ayudarla.

.-Le pido que guarde discreción… Ayase-san.- escuche su melodiosa voz

.-Ayase-san… ahora así es verdad?.- me gire lentamente a ella.

.-Eli, por favor.-

.-No me importa lo que pase… lo que me importa es que me hayas mentido, Nozomi.-

.-Elicchi…- me decía ella bajando por a poco su arma.-

.-No soy imbécil Nozomi!.- petee en el estómago a un cuerpo que estaba ahí.- Joder!

.-Eli-chan… necesitamos salir de aquí.- se escuchaba por el micrófono y simplemente me lo quite aventándolo al piso y pisándolo.-

.-Eres una traidora…-sin más preámbulos, comencé a llorar.- Confié en ti, y así me pagas?.- todo el sentimiento se apago totalmente.

.- _Upss, lo siento_.

.- _No_ te preocupes, _Suerte en la carrera Elicchi…-_

 _.-_ _Asi tratas a todas las que acabas de conocer Elicchi?._

 _.-_ _Creo que es de igual manera…ammm_

 _.-_ _Nozomi, Tojou Nozomi, Un gusto Elicchi_

 _.-_ _Que hermoso nombre tienes Nozomi, pero no tanto como tu.-_

 _.-Vamos Nozomi, corre!.-_

 _.-Vete….-_

 _.-Qué?.-_

 _.-Vete! Corre!.-_

 _.-No! Como te voy a dejar?! Te arrestaran.-_

 _.-Yo se lo que hago okey? Déjamelo a mí…-_

 _._

 _.-_ Ahora… ahora empiezo a entenderlo todo…- me sujete mi cabeza y y me apretaba el cabello por tal información.- Siempre… desde un principio… tú….- la mire fijamente, aun con mi respiración agitada.-

.-Elicchi…- Nozomi se acercó un poco a mi aun sin bajar su arma.- Tranquila.

.-Tranquila….-me reía por la palabra.- Me mentiste Nozomi! TODO FUE UN ENGAÑO!.-soltaba de golpe.

.-Claro, tu aparición de la nada, tu información sobre mi, lo que hacías buscando en mi oficina, tus ganas de entrar al equipo, de saber de mi…- Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, mi ansiedad cada vez se incrementaba, la necesidad de encontrar respuesta se apoderaba de mi, la desesperación de saber de Nozomi en todo esto.

.-Todo fue por mi… todo fue un engaño… Eres una traidora- Y de nueva cuenta, esos ojos celestes me miraban con tristeza y sorpresa, su mirada, su voz, su presencia, era lo que me mataba en ese instante.

.-AYASE ELI! LE PEDIMOS QUE BAJE SUS ARMAS Y SALGA CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!.-

.-Tu… tu eres como ellos, una policía…- volvía a entrar en un estado de shock instantáneo mi voz se fue de boca, solo estaba mi respiración agitada y mi desesperación.- Joder…- me talle mi rostro fuertemente

.-Eli, vámonos de aquí, venga, vámonos.- Umi me jalaba de mi brazo.- Se están acercando vámonos!.- gritaba y yo simplemente me despegue mis manos de mi cara lentamente

.-Qué he hecho?.- Dije mirándola, me zafe del agarre de Umi y comencé a caminar hacia ella. Instintivamente Nozomi alzo su arma apuntándome.

.-Fui una idiota Nozomi…- Tome su mano que tenía empuñada el arma y la coloque en mi pecho.- Venga… dispárame si tienes tantas agallas…- le decía no muy cuerda de mis acciones.-VENGA MUJER! DISPARAME!- Lloraba fuertemente, cerré mis ojos esperando el disparo. Pero nunca llego.

.-Elicchi.- Abrí los ojos y pude notar a Nozomi llorando.- Elicchi… perdón.- me decía bajando su arma

.-Nozomi…- intente acercarme a ella pero.-

.-ELI!.- lo próximo que escuche fue un disparo, me quede estática en mi lugar pensando lo peor que podría haber pasado, mira a Nozomi que estaba igual que yo, pero pronto sentí un cuerpo caer a mis pies.

.- UMI!.- rápidamente me agache y pude notar una enorme mancha en su pecho.- Umi! Reacción por favor!.- le decía dándolo unos golpes.

.-Eli…-me decía a lo que yo la cargue de tal forma de no dañarla

.-Elicchi…- escuche a Nozomi.- Dejenm.-

.-NO! Ya has hecho suficiente.- le di una mirada fría.- Aléjate de nosotras….Toujo.

.-Eli! Por aquí.- me indicaban las demás para salir de ahí lo antes posible para llevar a Umi para que la atiendan

.-Vámonos!.- comencé a caminar lo más rápido posible

.-Eli…- me decía Umi.-

.-Umi, no hables tranquila.-

.-Salgan por la puerta trasera… una camioneta nos está esperando.- me decía a lo que asentí para salir por la parte trasera del lugar, y efectivamente, ahí estaba la camioneta.

Baje por aquellas escaleras y patee la parte trasera de la camioneta para que me abrieran.

.-UMI-CHAN!.- alcance a reconocer esa voz.-

.- Tranquila, estará bien.- le decía Kotori mientras la dejaba ahí.- Llévenla al hospital, yo me quedare a distraer a los policías.- les decía

.-P-Pero Eli-chan?!.- me decía Honoka.- Me quedo contigo!.-

.-No, ustedes lleven a Umi al Hospital, yo regresare más tar.- Pronto mi rostro giro hacia la Izquierda y un ardor se presentó en mi mejilla.-

.-Yo iré contigo, deja de comportarte como la protagonista de esta historia quieres? Esa forma tuya me enferma.- me decía Maki, simplemente la voltee a ver con impresión.- Ahora vámonos.- Solo asentí y nos alejamos de ahí por nuestros coches que estaban escondidos casi aun lado.

.-Los distraeremos vale? En cuanto perdamos su rastro no iremos con Umi.- me decía Maki

.-Eli, escuchaste?.- me volvía a repetir.

.-Si, vamos.- Me subí al auto y arrancamos para despejar el lugar.

Habia muchos helicópteros y mayas de púas en todos lados.

.-AYASE ELI! DETENGASE AHORA MISMO!.- se escuchó el sonido de las sirenas detrás de Nosotras

.-Hanayo, una ruta.- decía por el teléfono

.-Les pasare las direcciones Eli-chan! .- pronto un mapa se presentó en la pantalla del auto

.-ELI! Corre.- me apresuraba Maki.- los policías se estaba acercando más a mí.

 _.-NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS.-_ se escuchaba por la radio de los policías.

Maneje más rápido evadiendo cada policías que se encontraba cerca de mi, seguí el rastro que me dio Hanayo para librarnos de ello. Pero, no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso hoy, todo fue un engaño, una farsa, una vil y cruel mentira… Nozomi… yo confié en ti, y me desprecias con esto.

.-ELI! MALDITA SEA REACCIONA!.- escuchaba a Maki hablarme

.-Mak.- pronto el carro del policía me choco por la parte trasera, lo que hizo que me descontrolara un poco pero alcance a equilibrarme.

.-Concéntrate maldita sea!.- pronto acelere sintiendo una furia crecer en mi, una furia que ya desataría.

Frente a Nosotras habia más policías esperando nuestra llegada.-

.-Me voy a deshacer de ustedes…- saque mi mano por la ventana apuntando a los autos.-

.- la Eli que conocía… ya no estará más con ustedes.

.

.

.

Pronto varios autos comenzaron a sacar Humo de la parte del cofre haciendo que todos retrocedieran y pasa de poco tiempo, explotaron, provocando un enorme estallido y flamas muy altas.

Dos autos comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por aquella flama y a unos cuantos metros de ellos una ilera que las perseguían

.-Maki! Gira por está.- decía Eli mientras ponía su potencial a máxima velocidad, la menor viendo lo que hizo su amiga, activo el suyo, incrementando su kilometraje y dejando muy atrás a los policías

.-Eli! A 500 metros .- decía Maki, Eli no le respondió y solo vio que Eli aceleraba más la velocidad.- Qué rayos estas haciendo Eli? .- se pregunto Maki

Los dos carros iban casi a la misma velocidad, casi habían dejado a los policías atrás, pero faltaban otros que no se podían quitar de enzima.-

.-Joder… Eli! A 100!.- Dijo Maki pero vio que Eli no hizo lo indicado y paso de largo su salida.-Eli? Te dije a 100!

Eli iba perdida en si misma, no sabia para que rumbo iba, simplemente acelero.

.-IDIOTA! No aceleres más sino el auto explotara!.- le repetía Maki.- Me escuchas?!

.-Lo siento Maki… pero esto ya no es asunto tuyo.- Eli apago la radio e ignoro los llamados de su amiga.

.

.

.-Más rápido Rin-chan!.- apresuraba Honoka

.-Y-Ya voy Nya! .- por suerte de las chicas, estás lograron salir sin ser persuadidas de la policía e iban a toda velocidad al hospital más cercano a la ciudad, que era el hospital Nishikino.

.-Q-Qué le diremos a la familia de Umi-chan… Y MAKI-CHAN! .-decía alarmada Hanayo, ella ya se habia juntado con las chicas en otra intersección, ya que perdió comunicación totalmente con Eli y Maki.-

.-Ya inventaremos algo, por ahora tenemos que apresurarnos.- decía Kotori que tenía en sus piernas a Umi.- Vamos Umi-chan… resiste, te necesito conmigo…-Kotori acaricio la mejilla de la peliazul delicadamente.-

.-K…Kotori.- decía levemente Umi cuando abrió los ojos.-

.-Tranquila Umi-chan… todo estará bien…- le decía Kotori aguantando las ganas enormes de llorar

.-Llegamos Nya!.- grito Rin parando la camioneta afueras de Urgencias.

.-Vamos.- Rin y Honoka ayudaron a bajar a Umi mientras Hanayo corría por unas enfermeras para que la atendieran

.-Qué sucede aquí!.- grito un hombre que venia con 2 enfermeros y una camilla.- Herida de disparo.- el Hombre ordeno a a los chicos que colocaran a Umi en la camilla.

.-Rápido! Tenemos que estabilizarla, a perdido mucha sangre.- Todos se movieron para el área de Urgencia donde meterían a Umi

.-Umi-chan… estarás bien.- decía Kotori mientras tomaba su mano conforme iban avanzando a gran velocidad.- te pondrás bien…-le dio un leve apretón y dejando caer por fin unas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

.-Usted no puede pasar señorita.- decía un enfermero

.-Pero! Umi-chan… no la puedo dejar sola!.- decía Kotori no queriendo soltar a Umi

.-Señorita, le pedimos de favor que se aleje.-

.-Umi-chan! Todo estará bien, estaré contigo!.- Kotori iba avanzar por sus amigas la detuvieron, dejando que Umi entrara sola al gran Quirófano.

.-Son familiares de la señorita Sonoda?.- pregunto un enfermera.

.-Eh…. Ammm.-

.-Soy su tutor, y además seré yo quien atienda su cirugía y reposo.- decía un hombre alto

.-Nishikino-san….-

.

.

.-Eli… Eli! Maldita sea.- replicaba Maki que perdió de vista a su amiga.- donde rayos estas…- ella desde hace rato ya había perdido a los policías que la seguían, solo esperaba a su compañera.

Pronto su celular sonó.

.-Si?! Eli?!.- Decía Maki alarmada

.-Maki…

.-Donde rayos estas?! Por que me dejaste!.- decía furiosa Maki

.-Me capturaron…-

.

 _-Flash Back-_

Eli iba a gran velocidad por la autopista libre.-

.-AYASE ELI! LE REPETIMOS QUE BAJE LA VELOCIDAD Y SE ESTACIONE AL LATERAL.-

No había escapatoria, llego a un lugar sin retorno ni lugar donde esconderse.

.-Demonios…- decía Eli acelero más la velocidad excediendo el límite de sus capacidades.- Necesito…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, vio que a lo lejos ya la esperaban unas camionetas blindadas y policías apuntando a su dirección.-

.-No hay escapatoria…-

.

- _Fin Flash Back-_

 _._

 _.-_ Eli…-decía Maki

.-Tranquila, estoy… donde debería de estar.

.

.

.-Señor, escaparon.-

.-CÓMO QUE ESCAPARON?!.- El hombre sujeto al agente del cuello para después tirarlo al piso

.-S-Señor…

.-Revisen Bien bola de inútiles!.- gritaba el hombre más fuerte alertando a todos.

.-Señor! .- llego otro agente

.-Qué quieres!.-

.-Capturamos a Ayase…- Nozomi alcanzo a escuchar lo mencionado y su corazón se paro por un momento.- Ayase Eli… fue retenida por la ley señor.

.-EXCELENTE!.- gritaba el hombre abrazando al agente y dándole unas palmadas.- Asi se hace un trabajo, no como ustedes!

Todos se quedaron anonadados por tal información… la gran Ayase Eli, fue capturada por fin

.-Escuchaste eso Toujo?!.- se acercó el hombre a ella que estaba todavía en su lugar e impresionada.- Tu querida noviecita fue capturada… FELICIDADES TOUJO! Excelente trabajo el de hoy! Gracias a ti, tu chica está en la prisión… pudriéndose de ahora en adelante JAJAJAJAJA.- se burlaba el hombre, Nozomi simplemente se quedó callada apretando sus puños del enojo y frustración que tenía en ese momento.

.-No estas feliz Toujo?.- le dio una palmada en su espalda.- tu padre estaría decepcionado de ti… Toujo…

El hombre por fin se alejó, dejando a Nozomi envuelta en sus emociones y agonías.

.-Elicchi… No….- Nozomi soltó unas lágrimas llenas de dolor y resentimiento.

.-Huh… ayuda…- escucho un quejido detrás de ella y vio como un hombre intentaba pararse.- Joder…. Que paso?.- dijo, Nozomi se acercó a él y le intento ayudar.-

.-Estas bien?.- pregunto ella.-

.-No… No lo sé… pensé, pensé que.-

.-Te habían disparado….- dijo y dirigió su mirada al pecho de esté, viendo un pequeño fragmento negro incrustado. Con delicadeza se acerco

.-OUCH! Creo que esto me dejara marca jaja.- decía el chico al momento de sentir que algo le quitaban

.-Balas de goma…. Entonces…-

.-SEÑOR! TIENE QUE VER ESTO!.- Nozomi de inmediato vio como el hombre se dirigía rápidamente.

.-PERO QUE?!.- La pelimorada dejo al chico apoyado en la pared y corrió a ver lo que pasaba, dejándola impactada.

.-No…No se llevaron nada.- decía Nozomi viendo todo el dinero en su lugar.-

.-P-PERO!.- el hombre no encontraba que decir.

.-Entonces ellas no hicieron nada.- Nozomi miro la pequeña bola en sus manos.

.-No me digas que…- el Hombre se sobo sus cienes.

.-Si, balas de goma, ellas no mataron a nadie.- Nozomi volteo a ver a los agentes que eran ayudados a levantarse del piso y siendo atendidos.

.-Estúpida… Estúpida Ayase!

.

.

.- C-Crees que Maki-chan y Eli-chan estén bien?

.-No lo sé pero….-

.-Maki-chan!.- grito Rin viendo llegar a una cansa y herida pelirroja

.-Cómo estás Umi?!.- dijo

.-Aun no sabemos, tu padre… tu padre la está atendiendo…-

Maki simplemente no dijo nada y se tiro al piso, para que Rin y Honoka fueran ayudarla.

.-Espera… donde, donde está Eli-chan?.- pregunto Hanayo.

.-Eli… ella fue.-

.-Qué bueno que están todas.- dijo Un hombre quitándose su cubre bocas.

.-Padre…- decía Maki mirándolo

.-Necesitas revisarte esa Herida, Maki, ve con las enfermeras a que te atiendan.- dijo seriamente a lo que está se paró sin replicar y se fue.

.-Cómo está Umi-chan?.- Fue Kotori la primera en Hablar.

Nishikino solo suspiro.- Tuvo suerte de que la bala no dio a ningún Órgano, de haber sido así, estaría perdida.- decía Mirando a Kotori y a las chicas.

.-Entonces… estás bien?

.-Si, solo necesita reposo, perdió mucha sangre, estará en terapia intensiva hasta mañana para ver que mejoría tiene.-

.-Podremos ir a verla?.- pregunto Hanayo.

.-Claro, pero está inconsciente en esté momento, no despertara hasta mañana.- les dio una cálida sonrisa a las chicas.- Ahora, las acompaño a su habitación.

Las 4 chicas siguieron al señor Nishikino hasta la habitación de Umi. Al entrar se alarmaron un poco por que encontraron muchos aparatos conectados a ella.

.-Si me disculpan, iré a revisar a mi Hija, no tarden.- les menciono y salió de la habitación.

.-Umi-chan…- se acercaron todas a la camilla donde estaba su amiga, son un semblante tranquilo.

Kotori al ver el estado de la peliazul no pudo evitar llorar, ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar que pasara algo… se sentía fatal.

.-Tranquila Kotori-chan… todo estará bien.- le decía Honoka

.-Si…- dijo secamente tomando su mano con delicadeza.

.-Estarás bien… Umi-chan…-

.

.

.

.- **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **.-** Lo sé chicos, lo sé, me tarde muahahaha soy mala, me sentía mal por el final de Muse U.u por eso no publicaba, además que tenia otros asuntos por atender

 **#MUSE FOREVA :'v**

 **.-** Que tal les pareció el capítulo? Les aviso que…. **Esta historia ya casi esta por acabar!** Creo qu capítulos más U.u I'm sorre pero asi es la vida… de caprichosa DX no me maten pls

.-DEJEN SUS SENSUALES Y MOTIVADORES COMENTARIOS!

.-No olviden seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A ;)

.-Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo BT


	16. Chapter 16

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 16_

 _._

 _._

..- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.-Nombre?

.-Ayase Eli.-

.-Por el momento, queda sentenciada a 24 horas hasta que se lea su expediente, de ahí procederá su sentencia. Quedo claro?

.-Si…-

.-Tiene derecho de hacer una llamada, o conseguir un abogado, que dudo lo consiga, Ayase.-reía el guardia.- Ahora llévensela.

.

.

.-Quiero que me expliques que está pasando, Maki.- Decía un hombre completamente serio.

.-Padre… yo.-

.-Sabes lo que procede ahora, verdad?

.-Yo.-

.-Umi casi muere, que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo?

.-Padre…-

.-Casi muere, Maki, de milagro la pude salvar, de no ser asi, que le diría su familia.

.-Lo sé padre, pero, hicimos en intento…-

.-Intento, saben planear muy mal las cosas hija.- El hombre que estaba en su silla apoyo sus codos en el gras escritorio.

.-Tu…

.-Qué si lo sé, obviamente hija, se que son una organización delictiva con carreras ilegales de autos.-

Maki simplemente se quedó callada ante lo mencionado de su padre. El hombre soltó un pesado suspiro.

.-Acaba de aparecer la noticia de que la gran Ayase Eli, heredera a las compañías multinacionales a sido detenida.- Saco un control de un cajón y encendió la televisión, mostrando el noticiero. Maki se sentía mal por la situación en la que estaba Eli.

.-Qué piensas hacer?.- pregunto apagando la televisión.- Sabían que habría consecuencias no?

.-Si, lo sabíamos padre-

.-Supongo que no hay opción.- El hombre se levantó.- Te ayudare a sacar a Eli de aquel lugar.

.-Padre…- a Maki se le iluminaron los ojos de la alegría.- Padre, enserio yo.-

.-Pero con la condición, de que acabando todo este embrollo, te iras a estudiar al extranjero.

.-Qué?.- decía Maki

.-Cuando Eli salga, te me vas a ir al extranjero, no quiero que haya más problemas aquí, Maki.

.-P-Pero Padre!-.

.-Nada de peros! Lo hago porque… es como una hija para mí, y lo que quiero es que estén bien, sin problemas.

Maki simplemente no dijo nada.

.-Ahora, vamos a terminar esto.

.

.

.-Así que Ayase les dio una tremenda sorpresa eh?

.-Si… no me lo recuerdes.- Un hombre se masajeaba las cienes con rudeza

.-Bueno! que se esperaba de la policía.- Fortis se sentó en la silla que había ahí.

.-Mira, Fortis, no juegues conmigo ahora, que tengo muchas razones por las cuales encerrarte a ti también.-

.-Tranquilo, tranquilo jefe, solo comentaba. .- alzaba sus manos en signo de paz.- Además, mi plan fallo.

.-Si, rotundamente, le diste a Sonoda en debes de Ayase, vaya estupidez.

.-Si no hubiera estorbado Sonoda… ahora mismo Ayase tendría un buen agujero en su bello cuerpo.- Fortis apretó fuertemente sus puños-

.-Pero fue capturada, ahora solo será que sometan los cargos.-decía el Hombre orgullos

.-JA! Espero que si la encierren, pero lo dudo, Ayase tiene contactos por si no sabías.-Fortis se paro de su lugar y acomodo su cabello.- Así que suerte con ello, mientras este fuera… mejor para mi…- susurro Fortis.

.-Planea bien tus actos, Joven Kira, que también tengo cargos hacia tu contra, un expediente enorme, si lastimas a civiles, te puede ir muy mal.- el hombre encendió un puro

.-JA claro, pues, espero ver que me capturen poli, por que como son…-se acercó a el .- Lo dudo.- El hombre instintivamente se paró y lo tomo del cuello.

.-Mira Fortis…- el chico solo se limitó a reir.

.-Tranquilo campeón, solo juego.- se zafo del agarre.- eres muy poco tolerante sabias?

Simplemente lo miro desafiante.

.-En fin, me voy, tengo asuntos que atender.- se acercó a la puerta y tomo la perilla.- Por cierto, como se llama esa chica que trabaja contigo? La he visto antes…

.-Quien, Toujo?

.-Toujo….

.-Toujo Nozomi, que planeas hacer Fortis?.-

.-Mmmm nada en especial… solo quitarle lo más preciado a las personas

.

.

 **P.O.V Eli**

 **.-** Entra Ayase, y guarda silencio.- aquel guardia me metió detrás de las rejas, un lugar sin vida ni color, así como están mis sentimientos ahora.

Realmente, me deje capturar, mi vida ya no tenia sentido, no puedo sentir algo en estos momento, me da igual prácticamente.

Qué hacer ahora con mi vida? No lo sé, quisiera descubrirlo, pero ahora… ya he descubierto más de lo necesario.

.-AYASE ELI!.- un hombre me saco de mis pensamientos.- Parece y sígame sin replicas.

Hice lo acatado, que pasara ahora? Supongo que el juicio final, algo que destruirá más mi vida, pero en cierta parte tendrían razón, yo pertenezco a un lugar como esté.

.-Adelante!.- entre a una pequeña habitación, en el había un hombre grande.

.-Ayase Eli, siéntese por favor.- me pidió

.-Hare mención de los cargos para asignar su sentencia.

Saque una sonrisa ante lo mencionado

.-Dije algo de su gracia, señorita Ayase?.- me dijo el señor

.-No, espero a saber su reacción.-

Me miro y prosiguió abrir la carpeta donde yacían aquellos delitos. Mire cara reacción en su rostro, sorprendida y confusa a la vez. Pasaba de Hoja y veía de arriba hacia abajo, leyendo de un lado a otro.

.-Le aseguro, que me querrá dar más que una sentencia de 72 horas.- le asegure con una sonrisa, simplemente el se enderezo y me miro sobre sus lentes.

.-Mejor, véalo usted misma.-me acerco el folder y con Ironía lo tome.

.-Ralamente….- abrí lentamente la carpeta para encontrarme….-

.-Nada….-

.-Si, nada, no sé si es una especie de broma, o no, pero no hay cargos en su contra, señorita Ayase, y no puedo arrestar a alguien que no a cometido delitos de alta gravedad.

.-Pero…- esto estaba raro, me sentía incrédula al saber la noticia.

.-Creo que por lo único que la encerraría es por conducir por exceso de velocidad, señorita Ayase..- decía el Hombre recargándose en su silla.

.-Disculpe por interrumpir licenciado, pero lo necesitan.- se asomaba por la puerta una mujer, tal parece era su secretaria.

.-Bien, hazlos pasar.- concedió.

.-Buenas tardes señor.- escuche una voz muy conocida para mi

.-Oh! Señor Nishikino, que alegría verlo.- decía el hombre parándose de su silla y acercándose a Nishikino para estrecharle la mano.- Muy grata a decir verdad!.- sonreía.- Y bien! que lo trae por aquí.

.-Vengo por la señorita Ayase, viejo amigo.-

.-Ya veo, ya veo, mira, Nishikino, la señorita será detenida por exceso de velocidad, su auto ya esta en el corralón.

.-Lo sé, pero no habría una manera para que la dejara salir?.- preguntó el señor Nishikino. La verdad, me daba vergüenza dirigirle la mirada, se debe de sentir muy avergonzado de mi, yo lo estaría, por una basura como yo.

.-Hagamos algo Nishikino, la dejare ir, pero para la próxima que se vuelva a meter en problemas, por mucho que sea Hija de mi más grande amigo y que tu seas su tutor, no dejare pasar nada.- sentenciaba, soy una asco de persona.

.-Tenlo por seguro, Ayase estaría muy agradecido contigo.

.-Yo lo estoy con el, por eso le devuelvo el favor.- me volteo a ver .- Vamos Ayase, es hora de que te vayas, quedas advertida.- me dijo, rápidamente me pare y salí por la puerta dejando a los 2 hombres detrás.

Me dirigí a la recepción y pedí mis cosas que fueron concedidas para largarme de ese lugar. Sali por la ventana y los rayos del sol me recibían, dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

.-Necesito un trago…- murmure, muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, simplemente quería olvidarlas.

.-ELI!.- escuche un grito, lentamente gire a mi llamado para encontrarme con

.-Maki…- decía secamente.

.-Estas bien?! no te paso nada?.- me pregunto viéndome y tomándome de los hombros.- Responde!.- la mire a los ojos y simplemente ella me miro con sorpresa y tristeza a la vez.

.-Lo… Lo lamento, Eli…- me dijo, simplemente, todo paso tan repentino

.-No quiero tu lastima.- le dije.

.-No lo hago con ese fin Eli… todas estamos mal, no eres la única…-

.-Claro…-me limite hablar de mas, no tenia ganas de pelear.- Como está Umi?.- pregunte, ella me dio una leve sonrisa con un dejo de melancolía.

.-Estás en terapia intensiva, perdió mucha sangre, la están estabilizando.- me termino de decir… Todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido por mi… Umi estaría….-

.-Eli… no es tu culpa.- me comento tomando mis manos, mis nudillos ya estaban blancos de tanto que las apreté.

.-Si… si lo es, hubiera deseado ser yo… y no ella.

.-Eli… las cosas pasan por algo…-

.-Déjame de sermones Maki! Que no ves?! Umi casi muere! Todo… todo por mi culpa…- me solté a llorar.- Ella… ella se fue de mi vida… me mintió Maki… me mintió.- todo esfuerzo que tenia se fue junto con mis sentimientos. Me solte de Maki y me fui de ahí, quería alejarme de cualquier dolor, ya que todo… me recordaba a ella.

.

.

 **FIN POV ELI**

 **.**

 _ **.-**_ _Cómo está Umi?_

.-Está… bien.-

 _.-Kotori… lo lamento tanto, hubiera deseado estar ahí contigo…-_ me decía Nico-chan

.-Tranquila… estaré bien, solo… necesito que ella esté con vida, sino mi vida se derrumbaría más de lo que ya está.- una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla al recordar lo sucedido.

.- _Bien… cualquier cosa llámeme y buscare la manera de estar contigo.-_

 _.-_ Gracias… Nico-chan.- di por finalizada la llamada y me acerque a la camilla donde estaba Umi-chan.- Debes de despertar… Umi-chan.- decía mientras trazaba con mis dedos su bello rostro.- me dijiste que cuando todo terminara… estaríamos mejor, recuerdas?.- más lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.- Solo… quiero que estes conmigo.- le di un leve apretón a su mano.

.-Mhm? Kotori?.- Volteé hacia la muerta y vi a Honoka-chan

.-Honoka-chan… Hola.- le decía mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

.-Cómo está Umi-chan?.- me pregunto

.-Todavía no a despertado.- le dije con melancolía.

.-Ya veo… tranquila, Umi-chan estará bien, es muy fuerte.- me dio apoyo.

.-gracias, Honoka-chan.-

.-podrías salir un momento?.-me dijo, asentí y volteé a ver a Umi-chan para después depositar un beso en su frente.- Ahora vuelvo si?

Salí junto a Honoka-chan y me encontré con Rin y Hanayo que estaban afuera

.-Creo que tenemos que saber que está pasando, Kotori.- me dijo Honoka en tono serio.

.-Claro… es lo menos que puedo hacer.-

.-Entonces… por que Nozomi-chan… traiciono de esa manera a Eli-chan Nya?.-

.-Nozomi…. Ella es, no… somos policías que estábamos en cubierto para acabar con el trio Soldier…-

.

.

.- Ya se fue Eli?.-

.-Si… se acaba de ir.- le respondía a mi padre.

.-Ya veo, quedo advertida, y tu también, Maki, cualquier otra cosa que hagan, no dudaran en meterlas a la cárcel.

.-Lo sé…- agache la mirada.

.-Bien, será mejor que te vayas a vestir Maki, y vayas preparando tus cosas.

.-Padre… sobre eso…-

.-Nada de peros Maki… no quiero una delincuente como Hija.-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para que mis sentimientos se desbordaran más de lo que ya estaban

.-Cuando hayas terminado, regresa al Hospital, tu amiga Umi ya debio de haber despertado.-

.-Si… padre.

Mi padre se fue de la estación de policías dejándome en aquel lugar. Yo no quería irme, no quería dejar a Eli, Umi, Honka, Rin, Hanayo… mi familia… no quería dejarla a ella…

.-Vaya! A quien tenemos aquí.- alce mi mirada para encontrarme con la persona más horrenda del mundo.

.-Fortis… que es lo que quieres.- apreté fuertemente los puños.

.-Qué manera de tratarme Maki-chan, todavía de que fuimos amigos de la infancia.- se hizo el digno… esa cara de mustio… como la detesto.

.-Qué es lo que quieres Fortis.-

.-Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi… que mal te ves Maki-chan.- me miro de pies a cabeza.- Ya no pareces la hermosa Princesa Escarlata que conocía.- se burlo

.-Eso a ti no te incumbe.-le dije mientras empezaba a caminar

.-Qué sucede? Papi ya te desheredo? JAJAJAJ no me digas! Ya no eres su princesita awww.-se burlo

.-Eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, Fortis.- le respondí, haciendo que sus risas de apagaran.

.-Mira… Nishikino.- se acercó a mi, pero en ese momento me gire para encararlo-

.-Mira tu, pedazo de idiota, déjame de molestar o créeme, que te romperé la cara en esté mismo lugar, no me importa si me meten a la cárcel.- le advierto, el solo dio un paso para atrás y chasqueo su lengua, para después sonreír con malicia.-

.-Qué mal que Umi-chan está en el hospital eh….-

.-Qué dijiste?.- pregunte

.-Si! Es una lástima que fallara el tiro… aunque el verdadero objetivo era Ayase… calló un gran pilar…

.-Fortis….-aprete más mis puños.

.-Los pilares van cayendo, Nishikino… tiré uno… me faltan 2.- me dio una sonrisa burlona y por instinto salte sobre el para golpearlo en la cara sin piedad.

.-TU! TÚ LE DISPARASTE A UMI!.- sin razón alguna seguía golpeándolo fuertemente

.-Y QUE SI YO LO HICE NISHIKINO! A TODAS USTEDES…. Las odio…- me golpeo con su rodilla en el estómago sofocándome en el momento, para después empujarme

.-Eres… un….- le dije con el poco aire que tenía.

.-Soy muchas cosas Nishikino…. Y no me arrepiento de nada.- se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca. En ese momento tome impulso y volví a empujarlo contra el suelo para aventar golpes al aire… mala idea.

.-MAKI!.- escuche un grito y después alguien me tomaba del abdomen

.-DEJAME! LE VOY A ROMPER LA CARA A ESTÉ INBECIL!.-pataleaba

.-NO! MAKI! DEJALO!.- aquellos brazos me ataban más fuerte

.-EL LE DISPARO A UMI!.-solo veía como se reia y se paraba de ahí, para después irse del lugar.-

.-MAKI! TRANQUILA!.- con mis pataleos me safe de ese agarre y accidentalmente, mi codo golpeo contra algo.

.-Agh!.- dándome cuanta de la situación, Sali de mi trance y me aleje de quien me estaba sujetando.

.-Nico-chan….- veía como se cubría su mejilla derecha

.-Vaya… si que golpeas fuerte.- me decía.-

.-Nico-chan… yo… lo lame.- rápidamente los recuerdos llegaban a mi, todo lo que paso, todo lo que sentía, se hacia presente en este momento, para que mi corazón se destrozara más de lo que ya estaba.- Qué haces aquí?.- pregunte secamente

.-Ni una disculpa eh….-dijo en voz baja.- venia aquí a recoger mis papeles.- escuche decir

.-Qué, te ascendieron de puesto?.- le decía con tono de burla.

.-No… me despidieron y removieron mi placa.- sinceramente no me esperaba eso, algo de mi se sentía completamente feliz... pero otra con dolor. Ella alzo su mirada y su cara se reflejo sorpresa.- Maki! Estas sangrando!.- dijo y vio que de mi boca había algunos rastros y mi herida, supongo que me abri los puntos. Ella rápidamente se acerco a mi para verme.

.-No me toques….- le dije mientras me alejaba de ella

.-Maki… yo lo lamento.- me decía, cada palabra, me mataba lentamente

.-No, todo fue una farsa, tu querías hace lo mismo que Nozomi…- recordé.

.-No, ella… yo nunca haría algo asi, Maki-chan…-

.-No te creo….

.-Maki… por favor… déjame explicarte las cosas… por favor…-

.-Te dije que te alejaras de mi Yazawa, sino… yo misma me encargaría de deshacerme de ti… y es lo que menos deseo.

.

.

.-Dame más.-

.-Lo lamento señorita, pero a consumido demasiado.- decía el BarMan

.-Es mi problema si consumo o no demasiado, entendiste? Ahora dame más!.- Eli se irrito a más no poder, además de que el alcohol ya habia invadido su sistema.

.-Anda, deberían darle un poco más a la señorita, yo todavía la veo en sus 5 sentidos.- Una chica alta se acerco a Eli.- Vodka verdad?.- Le pregunto a Eli, a lo que está solo asintió. Miro al Barman y esté sin opción fue por la botella.

.-Qué mal te vez cariño.-

.-Lo crees?.- pregunto con una sonrisa.- Pues lo estoy!.- termino por reir.-

.-Aquí tienen.- llego el Barman y comenzó a servir los vasos.

.-Kyoko Sasahara.- decía mientras le extendía su vaso.

.-Ayase… Ayase.- Eli se quedo pensando un momento.- ammm Eli!.- dijo riendo por que se le habia olvidado su nombre.- Tienes un nombre hermoso.- decía Eli

.-Jajaja lo crees? _.-_ _Así tratas a todas las que acabas de conocer,_ Eli?- en ese instante, esas palabras tenían otra voz, una voz suave y tersa.

.-Nozomi…- decía Eli

.-Dijiste algo, Eli-san…- la mujer de apariencia grande se acerco al oído de Eli.- Qué tal si nos vamos a un lugar más… tranquilo.- la chica puso su mano en el muslo de Eli, acariciándola lentamente.

Eli no tenia cabeza para nada, sabia que estaba ebria, además de que se había drogado hace rato, sus 5 sentido fallaban, pero lo hacia para olvidar a Nozomi.

.- _Solo es para olvidarte… solo es para olvidarte Nozomi…-_ pensaba Eli. Volteo a ver a la chica y con su mejor voz ronca le dijo un gra.- Por supuesto.- tomo la mano de aquella chica y salieron de lugar para dirigirse al departamento de la rubia.

.-Solo será un momento…un momento… para sacarte totalmente de mi corazón… Nozomi.

.

.

.-Estúpida Nishikino, me rompió el labio…-

.-Fortis… te buscan.-

.-Ahh si, dile que pase.- el chico se comenzó a poner pomada en su labio.- AGH MIERDA!.-

.-Fortis…-

.-Oh! Erena-chan! Que grata sorpresa verte aquí.

.-Si… yo, quería hablar contigo.-

.-Bien! de que querías hablar?.- el chico se sentó en su enorme sillón de piel.

.-Ya no quiero trabajar para ti.- la chica contuvo la respiración en ese momento. Y un grande silencio se presento.

.-JA! Estas de broma, verdad?.- pregunto Fortis mientras encendía un cigarro.

.-No, no lo hago Fortis, renuncio.- Erena se puso más seria ante el. Fortis dejo su cigarro aun lado y se paro bruscamente para tomar a Erena por el cuello y estamparla contra la pared.

.-Escúchame bien pedazo de mierda, tu no me vas de dejar, trabajas para mi, todo lo que tienes, es por mi, asi que no se te ocurra largarte… o si no…-

Fortis en ese momento encendió la televisión y en aquella pantalla se mostraba la imagen de una habitación y una persona amarrada a un silla, una persona muy conocida para Erena.

.-Tu noviecita sufrirá las consecuencias….- Erena abrió fuertemente los ojos para encontrarse con esa escena.- Asi no que lo arruines, ella y tu son muy bellas para morir sabes?.- Fortis acaricio la mejilla de Erena.- ella soltó una lagrima

.-Ahora… tengo una misión para ti.- Fortis limpio su rostro

.-Necesito que busques información, donde vive, con quien vive, que hace, etc etc.- Erena solamente asintió, pero ya estaba con su tez un tanto morada.-

.-Si no cumples la misión, tu y ella se iran al infierno donde pertenecen estas de acuerdo?.-

.-S...S…Si.- decía débilmente Erena

.-Quiero que busques información sobre…. Toujo Nozomi.

.

.

.

.

.- **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **.-** Lo lamento! Se que me tarde! Pero ahora la uni me tiene muy, pero muy ocupada, además de que ya voy hacer mi examen a la facultad, seré Cirujana Odontóloga por si tenían el pendiente XD asi que por eso me tarde U.u Ay dispensen.

.-Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y como dije, falta poco para que se termine y el drama se viene más intenso! Wooooo drama

.-No olviden dejar sus hermosos y sexys comentarios matadores: 3

.-Al igual de seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A

.-NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!

PD: GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRME! NUNCA HABIA LLEGADO TAN LEJOS! 118 WOW


	17. Chapter 17

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 17_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.-Donde esta Maki?  
.-no sabemos dónde está, quizá debe.-  
Se escuchó que alguien caminaba por los pasillos.  
.-Maki-chan!.- gritaba energética rin  
.-Hola...- decía débilmente mientras se cubría su mejilla.  
.Que te paso?!.Mencionó alarmada Honoka  
.-Tuve... Un pequeño encuentro.- decís mientras recordaba lo anteriormente sucedido.- Nico-chan... Pensó.- como está Umi? Ya despertó? .- cambio de tema rápidamente.  
.-Ella todavía está inconsciente...los doctores están haciendo lo posible por reanimarla.- Decía Hanayo  
Maki no pudo nada más su hacer más que soltar un pesado suspiro y sentarse en unos de los asientos afuera del cuarto de Umi.  
.-Todo es lo culpa... Primero Umi, luego Eli...- se masajeo fuertemente sus cienes.- son como dos niñas  
.-Maki-chan...-se acercó Honoka y se sentó a un lado de ella.- Lo sabemos.

.-Que?.-Pregunto incrédula Maki  
.-sabemos lo que paso con Nozomi, Kotori y...Nico-chan.- decía finalmente.- Kotori nos dijo lo sucedido  
.- Y le creyeron?.- preguntó de la nada Maki.- Son policías, Honoka...policías.-  
.-Lo sabemos Maki, pero entiende un momento por favor, Kotori dejo su trabajo porque no podía confrontar a Umi... Su amor.  
.- Y qué me dices de Nozomi?! Ella también amaba a Eli no?! Si realmente la amaba... No la hubiera dejado... No la hubiera lastimado...- Maki al terminar de decir eso soltó unas lágrimas.- ella me engaño, Honoka...  
.- Y por lo menos sabes la historia de Nico-chan, Nishikino-san?.- se escuchó una leve voz  
.-Kotori...- Maki se paró rápidamente.- no deberías de estar aquí.- se puso a la defensiva.-  
.- porque no nos dejas explicarte lo que paso?.- Kotori intento acercarse  
.-Aléjate, bastante daño han hecho ya...-  
.- sabes...Nico siempre fue una chica enfocada en su área, siempre su mayor prioridad fue ser el mejor oficial, la admiraba y envidiaba al mismo tiempo.- Kotori mostró una leve sonrisa.- al inició de la misión, fue la más apegada al caso, nos llamaba la atención por "convivir" con ustedes, el trabajo era primero para ella, nunca se rendía, sin embargo...- volteo a ver a Maki a los ojos

.- fue la primera que se dio por vencida para salvar al amor de su vida.- Maki al escuchar eso su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

.- Felicidades Maki-chan, lograste derretir aquel corazón con tu calidez, la llenaste de amor, y créeme... Ella ahora está perdida por tu ausencia.- se acercó a Maki y la tomo del hombro.- Ella dio todo por ti, y creo que lo seguiría dando, deberías darle la oportunidad... Sé que nada justifica lo que hicimos... Pero... Yo renuncie a todo por Umi-chan y me siento enormemente feliz de haberlo hecho.- sonrió con una calidez que hizo que Maki soltara unas lágrimas, desprecio a Nico... Ella siempre estuvo presente en sus pensamientos _…_

 _.-Fui una estúpida…_ -Se dijo. Nico siempre intento acercarse a ella y simplemente la alejaba, y ahora que la tenia lejos... No soportaba su ausencia... Deseaba estar con Nico-chan...  
 _.-si tan solo la hubiera escuchado_...- susurro Maki  
.- Aun estas a tiempo de hacerlo...- la animo Kotori  
.-Pero... Y si ya no quiere hablar conmigo? Hace rato la encontré, y me comporte como una idiota...-  
.-Tranquila, Nico-chan te escuchara, y tu escúchala, deben de aclarar muchas cosas.- le dio una cálida sonrisa.-  
.- Tienes razón, iré por ella.- Maki tomo su sacó y dio unos cuantos pasos para después parar bruscamente. Se dio la vuelta con un leve rubor en sus mejillas para acercarse a Kotori.  
.-M-Me podrías decir dónde vive?.- decía Maki apartando la mirada causando unas leves risas de las chicas. Kotori le termino por dar las indicaciones para que ahora si la pelirroja saliera corriendo

 _.- Iré por ti, Nico-chan, espero puedas escucharme, no importa si tengo que luchar contra mi padre para no ir a América... Me quedare, para permanecer a tu lado.-_ se dijo para correr mas rápido para llegar a amor de su vida.  
Las chicas vieron como salía la pelirroja y se sintieron muy feliz por ella.  
.- hiciste lo correcto, Kotori.- Honoka se acercó a ella y la dio una leve palmada en su hombro.  
.- eso espero, sólo... Quiero que haya felicidad y un poco de paz.- terminaba por decir, con un poco de melancolía

 _.- Umi-chan...-_ pensa Hasta que un ruido se hizo presente.  
.-Chicas! Umi-chan a despertado!

.  
Qué razón hay ahora? Supongo que ninguna. No he ido a ver a Umi, no sé nada referente a ella, trate como basura a Maki... las únicas personas que... Me apoyan, soy de por peor...  
Ya pasaban más de las 12 del medio día, lo único que recuerdo es haber llegado con una chica, pasamos el rato, y después se marchó…esa chica, el cual su nombre me cuesta recordar.

.  
~Flasback~

.  
.-Ah...Eli-san...- se escuchaba la voz de mi acompañante.  
.-shhh... Guarda silencio.- sentencie. Ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento, no supe como, pero lo hicimos, además de que mis sentidos no estaban del todo bien, tuvimos suerte de no sufrir un accidente.  
.-Eli-san... Más rápido.- la chica que conocí en el bar hace unas horas, aquella chica sexy y voz ronca que llegó a mi para tomar una copa, aquella chica que me convenció para tener una plática amena... Se convirtió en lujuria y deseo debajo de mi. Verla sudar, pedir por más, me hacia sentir excelente. Pero como decía, mis sentidos no estaban bien.-  
.-Nozomi...- inconscientemente dije, causando que la chica que estaba entre mis brazos soltara una expresión confusa.-  
.-Nozomi... Eh?.- decía, me sentía estúpida por haber dicho aquel nombre que me lastimó tanto... Pero a la vez deseo tanto pronunciar  
.-Yo... Lo lamento solo.- iba a decir más, pero un dedo se posiciono en mi labios.-  
.- Tranquila, yo solo quiero que la pases bien, te noto decaída... Así que te ayudare con eso.- cambio posiciones conmigo y ahora ella quedó sentada en mi abdomen.- cumpliré cualquier capricho...- se acercó a besarme mi cuello lentamente para después morderlo, causando que suspirara.-  
.- Entonces... Por esta noche, cumplirás mis caprichos?...-  
.-por supuesto...- ante ese comentario Sonreí y me acerque hasta rosar sus labios.  
.-Entonces hay que comenzar... Nozomi.-

~Fin Flasback~

.  
.-Nozomi... Realmente no puedo sacarte de mi mente no es así?.- ahora me encontraba en la sala junto con una botella de vodka, unos cigarros y mi completa soledad.  
Fui una completa idiota, realmente lo fui por obvias razones, una porque me deje engañar de Nozomi y la otra por todavía seguir enfocada en ella...  
.-Vaya estupidez.- tome la botella entre mis manos y le di un gran sorbo, dejándole un sabor placentero pero pasa de tiempo un ardor agradable a mi paladar.  
.-Pero... Uno hace estupideces por amor.- me pare de mi lugar y me acerque a unos de mis roperos, saque de ahí una pequeña caja.- Hasta donde he llegado.- volví a mi lugar para abrirla y sacar unos pequeños frascos y unas cuantas jeringas. Las mire detenidamente sabiendo a que enfrentaba.  
.- Solo será un poco... Un poco para no pensar en ti...- agite los frascos, destape las jeringas y coloque aquel líquido en ellas. Las agite un poco y las deje listas para su próximo uso. Saque una liga y la amarre a mi brazo.  
Respire profundo y tome un último trago más a la botella. Solo será un poco en lo entra... Ya después no importa cuántas veces lo haga, no dolerá, ya nada puede herirme. Ya estaba a punto de acercar la aguja a mi piel pero..-

.  
~pip pip pip~

.  
El constante sonar de mi celular me detuvo en mi acción

.- quien rayos será...- mencione molesta, pero aun así , aunque siguiera ignorándolo, el sonido se hacía cada vez mas gradual.

\- Maldita sea...- me pare bruscamente para coger el móvil.  
-Quien?- conteste enojada  
.-buenas , Ayase Eli .- desconocí totalmente aquella voz  
.-Si, soy yo, quién eres?.-  
.- las persona que te quitara lo más preciado...- ante eso me quede desorientada  
.-Qué? Quien eres y que quieres!.- grite fuera de mis cabales  
.- despídete de ella…-

.-Mira, si es esto una broma, te aseguro que…-

.-Toujo Nozomi…. No es así?.- ante el nombre mencionada mi respiración se cortó al instante para después dejar caer la jeringa.

.-Quien eres… y que quieres con Nozomi…-

.-Seria una lástima que alguien… le pusiera las manos encima, verdad?

.-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES CON NOZOMI!

.-Adiós, Ayase…-

.-NO! ESPE…- me quite el celular de mi oreja y o estampe contra la pared, esto no podría estar pasando, quien era esa persona… porque quería que me despidiera…

.-Nozomi!.- inmediatamente tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi auto, esto, esto tiene que ser una muy, mala broma…

.

.

\- 2 horas antes

.

.

.-Será mejor que te vayas ya a tu casa Toujo.- decía un hombre prendiendo un cigarro.- no sabes lo que pueda pasar en estos días.-

.-Si… lo sé.- Nozomi se sentía fatal. La pérdida de Eli le devastaba totalmente, el hecho de que estuviera a punto de que la encarcelaran… hizo lo posible para poder entrar al expediente de Eli y borrar todo su contenido para que asi… su amada rubia estuviera a salvo.

.-Elicchi…- decía Nozomi

.-Toujo.-

.-Si!.-dijo Nozomi saliendo de sus pensamientos.

.-Estas despedida.-

.-Qué?.-decía Nozomi, era de esperarse, después de que no pudo detener al amor de su vida…

.-Dame tu placa Toujo.- el hombre estiro su mano, Nozomi solo asintió con un poco de tristeza, era lógico, su sueño de ser como su padre.- _debes de estar decepcionado de mí, no padre?.-_ Nozomi saco desde su chamarra su placa para mirarla por última vez y dar por terminado su meta.

.-No quiero verte por aquí, Toujo.- el hombre le quito la placa y la guardo en su bolsa.- Tu padre…siempre lo odie, Toujo.-Nozomi se sorprendió ante esas palabras.-

.-Sin embargo, se murió, mejor para mi, me dejo todo a cargo.- puso una sonrisa sínica.

.-Pero… usted y el.- decía Nozomi sorprendida

.-Cuando el murió, todo quedo a mi favor, todo era mio… hasta que su niña prodigio apareció.- la miro de pies a cabeza.- me alegra saber que ya no estarás aquí, Toujo, ahora, sigue tu camino, al igual que tu padre.- decía el Hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino.

Nozomi al saber todo esto, una enorme tristeza se apodero de ella, su padre… su padre, lo necesitaba, más que nunca, pero….

.-No es momento para rendirse, Nozomi.-se alentó así misma, se limpió las lágrimas que estaba corriendo por sus mejillas y emprendió su nueva marcha. No necesitaba a nada ni nadie para que le quitaran su felicidad.

.

.-Ya se fue Toujo, toda tuya.-

.- _Bien… todo salió de acuerdo al plan?.-_

.-Si…todo salió de acuerdo a tu plan…- una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de aquel hombre, para dar por finalizada la llamada.

.-Si me deshice de tu padre… que no pueda deshacerme de ti Toujo…-

.

.

Nozomi llego a su apartamento, soledad… tremenda soledad, recuerdos que se hacían presente en cada rincón de ese lugar, haciendo melancólico cada paso.

.-Ya ni llorar es bueno… verdad?.- dio una sonrisa melancólica y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Extrañaba a Eli, a quien engañaba, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos… poder besarla… poder tocarla. Con solo recordar su reacción al verla… la devastaba totalmente… deseaba haber muerto en ese momento, aunque siendo realistas, ella estaba muerta en vida desde que estaba en la misión. Su corazón roto, no sabía que hacer… como reaccionar…-

.-Elicchi…Elicchi…perdóname…-sus rodillas flanquearon y termino por caer al piso. El amor de su vida… porque lo hizo? Por qué traiciono así a Eli? Sabía que Eli jamás la perdonaría… sabia… que Eli la olvidaría en algún momento, pero no quería que fuera ahora…

.-Lo perdí todo…- se decía.- Te perdí… Eli…- El lugar se llenó de llanto y un corazón roto. Qué podría hacer ahora?

.-Supongo que… lo mejor será que me aleje de aquí.- Nozomi sonrió levemente.- Todo para que ella sea feliz…-

 _.-Disculpen! Hay alguien en casa?_.- se escuchó desde la puerta.-

 _.-Quien será a esta hora?.-_ pensó Nozomi. Se levantó de su lugar

.-E-Espere un momento.- se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que corría por su mejilla. Nozomi se acerco a la puerta sin más.

.-Espero que sea algo impor…tante…-

.-Hola! Nozomi-chan!.-decía la persona frente a ella

.-Tú…-

.-Qué? Ya no me reconoces? Soy yo… Fortis.- grave error.

.

.

.

. **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **.-** Baia Baia… que tenemos aquí… Mit actualizo… esto, esto es el fin del mundo.

.-YEY! Actualice rápido porque esto se está poniendo cada vez más hardcor y waaaaa drama… drama QUEEN!

.-Se que es corto el capítulo pero como me encanta dejarlos con la intriga, quería hacerlos sufrir :3

.-No olviden dejar sus sensuales y motivadores comentarios ㈳5㈇7

Además de seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas, M.V.A ㈴6

.

.-PD: NO ME MATEN PLZ

.-PD2: Ya casi acaba la historia

.-PD3: a los lectores fantasma, dejen aunque sea un hola X'D

NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!


	18. Chapter 18

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 17_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.-**_ Como te encuentras Umi-chan?.-

.-Me encuentro un poco mejor, Honoka, si no hubiera sido por ustedes, quizá ahora estaría a 5 metros debajo .-Reía Umi causando que la pelinaranja hiciera lo mismo.-Sin embargo, no logro recordar mucho de lo que paso pero…-Umi se giro hacia la puerta que se abría levemente, dejando mostrar a una peligris

.-Kotori…-decía Umi con una sonrisa.- Como estas?.-

.-Umi-chan…-Kotori al verla, sus piernas temblaron un poco, trató de controlar las lagrimas y aquel sentimiento de haberla perdido…con aquellas pocas fuerzas se dirigió corriendo hacia ella.- Umi-chan… Umi-chan… pensé, pensé que te perdería.- Decía Kotori llorando en su pecho

.-Ey… tranquila.-Umi sonrió levemente y acaricio su cabeza.-Estoy bien, ves?.- En ese momento Umi elevo su cabeza para mirar esos bellos Ojos avellana que tanto le encantaban.- No te dejare, Kotori, lamento por preocuparte.- Le decía Umi con una leve sonrisa.-

.-No Umi-chan…-Kotori se seco sus lágrimas y se acerco a ella lentamente para asi, unir sus labios con los de Umi, que gustosa acepto.-

.-Amm…Chicas?.- Honoka observaba todo desde ahí.- creo que mejor me voy A ja ja ja.-decía Nerviosa mientras dejaba a Umi y Kotori en su mundo. Mientras Iba saliendo se encargo de cerrar la puerta para que no molestaran aquella pareja tan melosa.

.-Kousaka-san.- Honoka se giro al lugar a donde la llamaban para encontrarse con una tremenda sorpresa.

.-Tsubasa-san….-decía Honoka.-Que haces aquí?.- preguntaba mientras Tsubasa se acercaba a ella.-

.-Vengo hablar con Sonoda-san, es Urgente.

.

.

.-Nozomi….Nozomi contesta... Por favor…

Eli Iba manejando a toda velocidad en dirección al departamento de Nozomi. Esa llamada la había desconcertado por completo. Solo era una broma, si, solo una simple Broma, no podría ser verdad.

Pero aun asi, los malos pensamientos invadían su cabeza, cada palabra la tenia incrustada en su mente, no podía dejar nada tan a la ligera. Apretó de nuevo el botón para marcar pero…

.- _Lo lamentamos, el número que usted marcó, no existe.-_ Con fuerza dejo el celular para acelerar más el auto.

Con tal velocidad a la que iba no tardó mucho en llagar, simplemente freno enfrente del lugar para salir corriendo de su auto con dirección a su casa, poco le importo la genta que la viera, iba esperando que su bella chica estuviera ahí. Esperándola.

.-Nozomi!.- grito Eli.- Nozomi! Abre!.- Eli golpeo la puerta fuertemente, pero no encontraba respuesta.

.-Nozomi…- Eli retrocedió un poco, tomo impulso y se estampo contra la puerta, causando que crujiera .- Nozomi!.- Eli seguía forcejeando con la puerta, causando que los vecinos que estaban ahí, salieran al escuchar ese escandalo

.-Señorita! Llamare a la policía!.- decía una mujer, a Eli poco le importo y siguió dando.

.-Nozomi!.-Eli dio el último golpe para causar que la puerta se abriera.

.-N…Nozomi…-Eli veía todo el lugar…destruido.

.-Nozomi…No…- Eli camino por el complejo del departamento viendo todo destruido y por sin ningún lado. Pensó lo peor. Mientras caminaba alcanzo a ver un marco, lo cogió y al verlo un sentimiento de agonía se hizo presente. Ahí estaban Nozomi y Ella. Miles de sentimientos se presentaron en ese momento.

.-Te odio tanto, que si te dispararan… de seguro me interpondría para protegerte y no te pasara nada.- saco aquella fotografía y la puso contra su pecho. Siguió caminando y buscando pero no logro encontrar nada. De frustración, se froto su cabeza y comenzó a patear las cosas

.-Donde rayos estas Nozomi?.- dijo pero algo logro captar su atención, se acerco rápidamente a la hoja roja que estaba pegada a una lado de la fotografía del padre de Nozomi, la leyó con detenimiento, para después tratando de no arrugarla, la guardo en su bolsillo

.-Juro… Juro que te encontrare Nozomi… Y al culpable… lo matare.- Salio corriendo del lugar para encontrarse con los vecinos de Nozomi ahí afuera esperando a que la rubia saliera.

.-Usted!.-grito Eli acercándose rápidamente a una señora.- Vio a donde se fue la señorita Toujo?!.- pregunto

.-Nozomi-chan? No la he visto señorita.- decía la señora, causando que Eli apretara sus puños.

.-G…Gracias.- Eli ya se iba a ir cuando

.-Espera! Creo que la vi salir con un joven alto de cabello castaño, muy apuesto por cierto, a su lado estaba una chica de cabello morado y otro chico pelinegro.- decía la señora

Eli al escuchar esas descripciones se paralizo he hizo lo posible por no perder el control.-

.-Muchas gracias, señora.- decía Eli mientras daba una pequeña reverencia y partía como una furia hacia su nuevo destino. Al único lugar donde encontraría alguno de ellos.

.-Pista de Carreras.

.

.

.

.-Yo…Nico-chan…L-Lo lamento!.-decía Maki mientras hacia una leve reverencia.-NO ASI NO!.- se regaño así misma, ya llevaba más de 1 hora practicando sus palabras pero sinceramente no salían como quería. Todo ese tiempo estuvo afuera del departamento de Nico, pero no se atrevió acercarse, necesitaba practicar para que todo saliera en orden

.-Bien… supongo que una vez más… tranquila Maki, no te pongas nerviosa.-decia mientras se golpeaba un poco sus mejillas.-N-Nico-chan… Yo…-

.-Enserio que te esfuerzas no?.-esa voz la hizo girarse rápidamente

.-Nico-chan…-

.-No eres Honesta, Maki-chan.- se acercó a ella lentamente, Maki retrocedió un paso pero recordó que no tenía que ser una cobarde, tenia que afrontar su error.

.-Y-Y-Yo, Nico-chan…-en ese momento sintió unos labios presionar con los suyos, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera. Nico se separo de ella lentamente causando que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

.-Se que lo sientes, Maki-chan.-Le acaricio su mejilla.- al igual que tu, yo también lo lamento, sinceramente, lo lamento.-Nico soltó unas lagrimas, causando que Maki se pusiera alerta y limpiara sus lagrimas con sus pulgares.

.-Nico-chan.. la que realmente lo lamenta soy yo, mira, no te deje que dieras explicación… me cegué por mi Ira de ese momento… te lastime incluso… te lastime Nico-chan… eso no lo pude soportar…-acaricio la zona donde había pegado accidentalmente a Nico.- Eso no me lo pude soportar.-

Nico veía a una Maki débil, triste, sin esperanza., eso causo que se diera ánimos para levantarle el animo.

.-Nico-chan… lo lamento, fui una tonta, una reverenda tonta, no te deje explicar, te prometí incluso que te entendería… perdón, se que no me lo merezco pero.-

.-Maki… Te amo.- le decía Nico abrazándola.- me sentí muy sola sin ti, no quiero perderte.-

.-Yo tampoco quiero volverte a perder, Nico-chan… fui una tonta por alejarme asi de ti, tu eres… mi todo.- Maki tomo la iniciativa esta vez, y se acerco a degustar de nuevo aquellos labios, que para ella, era la mejor droga a la cual ya se habia hecho adicta desde el primer momento.

Las chicas se siguieron besando hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, alejando un poco la distancia, juntando sus frentes. Se quedaron mirando a las ojos por un buen rato hasta que el sonido de un celular se hizo presente.

.-Espera un momento.-decia Maki.

La pelirroja se alejo un poco y cogió la llamada.

.-Si? .-decia Maki

.- _Maki, necesito que vengas ahora mismo al hospital.-_ decía Umi por el celular

.-Qué? Umi estás bien?.-dijo un poco preocupada

 _.-Estoy bien, tranquila.-_

.-Entonces? Sucede algo?-pregunto

 _.-Es por Eli.-_ Maki se quedo pensando, Ojala que eli no haya hecho otra tontería, se pregunto

.-Ahora voy.-

.-Me acompañas?.-decía Maki cuando llego con Nico

.-Claro, a donde?

.-Al hospital

.-Umi-san…?.-pregunto

.-No, ahora es por Eli… De nueva cuenta, se metió en problemas.

.

.

.

.- **2 horas antes….**

 **.**

 **.**

.-Se puede?.-tocaron a la puerta

.-Claro!

.-Buenas tardes, Sonoda-san, como se encuentra?.- decía Tsubasa mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta a su paso.

.-Tsubasa-san, me alegra verte! Muy bien, gracias por venir.- decía

.-Me alegro de igual manera Umi-san, espero que siga en recuperación.- Tsubasa se acercó una silla y la coloco a un lado de ella, tomando una posición seria.

.-Dime, Tsubasa-san, a que se debe tu llegada?.- pregunto Umi

.-Yo me acabo de enterar de algunas cosas, Umi-san, sobre lo que paso en el Banco y la detención de Eli-san.

.-mmm ya, y eso vienes a reclamarme?

.-No, al contrario, vengo ayudarles porque…- Tsubasa apretó fuertemente sus puños.- Yo se quien empezó todo esto.

Umi se quedó estupefacta con lo mencionado, esto no estaba nada bien, se preguntó.

.-Y según tu… quién es?.- pregunto Umi

Tsubasa tomo un fuerte respiro, ya estaba lista de decir la verdad.- Fortis.- Umi se quedo sorprendida al ver como Tsubasa revelaba a su propio hermano.

.-Tu hermano si que sabe sacar de casillas a cualquiera.- reía un poco Umi.

.-Umi-san... yo no vengo con alguna intensión, solo quiero que salven a mis amigas Fortis… Fortis está loco, tiene a Erena, Anju… no se dónde está

.-Espera… dijiste Anju?.- decía Umi

.-Si, por qué?

.-Asi que fue ella…-murmuro Umi

.-No me digas que…-

.-Ella se estuvo metiendo con Eli.-

.-Lo mas probable es que Fortis la forzara, es manipulador, si no haces lo que dice, puede causar muchas cosas.-

.-Ya veo.- decía Umi mientras se tocaba su barbilla.-

.-Además Umi-san, Fortis esta cometiendo una estupidez.-

.-Cual...-Umi la volteo a ver.

.-El… secuestro a la novia de Eli.- decía soltando finalmente.- si no la rescatana tiempo, el puede llegar a los extremos.

.-Pero…-Umi apretó fuertemente sus puños.- como puede ser tan… enfermo.- decía Umi

.-El problema, es que ya lo inicio, lo tengo vigilado, esta en movimiento, solo que borro cualquier ubicación.-

.-Necesito llamar a Maki, necesitamos encontrar a Eli antes de que haga alguna tontería.- Umi cogio su celular que estaba a un lado de ella.

 _.-Si?_ .

.-Maki, necesito que vengas ahora mismo al hospital.-

 _.-Qué? Umi estás bien?.-_ Maki sonaba un tanto preocupada

.-Estoy bien, tranquila.- le dijo con una sonrisa

 _.-Entonces? Sucede algo?-_

.-Es por Eli.-

 _.-Ahora voy.-_

Umi termino la llamada y suspiro.- donde crees que este tu hermano ahora?.- pregunto Umi

.-No lo se Umi-san, solo espero que no pase a mayores.- Decía Tsubasa

.-Yo también, lo espero… también lo espero.

.

.

.

.-Bien! la carrera acabo! Entreguen sus cosas!

.-Venga, Venga, entreguen todo perros.- decía un pelinegro quitando el dinero a su paso.- Si! Si primor! Jujujuju .-

.-Mako-kun! Mako-kun!.- gritaban las chicas

.-Asi se gana estúpidos!.- decía Mako mientras opacaba a los demás

.-Mako-kun, verdad que me llevaras a dar una vuelta después?.-un chica se acerco a el y lo beso.

.-Claro preciosa, cuando quieras…pero antes, espera un momento, ire al baño.- el chico camino entre todo el mundal de gente para llegar a su destino, estaba tan tomado que se estampaba con todas las personas a su paso.

.-Oye Mako! Ya no tomes más.-

.-Tranquilo! Saliendo me beberé todas tus botellas.- riendo, se fue directo al baño

.-Ufff pensé que no llegaba.- decía mientras hacia sus necesidades. Pronto, escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

.-Esta ocupado!.- pero el sonido de los golpes se intensificaba

.-Ya van. Ya van! Cabrán uno ya no puede hacer del baño a gusto .-decía mientras subia su cremallera y tomaba la perrila para abrir la puerta

.-Puedes ir a otro lado sabias tu…- Pero vio que no había nadie, salió y miro a todos lado.- Pinche gente… solo andan molestan…do.- pronto sus palabras cesaron por una leve presión.

.-Te sugiero que guardes silencio, o sino esta bala entrara en tu cabeza.-

.-A-A-Ayase? Oye jajaja tranquila si?.- decía mientras levantaba sus manos.- estoy con la guardia baja, no seas mala.-decía, Eli al ver su burla presiono más su cabeza con la pistola

.-Cállate de una buena vez, quedas advertido.-

.-Jojojo pensé que éramos amigos.- comentaba más nervioso por la presión

.-En ese tienes razón, éramos, pero ustedes me quietaron lo que más quiero…- Eli en ese momento saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y lo coloco rápidamente en su boca, causando que el chico se retorciera y callera inconsciente en brazos de Eli.- Y tu me ayudaras a encontrarla…

….

.-Qué es lo que pasa, Umi?.-pregunto Maki. Ella y Nico llegaron con Umi, cuando llegaron, Maki se encontró a Tsubasa un tanto seria, iba a preguntar sobre su estancia ahí, a lo que Umi solo menciono que era por una cuestión muy importante.

.-Lo que quiero decir Maki, es que tenemos que encontrar a Eli cuanto antes, digamos que…-

.-Mi Hermano a cometido un error en quitarle lo más preciado a Ayase, no tengo su paradero, el caso es que tenemos en encontrarla.

.-Nozomi…-decia Nico

.-Nico-chan… tenemos que encontrar a Nozomi-chan…-decía Kotori

.-P-Pero como sabia de ella?.-pregunto Nico exaltada, su amiga estaba secuestrada por un psicópata

.-No lo sabemos, supongo que en la carrera.- suspiro Tsubasa.- Nos ayudarían a investigar, Minami-san, Yazawa-san?.-preguntaba

.-Yo… nosotras ya no somos agentes.- decía Nico con un tanto de melancolía. Maki al verla de esa forma tomo su mano y le dio una apretón.

.-NO importa! Solo… ayúdenos a encontrar a Eli y a Nozomi… solo… solo pedimos eso.- Maki miro a Kotori para después mirarla a ella fijamente, Nico la miro de la misma manera para finalmente sonreírle

.-Bien! de cualquier forma buscaríamos la manera de encontrar a Nozomi.- Sonrió Nico

.-Solo tenemos que buscar a Eli, es la que más me preocupa, puede perder el control.- decía Umi.- lo más probable es que ya lo esté haciendo…- decía Umi.-Venga, vamos a buscar… aggh.-Umi se intento parar pero un fuerte dolor se presento en su pecho.

.-UMI-CHAN!.- Kotori se acerco rápidamente a ella.- Estas bien? no hagas tantos esfuerzos por favor.- le suplicaba

.-Tranquila Kotori, solo fue por las puntadas.-Le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.- estoy si? Solo tenemos que encontrar a Eli, no sabemos que pueda hacer .-Umi se paro y se acercó al Baño.- cuando acabe de vestirme, partimos de aquí, tenemos que encontrarla.-

.

.

.

.-Pero… que...- Calor, sudoración, estrés, dolor… todos esos sentimientos encontrados.

.-Bien! hasta que por fin despiertas bello durmiente!.- El chico solo escuchaba una voz, pero se sentía todavía drogado, no identifica.

.-Quien… Quien eres… Ayase?!.-decia sus ojos estaba tapados y sus manos y pies sujetas

.-Jajajaj SI! Al final si me lograste identificar eh?.- El chico comenzó a sentir los pasos de Eli cerca de el

.-Q-Que es o que quieres? Por que me tienes aquí?!.- decía desesperado.-Suéltame Ayase! Te demandare!

.-Me demandaras? A mi?.- se escucha la voz dolida de Eli.- No lo creo Joven, no al menos de que no salga de aquí…-

.-Dejame Ir Ayase… que es lo que quieres?.-

.-Veras… me han quitado a alguien importante para mi…- el chico al escuchar esto, se sintió a morir.- Y solo estoy tratando de encontrarla, así que acudí a ti para que me dijeras.-

.-JA y asi me tratas?.- se burlaba con su tono nervioso.- Yo no se de que me hablas

.-Enserio?...- Eli en ese momento se acerco al chico y le quito la venda de los ojos.- Mirame bien, estúpido.- Eli le dio una cachetada.- Me captas?

Mako con trabajo logro abrir los ojos por una fuerte luz que daba a su cara.

.-Yo… no se nada.-volvía a decir mientras enfocaba a Eli

.-Bien… desátenlo.-El chico no logro ver, pero Ella y El estaban rodeados por muchas personas con armas en mano.- Si no me dirás a la buena, tendrá que ser a la mala .-Eli se sentó en un sillón y saco una pistola revolver de su bolsillo para poner Una sola bala en el Tambor.

El chico no entendía que sucedía, solo sintió como lo colocaban en un sillón enfrente al de Eli, estaba confundido

.-Q..Que es lo que harás?.-pregunto

.-Mmmm jugar.-decía cuando giraba el tambor unas cuantas veces.- Veras, aquí solo hay una sola bala, tienes que girar e tambor y después ponerla en tu cabeza para cargarla y jalar el gatillo, fácil no?.- Decía mientras dejaba la Pistola en la mesa.- Espero que no te toque, quiero esa información, Mako.- decía risueña

.-Estas Loca…Ayase.- Mako trago saliva, se iba a levantar pero las personas tras de el la sujetaron.

.-Si estuviera Loca, ahora no hablaría contigo, estaría en un psiquiátrico.-Le guiño un Ojo.- ahora, cualquier tontería, no sabes lo que te espera…- inmediatamente la mirada de Eli se volvió sombría.

.-Inicio yo para que veas…- Dijo con una risa divertida.- Bien…- Eli se acercó la pistola a su cien.- Asi se juega Niño, será mejor que me digas la verdad.- Eli coloco su dedo en el gatillo para después….

….CLICK…-

.-JAJAJAJ SI VEZ?!.-decía Eli mientras se alejaba la pistola, Mako veía todo con miedo, tenia que salir de ahí.- Es tu turno pequeño Mako…- Eli le paso la pistola al chico que se intento mover pero lo volvieron a retener.

.-Ayase… por favor…-

.-Anda! No seas Nena.- Eli volvió a girar el tambor para después cargarla y ahora si, el chico con temor en su rostro la tomo

.-Te odio Ayase… TE ODIO!.- decía mientras con sus manos temblorosas ponía la pistola en su cien.

.-Realemente te ODIO AHHHHHHH.-

….CLICK…..-

.-JAJAJAJAJ CASI MUERES!.- Eli se reía del chico que respiraba rápidamente y su color se volvía pálido.

.-Qué….-

.-Bien, bien, ya me quieres decir?

.-Yo…- el chico todavía no entraba en si

.-No? Pues hay que seguir Jugando!.- Eli cargo la pistola y se la volvió acercar a la cien.

…..CLICK….

.-Uffff cada vez más cerca campeón, no se sabe que pueda pasar no crees?.- Eli estaba tan divertida con todo

.-Ayase… por favor…- el chico sudaba frio, el temor, el miedo lo inundaban.- te lo suplico….-

Eli se acercó a el y se colocó de frente.- Dime donde está Nozomi y te dejare libre.-

.-Yo… no conozco a ninguna Nozomi…- Eli automática mente acerco la pistola a la cien del chico

.-AHHHHHH

….CLICK….- la bala no salio

.-CARAJO AYASE!.-gritaba el chico con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.-JAJAJAJ A QUE ES DIVERTIDO!.-

.-Joven Ayase, le hablan por teléfono.- un chica le pasaba el celular a Eli, esta solo suspiro y cogió el celular de mala gana

.- _ELI?!_

.-Umi… estas… estas bien.-decía Eli

.- _Donde estas? Te estamos buscando_

 _.-_ Yo… estoy en un asunto importante.- Eli volvió a ver al chico que lloraba y suplicaba por su vida.

.- _Eli… sabemos lo de Nozomi…-_

Eso causo que a Eli se le parara el corazón

.-La encontrare Umi… por ahora… no quiero ser molestada.

.- _NO ELI! Somos un equipo, y te ayudaremos a encontrarla!_

 _.-_ Yo puedo sola, Umi.- decía Eli

.- _PERO EL.-_ Eli corto la llamada y dejo su celular a un lado.

.-Donde esta Nozomi… decía Eli .- Donde la tienes…

.-No se nada…- Eli al escuchar eso, le dijo a unos de las personas que lo golpearan fuertemente.

.-No sabes, esa palabra no me gusta, Mako.- Eli se volvió acercar a el y le dio unos puñetazos en su cara y estomago para después golpearlo con el margo de la pistola

.-DONDE TIENEN A NOZOMI!.- decía de nuevo

.-NO SÉ, NO SÉ!.-

.-HABLA MALDITA SEA!.- Lo volvió a golpear más fuerte haciendo que el chico escupiera más sangre

.-ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN! ESTA EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO ABANDONADO AHORA DEJAME IR!.- lloraba el chico .- Déjame ir…

Eli al escuchar eso se calmo un poco y suspiro para después arreglar su cabello

.-Queda una bala recuerdas?.- Eli le sonrió, el chico simplemente la miro con horror .- Es momento de sacarla.-

.-NO, NO, POR FAVOR NO.- Eli apunto a la cabeza del chico y le disparo. Causando un enorme silencio en el lugar.

.-Sáquenlo de aquí y eliminen cualquier escena… Ya se a donde tengo que ir.

.-Prepare Fortis…que tu fin está por llegar.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

 **.-** Woooo que intenso, se lo esperaban? Se lo esperaban? No lo creo BT ni yo me lo esperaba XD

 **No olviden de seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A**

 **Al igual que mi nueva página, M.V.A denle Like PLZ**

.-Dejen su lindos, sensuales y amenazantes comentarios, que créanme, es lo que me motiva a seguir, además de que me encanta leerlos XD me hacen el dia jajajajaja son tan espontáneos pequeñas cositas feas.

Nos leemos en ele siguiente capitulo/


	19. Chapter 19

_Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 19_

.- _Disclaimer_ _ **: love live school idol Project, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece U.u**_

.

.

.

.- Donde… donde me tienen?.- estaba desconcertada, mis sentidos, todo estaba debilitado. Cualquier movimiento era sujeto por asas y mi vista fue privada.

No logro recordar lo sucedido, trato de hacer memoria pero, es un caso perdido, todavía me siento drogada…

.-OH! Sigues con vida.- escuche una voz

.-Quién eres?... por qué me tienes aquí?.- logre articular

.-No me reconoces? Eso duele, Toujo-san.- solo sentía sus pasos acercarse más a mí, el piso rechinaba asi que era audible cada movimiento.

.-Lo volveré a repetir… Quién eres? Y por qué me tienes aquí?.- escuche una risa

.-Le quitas lo divertido a todo Toujo-san, pero… por ahora no sabrás mi identidad.- Se paró de su lugar y sus pasos se acercaron cada vez más para quedar frente a mi.- Pero quizá te des una idea del por qué estás aquí…- me toco la mejilla de una manera repugnante.- Es un desperdicio dañar a tan semejante belleza como tu…- sentía su otra mano en mi pierna.- Quizá me divierta contigo un poco antes de todo…- Me logro imaginar su asquerosa risa.

.-Déjame en paz… enfermo!.- le dijo y el automáticamente me dio una cachetada, dejando mi mejilla adolorida.-

.-Cuida tus palabras estúpida, a mi.- me tomo fuertemente de la quijada.- a mi me respetas… eres igual de ramera que Ayase.- Ayase… Eli… a que viene Eli a todo esto?... Eli….

.-Fortis… no es así?.-dije

.-Que perspicaz eres, por eso te sacaron de la policía?.-

.-Por qué me drogaste para traerme aquí?.- pregunte

.-Te diré porque… porque… quiero matar a Ayase… y la única manera de hacerlo es que venga aquí por ti.- escuchaba horrorizada sus palabras

.-Por qué… por qué quieres matarla? Déjala en paz!.- volvía a gritar desesperada

.-Jojojo tengo muchas razones para hacerlo… por ella todos mis planes se fueron abajo.- mi voz era entrecortada, la rabia que sentía en ese momento…

.-Eres un enfermo… solo luchas por el poder…-

.-Te mentiría si no cariño, pero… imagina… mi familia me desprecio, mis planes para hacer mejor de vinieron abajo… mi compromiso con ella…- Escuchar eso me dejo atónita… Eli… comprometida?

.- Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, sus padres se hicieron socio de los Kira. Nosotros por nuestra parte… fuimos los mejores amigos... éramos inseparables. Hasta que todo cambio conforme íbamos creciendo.

Ayase era la mejor en todo lo que hacía… era increible, siempre… siempre estaba atrás de ella, en todo…incluso con la muerte de sus padres, estuve ahí… pero siempre la envidie…Con el pasar de los años, sentía el interés hacia ella, como no hacerlo? Era una preciosidad, era inteligente, bonita, amable… todo lo que se puede tener en una mujer… pero… todo se fue a la borda cuando la vi besándose con otra chica….-Escuche como su tono de voz cambio a uno lleno de resentimiento.

.-Ayase era una jodida lesbiana…. Lo deje pasar, no valía la pena… pero no me rendía tan fácilmente… Sonoda y Nishikino se unieron a ella al poco tiempo y ella se fue haciendo peor… Siempre estaba detrás de ella, compitiendo por todo, mis padres… mis propios padres se decepcionaban de mi! Su hijo! Fortis, deberías de ser como Elichika, se mas educado Fortis, Mira! Elichika llego a ser la presidenta del consejo, porque no puedes hacer algo mejor Fortis? Me tienes decepcionado…- Me sorprendí por tales palabras que le decían… pero no es motivo para su odio…

.-Hice lo que pude…pero como siempre, AYASE ERA EL JODIDO CENTRO DE ATENCION! SIEMPRE LO FUE! .- Escuche una risa sarcástica.- Te digo que paso con mis planes de más de 3 años de estudio para la compañía Banquera Kira?.- Me pregunto…- Fueron destrozados! Todo porque a la señorita no le parecían apropiados! JA VAYA ESTUPIDES!.- escuche que caminaba de un lado a otro.- Ella hizo un plan y sin ningún reproche se lo aceptaron y mi padre… mi padre le cedió parte de lo que me correspondía en la empresa!

.-Que paso con Tsubasa-san?.- decidí preguntar

.-Tsubasa? JA solo siguiendo órdenes de Papi UFFFF SU OTRA ADORACION! Parece que solo era su desprecio.

.-estás loco…-

.-No… aquí la enferma era otra….Ayase seguía en su momento de "Confusión" la veía con mujeres en todo momento, estaba enferma, es anormal estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo! Por eso… por eso quería salvarla de ese pecado… me le declare y ella… ella me rechazo, me desprecio con un, Lo lamento, Fortis, pero a mi no me gustan los hombres… esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso… si ella no iba a estar conmigo a la buena… lo estaría a la mala… Pero cruel vida, Ayase me dejo plantado en el altar… y no solo eso… se llevo todo lo mío…familia… amigos… todo lo que era mío me lo arrebato de las manos… lo más importante para mi…

.-Eso… tienes mucho odio en ti…- dije con un dejo de voz…

.-Tienes razón… pero todo esto terminara y volverá a ser como antes…

.-NO SE TE OCURRA PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA!.- decía alarmada

.-Demasiado tarde querida, en cuanto llegue… me desharé de ella, para después.- escuche como se acercaba a mi y tocaba mi mejilla, haciendo que me retorciera y el apretara más su agarre.-

.-Deshacerme de ti…

.

.

.- Tienen alguna señal?.- preguntaba Umi

.-No Umi-chan, intento rastrear el celular de Eli-chan, pero no me da acceso.- decía Hanayo

.-Por aquí, alguna?.- Umi se refirió a Nico y Maki que buscaban algun indicio

.-Lamentablemente No.- decía Maki soltando un pesado suspiro

.-Tengo una idea de donde acudir pero…-

.-La jefatura de policía…- decía Kotori.- tenemos que ir, ellos sabrán hacia donde se fue Nozomi-chan.- Nico la miro y asintió tomando sus cosas para salir.

.-Kotori! Espera…- Umi la detuvo.- Crees que sea seguro?.- dijo en tono preocupado.- mira todo lo que esta pasando, no quiero que te hagan nada…-

.-Tranquila, Umi-chan… todo estará bien.- le acaricio su mejilla para después acercarse lentamente y presionar sus labios con los suyos.- Todo estará bien si? Por ahora ustedes vayan a la casa de Nozomi-chan… quizá haya algo.- dijo para después salir de ahí con Nico.

.-Sera mejor ir, Umi.- decía Maki.

.-Si… chicas, necesitamos que nos ayuden, Rin, ve a la casa de Eli, Hanayo, quiero que intentes otra cosa para interceptar a Eli y Honoka, ve con Tsubasa a ver que información tiene, por lo que entiendo, también tienen a Erena y Anju, hay que salvarlas.- dio Órdenes a lo que las chicas inmediatamente acataron.

.-Vamos.-

Umi y Maki salieron del almacen para ir rápidamente al complejo de departamentos en la cual vivía Nozomi, al llegar, vieron que habia policías afuera.-

.-Demonios… no podemos estar aquí.- decía Maki

.-Espera un momento.-

.-E-Espera Umi! Que haces?!.- Umi habia salido del auto para acercarse a unas personas que estaba ahí rodeadas.

.-Disculpe, sabe que sucedió aquí?.-pregunto

.-Oh! Aquí? Hubo un embrollo por que destrozaron ese departamento, una chica rubia también vino a ver y no se llevo una grata sorpresa.-

.-Chica, rubia?.- _Eli…_ pensó Umi.- hace cuanto que paso?.-

.-No tiene mas de medio dia señorita.

.-Sabe hacia donde se fue la chica rubia?.-

.-mmm escuche que le decían que la dueña salio acompañada de unas personas, uno de ellos se parece al guapísimo hijo del señor Kira y una chica de cabello pelimorado, creo que es la prometida del joven Kira.- decía ilusionada

.-Mmm gracias por la información.-decia Umi para después irse al carro donde estaba Maki viendo para todos lados.-

.-Hasta que por fin llegas!.-decia Maki mientras encendía el auto.-

.-Ve a las carreras.- decía Umi

.-Que? Entendido…-Maki rápidamente acelero

.-Ya se quien nos dira todo.- decía Umi

.-Quien crees?

.-Tenemos que buscar a Erena, ella esta implicada en todo esto, asi que lo mejor será interrogarla.-

Pronto se formo un gran silencio hasta que sono el celular de Umi

.-Sonoda al habla.-

.- _Sonoda-san.-_

.-Tsubasa-san.- decía Umi.- ya sabemos el paradero de Erena, solo esperemos que esté ahí.-

.- _Perfecto, si van a las carreras en momentos llego para haya, solo… que hay un problema.-_ decia Tsubasa

.-Que sucede?.-

 _.-Encontraron muerto a Mako.-_

.-Mako?.-pregunto.- el chico que corrió contra Eli?

.- _Si, ese mismo, apareció tirado cerca de un rio a pocos metros del lugar.-_

.-Espero que no haya sido Eli…-

.- _No sabemos aun, pero es mejor estar preparado para todo, en un momento nos vemos Sonoda-san.-_ Tsubasa colgó y Umi guardo su celular

.-Que sucede?.- Maki la vio de reojo

.-Creo que Eli ya está acabando con todos lentamente.-

.

.

.

.-Queremos Hablar con el Jefe.-

.-Oh! Minami-san! Que sorpresa! Al igual que Yazawa-san.- decía la secretaria

.-Si… esta presente?

.-Claro! Pasen con confianza!.- decía alegre, las chicas inmediatamente se acercaron

.-Espera…- susurro Nico, acerco su oído a la puerta lentamente.

.-Que tal vas con eso?.- se escuchaba detrás de la puerta.- Ya la tienes?

.-a quien…-decia Nico en voz baja.-

.-Yo si hubiera sido tu, la hubiera matado y no drogado para secuestrarla idiota. Toujo no tiene que estar con vida! Ese fue el trato.- decía enojado. Nico al escuchar esto separo de la puerta y la abrió de rápidamente

.-DONDE ESTA NOZOMI!.- grito Nico mientras se acercaba rápidamente

.-QUE?! Minami… Yazawa… Que hacen aquí… salgan de mi oficina!.- grito el hombre poniéndose de pie

.-Donde tienes a Nozomi-chan!.-grito Kotori cerrando la puerta tras de si

.-No se de que están hablando… ahora salgan de aquí o llamare a seguridad.-

.-No nos iremos hasta que nos digas donde esta Nozomi…-Nico apretó sus puños

.-Nozomi… Toujo solo fue un estorbo…- decía quitado de la pena.- Ya llegaron bastante tarde señoritas, Toujo ya debe de estar muerta.- se sento en su lugar y encendió un Puro

.-Eres un…- Nico iba a ir tras el pero Kotori la detuvo.

.-Cuales eran tus intenciones son Nozomi-chan?.-

.-Como que cuales, minami-san, eres muy bella, pero tonta a la vez.- le respondia con una sonrisa.- Solo quiero deshacerme de ella como lo hice con su padre, que más quieres?

.-Ya veo…-Kotori acerco si mano a su bolsillo.- Estas loco

.-Algo, para que te miento, basura como ella no deben de existir.- Iba a dar otra calada a su puro pero

.-AHHHHH!.- se escucharon unos gritos. Kotori apuntaba al hombre con una pistola de electrochoques, viendo como se caia al suelo y se retorcia cual lombriz se tratase.

.-No lo repetiremos otra vez, donde esta Nozomi-chan?.-pregunto Kotori que se inco a un lado de el.-

El hombre con dificultades la miro aun teniendo los ataques

.-No me quieres decir?.- Kotori sonrio y de nueva cuenta le disparo, causando que el hombre se retorciera más y más, hasta llegar al punto de sacar espuma por la boca-

.-Kotori.- le hablo Nico que habia llegado a un lado de ella tocando su hombro.- vámonos, ya tenemos lo que buscambamos.- Nico le mostro el celular a la peligris, esta por su parte se paro soltando un pesado suspiro.-

.-Basura como tu, no deberían de existir.- le dijo para salir del lugar, dejando al hombre tirado en el suelo aun sacando espuma y su mirada perdida.

.-Tan rápido se van chicas?.-pregunto la secretaria

.-Si, gracias.- decía Nico, Kotori le sonrio como si nada hubiera pasado y salieron del lugar.

.-Tenemos que llevarlo con Koizumi-san para que lo rastree.

.-Tranquila, no hay tiempo, tenemos que hacerlo desde aquí.- Nico saco de la guantera un kit de rastreo para después conectarlo e iniciar

.-Monta la ultima llamada.- le decía Kotori.

.-Veamos… Inicia.- decía Nico mientras escribia rápidamente en la pequeña computadora

.-Vamos Nico-chan… decía ya desesperada Kotori.-

.-Creo que…espera.-decia Nico

.-Qué, qué pasa?!.- decía Kotori

.-Ya se dónde está Nozomi.

.

.

.-Sonoda, Nishikino! Hace cuanto que no las veía! Escuche que otra vez hicieron de las suyas eh….-decía un chico

.-Has visto a Erena?.-pregunto Umi mirando a todos lados

.-Erena-chan? Si, hace un momento estaba ahí, creo que salio por la parte de atrás.- Umi y Maki rápidamente lo apartaron.

.-OE! Ni un poco de respeto?!.- se quejaba

.-Maki, llama a Tsubasa y dile que llegue por el frente.- decía Umi, Maki hizo lo acatado.

Umi apartaba a toda persona que estaba en su camino, muchos estaban de negro, quizá por lo de la muerte de Mako.- Ni que haya sido un santo.- Susurraba Umi

.-Todo listo Umi.- Maki llego a su lado a lo que esta asintió y abrieron la puerta lentamente.

.-Fortis… venga… haré lo que quieres pero… pero dejala ir.- se escucha una voz que era muy conocida para las chicas.

.-Por favor… Fortis… yo no quería hacer todo esto… Vale, vale, pero…-

.-Erena.-dijo Umi para abrir por completo la puerta que la separaba de la pelimorada

.-S-Sonoda… que hacen aquí?.-pregunto molesta

.-Tranquila tigre, no te pongas a la defensiva.- decía Maki

.-Qué es lo que quieren.- se puso un poco tensa

.-Escuchamos sabes?.-

.-Lo… escucharon…-se relajo

.-Dime… que es lo que sucede con Fortis.- Umi se empezó acercar a ella lentamente.- te podríamos ayudar y.-

.-No lo entienden!.- Erena bajo la mirada.- Si se entera de algo… puede hacerle algo… ella esta en peligro… no puedo permitir que le hagan algo!.- Erena rápidamente saco una pistola apuntándolas. Las 2 chicas se pusieron alertas ante dicho movimiento.

.-A ese alguien, te refieres a Anju-san no es así?.-interrogo Maki, a lo que Erena solamente alzo su mirada.-

.-Te ayudaremos a recuperarla… pero necesitamos que nos digas donde esta Nozomi.- Umi se intentaba aproximar

.-Yo…-

.-Nunca pensé que estabas en estos pasos, Erena, pero eres mi amiga, asi que lo olvidare.-llegaba Tsubasa junto con Honoka.

.-Tsubasa…-

.-Se están cobrando unas vidas, Erena, si no hacemos algo, Toujo-san puede morir… y de paso Anju… quieres eso?.-decia en un tono serio.

.-No quiero eso…- Erena bajo lentamente su arma.-pero… no saben de todo lo que puede ser capas Fortis.

.-Lo sabemos, pero le pondremos un fin a esto… es mi hermano… me duele esto, pero se esta saliendo del carril.- Tsubasa apretó sus puños

.- ahora Erena… llevanos a donde esta Fortis

.

.

.-'Demonios….-decía fortis mientras quitaba el rastro de polvo de su nariz.- Es la droga más barata que he probado.

.-Ya piensas liberarme?

.-No, hasta que llegue Ayase y quiero ver su movimiento.-

.-Por qué… deja tu odio a un lado…-dijo Nozomi con tristesa.

.-NO PUEDO MUJER! Ella merece morir!.- fortis se levanto enojado de su lugar.- Ahora, mantén cerrada esa bella boca que tienes o yo mismo me encargare de cerrártela.- la tomo por su rostro

.-Eres… un imbécil.- después de esto, le escupió en la cara, haciendo que fortis se alejara

.-Agh! Maldita cerda.- le solto otra cachetada causando que la silla donde estaba Nozomi se tambaleara y callera al suelo.- estúpida… te debí matar como dijo tu jefe.- Nozomi se puso alerta con ello

.-Ah… no sabias verdad? Tu Jefe es un bastardo que quería matarte… JA que buena.- se rio fortis.- Imagina, si ya elimino al padre… por que no eliminar a la hija no crees?

Nozomi dejo caer unas lagrimas.-

.-No me digas! No sabias verdad?.- Fortis se inco a donde estaba Nozomi tirada.- Tu papi murió torturado por ese idiota, a que es divertido?.- Nozomi se aguantó las ganas de gritar en ese momento, no soportaba eso.- por lo que me dijo, si que sufrió eh… te lo dejo a tu imaginación, colgado de cabeza, debajo de el una tina de agua con la llave abierta, el agua incrementando cada vez mas hasta llegar a su cabeza y toda esa agua entrar por sus fosas para después…-

.-BASTA! YA BASTA! Por favor… basta.- imploraba Nozomi con lagrimas en sus ojos

.-Basta? Jajajaj si no haces caso… eso y mas te vas a pasar maldita Zorra…- Levanto a Nozomi y le destapo su camisa dejándola en su ropa interior.

.-No…- se quejaba Nozomi mientras Fortis masajeaba sus pechos de manera agresiva.

.-Callate…- Diciendo eso se acerco bruscamente y la beso sin su consentimiento. Nozomi intento forcejear pero no podía hacer mucho. Fortis siguió tocándola de una manera horrenda, dejando marcas por todos lados. Nozomi al sentir todo esto, mordio fuertemente el labio de Fortis haciendo que retrocediera con sangre corriendo.

.-Maldita perra!.-grito mientras veía la sangre.- Ahora si no te tendré paciencia.- se iba a volver a acerca a ella pero

.-AHHHH!.- se escucharon ruidos provenientes y disparos de todos lados.

.-Pero que!.- dijo mientras se abria de sorpresa la puerta y entraba uno de sus guaruras con una bala en su pecho. Fortis solo lo miro y sonrio

.-ah… con que ya llego.-Fortis mostro una sonrisa maliciosa.- escuchaste? Ya llego tu noviecita por ti.-

.-No… le vayas hacer nada… ella acabara contigo .-decia Nozomi con resentimiento

.-Jajajajaja espero verlo…

.

.

.-Qué empiece el juego, Ayase.

.

.

.

..- **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **.-** Lo sé, lo sé, Mit te tardaste mucho en actualizar y además es muy corto, Lo sé chicos, pero asi es la Life BT

.-No la verdad es que lo hice así a propósito, ya que quería dejarlos con la intriga,

Además de que quiero advertirles que alguna de nuestras protagonistas… **MORIRA** … ya sea Eli, Maki o Umi, todo esta en mi criterio sobre quien merece morir muahahahaha

.-Sin más, no olviden comentar el Fic, no sé, díganme que les pareció, e incluso, **QUIEN NO QUISIERA QUE MUERA?**

.-Tambien no olviden seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, M.V.A

Ni dar Like a mi Pagina igual, M.V.A

.-Sin mas, nos leemos el siguiente capítulo, ADIOS CHICOS!


	20. Chapter 20

.-Todos! Cúbranse

.-No las dejen pasar…

.-Mátenlas de ser necesario!

.-DESTRUYAN A AYASE AHORA!

.

.

 _Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 20_

 _._

 _._

 _.- Ciudad de Tokio, Japón, 22:30 hrs_

 _Momentos antes…._

 _._

 _.-_ Tenemos que llegar antes de que Eli haga una locura.-

.-Lo sé, pero lo más probable es que Eli ya lo haya hecho conociéndola.-

.-Aun así… somos un equipo y estaremos ahí para apoyarnos.

Maki y Umi manejaban a alta velocidad por la larga autopista que va hacia el paradero de su amiga. Según le indicaciones, ya no faltaban llegar al lugar. Kotori y Nico se fueron por otro rumbo con Tsubasa y Erena para salvar a Anju, que yacía no muy lejos de adonde iban.

.-Umi…-decía Maki rompiendo el silencio.- Crees, que salgamos con vida de esto?.-pregunto mirándola de reojo

.-….-Umi no dijo nada solo solto una leve sonrisa.- Sinceramente… haremos lo que podamos, Maki.- la volteo a ver, a lo que la pelirroja la miro por un momento para después dirigirla de nuevo al camino.-

.-No es de que no quiera que les pase algo.- menciono Maki con su misma actitud.- Pero, no dejare que les pase algo a mi familia.-

Umi estaba conforme con su respuesta, esta sería su última pelea, daría todo con tal de estar con sus amigas, familia, todo por estar con Kotori para toda su vida.

.

.

.-Parece que… esto esta mal Nya…-

.-P-Por qué lo dices Rin-chan?.- decía Hanayo volteándola a ver

.-Porque, estamos rodeadas por francotiradores Nya.-

Efectivamente, el lugar a donde habían llegado, estaba rodeada y protegida por personas armadas.

.-Bueno… de alguna manera tenemos que entrar no?.-decía Honoka

.-Tsk… no tengo mis armas para apartarlos del camino.- Nico se frustraba un poco.-Kotori, tu tampoco no tienes nada verdad?-

.-No Nico-chan… gaste mi pistola de electrochoques con el Jefe.-

.-Maldición!.-

.-Tranquilas chicas, soy la hermana de Fortis, me tienen que dejar pasar, Erena vendrá conmigo para pasar desapercibidas y no levantar sospechas, de cualquier forma, los entretendremos y ustedes entraran por la parte de atrás.- Tsubasa se bajaba de la camioneta en la que estaban.

.-P-Pero! Si nos llegan a descubrir? Son un buen! Además no tenemos con que ía Honoka

.-Tranquila, tienen a las agentes Yazawa y Minami, también, no es como si las dejara desarmadas.- Tsubasa abrió la cajuela mostrando dos bolsas llenas de armas básicas.- Con esto supongo que estarán bien.- les decía mientras ella tomaba algunas.- Bien, es hora de irnos, vamos Erena.- le decía a su amiga para emprender camino.- Oh! Pero antes!.- Tsubasa se acerco hasta Honoka y sin su consentimiento y dejándola con la total sorpresa, junto sus labios con los de ella en un tímido y tierno beso.- Acabando esto… me encantaría salir a tomar un café contigo, Honoka-san.- Le sonrió por ultima vez para salir corriendo detrás de Erena.-

.-Entonces… ya tienes novia Nya?.- Rin le pico las costillas en modo de juego.-

.-Ah….- Honoka se puso cual tomate se tratase.-

.-Bueno, será mejor iniciar esto, tenemos que hacer otra cosa después de aquí…-

.-Tranquila, todo estará bien, ellas lo estarán.- Kotori toco su hombro para tranquilizarla, al igual que Nico, estaba muy preocupada, tenia miedo de que a Umi le pasara algo, Umi estaba herida, no estaba en condiciones, solo quería terminar para ir por ella, salvarla de cualquier cosa.

.-Bien, lo mejor seria movernos.

…

.-Quien está ahí!.- Un chico apuntaban a las sospechosas

.-Hola! Amm soy yo, Tsubasa!

.-S-Señorita Kira!.- decía un Joven.- Lo lamento tanto .- Bajo su arma y la guardo

.-Señorita Kira, hace cuanto que…- El joven miro a su acompañante.- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.. a la traidora.- dijo apuntando a Erena.- Sera mejor que me deshaga de ti, asi Fortis no perderá mas tiempo.- se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella hasta que Tsubasa se interpuso.

.-Vaya forma de recibirme después de tiempo, me encantaría que trataran bien a mis invitados, me entendiste?...- le dio una mirada desafiante causando que el joven retrocediera unos pasos.- ahora si me permites, necesito pasar.- Tsubasa dejo pasar primero a Erena .-

.-A…Alto!.-gritaba el chico.- El joven Fortis no esta aquí… nadie puede pasar.-

.-Asi? Quien me lo impide.- Tsubasa se acerco a el hasta que quedo a poco centímetros de el.- Tu? No lo creo…-en ese momento, Tsubasa le encajo una navaja en su estomago causando que el joven escupiera sangre.- Asi que no me estorbes.- dejándolo tirado en el piso.

.-Bien, andando.- Tsubasa le sonrió a Erena, esta simplemente se limitó a mirarla.-

.-Estas muy seria, Erena.- le decía, la chica miraba a todos lados.- Si estas preocupada por lo que paso, te digo que todo.-

.-Tengo miedo por Anju…- decía finalmente

.-Que quieres decir?

.-Si algo le llegara a pasar, no se que haría.-solto unas lágrimas.- perdona… Tsubasa, entre en mi momento de debilidad.-

.-Tranquila, todos entramos.- Le sonrio .- Sabes, son mis amigas y daría todo por ustedes, asi que, no te preocupes por ello.-

.-Gracias, Tsubasa.-

Las chicas caminaron por varios pasillos tratando de encontrar el cuarto donde se supondría que estaba Anju.-

.-Este lugar parece un laberinto.-decia Tsubasa

.-Y que lo digas, solo espero qu.-

Se escuchó el crujir de una puerta, Erena y Tsubasa se miraron y se pusieron alertas ante todo lo que pasaría. El sonido se hacia más y más insistente, asi que Tsubasa se dirigio a la puerta lentamente, aun sin dejar de apuntar. Estaba a unos pasos para quedar ante ella, estiro su mano a la perilla, Erena tenía su pistola fija por cualquier movimiento. Tsubasa por fin tomo la perilla y pasando saliva, la giro lentamente para después la puerta se abriera de golpe y Tsubasa callera al piso con peso entra sobre ella.

.-Te dije que haríamos mucho ruido idiota!.-

.-P-Perdón Nico-chan, pero ya estamos adentro no?. Honoka se sobaba su cabeza.- Aunque si fueron muy bruscas.- Se intento parar pero sintió a alguien moverse debajo de ella.

.-Honoka-san.. serias muy amable de levantarte?.-decía Tsubasa un poco adolorida, Honoka se sonrojo tanto que inmediatamente se levanto

.-L-L-Lo siento!.- se disculpaba

.-Tranquila.- Tsubasa se paso y sacudió sus ropas.- es bueno que llegaron, asi podremos abarcar más a este laberinto.- decía

.-Hanayo-chan esta monitoreando el lugar, no tardara mucho en darnos la dirección.- decía Kotori activando su Radio.- Estaremos al pendient...-

.-QUIENES SON USTEDES!.- todas voltearon rápidamente para encontrarse con un chico apuntándoles.-

.-Wow… será mejor irnos de aquí.- decía Nico

.-Oye, tranquilo, no haremos nada.- Tsubasa se intento acerca a el.-

.-NI UN PASO MÁS O LAS!.- como su fuera en cámara lenta, el cuerpo del chico se desplomo al piso causando un charco de sangre.-

 _.-Todo despejado Nya!.-_ Se escuchaba la voz de Rin desde la radio

.-Gracias Rin-chan…- decía Kotori

.-No sabia que teníamos francotirador.- decía Tsubasa

.-Bueno, nos alegra tener a Rin en este momento.-

.-Vamos, hay que seguir.-decia Erena

Las chicas se dividieron para tomar más terreno del lugar, necesitaban rápido encontrar a Anju, los enemigos se acercaban cada vez más.-

.-Como crees que le vaya a Tsubasa-san?.-preguntaba Kotori

.-No sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a la chica antes de que nos encentren a nosotros.-Nico caminaba lentamente

.-Honoka-chan se fue con ellas, quizá sea más difícil a que las embosquen

.-Quizá tengas razón, pero… esto no me agrada.- decía Nico.- Hay mucho… silencio…-

.-Tienes razón… venga, no hay que detenernos.-

…..

.-Esta será la ultima habitación…-decía Honoka

.-Ya van… 5 habitaciones en la que entramos pero no esta.- decía Erena con un tono molesto y frustrado.

.-Tranquila, quizá si este aquí…-

Pronto Erena sin perder más abre la puerta importándole que haya alguien adentro.

.-ANJU!.-grito para ver si estaba ahí…-Anju… no…-

.-Erena… hay que seguir quizá Yazawa y Minami la encontraron.-

.-Y si no que, Tsubasa.- apretó fuertemente sus puños.

.-Hay que seguir…- Tsubasa iba a dar un paso cuando escucho varios disparos.-

.-Creo… que ya se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí.-

.-Vamos, hay que salir cuanto antes.-

Las 2 chicas salieron pero sintieron que Erena no venia

.-Erena! Vámonos!.- los disparos cada vez se hacían mas cercanos.- Hay que irnos ya!

.-NO! NO PIENSO DEJARLA!.- Erena iba a decir algo más cuando algo golpeo en un mueble cercano

.-Pero que…-

.-Erena! No vayas ahí! No sabes lo que puede salir!.- Tsubasa se acerco a ella rápidamente.- Erena no!.-

.-…. Nada.- decía Erena apretando sus puños

.-Erena… salgamos de aquí, tengo un mal presentimiento.-

….

.- _CHICAS!.-_ se escuchaba por el radio.

.-Hanayo? Que sucede?!.- respondió Nico

.- _Salgan de ahí de inmediato! Tienen 5 minutos para salir, este lugar esta rodeado de explosivos!... un paso en falso, todo se derrumbara.-_

 _.-_ Q-Q-Que?! Pero, pero y las demás?!.-

.- _Estoy buscando la forma de contactarlas… pero no queda mucho tiempo, salgan ahora!.-_

 _.-_ Pero, las demás, no podemos dejarlas.-comento Kotori

.- _Tienen 4 minutos, para ese tiempo… espero que todas estén afuera, trato de desactivar el sistema pero…-_

 _.-_ Tranquila Hanayo, saldremos de esta.- Nico colgó

.-Hay que buscarlas ahora mismo.-

.-Si.- Las 2 chicas se aproximaron algunas de las varias habitaciones pero nada

.-Dios… donde rayos están?!.-dijo Nico

.-Vamos, tenemos que.-

.-Ustedes! Que hacen aquí?.- un hombre comenzó a dispararles haciendo que las chicas corrieran y se escondieran detrás de unos muebles que yacían ahí

.-SALGAN!.-grito

.-Oye, Oye… espera!.-grito Nico.- Tenemos que salir de aquí pedazo de idiota!

.-CALLATE!.-

.-Si no salimos… este lugar volara en pedazos!.-Comento Kotori.- Quieres eso?

.-Ustedes no saben lo que dicen…-

.-Crees que si no lo supiéramos estaríamos rogando por nuestra vida y no dispararte en este mismo momento?. Por dios, reacciona! Tenemos que salir de aquí

.-Y QUE ME HACE QUERER CREERLES?! SOLO ESTAN INVENTANDO ESO PARA.- de repente se sintió un temblor causando que el tipo se tambaleara y apoyara en la pared.- Que rayos!

.-Si ves?! Te lo dijimos… ahora…- Nico se paro con sus manos en alto.- Hay que salir de aquí.- Lentamente se dirigió a el.- Venga, hay que salir y asi.-

.-No… yo si saldré.- El hombre le apunto a Nico disparándole en la pierna

.-AGH!.-

.-NICO-CHAN!.- Kotori rápidamente se paro y mientras el hombre intentaba correr le apunto para dispararle en el pecho, causando que callera.- Nico-chan… venga, vámonos.- Kotori se acerco a ella y la cargo en su espalda.-

.-N-N-No me dejen!.-gemía el hombre.- P-P-Por favor…- soltó unas lágrimas cuando pasaron a un lado de el.- Se lo suplico!..-Alcanzo a tomar el pie de Kotori

.-Debiste pensar eso antes de cometer una locura…-se safo para irse sin mirarle

.-Por favor! AIUUUUUDA!. ( lo lamento, tenia que ponerlo XD).-

…

.-Q-Que fue eso?.-pregunto Honoka alarmada.-

.-No lo sé pero tene….-

.-Explosivos… hay explosivos en el lugar.-Decía Tsubasa.- huele mucho a pólvora

.-Pero que rayos…-

.-Vamos, apresuremos el paso.-

.-No…-decía Erena

.-Que? Erena…-

.-No dejare a Anju en este lugar…- Erena cambio de dirección y salió corriendo

.-ERENA!.- otra explosión se hizo presente causando que Honoka y Tsubasa perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al piso y el escombro del techo tapara la vista de su amiga.- Erena! No lo hagas!.- grito Tsubasa

.-Tsubasa-chan… hay que salir de aquí.-

.-No.. no puedo dejar a Erena, menos a Anju…- Con dificultad se colocó de pie

.-Si no salimos rápido… esto nos caerá en cima.- Honoka le estiro su mano y Tsubasa con dolor y lágrimas que caían por sus mejilla la tomo… Esperando a que Erena y Anju salieran con vida.-

…..

.-Ya casi salimos… Nico-chan…- El humo se espacia por todo el lugar, causando poca visibilidad a Kotori.- Solo…-

.- _CHICAS! Hay una salida enfrente de ustedes, Rin-chan ya desocupo el perímetro en cuanto salgan entraremos.-_ Decía por la radio Hanayo

.-Si… solo… que Nico-chan esta herida…-

.- _Tranquilas, les falta poco.-_

Kotori con mas fuerza camino lo mas rápido que pudo, esquivando las llamas que había en el lugar.- Solo… un poco más…- Kotori alcanzo a ver la luz que para ella, eran las de la camioneta. Dando su último esfuerzo, troto hasta la puerta que estaba a un paso de ella

.-Si todos mis compañeros murieron… ustedes no merecen vivir tampoco…- Un chico salía entre los escombros para apuntarles. Kotori dio la vuelta y cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor.

Pero dio la sorpresa que ese algo nunca llego. Kotori abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que el hombre estaba en su lugar, mirando a la nada, para que después callera al piso.-

.-Están bien?.- Pregunto Honoka que le habia encajado su navaja en la nuca.- Sera mejor irnos rápido, el lugar ya se esta cayendo en pedazos por las llamas.- Kotori asintió y salió por completo del lugar, viendo cuerpos incinerados y ensangrentados, y no muy lejos la camioneta con Hanayo que corria hacia su dirección.

.-Están? Bien? donde… donde esta Erena-san y Anju-san?.-decía Hanayo

.-Ellas…- decía Kotori

.-Debemos volver por ellas…- Tsubasa se soltaba del agarre de Honoka.- Debo ir por ellas, no las puedo dejar!.- gritaba y salía disparada para adentrarse al lugar, pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento, el edificio dio una enorme explosión, causando que se terminara de derrumbar y miles de llamas se expandieran.

.-Tsubasa! Vámonos!.- La chica estaba en el piso mirando el lugar con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.-

.-Erena… Anju… Lo siento.- dijo para ser ayudada por Honoka y salir dirigirse a la camioneta y salir del lugar.-

….

.-Erena-chan…- una pelirroja se dejaba abrazar por una pelimorada fuertemente.

.-Tranquila… ya estoy aquí… a tu lado.- La separo de ella y la miro fijamente a los ojos.- Siempre, siempre estará a tu lado… Anju…

.-Te amo…

Finalmente, el lugar fue destruido e incinerado por las llamas, para solo dejar, promesas y palabras, que para unos significaron nada, para otros, el inicio de una nueva Historia.

.

.

 _.- Ciudad de Tokio, Japón, 22:30 hrs_

. ACTUALIDAD…..

.

.

.- .-Todos! Cúbranse

Los gritos y balas se hacían cada vez mas constantes en el lugar

.-Tu noviecita… es difícil de matar.- Fortis caminaba de un lado a otro mirando por las cámaras, viendo como caian sus hombre a cada paso.-

.-Déjala en paz…- Nozomi no soportaba el hecho de que en cualquier momento una bala atravesara a Eli, si eso pasara, no lo soportaría

.-Callate ramera, que en cualquier momento moriría…- se dirigió hacia ella y se inco.- Fijate, más de 100 hombres a mi cuidado y solo una persona … como resultara esto? Obviamente morirá.- le solto una risa.- Nozomi odiaba esa sonrisa, enferma y despreciable. Pero de casualidad, su vista se enfoco a una de las cámaras que parecía ver…

- _Maki…Umi… por fin…-_ Una sensación de paz y tranquila la invadió al ver a esas chicas salir de un carro y correr rápidamente a la entrada, eliminando a todos a su paso.-

.-Me estas escuchando estúpida?.-dijo Fortis que giro fuertemente su rostro para fijarla en el.- Que es lo que mirabas tanto….- lentamente giro su cabeza a las cámaras y vio varios de sus hombres tirados en el suelo. Solto a Nozomi y se acerco a ella para verlas mejor, y efectivamente… todos estaban derrumbados.

.-Pero que…- de pronto 2 de las cámaras perdieron señal dejándolas fuera de servicio.- No me Jodas…- dijo Fortis que tomo rápidamente el celular.

.-CON UN CARAJO, LAS AMIGAS DE AYASE ESTAN AQUÍ! ACABEN CON ELLAS AHORA, NO DEJEN QUE SE ACERQUEN A AYASE!.- grito para aventar su celular y frotar fuertemente su cabello.-

.-Ellas… ellas tampoco saldrán con vida de aquí.- Tomo su arma de su escritorio y se soltó a Nozomi para ponerla contra ella y poner su pistola en su cien

.- Tu serás quien me lleve a Ayase…-

.

.

.-Son bastante…- Dijo Maki mientras se cubria de varias balas

.-Lo sé, pero tenemos que avanzar, si nos quedamos aquí… moriremos más fácil.- Maki asintió y respiro profundo para después salir corriendo disparando a todo aquel que estuviera a su alcanze. Umi la siguió cubriendo sus espaldas y dejando caer a muchos al suelo.-

.-UMI! EL ASENSOR, EL ASENSOR!.- grito Maki para ver que estaba abierto.- corrieron lo más que pudieron y entraron fácilmente,

.-Venga, sube!.- decía Umi apretando el botón.-

.-Ammm Umi, no es por alarmarte pero…- Umi alzo su visto y se encontró a la manada de gente que se aproximaba

.-Con un demonio… cúbrete.- Umi saco su pistola y apunto al boto, causando que hiciera corto circuito y subiera de golpe.

.-Pfff pudiste haber sido más cuidadosa?.- pregunto Maki que estaba en el suelo intentando pararse, ya que la gravedad les afecto.

.-Que querías? Que aquellos nos mataran o esto?.-dijo soltando un suspiro, Maki se lo pensó y se rio.-

.-Creo que esto esta bien para mi.- Umi la miro y se rio un poco.-

.-Venga hay que ir por…-

.-AGH! .-voltearon a un lado y vieron a un chico caer por el tercer piso.-

.-Eli…-

.-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos donde esta.-

.-Vamos rápido.-

Las chicas pasaron entre todos los restos de cuerpos que estorbaban el camino.

.-Eli es una sádica.- comento Umi

.-No! Enserio?!.- dijo con sarcasmo Maki.- Enserio, si no me lo dices, dudo al creerte.-

.-JA JA.- que graciosa.- subieron las largas escaleras que faltaban y a cada paso, el sonido de disparos se hacían más cercanos.-

.-Será seguro adentrarnos?.-

.-No lo sé… pero hay que hacerlo muy discretas.- Las dos chicas asintieron y siguieron subiendo con total cuidado.-

.-Espera.- dijo Maki para después aventar una bomba de humo.- aguanta la respiración.- Maki le quito el gancho y la aventó con fuerza, causando el sonido sordo al caer.-

.-Bomba!.- grito uno y antes de que hicieran algo, exploto, causando la expansión del gas.-

.-Ahora!.- las chicas corriendo rápidamente y dispararon a todo aquel sospechoso. Se escuchó simplemente el sonido de dolor de los que caían

.-Maki.. Tenemos que encontrar a Eli…- Umi se puso a espaldas de Maki, ya que pareciera que estaban rodeadas.- Demonios…-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.-

Las chicas apuntaron cada quien a un lado esperando al ataque. Pero se dieron cuenta, que no había nadie que las apuntaba, solo eran los efectos del gas. Después de que se disipo el gas quedando el lugar un poco más a la vista, bajaron sus armas.

.-Demonios, pensé que en cualquier momen...- Un disparo salió a la vista, rosando el rostro de Maki, dejándola paralizada y Umi apunto hacia el sitio donde provino.

.-Sal de ahí y da la cara!.- grito Umi apuntando.

.

.

.-Umi?- se escuchó una voz muy conocidas para ellas.

.-Eli…Eli… estas bien.- Umi bajo su arma y corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga.- Pedazo de Idiota…- La abrazo fuertemente a lo que Eli sorprendida correspondió el abrazo de su amiga.

.-Con un demonio Eli… CASI ME MATAS!.- renegó Maki al salir del Shock.-

.-Ni un saludo, Maki?.- dijo Eli en tono de gracia, la pelirroja solo soltó un suspiro y se acercó a sus amigas, para después abrazarlas fuertemente.- Nos tenias muy preocupadas tonta! Sabes cuanto te buscamos?!.- dijo Maki dándole un golpe en su brazo, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor.

.-Eli.. Estas herida.-dijo Umi al revisarla.-

.-Estoy bien, tranquilas, lamento todo este… embrollo pero…-

.-No puedes dejar a Nozomi verdad?.-dijo Maki dándole una sonrisa.- Hasta que alguien conquisto a la famosa Ayase Eli.-

.-Si.. tienes razón…- se sonrojo un poco.- No quiero…. Arruinarlo esta vez, Yo…-

.-Eli, ya sabemos la verdad.- dijo seriamente Umi

.-Y créeme, todo lo hizo para protegerte.-

.-Con mayor razón… quiero protegerla y hacer pagar por lo que le hicieron, fui una idiota por desconfiar de esa manera… no viendo la situación...

.-Eso ya paso, por el momento tenemos que enfocarnos en encont...-

.- _Ayase Eli… Repito… Ayase Eli… Favor de pasar a la caja 5 por favor.-_

 _.-_ Fortis… apretó fuertemente el mango de su arma y miraba atenta el lugar donde provenía la voz.-Donde estás?

.- _JAJAJA TE LA CREISTE VERDAD AYASE?! Bueno, dejando los juegos… Mataste a todos mis Hombres… que mala! Eran buenas personas y tú las mataste, eres una asesina.-_

 _.-_ DONDE ESTAS FORTIS.- grito con Impotencia Eli

.- _Adivina a quien tengo conmigo… es una linda chica… muy buena y Hermosa… me pone demasiado y creo que le daré lo que necesita o no querida?.-_

 _.-Elicchi…_

 _.-_ Nozomi…- Eli escuchaba con rabia todo lo que decía Fortis y escuchar a su chica… deseaba matarlo, descuartizarlo, enterrarlo mil metros bajo tierra.-

.- _Antes de que llegues, me la follare todo lo que quiera, me la tirare miles de veces y quizá, cuando llegues sea demasiado tarde…-_

 _.-_ DEJALA EN PAZ FORTIS, CUANDO LLEGUE AHÍ… JURO QUE TE MATARE!.-

.- _Eres muy explosiva Ayase, pero es para que sea más interesante el juego. También, esas malditas zorras que tienes como amigas… morirán, interfirieron en mi plan, asi que vete despidiendo de ellas… ADIOS NISHIKINO, SONODA! Fue un puto gusto conocerlas, es una pena que sus noviecitas no estén para despedirse de ustedes.-_

Umi al momento de escuchar eso sudo frio.- _Es… una broma verdad?_.-

.-A que te refiere con eso?.- pregunto Maki

 _.-Como, como se llaman? Minami-san y Yazawa-san? Son las amiguis de Toujo no? .-_

Umi no lo soporto más y la impotencia se apodero de ella.- Déjalas en paz… que es lo que quieres?-

.- _Tranquila chicas, ellas ya están muertas, destruyeron mi almacén… es una pena, no alcanzaron a salir de ahí.-_

 _.-_ No… es broma… ES UNA MALDITA BROMA!.- Maki empuño su manos y golpeo la pared con fuerza.- Es… una jodida broma… Nico-chan-

.- _WOW! TRANQUILA PRINCESA ESCACARLATA! Esas bellas manos no son para lastimarlas.-_

 _.-_ Que es lo que quieres a cambio Fortis.- Dijo Eli mirando a todos lados.- Me quieres a mi? Eso es lo que quieres?

.- _… sinceramente… si… pero que mejor de matar dos pájaros de un tiro? Bueno, en este caso serían 3 .-_ se escucho su risa sínica

Eli miro por todos lados y encontró al objeto que vigilaba sus movimientos. Se acercó a la cámara lo suficiente para que fortis la viera mejor.

.-Sabes que de esta no vas a salir… verdad?.-

.- _Si tanto quieres a tu chica… ven por ella….-_

Eli sonrió y con su arma apunto hacia la cámara y así….

 _-Cámara fuera de servicio-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.-_ **NOTAS DE AUTOR**

 **.-** Deberían de estar agradecidos, se los hice más largo, con relleno, pero mas largo!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sinceramente me agrado como quedo, no se, agregue escenas de las demás chicas y no los traumas de Eli, creo que asi estaba mejor para otro punto de vista.

 **RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS!-** si hace mucho que no lo hago, pero ahora sus respuestas me impresionaron

 **.-** **Shiekyu-** Deja en paz a la lisiada esta pues :v tiene mas vidas que un gato

 **.-** **Nicocchi17-** La pelea de Naruto Vs Sasuke, El agua vs Aceite, IronMan vs Capi…

 **.-** **OphiellTheFallenAngel-** Si pues, puto fortis, putos todos :v referente a tu respuesta…. Komo lo zupo jajajaj gracias por seguirme Yey! Yo también sigo la tuya asi que no problema XD espero que te agrade el contenido

 **.-** **Susy Cullen-** Tu instinto maternal te lo dice verdad? Jajajaj deja los feels… bueno… es hora del Sad :v salu2

 **.-** **Chompish-** No shore compa :'v no shore

 **.-** **nanofate assault-** Jajajajaj Umi no muere! Es inmortal BT el barrio la respalda, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

 **.-** **-** Deshonra! Deshonrarte a ti! Deshonrar a tu familia, deshonrar a tu vaca! Matar a la Wifi es pecado MakiLover aquí :v Créeme que estoy preparando otro Fic NozoEli, es mi pareja favorita, en cuanto termine Soldier Infiltrated, vendrá otra! Ojala sea de tu agrado

.

.

.-SIN MAS! Esto fue Soldier Infiltrated, capitulo 20, el próximo será el final, la batalla que todos estaban esperando XD

 **No olviden dejar sus sexys comentarios y seguirme en Nozomi Cartas Locas Tojo, y Mi pagina personal M.V.A ;)**

 **.-Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, BYE BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21

.-Pero que pena me das.-

.-….-

.-Ni piensas hablar?.- se limpió con su manga los rastros de sangre que tenía.- eres una basura, no pensé que fueras tan débil…-

.-Que es lo que… quieres? Cuando piensas dejarnos en paz?!.- Hablo con su voz entre cortada y tambaleándose en el momento

. … en paz?-. soltó un bufido para después acercarse rápidamente y de un golpe que le propino en su pecho cayó al piso causando que soltara un quejido de dolor y sangre corriera por la comisura de sus labios.

.-Esto… Esto apenas está comenzando… Ayase.-

.

 _Soldier infiltrated_

 _Capítulo 21_

.

.- …. _Momentos Antes_ ….

.

El sonido del disparo se fue denotando lentamente en el edificio, dejando un silencio imparable.

.-Venga, hay que seguir.- decía Eli mientras guardaba su arma y caminaba hacia el elevador.- Que, no piensan seguir?.- Eli miro a Umi y Maki sobre su hombro.- Tan fácil se darán por vencidas?.-

.-Eli… Yo.- Umi solto unas lágrimas.- Kotori…

.-Ella no esta muerta por un carajo Umi! No dejes que juegue con tu mente!.- Eli se acerco a Ella y la sacudió por sus hombros.

.-Reacciona Umi! Maki! Ayúdame!.- miro a su amiga que aun seguía con su mano en la pared.

.-Quiero morirme Eli.- Maki alzo su mirada y le dio una leve sonrisa.- Una vida sin ella, es una vida que no me encantaría estar.

.-Maki…- Eli miro a sus 2 amigas y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio una cachetada a Umi y maki.-

.-Su forma de pensar…- se alejo unos pasos.- no las reconozco…-

.-Eli…- Umi por fin alzo su mirada y para sorpresa de Eli, estaba sin aquel brillo.- Lo lamento…

.-No… quien lo lamenta soy yo, por meterlas en todo este lio desde el principio… si esto no hubiera pasado nada de esto…-

.-Yo… te agradezco.- Se escuchó a Maki decir.- Si no hubiera sido por tu estupidez… jamas hubiera conocido a Nico-chan.- solto una leve sonrisa.- asi que… gracias Eli.-

.-Maki…- La pelirroja se acercó a Umi y le dio unas palmadas.-

.-tranquila, algo me dice que no están muertas como dice Fortis, ellas estaban capacitadas para toda ocasión, asi que nadie puede derrotar tan fácil a la idiota de Nico-chan ni Kotori.- le dio una sonrisa, causando que en Umi regresara aquel brillo.

.-Ahora, será mejor ir por ese Infeliz y rescatar a Nozomi.- Maki tomo la mano de Umi y la de Eli.- Es hora de que rescates a tu chica, Eli.-

Eli simplemente solto unas lágrimas pero inmediatamente las seco, mostrando una sonrisa de total decisión.-

.-Sera la ultima Pelea, asi que hay que dar todo de nosotras.- Camino sin inmutarse al Elevador junto con sus dos mejores amigas a su lado.-

.-En eso tienes razón, Eli.- Dijo Umi.- siempre metiéndonos en tus aventuras

.-Las mejores aventura diría yo.- se Burlo Eli.

Las 3 soltaron una sonrisa y por fin entraron al elevador para subir a su última aventura, el final que menos esperaban.

.

.

.

.-Todas… están bien verdad?.-

.-Solo tenemos que atender rápido a Nico-chan.- decía Kotori que detenía un poco la hemorragia con papel y un poco de alcohol que había ahi.- Estoy tratando de que no se infecte.-

.-AGH! Kotori… solo saca la condenada bala!.- se quejaba la pelinegra

.-Pero Nico-chan… si la saco ocasionara que te puedas desangra…-

.-Déjame a mi.- Tsubasa saco una navaja y un mechero de bolsillo, lo encendió y lo esterilizo de una manera casera.- Sostengan a Yazawa, esto te pude doler un poco, asi que aguanta.-

.-Espera… Espera Tsuba! AGH! JODER!.- el cuchillo se adentró entre la piel de Nico rápidamente. Sentía cual caliente estaba y como se removía por dentro.-

.-Sosténganla fuerte!.- grito Tsubasa al sentir que Nico se removía mucho

.-C-Claro!.- dijeron al tomar mas fuerte a Nico por sus manos y su pierna libre

.-AGH! YA, YA!.- decía Nico

.-Tranquila, ya falta… poco y…-Por fin Tsubasa de un movimiento logro sacar la bala. Nico, para su suerte, se desmallo por lo que habia pasado. Inmediatamente, pusieron el alcohol, y detuvieron de nueva cuenta la hemorragia, colocándole un trozo de camisa que rompieron.

.-Gracias, .- decía Kotori

.-Tranquila, era lo menos que podría hacer-. Tsubasa se limpiaba los rastros de sangre que tenia por sus manos.- por ahora la dejaremos asi, dentro de un rato despertara, ya no sentirá tanto dolor.-

.-Esperemos, estuvo muy cerca.- decía Honoka.- Como aprendiste hacer eso, Tsubasa-san?.-}

.-Digamos que, mi padre nos enseño a mi y a mi Hermano a sobrevivir en todos casos, por lo más común que puede suceder por asi decirlo.- solto una sonrisa.- Al igual que con la familia de Anju y Erena, formamos un equipo especial de rescate.-

.-Oh… lo lamento.- decía Honoka al ver el tono de Tsubasa

.-Créeme que, me encantaría haber hecho mas por salvarlas.-Tsubasa oculto su rostro entre sus manos

.-Tsubasa… no fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste.- Honoka se acerco un poco más a ella.- Te aseguro que….-Sinceramente Honoka no sabia que palabras de aliento decir, no quería mentir que todo estaría bien.

.-Gracias, Kousaka-san.- Tsubasa alzo su mirada y se encontró con Honoka.- Me hare a la idea de que están bien, que lograron salir, que cuando todo esto termine, estaré con ellas de nuevo… aunque todo sea una mentira.- sonrio levemente

.-Tsubasa-chan…-

.-Chicas… creo que deberían de escuchar esto.- decía Hanayo mientras paraba la camioneta.

.- _Ahora nos encontramos afuera del estacionamiento abandonado en la ciudad de Tokio Japon. Fuentes afirman que a habido un tiroteo masivo en el dicho lugar. Los agentes policiacos han tomado cartas en el asunto y ya están llegando a la zona mencionada._

 _No se han logrado identificar a las causantes de estos hechos pero seguiremos informando.-_

 _.-_ Tenemos… tenemos que llegar ahí antes que ellos.- decía Kotori rápidamente.-

.-Si, conozco una via para pasar desapercividas, Koizumi-san, por favor váyase por la latera.- decía Tsubasa

.-S-Si!

.

.

.-Soy yo… o esta muy tranquilo por aquí.- Por fin habían llegado al tercer piso y a decir verdad, el lugar estaba solo y sin iluminación.

.-No hay que confiarnos, en cualquier momento pueden emboscarnos.- Eli saco una lámpara. Empuño su arma y se adentro a la habitación.

.-Tenemos que ir con cuidado.- susurraba Umi que iba detrás de Eli

.-Claro, de cualquier manera no logro ver nada.- decía Maki que apuntaba a todos lados.-

.

 _.- No muy lejos de ahí-_

 _.-_ Mira a tus pobres amigas, no saben lo que les espera.- decía Fortis que miraba por las cámaras.

.-Eres un desquiciado.- decía Nozomi

.-Algo querida, algo.- Fortis ya estaba mal, entre lo que estaba drogado, tomado, ya todo aquello estaba dando sus efectos.

.- Pero en cuanto acabe esto…- se acerco a una mesa para sacar una pequeña bolsa de se pantalón y esparcir el contenido de la mesa, para por ultimo, inhalar todo lo que pudo.- Todas mis preocupaciones se habrán ido, y ahora yo seré el que gane y triunfe aquí.- se acerco de nuevo a las cámaras

.-Esas idiotas no saben lo que les espera…-de entre sus cosas saco un pequeño control.- Sabes para que es esto querida?.- dijo Fortis acercándole el objeto a Nozomi.

.-Esto, es un detonador, tiene varias funciones, puede detonar al mínimo movimiento, o incluso programarlo, a que es divertido.-

.-No le veo lo gracioso, Fortis.- le gruño

.-No? eres aburrida querida, pero en fin, hay miles de estas cosas donde están tus amigas, al mas minimo movimiento, todas explotaran.

.-Te das cuenta, que corres el riesgo que tu también mueras en esas explosiones?.-dijo Nozomi

.-Lo sé, pero… la satisfacción de saber que derrote a Ayase nadie me la quita.- mostraba una sonrisa sínica.-

.

.

.-Oigan… no escuchan eso?.- dijo Maki y las 2 chicas se pusieron alerta

.-No logro escuchar nada…- decía Eli.- venga hay que avanzar

Umi se quedo pensando un poco hasta que logro identificar.-

.-Eli… Eli espera! Son explosi….- pronto se hizo una detonación no muy lejos de ellas causando que cayeran al suelo y comenzaran detonar las demás

.-Tenemos que salir de aquí!.-grito Maki. Rápidamente ella y Umi ayudaron a levantar a Eli que estaba un poco desorientada.

.-Venga Eli! Hay que salir!.-

Las chicas caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron para las escaleras, ya que era el próximo, era el ultimo piso al que se dirigirían

.-Pero… que?.- decía Eli entrando en razón, ya que la explosión paralizo todos sus sentidos .-

.-Tranquila, no te fuerces.- decía Umi que la sentó en las escaleras.-

.-Que son… esas explosiones.-

.-Son detonadores… Fortis los puso por todo el lugar supongo… tuvimos suerte que solo detonaran 3 .-Maki saco un pañuelo de su pantalón y limpio la cabeza de Eli que escurría sangre.-

.-Estoy bien….- Decia Eli tratando de ponerse en pie pero se tambaleo un poco, causando que Umi y Maki la sostuvieran

.-No te fuerces Eli.-

.-Lo lamento… ustedes están bien?.- pregunto viendo a las chicas.

.-Son solo simples rasguños y ya.-

.-Bien.- Eli aparto a Umi y Maki.- Estoy bien, hay que seguir.- les dio una sonrisa a sus amigas y estas asintieron.

.

.

.-Mendiga Ayase… si que es aguantadora la desgraciada.- Reía Fortis al ver la escena

.-No estas preocupado? Ya casi llegan a ti.- decía Nozomi

.-Preocupado? Yo?.- Fortis movía sus manos a cada momento y se las acercaba a la cara para limpiar su sudor.-

.-Solo espera… ellas… ella acabara contigo.- Nozomi lo miraba atentamente

.-Que es lo que le ves a Ayase? Ella en cualquier momento te dejara sabias? Es una puta cualquiera.- Rio Fortis

.-Ella… ella no es cualquier persona, ella, ella para mi es mi enemigo, mi rival, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi amante… mi todo, y me dolería mucho perderla.- decía Nozomi.-Yo a ella la Amo, y si ella no me ama de la misma forma… me alegro que por lo menos, fui su amiga.- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.- Eli… mi Elicchi…-

.-Awwww que romántico… su jodido amor me enferma.- Fortis se acerco a ella, y dirigio su mirada al cuello de Nozomi, viendo un collar color turquesa

.-Que es esto? Jajaj que es esto?.- de un jalo se lo arranco del cuello

.-Déjalo!.- reclamo Nozomi sintiendo llorar

Fortis simplemente Rio.- me dan asco .- dijo para tirar al piso el collar

Nozomi simplemente no dijo nada

.- Tu y Ayase son solo unas simples enfermas mentales.- Le toco su frente.- están mal de su cabeza…-

.-El que esta enfermo eres tu, Fortis.- El chico bufo y simplemente soltó una carcajada

.-Yo? Enfermo? JAJAJAJAJA yo solo sigo las normal naturales preciosa.-

.-Me das pena.-

Fortis la tomo fuertemente de su rostro y la apretó

.-Escúchame bien estúpida, me respetas o te hare pagar caro… - La soltó bruscamente y acerco sus manos para desatarla.- Ahora me seguirás a lo mas alto, si no es que no quieres morir.- Fortis la tomo por sus brazos y la apunto con su arma en la cabeza.-

.-Un grito princesa, el mínimo sonido producido por tú bella y exquisita boca y esa bala te atravesara la cabeza, además de que tu bella Elicchi sufrirá peor….- Decía Fortis.- Escuchaste?.- Nozomi simplemente no respondió.- Te dije si escuchaste maldita zorra.- le apunto más fuerte

.-Si…-

.-Bien… Ahora, ahora, andando.- Fortis hizo que caminaran hacia la puerta y antes de que salieran por completo se asomo por todo lados.

.-Anda, camina más rápido.-

Pronto Nozomi camino rápido sintiendo el arma más pegada a ella

.-Sube por estas escaleras.- Fortis le apunto hacia unas escaleras de pared para que subiera.- ya te dije, el mas minimo movimiento y mueres perra.-

Nozomi obedeció, no por ella, si no por el simple hecho de que le pasara algo malo a Eli. Fortis iba atrás de ella, muy pegado a ella

.-Apura el paso estúpida.- Decía Fortis para que Nozomi por fin subiera totalmente al techo del gran estacionamiento.-

.-Aquí… aquí estará bien.- decía Fortis mirando a todos lados.- Tu, tu quédate aquí y, y, y ya sabes lo que te pasara si haces algo entendiste?.- dijo. Fortis ya estaba desesperado, desquiciado, maniaco, paranoico, Nozomi ya lo había notado, el mas mínimo movimiento y ocasionaría una estupidez.

.-Bien… pero, yo si fuera tu miraría allá abajo.- decía Nozomi

Fortis movio un poco su cabeza y empezó a caminar sin dejar de apuntarle a Nozomi.-

.-JODER!.- grito.- La puta policía ya llego….- dijo mirando a Nozomi y hacia abajo.

.-Te dije que te acabarían.-

.-Tu… Tu cállate! Al piso ahora o te vuelo la cabeza en este instante maldita perra!.- grito, Nozomi hizo lo indicado y se coloco en el piso con las manos en su nuca.-

.-Bien, Bien, ahora, ahora… Te esto esperando Ayase!

.

.

.-Umi, te encuentras bien?.-pregunto Eli

.-Si, no te preocupes.- decía mientras subía las escaleras y de pronto soltó un quejido de dolor

.-Umi!.-Maki y Eli la tomaro

.-Umi… tu herida… esta sangrando.- decía Eli

.-Déjalo Eli, solo es por el esfuerzo, pero estoy bien.-

.-Umi, por dios!.- regaño Maki

.-Estoy Bien!.- Mejor hay que seguir y..- de nuevo un fuerte dolor se hizo presente

.-Umi! Por favor, no hagas esto.- Eli la sentó

.-Eli… no puedo… no puedo dejarlas solas en esto.-

.-Umi…-

.-Quiero pelear con ustedes hasta el final… no importa lo que pase, quiero estar hasta el final con ustedes.- Umi las miraba seriamente

.-Idiota…- Maki se quitó su saco y lo comenzó a cortar con una navaja que traía.

.-Levanta su camisa Eli.- decía Maki, a lo que la chica hizo lo indicado y vio que la venda que traía estaba cubierta de sangre.-

.-Lo siento Umi, pero será un momento.- Maki comenzó a quitar la venga de Umi, haciendo que la peliazul soltara unos quejidos

.-Agh…- Maki la termino de quitar y vio que por suerte, ningún punto se le había trozado. Rápidamente coloco una parte de tela alrededor de la peliazul y la acomodo de tal forma que hiciera presión para detener la hemorragia.-

.-Con esto aguantaras un poco.- decía Maki

.-Bien….- se levando lentamente con ayuda de Eli

.-Gracias chicas, hay que seguir.-

Las escaleras parecían eternas pero ya terminaban, dando el último escalón a la entrada del ultimo nivel, mostrando el lugar vacio

.-Donde… donde esta?.- pregunto Eli desorientada.- este es el ultimo piso… tiene… que estar aquí Nozomi…- Eli miraba hacia todos lados desesperada

.-Pero que rayos…- Umi estaba igual de sorprendida.-

.-Oigan…- Maki estaba pegada a la pared y con su mano dio señas para que vieran la pequeña cabina que yacía en el lugar. Las chicas se acercaron lentamente y sacaron sus pistolas. Maki estaba a la Izquierda y Umi y Eli a la izquierda de la puerta. Eli alzo sus manos he inicio la cuenta regresiva desde 3

.-3…2…1…- y de un movimiento rápido, abrió la puerta de una patada, dando acceso a las 3 apuntando a todos lados

.-Pero…- dijo Maki

.-Oh mierda.- Umi miraba a todos lados

.-Es un maldito… enfermo.-

El lugar estaba repleto de Televisiones que mostraban los puntos en donde estaba ellas anteriormente, Drogas, botellas, miles de detonadores, un lugar del asco.-

.-Ella estuvo aquí…- Eli comenzó a caminar y sintió que piso algo. Rápidamente quito su pie y logro ver el collar que el había dado a Nozomi. Con delicadeza lo tomo entre sus manos, lo miro con tristeza y lo apretó fuertemente acercándoselo a su pecho.-

.-Hay que encontrarlo.- decía Eli que guardo el collar en su pantalón.

.-Pero… a donde se fue?.- pregunto Maki.-

.-No lo se pero… no pudo haber desaparecido mágicamente

.-Tiene que estar… tiene que estar…- Eli miro desesperada a todos lados.- Donde estas bastardo….- Eli apretó fuertemente sus puños.- DONDE ESTAS FORTIS!.- grito fuertemente, hasta que algo llego a su mente. Eli rápidamente salió del lugar y busco por todas partes

.-Eli… que es lo que buscas?.-

.-Busquen una escalera!.- decía, las chicas al principio no entendían bien a que se refería hasta que lograron comprender el por qué rápidamente buscaron

.-Joder… no veo nada cabron…- dijo Eli

.-Aquí esta!.- grito Umi, las chicas se acercaron rápidamente y vieron la entrada

.-Subiere primero.- decía Eli que comenzaba a subir

.-Eli…- Umi la detuvo y la miro fijamente para después darle una sonrisa

.-Nosotras te cuidaremos las espaldas.- Eli les sonrió a sus 2 amigas y asintió para proseguir.

Subió un poco más lento tanteando el lugar, llego arriba y sintió un aire gélido en su rostro. Ya cuando estaba arriba, miro hacia todos lados buscando rastros de Fortis y Nozomi.-

.-Donde estas…-

.-Qué bueno que llegas… Ayase, la fiesta apenas esta en su apogeo.-

.

.

.-Demonios! Ahora como pasaremos?!.- decía Honoka mirando por todos lados que ya estaban resguardados por policías.-

.-Yo me adentrare.- Kotori tomo sus armas y salió de la camioneta.-

.-Kotori-chan! Espera!.- grito Honoka!

.-Tengo que ir a por Umi-chan! No puedo dejarla

.-Kotori…- La peligris volteo a ver a donde le hablaban.

.-Nico-chan…-

.-Si tu vas… yo voy.- Nico con mucha fuerza intento ponerse de pie, pero fue en vano haciendo que callera

.-Nico-chan!.- grito Kotori.- estas bien?.-pregunto viendo la herida

.-Maki… que hare si algo le pasa a Maki?.- dijo Nico llorando

.-Nico-chan…-

.-Venga, las cuidaremos desde aquí.- decía Tsubasa.- tenemos buen ángulo del edificio, Hoshizora-san, te encargo que cuiden el perímetro con el franco, cualquier paso sospechosos disparas.-

.-Entendido…- Rin se subió arriba de la camioneta y acomodo el arma de tal forma que se viera todo.

.-Koizumi-san, intenta hackear el sistema de los policías.-

.-C-Claro! Pero, para que?

.-Uno, para que no vengan más, y 2.- miro a Nico y Kotori dándoles una sonrisa.- Para que asi logren escapar con sus chicas sin que haya algún problema.-

.-De acuerdo, Kira-san!

.-En cuanto ustedes, se tendrán que esperar a lo que pase, ahora no podremos interferir en esta guerra

Nico y Kotori no dijeron nada, prefirieron quedarse en la camioneta observando todo desde lejos, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada

.-Tsubasa-san… crees que este bien esto?.-Pregunto Honoka mirando a sus amigas

.-Créeme que… es lo mejor que podemos hacer, yo desearía hacer algo al respecto pero… prácticamente estamos acorraladas.- decía Tsubasa.- Mi Hermano es un estúpido… todo por su odio corrompido…-

.

.

.-Enserio? Me alegra que llegue en buen momento, Fortis.- decía Eli viendo por todos lados.- Por que no das mejor ya la cara?.-

.-Yo? De que hablas, si desde donde estoy puedo ver tu hermosa cara… Elicchi.- Eli al escuchar su nombre sintió su sangre arder

.-Donde tienes a Nozomi Fortis.- dijo, Maki y Umi ya habían llegado, y Eli les indico que se distribuyeran para agarrar terreno

.-Tu bella chica? Esta aquí conmigo, quería que sufriera enfrente de tus bellos ojos azules.-

.-Dejate de Bromas Fortis… sabes que estas acabado…- Eli camino lentamente

.-Enserio lo crees?... yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido…- una pequeña bola callo a los pies de Eli, causando que explotara y todo el gas se exparciera.

.-Pero que?!.- Eli se tapo rápidamente la boca y con dificultad logro apuntar a todos lados. De pronto, sintió como alguien la golpeaba por todos lados, causando que aventara golpes al azar

.-Eli!.- escucho la voz de Umi.

.-Pronto me desharé de tus amigas.- dijo y Eli inmediatamente comenzó a seguir la voz.

Se comenzaron a escuchar disparos.

.-Maki! Por ahí!.- Eli alcanzo a escuchar, vio sombras correr, asi que las siguió.

.-No… tu te vas a ir.- escucho un pequeño estruendo no muy lejos de ella y unos gritos, apresurando el paso se acerco hasta el lugar donde provenían.

Ya que el humo se estaba dispersando Eli logro ver a Umi a punto de caer del edificio

.-Umi!.- Eli iba a ir ayudarla pero le comenzaron aventar disparos al piso, causando que los esquivara.

.-ELI! TU DETEN A ESE IDIOTA!.- dijo Umi

.-Donde esta Maki?!.- Eli estaba cargando su arma.-

.-Ella… ahí!.- grito Umi.- Maki estaba inconsciente en el piso.-

.-Por un demonio….- dijo Eli.- Ya sal Fortis! Deja de jugar a las escondidas!

.-Yo no juego a las escondidas Ayase… estoy jugando a tirar al Rey…- ya tire a sus torres… solo me faltas tu…-

.-Carajo…-

.

.

.-UMI-CHAN!.-

.-Kotori! Que pasa?!.-

.-UMI-CHAN ESTA EN LA AZOTEA, ESTA APUNTO DE CAER!.- grito más fuerte

.-Demonios Fortis…- dijo Tsubasa.- Hoshizora! Busca al objetivo.-

.-Lo tengo en la mira Nya!.- decía Rin.- pero esa bomba que aventó hizo que toda visión se perdiera

.-Maldición

.-Tenemos que ayudar a Umi-chan!.-

.

.- Venga Ayase! Ya di la cara, que más quieres?.- Dijo Fortis saliendo de su escondite.- Eli, que estaba detrás de las cabinas de ventilación cargo mas munición. Había intentado ayudar a Umi, pero cada vez que intentaba, Fortis la atacaba con balazos.

.-Acaso tienes miedo?.-Dijo Fortis

.-No me la dejas Fácil Idiota!.-

.-Así tiene que ser…- Fortis había llegado a donde estaba Umi.- Mira a quien tenemos aquí… a la estúpida de Sonoda.-

Umi luchaba por mantenerse arriba y no soltarse en ningún momento

.-Que pasara si…-Fortis con su pie comenzó a pisar la mano de Umi

.-AGH!.- Umi sintió el dolor de la herida y un tanto del pisotón.-

.-Bueno… una torre menos…- Mientras fortis estaba distraído, Eli vio como Maki recién entraba en si. La miro y le señalo lo que estaba pasando

.-JAJAJA que tienes Sonoda? Dile adiós a tus amiguitas.-

.- _Kotori…-_ Fue lo que pensó Umi al sentir la presión del pie de Fortis en su mano.

.-AHORA!.- grito Eli para taclear a Fortis y Maki rápidamente se deslizara para alcanzar a sujetar a Umi que por lastima….

.- _Te amo… Kotori.-_

 _._

 _._

.-TE… TE TENGO!.- grito Maki al sostener a Umi por la muñeca.-

.-Maki!.- grito Umi al ver a su amiga que la sostenía con fuerza

.-UMI! AGH! POR DIOS CUANTO COMES!.- dijo haciendo fuerza

.-Venga! Súbeme!.-

.-Eso… trato pero…-

.-Ya se… SUELTAME!

.-QUE?! ESTAS LOCA?!.-dijo Maki sosteniendo más a Umi

.- SUELTAME, INTENTARE CAER Y SUJETARME DE LA VENTANA DEL OTRO PISO!.- Dijo

.-P-PERO!.-

.-Con un carajo Maki!.- Umi se zafó del agarre de Maki, pero eso causo que Maki se fuera con ella

.

.

.-UMI-CHAN! NO!.-grito Kotori al ver que Umi se soltó

.-Maki…- Nico soltó unas lágrimas al ver la escena.- No Maki… tu no…-

.-NO! MIREN!.-dijo Rin al ver que Umi se alcanzó a sujetar del borde de la ventana y Maki colgaba de su cadera

.-Umi-chan… idiota!.- grito Kotori llorando más fuerte

.-Si que saben… causarnos sustos.- Nico se limpió las lágrimas

.-Ellas saben lo que hacen.-

.

.

.-AGH! -grito Umi

.-U-U-UMI!.-

.-SUBE YA! QUE NO LOGRARE AGUANTAR!.- Maki hizo lo acatado y tomo impulso para sujetarse del borde y con complicaciones subía, ayudando a Umi a su paso, para después las 2 caer al suelo.-

.-No volvamos hacer eso otra vez.- decía Maki

.-No, es lo mejor.

…

...

.-AGH suéltame Ayase!.- pataleo Fortis al sentir lo golpes de Eli

.-No!.- Eli siguió golpeando brutalmente a Fortis.- Eres un maldito infeliz!.- dijo

.-No… aquí la infeliz eres tu!.- dijo para cambiar posiciones y ahora el golpeaba a Eli .- TU FUISTE LA QUE ME DEJASTE, LA QUE JUGO CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS, LA QUE ME ROBO TODO QUE POR DERECHO DEBIA DE SER MIO!.-

.-YO!...- Eli forcejeo y quedo encima de Fortis golpeando su cara tan fuerte como pudo.- yo… YO NO TE ROBE NADA! Yo jamás jugué contigo… Tu… NO ERAS NADA PARA MI FORTIS! Entiéndelo de una buen vez carajo!.- Eli lo miro por ultima vez para después darle un puñetazo más fuerte causando que callera inconsciente.

.-Ah… Ah.. Ah…- se notaba la agitación de Eli.- con dificultad se Paró.- Nozomi… Nozomi… dónde estás?.-

Eli caminaba tambaleándose buscando a su pelimorada.

.-Elicchi…- escucho la voz de Nozomi… esa voz que había extrañado todo este tiempo, la voz que mas deseaba escuchar en este momento. Rápidamente la busco con la mirada hasta que sintió que encontró unos bellos ojos Turquesa mirándola con amor y tristeza a la vez.

.-Elicchi.- volvió a decir Nozomi con lagrimas en sus ojos. Eli con dificultad comenzó a caminar hacia ella y Nozomi sin hacerla esperar también emprendió el paso.

.-Nozomi… Nozomi…- repetía Eli, ahora el dolor no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era llegar hasta Nozomi

.-Elicchi… ELICCHI NO!.- grito Nozomi. Esto paso en cámara lenta. Fortis en pie y apuntando con una arma a Eli. Nozomi de un acto rápido, corrió hasta Eli y la empujo, causando que la bala la atravesara.

.-No… Nozomi…- Eli miraba con horror la escena que acababa de ocurrir.- Nozomi…- Eli se levanto del piso y se dirigió al cuerpo de la pelimorada para encontrarse que Fortis le había dado justamente en el pecho.

.-E…Eli…-decía con dificultad Nozomi.-

.-Nozomi…- Eli no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.- Nozomi… lo lamento.- Eli la levanto con cuidado y beso su frente

.-No… Elicchi.- Nozomi con cuidado acaricio su mejilla, sintiéndola por fin.- Sabes… te he extrañado mucho, Elicchi.- le dio una leve sonrisa

.-Nozomi… Nozomi no me dejes…- Eli apretó su agarre.- No lo hagas…- Eli seguía llorando por su chica al verla en ese estado. Nozomi simplemente le sonrió y con sus últimas palabras y un tono bajo

.-Te amo, Elicchi.- fue lo que logro articular, para después cerrar sus ojos

.-No… Nozomi… Nozomi no, despierta… anda, no puedes… dejarme…- dijo llorando más fuerte.- NO PUEDES! .- atrajo el cuerpo de Nozomi hacia ella

.-Ya, ya déjalo Ayase.- decía Fortis

Eli simplemente dejo con delicadeza en el piso a Nozomi y se paró, para alzar su mirada y fijarla en Fortis.

.-Tu…-

.-WOW! No me mires asi Ayase, no hice nada malo.- dijo afligido

.-Tu… me las pagaras.- Eli rápidamente se acerco a Fortis y le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas contra el estomago de fortis, causando que soltara el arma y escupiera sangre

.-AGH!.- se quejo el chico al caer al piso

.-Tienes que morir…- Eli de nueva cuenta se abalanzó contra Fortis y ahí, hubo otro duele de fuerzas.

Fortis pateo a Eli en su vientre, causando que se levantara

Pero que pena me das.-

.-….-

.-Ni piensas hablar?.- se limpió con su manga los rastros de sangre que tenía.- eres una basura, no pensé que fueras tan débil…-

.-Que es lo que… quieres? Cuando piensas dejarnos en paz?!.- Hablo con su voz entre cortada y tambaleándose en el momento

. … en paz?- soltó un bufido para después acercarse rápidamente y de un golpe que le propino en su pecho cayo al piso causando que soltara un quejido de dolor y sangre corriera por la comisura de sus labios.

.-Esto… Esto apenas está comenzando… Ayase.-

Eli veía borroso no lograba identificar y todo daba vueltas.

.-Que?! Tan fácil te rindes?.- Eli alcanzo a identificar el arma que traía Fortis hace un momento. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se estiro para alcanzarla pero fue en vano.

.-No, No, No, con eso no se juega.- decía Fortis que aventaba el arma lejos de su alcance.- Llego tu hora, Ayase.- Fortis saco una navaja y la empuño con su 2 manos.

Eli miro por última vez el cuerpo de Nozomi y después miro el arma enfrente de ella.

.-Supongo… que es el fin, no Nozomi?.- Eli cerro fuertemente sus ojos, esperando el golpe final.

.-ELI!.- Abrió rápidamente sus ojos y vio a Umi y Maki entrar y dispararle a Fortis para desarmarlo

.-APARTATE DE ELLA!.- grito Umi para darle en su mano

.-AGH! DESGRACIADA!.- se quejaba de dolor Fortis mientras retrocedía unos pasos causando que llegara a la orilla y de su pantalón de trasero intentaba sacar un arma

.-Ah…no NO LO HARAS DE NUEVO!.- Eli se levantó rápidamente y de una patada causo que Fortis perdiera el equilibrio y tambaleara para caer y sostenerse con una sola mano del borde

.-A-A-A-A-AYASE! AYUDAME!.- grito Fortis mirando hacia abajo

.-Ayudarte? Por qué debería hacerlo? Le hiciste daño a mis amigas y a Nozomi.- dijo Eli mientras lo miraba seriamente

.-ANDA! POR FAVOR! TE DARE TODO!.- sudaba frio y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.- AYASE! NO AGUANTARE MÁS! Por favor….-

.-Que pena me das.- Fortis abrió rápidamente sus ojos.

.-Esto… esto apenas está comenzando, Fortis.-

.-No… No Ayase, NO!.- Fortis no soporto más y sus dedos comenzaron a resbalar, ocasionando que se callera por aquellos largo y dolorosos 4 pisos.

.

.-Eli.- La rubia veía como caía el cuerpo del chico al piso y miles de paramédicos lo atendían, hasta que volteo a ver a donde la llamaban.

.-Hay que salir de aquí, Nozomi… Nozomi aun tiene signos vitales.- decía Maki que checaba cada parte de ella. Eli instintivamente se acerco a ellas y con cuidado tomo a Nozomi entre sus brazos.-

.-Hay que apurar el paso entre lugar…- cuando iban bajando sintieron el lugar temblar.-

.-Vamos.- Eli con cuidado bajo las escaleras con ayuda de Maki que estaba por debajo.-

.-Si no salimos más rápido.- comenzó a caer concreto del techo y el lugar se movía aun más, complicando el paso de las chicas.-

.-Rápido!.- las 3 chicas corrieron lo más que pudieron para salir del lugar

.-Eli! Por aquí!.- decía Maki que cuando bajaron al segundo piso estaba hecho llamas y humo tachaba la vista. Eli siguió a sus compañeras con la voz, pero las llamas se hacían cada vez más fuertes.-

.-Maldición…- dijo Eli mientras bajaba las escaleras

.-Venga! Falta poco!

Ya habían llegado al primer piso y corrieron lo más que pudieron para salir disparadas por la ultima explosión que hubo del lugar, cayendo al suelo y todos retrocedieran por las intensas llamas.

.-LAS MANOS EN ALTO!.- Eli yacía en el piso con Nozomi sobre de ella en su brazos, al escuchar eso, se puso rápido de pie

.-ALGUIEN, POR FAVOR! AYUDENLA!.- grito desesperada Eli

.-DEJELA EN EL PISO Y PONGA LAS MANOS SOBRE SU NUCA.- decían los policías.

Eli no reclamo y logro hacer lo que le dijeron, vio a sus costados y tanto Maki como Umi eran puestas con esposas.

.-Ya es hora, Ayase.- decía un policía que la levantaba y colocaba las esposas en sus muñecas.-

.-Nozomi… dijo al ver como la chica era puesta en una camilla y era subida a una ambulancia.- Solo… Solo sálvenla.- decía por ultimo Eli bajando su mirada

.-Vaya… la gran Ayase Eli tiene corazón, venga, entre más rápido será menos doloroso.- la subió al carro.- Y no se preocupe, haremos lo posible para que ella permanezca con vida.- le dijo para mostrarle una sonrisa y cerrarle la puerta.

.-UMI-CHAN!.- Umi escucho esa melodiosa voz y rápidamente volteo a ver a la chica que corría hacia ella.-

.-K-Kotori…- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y por fin sintió a Kotori junto a ella.- Pensé… pensé que habías muerto…la explosión del almacén…- Dijo Umi

.-Umi-chan… YO PENSE QUE HABIAS MUERTO! IDIOTA!.- dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.- Umi-chan, no vuelvas hacer eso por favor, si tu no estás en mi vida, yo…- Pronto sintió como atrapaban sus labio en su cálido y tierno beso

.-Te amo, Kotori…- le dio una leve sonrisa.

.-Umi-chan… yo también.- dijo secando sus lágrimas.

.-Ya, Ya es hora de irse.- el policía alejo a Umi de Kotori.-

.-Prometo que te sacare de ahí Umi-chan! Estaré a tu lado!.- grito Kotori. Umi simplemente le dio una sonrisa.

.-Sé que lo harás…-

.Disculpen!, Disculpen! Fuera de mi camino!

.-Nico-chan…- Maki abrió como platos sus ojos al ver aquella pelinegra. Rápidamente sus ojos posaron en su pierna, que hacia que su caminar fuera dificil

.-Maki…-

.-Nico-chan… estas…- se escuchó un golpe seco y Maki sintió su mejilla arder para después sentir como presionaban sus labios

.-No… No… vuelvas hacer eso otra vez, me entendiste?.- decía Nico derramando lágrimas y besando una y otra vez a Maki.- No lo hagas…-

.-Nico-chan…- Maki solo sonrió y volvió a Besar a Nico en los labios.- te extrañe mucho Nico-chan…-

.-Yo igual… idiota.- le sonrió

.-Perdone, pero es momento de llevarnos a Nishikino, agente Yazawa.- decía un Oficial.- Andando Nishikino.- dijo el hombre empujando a Maki

.-Crees que estén bien?.-dijo Kotori

.-La verdad, conociéndolas… causaran un desorden en la cárcel…

.

.

.

 **\- 3 Meses después-**

 **.**

 **.**

.-Nishikino Maki, Sonoda Umi y… Ayase Eli, quedan en libertad condicional, queda cerrado el caso.- decía el juez mientras todos en el estrado aplaudían y discutían el asunto.

.-Bueno, por lo menos ya salieron.

.-Muchas… muchas gracias, Tsubasa-san… Kira-san y… lamento lo de su Hijo.- decía Eli

.-No, Eli-san, un perdón no regresara a mi muchacho, pero, sabia sus acciones, supe lo que les hizo así que…. chicas, gracias a ustedes, lamento todo el embrollo que pasaron.- decía el señor.- Uno que ya esta viejo JA no hubiera aguantado tanto.- reía

.-Aun asi… GRACIAS!.- Dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una reverencia.

.-Venga, estamos en deuda chicas.- les guiño un ojo.- por ahora, disfruten su liberta, y no hagan nada malo.- les dijo para tomar sus cosas

.-Nos vemos después.- salió del lugar dejando a las 4 chicas

.-Tsubasa, como lograremos pagarte…- decía Umi

.-Tranquilas, ya se vera el momento, por ahora…- Tsubasa dirigió su mirada al estrado donde una Kotori y Nico esperaban ansiosas por pasar.-

.-Sera mejor que disfruten el momento.- Maki y Umi vieron a sus chicas y corrieron a abrazarlas después de tiempo de no verse. Eli miraba la escena feliz, pero la tristeza la invadía notablemente.

.-Ayase.- decía Tsubasa, causando que Eli la mirara.- Ve por tus cosas, te veo al salir.- Tsubasa tomo su porta folios y salió del lugar dejando a una Eli confundida

.-Eli…- Eli miro a sus amigas que la miraban felices

.- Realmente no te queda el Naranja.- decía Nico

.-No? pensaba que resaltaban más mis ojos.- rio un poco Eli

.-Ven acá idiota.- Maki y Umi la atrajeron para darse un abrazo grupal

Ya había pasado un rato en lo que las chicas se despedían de las amigas que hicieron en la prisión.

.-Cuando salgan, deberían de contactarnos, podríamos formar algo.- decía Eli

.-Claro! De eso no hay duda.- decía una peli naranja

.-Entonces, nos vemos!

.-Ya lista Eli?.-pregunto Umi

.-Eso espero…- Eli estaba un poco triste, no sabía nada de Nozomi, esperaba noticias pero… nada

.-Tranquila, creo que ahora todo estará mejor.- Maki se acomodó su camisa

.-Es hora, Ayase.- Tsubasa le indico el camino

Eli sonrió y abrió la puerta, para ser recibida por un enorme rayo de luz dar a sus ojos haciendo que se tapara con su mano.

.-Bienvenida, Eli.-

Eli lentamente se destapo sus ojos, creyendo haber tenido el mismo sueño de todas las noches, aquel sueño que se iba cuando despertaba y lloraba incontablemente

.-Es… es un sueño?.-dijo al ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella.

.-No… no lo es.- Umi la tomo de un hombro

.-Ve, Eli.- Maki hizo lo mismo y las 2 empujaron a su amiga

.-Nozomi… Nozomi…- Eli camino tanteando el terreno, si era otro sueño, no lo soportaría.

.-Elicchi….- Nozomi estiro sus brazos.-

.-Nozomi… Nozomi!.- Eli al ver, troto, soltando lagrimas a su paro.- NOZOMI!.- esta vez corrió a brazos de Nozomi para enterrarse en su cuello y seguir llorando

.-Elicchi… te extrañe mucho.- Nozomi acaricio su cabeza

.-Nozomi…- Eli alzo su mirada y la vio a los ojos, acaricio levemente su rostro, con miedo a que desapareciera. Nozomi viendo eso se acercó a Eli, sintiendo su tacto. Eli mostro una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

.- Te amo…- y sin dudarlo dos beses, beso a la pelimorada de una manera pasional pero tierna a la vez. Dejando salir los sentimientos guardados todo ese tiempo. El tiempo perdido. Las palabras no importaban ahora, solo ellas, que por fin, lograron estar juntas.

.-Es bueno verlas por fin.- decía Kotori que abrazaba a Umi

.-Tienes razón.- Umi beso la cabeza de la menor

.-Sera mejor Irnos.- decía Nico mientras tomaba la mano de Maki

.-Ya? Tan rápido?.- Maki se dejo guiar por la pelinegra

.-Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, Idiota.- Nico volteo y le dio una sonrisa picara.-

.-No pude haberlo dicho mejor, Nico-san.-

.-EY! Ayase!.- Tsubasa le aventó unas Llaves, causando que Eli actuara rápido

.-Esto…- dijo mientras las veía

.-Es un regalo por su salida, nos vemos en la noche.- dijo mientras se subía a su carro con su chica.-

.-Felicidades Chicas! Nos vemos más tarde y dar todo de nosotros!.- grito Honoka por la ventana, para por fin arrancaran.

.-Están… pensando lo mismo que yo?.- decía Umi, La pelirroja y La rubia simplemente sonrieron

.

.

.-BIEN! BIEN! LA CARRERA DEL SIGLO ESTA POR INICIAR! TODOS A UN LADO POR FAVOR!

.-Enserio creen poderme ganar?.-

.-No me tienes Eli.- decía Umi mientras hacia sonar el acelerador

.-Tsk… las veré en la meta novatas.- Maki les dio una sonrisa burlesca

.-JAJAJAJA No me hagan reir.- Eli miro a su lateral y vio a una sensual pelimorada

.-Me darás ahora si mi regalo?.- pregunto

.-Si ganas… te daré más que un regalo, Elicchi.- decía mientras besaba apasionadamente sus labios.-

.-Harasho…- Eli reacciono y saco algo de su bolsillo

.-Creo que esto te pertenece.- Eli le mostro el collar color Turqueza

.-El.. collar… Elicchi pensé que lo habia perdido para siempre…- Nozomi lo tomo entre sus manos y lo vio con amor, pero vio algo además del dije.

.-Elicchi…- Nozomi No soporto más y comenzó a Llorar mostrando una gran sonrisa en su labios.

.-Nozomi… te casarías conmigo?

.-BEIN! PREPARADAS!.- decía un joven que se posicionaba en medio de los carros.- ES MOMENTO DE INICAR, ESTO SON LAS CARRERAS AMIGOS! SOLO UNA GANADORA Y LAS OTRAS PERDEDORAS! Así, es como manejan el Trio Soldier bebes!.-

Todos aplaudieron con Euforia

.-Lista?.- señalo a Maki que simplemente se despidió de su chica guiñándole el ojo

.-Lista?.- Umi le mandaba un beso a Kotori causando que se emocionara

.-Y… Lista?.- Eli beso por última vez a Nozomi y miro al frente apretando fuertemente su volante.

.-Entonces….

.

.

A CORRER!

.

.

.

..- **NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

 **.-** Enserio, enserio me divertí mucho escribiendo este Fic, lamentablemente, a llegado a su fin. Aprecio a todos los que me apoyaron en este proyecto llamado Soldier Infiltrated que sin ustedes, no hubiera salido adelante, no me queda más que agradecer y un aplauso por esto señores! ㈇9

.-Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios para saber su opinión y demás, hasta una queja XD

.-ACLARANDO! Quizá haga otro proyecto, será NozoEli, ojala que me apoyen en el otro como lo hicieron en este, cuento con ustedes

.-No olviden seguirme en Nozomi cartas locas Tojo, M.V.A y en mi cuenta personal M.V.A XD

Soy Mit.V.A y esto fue _**Soldier Infiltrated**_ gracias, y nos leemos después

Bye Bye!


End file.
